ATRAPADO POR TU AMOR
by Lady Sakura Lee
Summary: Tenía un egoísta plan que no debía fallar, pero el inesperado amor que sintió por ella lo hizo olvidar toda su ambición, sin embargo, cuando supo que la amaba, ya era demasiado tarde..." Inu&Kagome NUEVO, ULTIMO, CAPÍTULO 30!: "Una Nueva Vida"
1. El Plan Cruel

"**Atrapado por tu Amor****"**

_Lady Sakura Lee_

**_"TENÍA UN EGOÍSTA PLAN QUE NO DEBÍA FALLAR, PERO EL INESPERADO AMOR QUE SINTIÓ POR ELLA LO HIZO OLVIDAR TODA SU AMBICIÓN, SIN EMBARGO, CUANDO SUPO QUE LA AMABA, YA ERA DEMASIADO TARDE..."_**

**Capítulo 1: "El Plan Cruel"**

Estaba perdido, lo sabía, qué estúpido había sido ¿en qué momento había decidido arriesgarlo todo? ¿en qué momento había dejado que el vicio lo dominara por completo hasta casi hacerlo perder el razonamiento del cual muchas veces se jactaba de tener? No, realmente había perdido la cabeza y se había ido por el mal camino desde hacía poco más de un año. Estúpido... estúpido... lo perdería todo... todo...

- "_Si me salvas de ésta juro que me hago sacerdote"_...- Le rezó a un Dios que ni siquiera adoraba, pero que sabía podría existir y ayudarlo ahora del precipicio en que se encontraba.

Sudaba, sentía la gota correr por su frente, sus dedos eran torpes para sostener las cartas, le temblaba el cuerpo entero, casi comenzaba a sentir que se ahogaba, se asfixiaba... alzó los ojos y los posó en los oscuros de su contendiente. Y entonces lo supo, no por su mirada, sino por la sonrisa cínica y porque el otro dejó un "as" en la mesa que casi le paralizó el corazón.

- Gané.

Inuyasha miró fijamente el trozo de cartón blanco con un corazón en el centro, como si fuera algo que pudiera hipnotizarlo, y en cierto modo lo estaba haciendo, no podía apartar sus claros ojos dorados del naipe que lo había condenado a la perdición.

Casi sentía que se le desbocaba el corazón.

Casi sentía que se le había helado la sangre.

Casi sentía que estaba muerto. Muerto. Quizás lo estaba ahora.

- Maldición...- Musitó al fin, en un hilo de voz, con el rostro blanco del pánico y sin saber ya si estaba vivo o muerto ¿cómo diablos había aceptado esa partida?

- Supongo que será usted un caballero y saldará su deuda lo antes posible... señor Taisho...

Y entonces volvió a alzar la mirada dorada a él. Cómo lo odiaba, cómo lo detestaba porque ahora, sólo ahora lo entendía... lo que se proponía, ese había sido su plan desde el principio, y él... tan ingenuo ¿había sido un ingenuo? Realmente ¿cómo había caído tan bajo? ¡¿cómo?! Ahora lo perdía todo... tragó fuertemente y sintió la garganta adolorida, bajó otra vez la vista y carraspeó. Tenía las manos sudorosas y estaba aun en shock, pero tuvo el aplomo de ponerse de pie y alzar la barbilla con desdén y con su tan conocido orgullo, aunque por dentro estaba completamente deshecho.

- Claro que cumpliré, las deudas de juego son sagradas.- Respondió y volvió a fijar sus pupilas doradas en las de aquel bastardo que le había arrebatado lo que más quería.

- Exacto, son de honor... así que... ¿cuándo me pagará? Aunque usted sabe que si no tiene efectivo gustoso aceptaré Taisho Park...

Inuyasha quiso golpearlo. Debía haberlo imaginado. Claro, eso era lo que ese maldito siempre había querido... ¿cómo se había dejado influenciar por el juego? Había apostado dinero, dinero que no tenía y que el otro sabía que debía pagar con sus ancestrales tierras... ohh, su hogar, el antiguo y magnificente Taisho Park...

- Deme un par de meses para reunir el dinero, sé que puedo pagarle en efectivo en vez de cancelar mi deuda con la única propiedad que tengo.- Respondió firme.

- Ahh ¿en serio? – Pero el hombre sonrió con burla- Bien, hijo... tienes un mes, no puedo darte más plazo, también tengo compromisos qué cumplir... – Fingió compasión.

Casi se atraganta del pánico y la rabia. Afirmó las dos manos en la mesa y su rostro se puso rojo de furia.

- ¿Qué? ¿esta loco? ¿Un mes? ¿un mes? ¡¡No puedo reunir todo ese dinero en un mes!! ¡¡Lo sabe!!

El malvado hombre bajó la vista, fingiendo congoja y pesar.

- Quiero casarme ¿sabes? Necesito un hogar digno para mi esposa lo antes posible- Suspiró muy calmo, alzó la vista a él y se arregló la fina chaqueta azul de terciopelo de su traje- Además... no querrás ser conocido como el caballero que no paga sus deudas a tiempo ¿verdad?- Y al decirlo, alzó un poco más la voz para que todos los que estaban en el Club lo escucharan.

Inuyasha sabía que estaba perdido. De alguna forma todo había sido una trampa, una trampa para caer y que aquel bastardo se adueñara de una de las propiedades más admiradas de la comarca... y él había caído... como un niño chiquito... como un ingenuo... ¡él! que era uno de los caballeros más admirados del lugar ¡él! ¡uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos!

Estaba perdido...

Lo sabía y no tenía salvación.

Su amado y hermoso castillo a manos de aquel repugnante hombre, Naraku.

Debería darse un tiro ahora, no podía soportar más la vida que estaba llevando.

- Preferiría morir en lugar de verlo a él en mi hogar...- Masculló, mientras se colocaba el sobrero y salía raudamente, mientras el otro sonreía complacido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Por qué estas tan irritado? Esto no es la muerte...

Inuyasha la miró con rencor ¿qué sabía ella? ¿qué podía comprender? Por supuesto que no lo comprendía...

- Tú no lo entiendes...- Masculló, alejándose de la mujer, sintiéndose irritado y colérico. Pero sintió su abrazo tibio tras su espalda, envolviéndolo como si fuera un capullo. Su sensual perfume a rosas y especias le provocaron sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado le incomodaba su presencia pues Kikyou le recordaba que, desde el momento en que la había conocido, había comenzado su vicio por el juego, y por otro lado la deseaba, su perfume erótico le recordaba momentos que le hicieron estremecer.

- Yo sí entiendo, mi vida...- Susurró ella en su oído-... estas en la ruina ¿verdad?

Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desprecio, se soltó de sus brazos y caminó con pasos firmes hasta un sillón en donde se sentó pesadamente y con rabia. Su rostro se había contraído y sus ojos dorados la evitaban mirar esta vez.

La muchacha se aproximó a él y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Inuyasha la miró de reojo ahora, sintiendo las caricias que ella le daba en sus piernas. Malvada mujer...

- No tienes porqué atormentarte tanto, mi vida...

- ¿Cómo que no?- Masculló, mirándola directo y con rencor- Este castillo lo construyó uno de mis antepasados hace más de 500 años, luché tanto para que mi padre me lo heredara a mi y no al maldito de Sesshoumaru, le demostré día a día lo confiable y responsable que podía ser, todo para ser el dueño de este lugar... ¡y mírame ahora!

Kikyou lo miró de arriba a abajo y una sonrisa tímida pero sensual se asomó en sus rosados y bien formados labios. Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente y volteó el rostro. Esa no era la reacción que deseaba de ella ¿cómo podía ser tan endemoniadamente sensual? La imaginaba en su cama, desnuda, sobre la colcha de piel que le habían regalado de medio oriente, dándole aquella misma mirada con la que ahora era capaz de olvidarlo todo ¿cómo era posible que lo hiciera perder el control e incluso el raciocinio? ¡Su castillo era más importante ahora que acostarse con ella! Debía alejar el pensamiento pecaminoso de su mente.

La mujer se puso de pie lentamente y caminó hasta atrás, afirmó los dedos en sus hombros, se inclinó para estar a su altura, él sintió escalofríos al percibir su aliento en su oído, el sonido casi musical de su voz podía causarle un estado de trance.

- No te agobies, mi vida... para todo hay una solución...

Inuyasha tragó fuertemente, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- No... esta vez no la tengo... no tengo ni un mísero centavo... tendré que vender... tendré que hacerlo...

- Sé una forma para conseguirlo...- Respondió ella en cambio. Inuyasha hizo una mueca, despertando del trance.

- ¡Feh! Nadie me prestará dinero. Ya lo he intentado... del banco ni hablar, mi reputación ya es de lo peor, soy un jugador, un "libertino que no toma nada en serio"... – Se burló de las palabras del Gerente del Banco que las había pronunciado aquel mismo día-... y prefiero morir que pedirle ayuda a mi hermanastro... – Su mente se pobló de imágenes de su padre, siempre reprochándole por lo descuidado e irresponsable que era con sus deberes de niño y luego de adolescente... no había cambiado... quizás si le hubiera hecho caso... si hubiera oído sus consejos...

La mujer caminó otra vez rodeándolo y situándose delante suyo, lo contempló un instante, su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, ideando situaciones, tomando decisiones, corriendo riesgos pero todo en ayuda de él... en todo caso, ya lo tenía casi planeado. Inuyasha alzó el rostro y reconoció en sus ojos oscuros la astucia de ella. Sonrió con malicia y luego meneó la cabeza evitando reír a carcajadas.

- Conozco esa mirada Kikyo... ¿qué es lo que te propones? ¿acaso has encontrado una idea para salvarme?- Hizo una mueca burlona y se bebió de un sorbo el vaso de licor que reposaba sobre una pequeña mesita, a su lado.

- Lees mis pensamientos...

Inuyasha clavó sus ojos brillantes en la mujer, ella le sonrió.

- No te creo.

La joven muchacha se acercó más lentamente y el borde de su vestido rosando el suelo era lo único audible en aquella pequeña habitación. El aristócrata tuvo que admitir que adoraba la naturaleza "misteriosa" de esa mujer. Kikyou se arrodilló junto a sus piernas nuevamente y lo miró con sus ojos sagaces.

- Es muy fácil volver a tener dinero... sólo piénsalo.

- No me sugieras volver a apostar, por favor...

Ella acarició tímidamente su rodilla, él retuvo el aliento.

- Ya me di cuenta que el juego no es lo tuyo... no ese juego al menos...- Sonrió.

- Ve al punto, Kikyou ¿cómo podría conseguir dinero y de forma rápida sin venderle mi alma al diablo?

- Casándote.

Eso casi le dolió el corazón. Sus ojos brillaron con furia y ella sonrió divertida.

- Sabes que quiero casarme contigo...- Murmuró él al fin, taimado y algo dolido.

- Lo sé y... te hubiera dicho que sí pero ahora viviríamos en la pobreza... no quiero eso para mi, he pasado toda mi vida en ella...

Inuyasha la miró con ternura. Él conocía su historia, sabía que no era de su linaje ni de su posición social pero aún así la amaba profundamente y la hubiera hecho su esposa si no fuera porque tan pronto como la conoció, perdió toda la fortuna en el juego que ella misma lo envició... esperaba volver a ser rico para darle la vida que Kikyou se merecía...

- Y te entiendo perfectamente, mi vida...- Murmuró al fin, envolviendo su mano que reposaba en su rodilla. La muchacha lo miró con sus ojos grandes y oscuros, con esperanza.

- Sé que debes cancelar tu deuda y que nadie quiere ayudarte... casándote aseguras tu futuro consiguiendo dinero sin mucho esfuerzo...

El hombre reprimió una carcajada pero luego de un par de segundos no pudo soportarlo más y se rió abiertamente con su típico sarcasmo. Kikyou odiaba realmente eso de él, nadie se burlaba de ella. Se puso de pie con cara de pocos amigos decidida a abandonarlo y que le llorara sus desgracias a otra. Pero se detuvo en seco y lo miró fijo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

Inuyasha se calmó y le sonrió suavemente. Estiró su mano para alcanzar la blanca mano de ella y la acercó a sus labios.

- Por favor.

Kikyou lo observó fijamente pensando si en verdad su desesperación llegaría al punto de hacer "cualquier cosa dentro de los márgenes de la legalidad" para salvar su reputación y honor. Suspiró y volvió a acercarse a él.

- Una forma fácil y rápida de conseguir dinero es casándote con una heredera casamentera.

Inuyasha suspiró y luego arrugó la frente.

- ¿No es broma? ¿Es ese tu plan? ¿me rechazas pero quieres que me case con otra?

- Así es- Respondió segura.

El joven hombre hizo una mueca. La verdad, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, era tan absurdo.

- Estas loca. Prefieres que me case con otra pero no contigo.

- La verdad es que prefiero que te cases con una muchacha con dinero, te separes y luego te cases conmigo.

¡Bingo! Esa era la solución. La miró un poco consternado. Es verdad que él era a veces algo caprichoso, medio cínico y bien poco le importaba la suerte de los demás (menos de aquellos que ni conocía), pero... ¿¿casarse por dinero?? ¿utilizar a un inocente para pagar sus deudas de juego?

- No me mires con esa cara...- Dijo de pronto ella, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura-... no es tan malo... como si nadie se casara por dinero... todos lo hacen.

- Bueno... sí...- Musitó Inuyasha, aunque aun no muy convencido-... sí, casarse por amor es de lo más extraño ahora... – Se sonrió-... creí que me había sacado el premio mayor contigo pues realmente estoy enamorado de ti.

- Y yo lo sé ¿entonces?

Él apretó los labios. En su orgullo y forma de pensar no era muy "honorable" casarse por dinero... al menos no para pagar sus deudas de juego y luego abandonarla para realmente rehacer su vida... ahhh pero a situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas...

- Mmmmm...- Inuyasha se llevó una mano a los labios, jugueteando con ellos mientras observaba el horizonte rojo del atardecer de verano.- Es... cruel de alguna forma hacer eso...

Kikyou hizo una mueca. Tenía que convencerlo, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón. Se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó desde su espalda, sus labios rojos rosaron la mejilla del hombre, éste no se inmutó.

- Pero... no es tan malo... sólo te casas con ella... conviven un tiempo y luego dices que... no sé, inventas una excusa, incompatibilidad de caracteres, adulterio... con adulterio la iglesia se demora menos en anular el matrimonio... para eso te quedarás con parte de su herencia, además de su dote y... pagas tus deudas...

Él volteó y la miró muy serio.

- No quisiera casarme con alguien por la cual no sentiré nada.

- No será tan malo ¿acaso prefieres que Naraku se quede con lo tuyo?

Eso jamás. Tensó el rostro y apretó los puños de ambas manos.

- Claro que no- Musitó dolido- Pero... ¿no te importa que me case con otra? Tu sabes lo que significa todo eso, el convivir y... ya sabes, tendré que cumplir- Sonrió de forma seductora probando si lograba despertar los celos en ella y lo logró. Kikyo lo miró fija y muy seriamente.

- No tendrás que esforzarte tanto ni cumplir si tu futura esposa es una niña inexperta.

La mueca de Inuyasha se volvió más grande. Eso sí le desagradaba sobremanera.

- Estas loca. No me gustan las inexpertas. Son un fiasco.

Ella sonrió más, satisfecha. De eso se trataba ¿acaso se lo iba a dejar en bandeja de plata a una devoradora de hombres? Ni muerta.

- Será como si ella no existiera... – Inuyasha la miró muy serio pero la mujer prosiguió-... aguanta un par de meses... dos o tres y luego te separas y ya. Será todo. Tendrás el dinero y la libertad para casarte conmigo...

- Lo haces parecer tan fácil...- Dijo de mal humor y entonces desvió la mirada hacia la puerta, pero tenía la vista perdida-... si estoy con ella no podré verte... eso no podría soportarlo...

- Estaré cerca, lo prometo y sin siquiera levantar sospechas.

Él hizo una mueca no muy convencido.

- Siento que me estas enviando al matadero...- Entonces posó sus ojos fieros en ella y arrugó la frente-... tienes todo esto planeado ¿verdad? Supongo que ya también tienes pensando en la pobre víctima de esta jugarreta, dime ¿Quién es?

Kikyou sonrió ampliamente.

- Se llama Kagome Higurashi... – Respondió al fin e Inuyasha notó un extraño brillo en sus ojos al pronunciar aquel nombre-... y es en su casa donde yo trabajo. Soy su institutriz.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola! sí, de vuelta otra vez! mi **fic Nº 20**!! (fiesta, fiesta) la verdad es que me di cuenta que me deprimo sino estoy escribiendo, me gusta soñar e imaginar historias, creo que eso me ha traído muchos momentos agradables cuando la vida de uno a veces es un tormento ¿verdad? no hay nada mejor que recrearse un poco con la lectura, eso pienso al menos yo jeje.

**Este fic no sé que tan extenso será**, obviamente tendrá más de 10 capítulos, es una historia un poco compleja y con más de una temática, bueno, ya irán averiguando. Prometo misterio, tensión, odio, amorrrrr (de eso mucho, ya me conocen jaja) algo de aventuras quizás, etc.

Oh! seguro las que son fans de Kikyou me odiarán por ponerla nuevamente de "rival de Kagome" u otras por "repetir" el personaje de ella (que sea siempre parte del triangulo amoroso), pero explico ahora porque hago esto. Para mi, **_no hay otra rival que no sea Kikyou_**, ella fue el amor de Inuyasha y para Kagome (me estoy refiriendo a la historia original, al manga y animé) Kikyou siempre fue el amor frustrado de Inuyasha... si pusiera a otro personaje como Kagura o qué sé yo, me parecería muy "irreal" pues todos sabemos la historia entre Inu y Kikyou y **quiero** (siempre lo hago) **que mis fics mantengan algo del animé de Rumiko pues así se hace "más creíble" y no es difícil de imaginarse en ese plano**.

Jaja, larga mi explicación, pero es para que entiendan. Si no les gusta pues no digan nada, total hay muchos fics en fanfiction que leer o mejor escriban sus propias historias, así como lo hago yo, escribo mis propias historias pues no me gustan las que leo (no me refiero a los fics eh? me refiero a las historias románticas XD)

Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios... a la espera de Ova de Inuyasha ¿verdad? quiero verlo

**Lady Sakura Lee**.


	2. El Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: "El Encuentro"**

Se encontraba de rodillas con el rostro blanco y el peinado deshecho, sentía el cuerpo acalambrado debido al frío y al nulo movimiento durante horas, y sabía además que tenía ojeras debido a la noche en vela ¿cómo había soportado tanto estar así? Cuando sus ojos rojos por el llanto y el cansancio se posaron en el cuerpo débil y ceniciento de la enferma, entonces lo supo. Era por ella que había pasado la noche despierta, rogando al cielo por su mejoría, de rodillas sobre la alfombra de gruesa lana que se clavaba en su piel como agujas de acero, sin misericordia.

- Mamá...

La voz sonó temblorosa y retumbó en la habitación. La joven esperó expectante su reacción, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin siquiera atreverse a pensar en el posible desenlace del cual ya todos en la casa hablaban en voz baja. Kagome se acercó más a la enferma sabiendo que las lágrimas se deslizaban sin piedad por sus mejillas... sentía tanta tristeza y miedo ahora...

- Mamá...

La voz de la joven se quebró. Y sólo en ese momento la enferma gimió y volteó lentamente la cabeza. Kagome casi explotó en llanto... había imaginado, a pesar de todo que su madre... dejó caer la cabeza derrotada sobre el borde de la cama.

- Mi niña... ve a dormir...

La muchacha ni siquiera la escuchó, pero sí siguió llorando, en silencio, sintiéndose a la vez tan cansada ya de vivir así.

La anciana nana se acercó a su lado y posó una mano rugosa en su hombro para reconfortarla. Le dolía tanto verla así, pero la entendía perfectamente, era su madre quien había enfermado de un día a otro aunque el proceso hasta llegar al estado de casi agonía en que se encontraba ahora venía desde hacía meses... exactamente, desde la muerte del padre de familia, del padre de la joven Kagome.

- Mi ángel... – Suplicó una vez más, llamando su atención y ejerciendo algo de fuerza con su mano en su delgado y pequeño hombro.

La muchacha se mordió el labio y luego de un eterno instante, comenzó a incorporar la cabeza poco a poco. La anciana la observó con tristeza, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su garganta. La pequeña no lucía muy bien, pero era comprensible... el padre muerto hacía poco y ahora la madre...

- Sobrevivirá, mi niña...- Le dijo con suavidad-... ella es fuerte...

- Es que...- Kagome se pasó la mano por las mejillas para secar las lagrimas pero no la miró-... no entiendo... es tan cruel... todo esto... – Alzó la mirada hasta la criada con ojos suplicantes- ¿Por qué?... es... es... ¿un castigo?

La anciana Kaede negó con su cabeza y la mano que estaba sobre el hombro de la muchacha subió hasta acariciar los cabellos de ella.

- No, mi niña, no debes pensar eso... la señora mejorará, debes tener fe.

Kagome la miró fijamente deseando con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera verdad. Volteó el rostro y suspiró al ver a su madre con un poco más de color en sus mejillas cenicientas. Kaede quizás tenía razón... mejoraría, debía creerlo. Intentó levantarse del suelo pero las rodillas le dolieron horriblemente, aun así ni siquiera gimió.

- ¿Dónde esta la señorita Kikyou?

- Es su tarde libre ¿recuerdas?... aunque ya debería haber regresado...

Los ojos cansados y enrojecidos de la muchacha se posaron en el rostro de la anciana como si le costara entender sus palabras. Kaede se acercó y le pasó una mano tras la espalda obligándola a salir de la habitación.

- Necesitas descansar mi niña, te prepararé un baño y luego te metes en la cama, es lo mejor.

- Pero mamá...

Se detuvieron y ambas miraron hacia la cama en donde yacía la enferma.

- Ya pasó lo peor, ahora duerme tranquilamente ¿ves? Tiene color en el rostro, eso indica que esta mejor...

La muchacha apretó los labios y tragó dolorosamente. No quería dejarla sola, pero no supo cómo Kaede la sacó casi a rastras de la habitación, quizás tampoco tenía ahora la voz ni la fuerza para oponerse, moría de tanto cansancio.

La dejó en la tina de baño sumergida no solo en la espuma sino que en sus pensamientos. Se sentía demasiado abatida y desesperanzada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Era como una pesadilla, últimamente sólo sucedían cosas malas en su familia. La muerte de su padre aun presente en sus recuerdos le oprimió el corazón de dolor. Sus ojos se agrandaron al recordar el charco de sangre a los pies de las escaleras y la herida profunda en su cabeza. Un accidente horrible y fatal que como secuela le había dejado pesadillas casi todas las noches... si tan sólo no hubiera entrado a casa en ese mismo instante...

- Vas a resfriarte querida, sal ya de ahí.

Suspiró al escuchar la voz de Kaede llamándola. Kaede. Imaginaba que si no fuera por ella no tendría el valor ni la fuerza para mantener la casa y encargarse de todos los deberes en que antes se ocupaba su madre ¿por qué había enfermado de pronto? ¿y qué era lo que tenía y que los médicos no conocían? a veces sentía que algo muy muy siniestro rondaba por la casa... quizás era su imaginación pero... no podía evitarlo... añoraba los días de sol y risas de antaño... ahora sólo era silencio en aquella inmensa casa... y dolor.

Sacudió la cabeza y se envolvió en la bata con pudor. Cuando salió a su habitación agradeció que el fuego estuviera encendido en la chimenea, moría de frío.

- Ven acá y come algo antes de dormir- Sugirió la anciana, dejando una bandeja con pastelitos frescos hechos de la mañana y un café humeando aun. – El doctor acaba de marcharse, dijo que la crisis ha pasado, que esta mejor ahora... ¿ves? Te dije que ella mejoraría... ahora ven a comer, por favor, no has comido nada desde ayer...- Kagome ni siquiera lo miró, sino que acomodando el cabello en su espalda, se acercó hasta la ventana y vio a su institutriz caminando a paso lento y distraído por el jardín. Pestañeó varias veces sintiendo escalofríos en la espalda. La anciana se acercó a ella al ver la seriedad de su rostro y lo comprendió- Ahh... ahí viene... nunca me ha gustado esa mujer...

- A ti todos te desagradan, Kaede- Respondió en cambio la muchacha volteando y caminando hasta su cama, ahí se sentó y encogió las piernas hasta la barbilla.

- Pero esa muchachita es... – La anciana dejó la bandeja junto a la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama-... escalofriante.

Si hubiera estado de humor, Kagome hubiera reído, así que sólo hizo una mueca y luego de recostó en la cama.

- No es una mala persona.

- Pero es tan... seria... y misteriosa... es como si escondiera algo... además no me gusta como te mira.

La muchacha levantó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo me mira? Además no es que sea misteriosa. Es huérfana, Kaede, ha debido llevar una vida muy dura, por eso es así.

La anciana estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor y apretó los labios guardándose sus palabras. No fuera que después tuviera problemas... miró a la muchacha y le sonrió, ella estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

- Eso, duerme mi niña... ya verás que mañana todo estará mejor...- Acarició su flequillo mirándola por un largo momento, luego se marchó, llevando consigo la bandeja con comida sin tocar.

Se encontró con Kikyou al bajar las escaleras. La joven tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios pero cuando se encontró frente a frente con Kaede adoptó una actitud seria y distante. Era obvio que ambas mujeres no se llevaban muy bien.

- Llega tarde señorita Kikyou- Le dijo con leve reproche.

La aludida se quedó de pie en el primer escalón afirmando una mano en el pasamanos.

- Era mi tarde libre, tengo ese derecho ¿no?

- Claro- Respondió la anciana.

La institutriz dio un par de pasos y luego volvió a detenerse, volteó y miró con seriedad a la anciana.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra la señora? Esta mañana la vi muy mal.

Kaede la estudió por un momento ¿en verdad le importaba la salud de su señora? ¿o sólo fingía? Por que estaba segura que esa muchacha fingía en todo... la vida le había enseñado a reconocer cuando una persona era falsa y estaba segura que esa muchacha lo era.

- Estuvo mal pero la crisis ya pasó... como siempre...- Musitó, estudiando su rostro para encontrar alguna reacción que la delatara, pero Kikyou no demostró emoción alguna, como siempre.

- Ya veo. Me alegro que este mejor entonces.- Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y sus ojos oscuros brillaron extrañamente- ¿La señorita Kagome?

- En su habitación, duerme ahora, esta agotada.

Kikyou sabía muy bien el cariño que le tenía aquella anciana criada a su pupila, fue por eso que ahora sonrió con suavidad y retrocedió el camino que había hecho para acercarse a Kaede. Sus cejas se juntaron al hablar esta vez.

- La señorita Kagome es muy joven y ha pasado por situaciones muy dolorosas últimamente, no es recomendable que se encierre tanto en este lugar cuando lo que debe hacer es recrearse, mantener contacto con los de su clase.

La anciana levantó una ceja no muy convencida por aquella repentina preocupación.

- Bueno... mi querida niña no esta preparada para salir aun... recuerde que su padre falleció hace un par de meses atrás, aun tiene pesadillas en las noches.

- Oh, sí, lo sé... a veces la escuchó sollozar...- Murmuró, desviando el rostro y pensando un segundo, luego volvió la mirada hasta la anciana.-... en fin... creo que sería beneficioso que ya saliera de esta casa... quizás ir a la plaza o... al Club...

La anciana encontró aquella repentina preocupación muy extraña pero luego de meditarlo un par de segundos encontró que tenía razón, pues ella misma ya lo había pensado antes, Kagome necesitaba al fin salir de ahí, no sacaba nada con encerrarse, el señor había fallecido, la madre se encontraba enferma y esa niña se estaba casi consumiendo en vida de la tristeza, debía salvarla siquiera a ella de la desgracia que se apoderaba de los de su pequeña familia.

- Es cierto. Pero el Club no es buena idea, ahí sólo van hombres libertinos y amantes del vicio al juego... no, seria bueno que la acompañara a pasear a la plaza o quizás a la iglesia... tendrá que convencerla usted eso sí.

Kikyou sonrió satisfecha.

- Lo haré, sé que me escuchará. Y sería bueno también que dejara el luto. No se lleva el negro por el padre tanto tiempo ¿verdad?

- Cierto...

La anciana se sintió incómoda ante tanta razón. La institutriz se giró rápidamente y subió las escaleras con ánimos, sabía que todo iba a salir de acuerdo a lo que había planeado.

Estaba ansiosa, se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de su pequeña pero cómoda habitación. Planeaba la siguiente jugada y estaba segura que poder manipular la situación a su antojo. Kagome era algo inocente, seguro que caería rápidamente. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el sol bajo de media tarde, de pronto, sintió malestar al imaginar a aquellos dos juntos... casados... ¿y si...? Rápidamente desechó el pensamiento. Absurdo, Kagome no se comparaba con ella, era una muchachita medio tonta e insulsa, ni siquiera tenía cuerpo de mujer, no conocía nada de cómo complacer a un hombre y estaba segura que iba a resultar un total fracaso para cualquier hombre. Se encogió de hombros. Eso pasaba por ser hija única. Malcriada, torpe, insulsa...

- Señorita Kikyou...

Se giró rápidamente y luego sonrió cordial a la joven que la miraba bajo aquella mirada castaña e inocente.

- Señorita Kagome, ya despertó.

Caminó rápido hasta ella y le tomó las manos. No quedaba ni un rastro en su rostro del malestar que le causaba su presencia.

- ¿Desea hablar conmigo?

Kagome la miró con suspicacia. De pronto las manos frías de su institutriz causaron un casi choque eléctrico que le dolieron los dedos, por educación no apartó las manos de las suyas, pero su contacto le causaba mucha incomodidad. Esa mujer no era ni tan cariñosa ni tan efusiva como lo estaba siendo ahora.

- Si. Me preguntaba si no querrá acompañarme a dar un paseo por la plaza, hace una tarde tan agradable...

- Estoy de luto- Respondió seria- Y mi madre esta enferma.

Kikyou la miró de arriba a abajo. Realmente era un caso esa tonta muchachita. Vestir de riguroso negro por un hombre que... y encerrarse en la casa por...

- Oh pero... usted también enfermará si esta todo el tiempo dentro de la casa... lo del luto ya es tiempo suficiente para dejarlo... y con respecto a su madre...- Levantó ambas cejas-... ella ya se encuentra mejor. Estoy segura que querría que usted saliera siquiera un momento a refrescarse.

Kagome no imaginaba salir a recrearse o "refrescarse" dejando a su madre en cama. El asunto estaba fuera de discusión. Lo del luto tampoco era algo que pudiera dejar. Lamentaba profundamente la muerte repentina de su padre, no estaba preparada para seguir su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- No lo creo- Dijo al fin, provocando el enfado contenido de su institutriz.

Petulante... engreída... caprichosa adinerada...

- Si su padre estuviera vivo querría verla tranquila y contenta.

Kagome no respondió pero Kikyou supo de inmediato que al hablarle de su fallecido padre tocaba una fibra muy sensible en el corazón de la muchacha.

- Además si quiere podemos ir sólo a la iglesia, así oraría por su alma... – Los ojos de la joven Higurashi parecieron llenarse de lagrimas ante el recuerdo-... las muertes repentinas necesitan de muchos rezos... ya sabe... ni siquiera alcanzó a confesarse...- Vio como a Kagome le comenzaba a temblar el labio.

La muchacha aceptó ir finalmente, quizás si oraba mucho podría dormir al fin tranquila, sin pesadillas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No. No. Esto no iba a resultar... ¿o quizás si? En realidad no era tan mala idea... casarse con una adinerada... habría que ver que la joven aceptara primero sus cortejos... ahh... ¿pero a quien engañaba? Obvio que los iba a aceptar. Se miró en el reflejo de la ventanilla de un carruaje aparcado en la calle, entonces sonrió acomodándose la cinta de satén negro que se enredaba descuidadamente alrededor de su impecable camisa blanca. Estaba seguro que iba a caer, que no le costaría mucho conquistarla, que todo iba a salir tal cual lo había predicho Kikyou. Ojalá que la joven pupila de su amada no fuera tan fea... si eso sucediera de todas formas iba a tener que fingir como nunca antes en su vida...

Estaba impaciente y volteó. Ya casi anochecía. Pateó un guijarro, aburrido.

- ... no, no creo que sea bueno demorarnos demasiado, me asusta dejar a mamá tanto tiempo sola...

Alzó el rostro y entonces vio a Kikyou caminando junto a una figura algo pequeña vestida completamente de negro, muy cerca suyo. La que hablaba era la muchacha, la pupila de Kikyou. Por primera vez le perturbó ver a alguien tan joven vestido de tan riguroso negro ¿era eso? ¿O el contraste de aquel negro como la noche con la piel pálida de su rostro? Kikyou lo miró y él dejó de pensar. Había un plan, debía seguirlo al pie de la letra. Caminó interponiéndose en su camino, la joven Higurashi pegó un brinco y lo miró con los ojos muy grandes, asustada, Kikyou aparentó perturbación. Tenerlas frente a frente a esas dos mujeres le produjo una extraña sensación. Parecían iguales... extrañamente iguales, no... similares... eso sí, eran "similares" pero no iguales... la estructura de sus cuerpos era distinta, el color de piel era levemente distinto, las formas de sus cabellos eran distintos, el mismo color de ojos pero... distintos... esto sí que era raro... muy raro.

- ¿Señoras?- Se quitó el sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia, cuando se incorporó, Kikyou lo miraba con atención a través de sus oscuros ojos castaños y la joven Higurashi aun lo observaba asustada, con su mirada castaña, cálida y melancólica. – Quisiera presentarme, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho... no he tenido oportunidad de darle el pésame por el fallecimiento de su padre, señorita Higurashi...- La vio ruborizarse y esquivar la vista de inmediato, él sonrió a medias y acercó su mano a la pequeña de ella que se retorcía con la otra, nerviosa. Le besó sobre el guante corto de encaje negro pero la mano se alejó rápidamente, esquiva.

- Gracias.- Balbuceó la joven, dando un paso rápido para alejarse de él.

Inuyasha se frustró de inmediato. Nunca nadie lo había tratado con tanta frialdad y reticencia como esa muchacha. Se sintió indignado. Casi odió a Kikyou por ponerlo en ridículo. Mandaría todo al diablo.

- Que joven tan considerado... y buen mozo... ¿no lo cree?

Kagome se arrodilló frente al altar e hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de su institutriz. Por alguna extraña razón sentía las mejillas arder, nunca le habían ardido tanto en su vida.

- Kaede me habló hace poco de él- Musitó avergonzada, casi le temblaba la mano que él había besado, frunció el ceño al recordar las palabras de su nana-... Dice que es un derrochador... un cazafortunas.

Los ojos de Kikyou casi se salieron de sus órbitas... cómo odió entonces a la entrometida criada...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Jeje, fue un "balde de agua fría" para Kikyou saber que Kagome ya estaba más que enterada de la "reputación" de Inuyasha. Seguro las cosas no serán tan fáciles como esperaron.

Quiero agradecer sinceramente sus 30 reviews del capítulo anterior, las nombraría una por una pero en las reglas de fanfiction esta prohibido (odio las reglas pero ni modo, en este caso debo acatarlas si no quiero que me hagan algo jeje) pero leí todos sus mensajes y me alegraron por saber que les gusta la historia, al menos lo poco que lleva escrito. Mi intención es sólo entretener.

Con respecto a una pregunta de una lectora de porqué hago siempre a Kagome "sufrida" (no es siempre si te fijas bien en mis historias) en fin, me gusta que este sufriendo porque me gusta que cuando Inuyasha aparezca en su vida todo cambie, es decir, quizás me siento identificada, cuando se pasa por un momento muy doloroso o terrible, cuando se siente uno sin esperanzas, aparece de pronto aquella persona que con su sola precencia logra cambiar nuestro mundo gris y triste, a uno emocionante y feliz. Me gusta que sea así, que después de la tormenta, aparezca el sol (en este caso, Inuyasha), que sea él quien la saque del dolor. Lo pasé y me gusta esa sensación, simplemente es lo más hermoso que existe. Por eso lo hago así. Me llegó. Y bueno, el animé es el animé, mis fics son mis fics, es obvio que les cambio las personalidades a los personajes, me gusta jugar con eso, pero manteniendo su escencia. Me gusta hacer de una Kagome independiente en fics de época actual pero de doncella en apuros en fics de época antigua, porque sus personalidades deben adaptarse a la época en que estan viviendo. En fin, mucha explicación, es sólo un fic en todo caso.

Gracias por leer y nos vemos prontito.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	3. Comienza el Juego

**Capítulo 3: "Comienza el Juego"**

Una chiquilla presumida. Eso fue lo que pensó de ella. Su orgullo y ego estaba herido, así que en vez de esperarla fuera de la iglesia se fue al Club a olvidar el mal momento. El plan de Kikyou no había sido tan bueno después de todo. Hizo una mueca observando su reflejo en el vidrio que daba a los bastos jardines del lugar. Un fiasco, el momento había sido un desagradable fiasco. Jamás se había sentido más humillado. Bebió el licor de un sorbo y evitó pensar nuevamente en el incidente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No es un cazafortunas- Protestó suavemente Kikyou- Bueno... es un caballero, se nota por su aspecto y la manera de hablar.

Kagome suspiró, hizo la señal de la cruz y se levantó del frío piso de cemento de la iglesia. Volteó y caminó seguida de su institutriz, cuando salieron a la calle ya estaba oscuro y la joven Higurashi no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hasta donde hacía un rato atrás el joven Taisho las había interceptado. Se calmó cuando no lo vio en el lugar.

- Bien, no... no importa...- Balbuceó y bajó la vista sintiendo una leve decepción.

- Kaede siempre exagera cuando habla- Volvió Kikyou a retomar la conversación y apretando la mandíbula por no ver a Inuyasha nuevamente ahí ¿acaso se daba por vencido tan rápidamente? ¿o es que no iba a seguir en el juego? Tendría que hablar seriamente con él. Luego, al darse cuenta que Kagome enmudecía completamente, tuvo que recurrir a todo su ingenio para que la conversación no acabara así.- Hay muchas damas, jóvenes de buena cuna que mueren cuando lo ven y ese hombre ni siquiera las toma en cuenta... es realmente extraño que se haya dirigido a usted... debe sentirse halagada.

La joven Higurashi la miró de reojo, incrédula ¿sería cierto?, pensó, pero luego meditó que no, que había sido una atención, nada más. Se sobó las manos apretándolas entre si, sentía un raro cosquilleo en su piel, en el beso suave y rápido que había recibido de él. No era que jamás hubiera recibido un beso en la mano, era el extraño hecho de que aun sintiera el contacto de sus labios en su piel, como si no se lo hubiera dado sobre la tela de su guante de encaje ¿por qué? No pudo evitar sentirse algo sofocada y avergonzada. Kikyou, que la observaba fijamente, lo comprendió y entonces sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron, tuvo que controlarse para no reír, debía ser cuidadosa al hablarle ahora.

- Usted... ¿ya lo conocía?

Kagome pestañeó varias veces y se sonrojó, miró a su institutriz nerviosa.

- No... no... para nada... es decir... cuando era pequeña... lo vi un par de veces pero... sólo había escuchado de él... ahora ya me han hablado de sus... "vicios"...- Ella arrugó la frente, reprobatoria.

- Ahhh...- Kikyou sintió rabia por la entrometida de Kaede.

Quizás esto iba a resultar más difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Kaede me contó que es un irresponsable, que perdió toda la fortuna que le había heredado su padre en las cartas y que debería parecerse a su hermano que ya formó una familia. Alguien así debía evitarse.

- Las personas cambian...- Musitó.

Al no obtener más respuesta de su pupila Kikyou pensó que no era el momento de defender más a Inuyasha. No ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡No lo haré! Es una petulante ¡me miró casi con horror! Como si yo fuera...- Se bebió de un trago el licor y sólo en ese momento supo que había sido mala idea beberlo tan rápidamente, ahora le ardía la garganta y el estómago dolorosamente... o quizás era el orgullo.

- Es que ya le habían ido con cuentos de ti antes... pensé que no sabía nada... siempre me ha parecido que esta pensando en pajaritos que en lo que sucede a su alrededor...

Inuyasha alzó una ceja.

- Quizás es que este demasiado preocupada por la casa o su madre enferma ¿no? Además se supone que tú aun le das instrucción...

Kikyou lo miró con rencor.

- ¿La defiendes?

Él sonrió de forma seductora, se acercó a la joven y enlazó sus manos en su cintura.

- No te pongas celosa... – Se encogió de hombros-... ella apenas es una niña y además es horrible, parece una vela negra y seca...- Era el puro orgullo herido quien hablaba.

La mujer sonrió y lo abrazó al cuello, Inuyasha se esforzó en sonreír más.

- No estoy celosa de ella, nunca lo estaré- Alzó la barbilla- No es competencia para mi, Kagome es de esas mujeres que nace para vivir sirviendo a la madre agonizante y que queda solterona para siempre.

- Vaya, qué cruel- Respondió el hombre alzando ambas cejas y sorprendiéndose por vez primera de sus duras palabras.

- Deberá agradecerme, le daré la oportunidad, aunque sea por escaso tiempo, el que obtenga un esposo...- Entrecerró los ojos y miró fijo a su amado-... más te vale no ser tan convincente en lo del matrimonio...

Inuyasha sonrió.

- ¿Ves que estas celosa? Ya te dije que no me atraen las de su tipo... además una niña mimada y engreída como esa, vestida de negro, no es algo que atraiga mi atención precisamente... al contrario...

Vio que ella sonreía con satisfacción, pero el hombre tensó la mandíbula al recordar aquel momento en que la joven Higurashi lo miró casi con horror y esquivaba su mano de sus labios como si le causara repugnancia... ¡el! ¡¡Causándole repugnancia a una mujer!! ¡Eso sí que era absurdo! De pronto sólo quiso vengarse... demostrarle... quizás...

- Entonces...- Dijo de pronto Kikyou, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, él enfocó su mirada en la de ella, en ese instante, comparó el oscuro de sus ojos con la misma noche... peligroso-... ¿seguiremos con el juego? Recuerda que es la única solución para salvar Taisho Park...

Tragó fuertemente. No tenía ni qué decirlo, debía buscar una mujer con dinero y casarse con ella para recuperar lo perdido, pero esa... joven Higurashi... ¿tenía que ser ella? Bien, le gustaban los retos, aunque nunca había tenido que esforzarse en conquistar una mujer, quizás era hora de utilizar lo aprendido durante años... así vería esa niñita engreída que cualquiera caía a sus pies, incluso ella, por más que no quisiera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sonrió aliviada al verla en mejor estado ¿desde cuando no la veía comer sola? Hacía semanas ya ¿significaba que mejoraba? Ojalá fuera así, que sanara de una vez por todas, verla en el estado en que se encontraba antes le partía el corazón. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a los pies de la cama con suavidad. La mujer alzó el rostro y le sonrió.

- Mi querida hija, luces tan cansada... lamento haberte preocupado tanto...

Kagome meneó la cabeza y al hacerlo, sus bucles que llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda se movieron graciosamente.

- No mami, estoy muy bien, además ¿cómo no me iba a preocupar? Si te llegara a pasar algo yo...- Se atragantó con el inesperado sollozo, pero enseguida le sonrió a la mujer aunque sentía un doloroso nudo en la garganta-... me alegra mucho que te encuentres bien.

La señora Higurashi, una mujer de aspecto delicado casi idéntico a su hija, le sonrió satisfecha dando un pequeño sorbo a su sopa caliente.

- Sólo fue un malestar... quizás el clima del invierno me ha debilitado... ahora que el tiempo ha mejorado y comienza la primavera estaré mejor, ya verás hijita.

El "malestar" había durado meses, cierto, pensó Kagome, casi el invierno completo, quizás había sido cosa del clima, quizás su mamá había estado muy débil debido a la muerte de su padre que por eso había caído en cama y enfermado. La miró con atención y sintiendo el corazón oprimirse ¿sería por eso? Pero... había estado a punto de morir tantas veces... sólo recordar aquellos momentos le aceleraron el pulso.

- No pongas esa cara, Kagome, te aseguro que me encuentro mejor.

- Lo sé, mamá, se nota- Sonrió.

En ese instante, Kikyou entró en la estancia con un gran ramo de rosas blancas en capullo. Kagome se puso de pie rápidamente mirando extrañada el hermoso ramo. La madre de la joven sonrió intrigada.

- ¿Y quien me ha traído flores como a los muertos?

La institutriz se acercó a su pupila y le tendió el ramo, Kagome la miró fijamente, sin entender.

- No son para usted, señora, es para la señorita... – Sonrió al ver que la joven entreabría los labios, incrédula-... creo que se ha ganado un admirador...

La joven Higurashi la miró sin comprender sus palabras, ni siquiera recibió el ramo de rosas blancas que su institutriz le entregaba.

- ¿Kagome con pretendiente? ¿y cuando fue que lo conociste, querida? ¿Quién es?

- Ehh... no sé de qué hablan... ¿no será una equivocación?- Musitó aun sin creer la joven.

Kikyou sonrió encantada.

- Es del señor Taisho, me lo dijo el mensajero allá abajo ¿ve? Le dije que había algo más en aquel saludo del otro día.

Entonces se sonrojó completamente y sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. No supo qué responder, pero tampoco quiso recibir el ramo que la otra le extendía, la verdad es que pensaba que ese hombre se estaba burlando de ella o quizás estaba aceptando una apuesta para... para... cortejarla. Ya conocía su reputación, no se iba a dejar engañar fácilmente.

- ¿Inuyasha Taisho?- Murmuró la madre de la joven, arrugando la frente y esforzándose en recordarlo- ¿Él?...

- Lo vimos el otro día camino a la iglesia, mi señora- Acotó Kikyou, intentando entusiasmar a ambas mujeres- Se portó muy educado al saludar a la señorita, le dio el pésame por el fallecimiento de su esposo.

- Oh, qué considerado- Respondió ésta, extrañada y turbada- Muy considerado... siempre pensé que ese muchachito estaba más pendiente del juego que de lo que le pasaba a los demás...

Kagome bajó el rostro y se encaminó hasta la salida, Kikyou se quedó con el ramo de rosas en las manos, la madre de la muchacha la llamó.

- Kagome ¿no vas recibir las rosas?

La chica volteó justo en la puerta.

- No, no quiero tener que ver con ese hombre, no es sincero en sus acciones.

A Kikyou casi se le cae la quijada ¿Acaso había descubierto el plan? ¡Imposible!

- ¿Por qué dices eso, mi niña?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Seguro soy parte de alguna apuesta, mamá, no hay que ser muy hábil para darse cuenta de eso.

La institutriz la miró fijo ¿por qué Kagome tenía que ser tan perspicaz en algunas cosas? Cómo la detestaba... esa chiquilla no era ninguna tonta, quizás sí iba a resultar difícil caer en la trampa que había ideado... ahh, pero no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, ella ganaría, lo haría aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, no se permitiría nunca más vivir en la pobreza y sirviendo precisamente a ellos... malditos Higurashi...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Al fin has venido a visitarme!

Sango, antigua compañera de internado, bajó las escaleras rápidamente sin creer que su amiga estaba precisamente en su casa, después de tanto tiempo. Las muchachas se abrazaron contentas de poder verse. Cuando se tranquilizaron, la joven anfitriona invitó a Kagome a la terraza. A Kagome le gustaba la terraza, le gustaba ver tantos árboles, pasto y flores concentrados ahí en medio de la ciudad. Vivir en la ciudad le resultaba levemente asfixiante, a veces soñaba despierta observando las pinturas en que mostraban campos y bosques que parecían encantados.

- ¿Te gusta? Pronto florecerán los cerezos.

La muchacha bajó las tres pequeñas escalinatas y se regocijó de lo que veía. Los árboles estaban con pequeños brotes de hojas, el pasto era de un verde intenso que llegaba a doler los ojos y algunos pajaritos cantores trinaban alegremente en un gran árbol añoso. La anfitriona guió a su invitada hasta una pequeña mesa de fierro y pintada de color blanco, cuando se sentaron, una doncella se acercó con una bandeja y dejó sobre la mesa dos tazas de porcelana, una cafetera, una azucarera y un pequeño pocillo con crema. Sango se encargó de servir.

- Hace un día precioso ¿no te parece? Hacía tiempo que el aire no estaba tan tibio, la primavera ya se acerca.

- Cierto- Respondió Kagome y se llevó la taza a la boca cuando estuvo lista su bebida.- Delicioso.

La otra muchacha se complació realmente de verla. Hacía ya un par de semanas que no tenía noticias suyas, pero tampoco quería molestarla sabiendo que estaba preocupada de su pobre madre, afortunadamente las cosas ahora iban mejor. Esperaba con todo su corazón que la dicha tocara nuevamente a su puerta porque ella misma había notado que su tranquila y apacible vida había dado un giro dramático desde la muerte del padre de su amiga... sin duda la tragedia la quería como presa... tenía tanto miedo por Kagome...

- Me alegra tanto que hayas venido a visitarme... eso significa que la señora Higurashi esta mejor ¿verdad?

- Sí, desde hace tres días esta bastante recuperada- Respondió, suspirando- ya come... eso es muy bueno... si supieras...- Se calló y se mordió el labio. Casi lloró al recordar aquellas noches en vela creyendo que en que iba a quedar huérfana. Si su madre también fallecía quedaría completamente sola y desamparada.

- Pero ya esta mejor...- Dijo su amiga, posando una mano en la suya e intentando tranquilizarla-... ¡cambiemos de tema! Tengo algunas cositas que debo contarte...

Kagome se acercó más, deseosa de escucharla.

- ¿Si? ¿qué es?

Su amiga sonrió ampliamente, de pronto las mejillas parecieron sonrojarse, la joven Higurashi esperó impaciente su confidencia, algo muy interesante iba a escuchar, lo intuía. Los segundos fueron tortuosos, Kagome casi dejó de respirar.

- Voy... voy a casarme...

La miró con los ojos muy abiertos, casi incrédula, pero luego comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa en sus labios y rio como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

- En... ¿en serio?- Se llevó ambas manos a la boca, emocionada, y cuando Sango afirmó con su cabeza Kagome se puso de pie y la abrazó efusivamente.- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿pero y quien es él? ¿cómo lo conociste?

Kagome se encontraba agitada, era extraño estarlo ahora, volver a ser la niña entusiasta y alegre que era antes. Alzó los ojos y los entrecerró al ver el sol radiante, casi le parecía que le sonreía a ella, Sango era su mejor amiga, casi hermana, su felicidad era la suya.

- Es alguien que conocía cuando era niña... sólo de vista eso sí, jamás hablamos, no me hubiera atrevido, es tan... guapo...- Respondió ella.

La joven Higurashi dejó de sonreír y se sonrojó. Por alguna extraña razón su historia se parecía a la de ella y ese... ese hombre... su corazón latió rápidamente. No, tenía que dejar de pensar en él, aquella persona era de esos que jamás se casaban, estaba segura, y se llegara a serlo sería con alguna mujer anciana a la cual explotara para satisfacer sus deudas de juego.

- Ahh...- Se rió nerviosamente y esta vez se sentía incómoda, se sobó las manos y entonces recordó el beso en ella, la apartó rápidamente.-... me alegro mucho... ¿Cuándo es el compromiso?

A Sango se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Muy pronto, te enviaré la invitación en cuanto estén listas, serás la primera.

- Gracias- Sonrió agradecida.

Kaede la esperaba en la cocina junto a los otros sirvientes, ambas mujeres salieron a la calle cuando casi atardecía.

- Dice que va a casarse... fue tan sorpresivo...- Musitó una vez más.

- No me extraña, es una muchachita muy bonita y simpática- Respondió la anciana. Kagome se quedó en silencio, Kaede la observó cuidadosamente y luego le acomodó el flequillo de forma maternal, la joven alzó sus ojos deteniéndose y mirándola con atención.- Usted también lo es mi señorita. Ya verá que cosas buenas le sucederán también, se lo merece.

- Gracias, Kaede.

La anciana sirvienta le sonrió. Caminaron un pequeño trecho hasta que algo del escaparate llamó la atención de la criada. Entró en la tienda de estambre admirando los hermosos colores de los ovillos que habían traído, Kaede los miró uno a uno pensando en qué podría tejer con ellos, quizás una pequeña mantita rosa para su joven ama...

Kagome se quedó afuera esperándola y aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol tan escaso últimamente. Aun así se sentía bastante contenta porque de pronto todo tomaba un giro maravilloso. Pronto llegaría la primavera, las flores parecían pronto a brotar, su madre había mejorado notoriamente y además su querida amiga se iba a casar.

Se acomodó el cabello e inclinó de vez en cuando la cabeza en señal de saludo cuando algunas personas pasaron a su lado, suspiró y volteó impaciente esperando a Kaede, la anciana parecía demasiado ensimismada en el estambre.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Higurashi.

Kagome casi pegó un brinco y se giró rápidamente. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con rapidez al verlo ahí, nuevamente, al caballero de tan mala reputación.

Inuyasha estaba vestido de impecable traje gris y camisa blanca, llevaba un sombrero pero lo sostenía juguetonamente en una mano, el cabello negro y largo lo llevaba atado a un fino lazo y caía cuidadosamente tras su espalda, su sonrisa era seductora, tanto, que le aceleraba el pulso a la joven, pero lo que realmente le turbó fue que sus ojos de tan extraño color, dorados, se apoderaran de su mirada casi hipnotizándola. Kagome volteó el rostro incómoda. Ese hombre la perturbaba tanto... quizás si Kikyou no estuviera diciendo todas esas cosas... ¿sería cierto que en verdad él...? no, estaba segura que no. Seguro ese hombre algo pretendía...

- Buenas tardes, señor- Respondió apenas y apretando los labios, deseosa de que Kaede regresara pronto a su lado.

- Es extraño volver a verla en estos lados...- Dijo él, intentando entrar en conversación. Deseaba Inuyasha con toda su alma hacerla caer en sus brazos y... así sabría que no era tan indiferente aunque quisiera aparentarlo.

- Vine a ver a una amiga- Y luego Kagome frunció el ceño ¿por qué tenía que darle explicaciones?

- Ahh que bien... – Inuyasha sonrió al notar que su presencia no era tan indiferente a la malcriada heredera-... ¿Cómo esta su madre?

La joven aun evitaba mirarlo, se esforzó en observar lo que la vitrina de la tienda mostraba, por supuesto el estambre no era algo que llamara su atención, pero tampoco quería mirar al molesto caballero que la asediaba demasiado.

- Mejor, gracias.

- ¿Le gustaron las rosas? – Preguntó de pronto.

Aunque Inuyasha sonreía, realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquella gélida actitud. Casi sintió rencor contra ella. Quizás tenía hielo en el corazón. O era tan fea que no estaba acostumbrada a que la "cortejaran", pensó con burla. Entonces se permitió observarla por primera vez. Y la sonrisa burlona desapareció de su rostro. Ella era pequeña y de aspecto delicado, casi infantil, llevaba sobre la cabeza un pequeño sombrero negro, igual que el vestido, igual que sus guantes, parecía de lejos una viuda o anciana solterona, pero si uno miraba su rostro blanco y suave se daba cuenta que realmente era... bonita...

Cuando Kagome bajó la vista él notó el extraordinario largo de sus negras pestañas, de sus mejillas ruborizadas, de sus labios suaves e inmaculados...

- Listo, ya compré lo que...- Kaede había aparecido con una bolsa de papel en su regazo y cuando vio a Inuyasha puso de inmediato cara de pocos amigos- ¿Qué hace caballero?

Kagome se acercó rápidamente a la criada, no miró a Inuyasha ni una sola vez.

- Sólo saludé a la señorita.- Respondió, pero no la miraba a ella, sino a la joven que parecía esconderse de él.

- Ya la saludó, gracias- Dijo ella severa.

A Inuyasha no le quedó otra más que hacer una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza a modo de despedida.

Las vio marcharse a paso rápido. Sentía que estaba jugando contra alguien, que había mas obstáculos de los que imaginaba, que su "contendora" era realmente buena, que estaba jugando a morir igual a una partida de póker, todo o nada, pensó, haciendo una mueca. Se había jurado que la vez con Naraku había sido la última vez que perdería. Esta vez iba a ganar, esa muchachita engreída caería en sus brazos, sólo era cosa de tiempo nada más.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Muchísimas gracias todos sus mensajes, aunque muchos, siempre los leo todos porque me gusta saber su opinión.

Como habrán leído, las cosas no son muy fáciles para Inuyasha debido a su mala reputación. Nuestra Kagome es una muchacha triste pero muy preocupada de los suyos. En realidad ella no es así, no es una persona triste, como escribí por ahí, ella es una niña alegre y feliz que claro, ahora esta así debido a las cosas malas que le han pasado ultimamente, sobre todo la muerte del padre, del cual aun esta como en shock. Aun así, ella espera de todo corazón que las cosas mejoren, no sólo en su vida, sino de los que quiere también.

Kikyou sigue siendo Kikyou. Misteriosa, con intenciones a medias, escondiendo algo más que ni Inuyasha lo sabe, para su propio beneficio, un corazón que ama pero que también es egoísta... ya me entenderán más adelante.

Por supuesto ustedes imaginarán con quien va a casarse Sango jeje...

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos vemos, si demoro un poquito en actualizar, ruego paciencia, ya saben que tengo otras cosas que cumplir jeje.

Bye bye.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_.


	4. La Magia de una Tonada

**Capítulo 4: "La Magia de una Tonada"**

Deslizó sus dedos con suavidad por las teclas, pero sin ejercer presión en ellas, evocó aquellos días en que cuando tocaba su padre comenzaba a tararear la canción, mientras la miraba sonriente desde su sillón favorito. Se mordió el labio y dejó de mover los dedos. Cómo lo extrañaba... lo extrañaba tanto... su mundo de alguna forma había cambiado drásticamente desde su muerte. Pero ya no se podía volver atrás, el futuro podría ser prometedor, además... había que debía seguir adelante... eso hubiera querido su amado padre...

Ladeó el rostro y acercó sus dedos a los cuadernillos casi polvorientos por la falta de uso que descansaban sobre una pequeña mesa de arrimo. Hojeó con lentitud hasta que finalmente encontró una alegre tonada que podría disfrutar. Acomodó la pauta en frente y estiró sus dedos. Tocó una tecla de su pianoforte y entonces el sonido vibró en todo el lugar, como si de pronto despertara a todos sus habitantes, vivos e inanimados, de un largo sueño invernal.

Siguió la línea de teclas, lento y a veces rápidamente, la alegre tonada era hermosa, siempre le había gustado "_Para Elisa_", era como si a veces se viera corriendo entre prados verdes y bajo la sombra de árboles añosos de troncos gruesos y encorvados, se rió ante el pensamiento que tenía desde chiquilla, quizás soñaba despierta demasiado.

Su madre apareció vestida con una gruesa bata en el cuartito de música y la observó sonriente desde el umbral de la puerta. Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba música en la casa, escuchar el sonido del pianoforte ahora también traía recuerdos felices de antaño, estuvo a punto de llorar de nostalgia, pero lo soportó estoicamente. Se turbó cuando Kagome equivocó una tonada, luego otra, al final la joven dejó de tocar.

- ¿Qué pasó?

Kagome se sorprendió de verla ahí. Cerró rápidamente el libro de partituras y luego suspiró.

- Creo que... me he olvidado ya de tocar, sólo es eso.

La señora Higurashi se acercó lentamente y se posó a su lado, desde donde estaban, suaves rayos de sol atravesaban el vidrio de la ventana brindando confortable calor que entibió su piel.

- Me gusta tanto que toques querida, a tu padre también le agradaba demasiado, nunca dejes de hacerlo.

La muchacha se rio por lo bajo, desvió la mirada hasta un cuadro pequeño que tenía en frente y que siempre le había parecido mágico. Era una pintura de un bosque de árboles con hojas amarillas, rojas, naranjas y verdes con un espléndido y hermoso atardecer. A veces deseaba haber nacido en el campo.

- Me gustaría mejorar... quizás aprender a tocar el arpa también, siempre me ha parecido un instrumento mágico.

La señora Higurashi sonrió, se acercó a ella y le besó inesperadamente la frente.

- Tu papá decía que siempre debes hacer lo que quieres pero poniendo en ello todo tu corazón, si quieres aprender a tocar más instrumentos, quizás debamos pedir ayuda a un profesor de música como cuando eras niña ¿te gustaría?- Le acarició el cabello como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeñita, Kagome sonrió emocionada.

- No es necesario, mamá.

La señora Higurashi se sentó lentamente en el pequeño taburete junto a la ventana, su porte distinguido se hizo notorio ahora que se encontraba mejor de salud.

- Quiero que vuelvas a tocar aquella música que tanto le gustaba a tu padre... y quiero que vuelvas a ser la niña feliz que eras antes... – La joven la miró con atención, quería decirle que no, que ella era feliz ahora, pero sabía que su mirada la delataba, ella misma se miraba en el espejo y veía el sufrimiento y la melancolía reflejado en ellos, además sabía que sufría, cada noche despertaba agitada y llorosa por las pesadillas, seguro la escuchaba llorar-... debes quitarte el luto, eso es para mi, no para ti... además quiero que hagas las cosas de tu edad, que salgas de paseo, visites a tus amigas, que te cortejen...- La vio sonrojarse y bajar el rostro-... es necesario que te cases pronto, si me llegara a pasar algo quedarías desprotegida y...

- Oh, mamá ¡no hable esas cosas!- Se puso abruptamente de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación- No diga eso, ahora esta mejor, no es necesario pensar en esas cosas aun.

La señora Higurashi sonrió y luego suspiró, dirigió sus ojos hacia la ventana en donde observó algunas abejas revolotear sobre un gran rosal que apenas florecía.

- Ya es hora de pensar en eso, querida, lo quieras o no.

Kagome hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. No, no deseaba pensar en eso ¿casarse? ¿casarse? Jamás, no dejaría a su madre sola, además ¿Quién podría casarse con ella? Comenzó a respirar fuertemente, pero en cuanto osó pensar en aquel caballero que desde pequeña llamaba su atención y al cual él jamás había mirado, salvo ahora, se reprochó de inmediato el pensamiento.

- No quiero hablar de eso, mamá, por favor- Se fue inmediatamente de la habitación, como si estuviera arrancando del mismo demonio. La señora Higurashi sólo sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arrancó suavemente los brazos que ella había enredado en su cuello pues sentía que se asfixiaba, Kikyou hizo una mueca reprobatoria, se apartó enseguida orgullosa y lo miró con recelo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada- Refunfuñó de mal talante.

Inuyasha se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea. Como era un poco tarde, el frío comenzaba a apoderarse del gran castillo por lo tanto era indispensable mantener el hogar tibio aunque fuera para satisfacer a un solo habitante de la casa.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Estas agrio.

Los ojos dorados del hombre se posaron con rencor en los de la mujer.

- Me quedan tres semanas de plazo para pagarle al maldito Naraku...- Gruñó-.. es obvio que este agrio.

- Sólo es culpa tuya el que aun no consigas nada de Kagome.- Le respondió ella de mala manera, tomando la capa y poniéndosela sobre los hombros.- Yo te he ayudado demasiado.

La mirada de Inuyasha se hizo más aguda en su amante.

- Como si fuera tan fácil poderle sacar una mísera palabra... siempre que le hablo me contesta con monosílabos y con suerte osa mirarme... ¿por qué es así? ¿tiene algún trauma con un hombre o qué?

Kikyou alzó una ceja.

- No que yo sepa. La verdad es que es bastante sociable... he estudiado su comportamiento y...

- Tú siempre estudias a los demás...- Se burló el hombre, haciendo una mueca y desviando la mirada hacia el fuego.

A la mujer pareció no importarle el sarcasmo.

- Es interesante observar las conductas de las personas, se aprende mucho de ello... por ejemplo... sé que no le eres tan indiferente a la insulsa de Kagome...

Alzó el rostro y la miró sorprendido, los ojos dorados brillaron extrañamente, como nunca, Kikyou no se dio cuenta de eso porque se había puesto el sombrero y comenzaba a atar la cinta de seda al cuello.

- Eso es... mentira...- Musitó ronco.

La mujer parecía cansada, quizás se daba algo por vencida, las cosas no salían como las había planeado, Kagome evitaba a Inuyasha y éste parecía no saber cómo cortejar a una mujer como esa, sentía rabia por los dos, eran unos estúpidos. Dudó en algún instante en que el plan funcionara.

- De todas formas no importa ¿vas a enamorarla o no? Si no lo haces estoy segura que vendrán otros, su madre ha comenzado a inquietarse, quiere casarla pronto... pensé que te sería muy fácil conquistarla, querido...

Él se reclinó sobre el sofá con desgano, sus ojos se perdieron en el fuego rojo y danzante de la hoguera.

- Dije que lo haría... no me presiones más de lo que ya estoy... juro que me casaré con ella...- Hizo una mueca de desagrado y finalmente murmuró, derrotado-... es mi única salvación...

Kikyou sonrió satisfecha, sabía que hiriendo su orgullo lograría resultados... y pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se miró en el espejo otra vez, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta lo tétrica que lucía vistiendo de tan riguroso negro. Quizás su madre tenía razón, ya era hora de dejar el luto... oh pero si tan solo... se sentó pesadamente sobre la cama y ocultó los ojos bajo su mano, evitando llorar. Si su padre no apareciera en sus sueños cada noche, con la boca y los ojos abiertos, bañado en sangre, quizás podría seguir y aceptar la muerte que tanto dolía... pero no, le costaba arrancar de su memoria aquel horrible recuerdo. Suspiró derrotada. Quizás necesitaba cambiar, pensar en otras cosas...

Kaede estaba feliz de que su pequeña señorita decidiera cambiar de ropa esta vez. Tarareó todo el rato en que se dedicó a buscar, planchar y luego vestir a Kagome. Cuando estuvo vestida, se dedicó a peinar con cuidado sus largos y brillantes cabellos negros.

- Ahora mi señorita, baje que el profesor espera enseñarle la primera lección.

Kagome la miró sorprendida e iba a protestar, pero se vio forzada a bajar las escaleras para asistir a su lección de piano y ya no pudo decir nada, salvo hacer una mueca y fastidiarse por que su mamá ni siquiera la había escuchado. En cuanto bajó ya se le había pasado el disgusto. ¿Qué tenía de malo las clases de piano? Siempre le habían gustado, su padre amaba la música y eso pondría muy contenta a su mamá, quizás sería bueno recordarlo de esa forma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hombre caminaba de forma arrogante por la calle, esquivando al cruzar ésta los coches y sus locos caballos, masculló algún improperio cuando un niño le vociferó casi en su oído la venta de un periódico y deseó terminar pronto lo que se había propuesto ese día para marcharse pronto a su castillo, ubicado bien lejos de la ciudad.

Se detuvo en frente de la mansión de fachada blanca inmaculada, tres pisos, un basto jardín, aunque éste era lo bastante grande denotando así la opulencia de sus moradores. Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en los árboles grandes del jardín, en el gato regordete que se paseaba por la cornisa de una ventana del segundo piso, en el jardinero que removía cuidadosamente la tierra húmeda y dura alrededor de las rosas que estaban junto a un ventanal. Una vida apacible, un hogar, pensó. Y entonces sintió remordimientos.

¿Quién era él para entrometerse en la vida tranquila y ya dolorosa de aquella familia? ¿Quién era él para arruinar la felicidad de alguien que ni siquiera conocía, que no le había hecho nada malo? ¿quién era él para hacer todo eso? ¿quién?

- ¿Qué esperas querido? ¿vas a quedarte aquí afuera para siempre?

Casi hecha otra maldición del puro susto. Miró a Kikyou que le sonreía sutilmente y luego adoptaba una actitud seria, mientras abría la entrada de hierro forjado permitiéndole la entrada. Él se quedó de pie, sin atreverse siquiera a avanzar un techo, sentía que si lo hacía, ya no podría volver atrás.

La mujer intuyó que Inuyasha dudaba e hizo una mueca. Siempre había sabido que aquella pizca de "moralidad" que él tenía saldría a flote. Aunque a situaciones desesperadas, Inuyasha tomaría medidas desesperadas, pero aun así ahora él dudaba. Estaba segura que quizás hasta tenía remordimientos. Era tan samaritano a veces, se burló de mala gana... aunque no se diera cuenta de ello.

- Las flores se van a marchitar...- Instigó, tomándolo rápidamente del brazo y obligándolo a entrar. – Sígueme, esta ahora perdiendo el tiempo, llegaste en buen momento.

Caminó tras ella atravesando el gran jardín apenas florecido y siguiendo un caminito de piedras blancas muy pequeñas que terminaba justo a los pies de cinco escalones que daban al pórtico principal. Subió lentamente las escaleras y siguió a Kikyou esta vez con el corazón latiendo a mil, debido a la ansiedad.

En cuanto entró en la mansión, algo le sorprendió. No, no era la exclusiva y rica decoración del vestíbulo que llamaba su atención, ni la luminosidad casi mágica que rodeaba toda la habitación, sino los claros, sonoros, melodiosos acordes de un pianoforte. Se quedó estático, la melodía le evocaba deseos de volver a casa y pasearse por los bosques de Taisho Park, quizás en busca de duendes, hadas o ninfas del lago cercano. Qué locura.

- Espera un momento, por favor- Dijo la mujer, casi agriando su momento de ensueño.

Kikyou desapareció rápidamente en el vestíbulo, Inuyasha dejó de pensar en ella para volver a caer en aquel estado de relajo y ensueño que le producía la música. Reconoció la canción, claro que sí "_Para Elisa_" era su tonada favorita de Beethoven.

Quería saber quien tocaba, no supo muy bien como osó avanzar sin el consentimiento de los dueños de casa, se adentró siguiendo la estela de melodías alegres y nostálgicas que dejaba el pianoforte en el aire, mientras más avanzaba más fuerte escuchaba las teclas de aquel instrumento, jamás había escuchado a nadie tocar de esa forma tan delicadamente sutil y encantadora. La tonada era mágica.

Cruzó un gran salón blanco, avanzó por un pasillo largo, casi eterno hasta llegar al claro de una habitación iluminada, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, casi pestañeó por el resplandor de los rayos de sol que chocaban en las blancas paredes, en el lustroso piso de madera, en la muchacha que se encontraba sentada en un taburete frente a un pianoforte, vestida completamente de blanco. Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando la reconoció. Y segundos más tarde, como si hubiera adivinado su presencia, ella erró dos tonadas y dejó de tocar, ladeó el rostro y lo miró, asustada.

- ¿Qué pasó? Iba tan bien...

La voz de un joven hombre lo obligó a apartar la mirada de la asustada de la joven Higurashi. El que estaba ahí era un caballero bien vestido, ojos azules y fríos, mirada autoritaria, piel morena y cabello negro.

- Mil... disculpas...- Balbuceó Inuyasha apenas. Entonces desvió la mirada hasta otra figura. Vaya, entonces sí habían más personas en aquel cuarto. Una mujer alta y delgada de rostro distinguido aunque pálido se puso de pie sosteniendo un bordado entre sus manos. Llevaba un chal sobre sus hombros y bajo sus ojos oscuras manchas delataban un leve cansancio o quizás debilitamiento. Supo quien era.- Señora Higurashi...- Pronunció, haciendo una reverencia a modo de saludo.

- ¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó la mujer, alarmada pero también algo severa, arrugaba el ceño con represión.

Él volvió sus ojos hacia la joven Higurashi, esta se había puesto lentamente de pie y afirmaba una mano en su pianoforte, no vestía luto ahora y llevaba el cabello tomado en un complicado peinado sujeto con una bella peineta de perlas blancas, la joven lo miraba reticente, fijo, pero en cuanto el hombre fijó sus ojos en ella, Kagome ladeó rápidamente el rostro casi en un desprecio, pero se ruborizó.

- Vine... traje esto, para la señorita Higurashi.- Respondió al fin, estirando su mano y ofreciéndole el ramo de rosas en capullo blancas, iguales a las anteriores.

La joven ni siquiera lo miró, al contrario, él notó que ella hacía una mueca con sus labios. Los colores del orgullo comenzaron a subirle a él por el cuello. Malcriada...

- Pero qué osado, ni siquiera fue anunciado- Dijo el otro caballero, el que se encontraba cerca de la muchacha. Inuyasha lo miró con rencor.

- ¿Perdón?

- Ni siquiera esperó a ser anunciado, señor- repitió el otro, altivo.

Antes de decir algo, Kikyou se apareció de pronto y se sorprendió, frunció el ceño inmediatamente para intentar arreglar la situación ¿qué diablos había hecho Inuyasha? Ni siquiera esperaba a ser anunciado... qué estúpido, cómo se atrevía a cometer semejante barbaridad...

- Oh... señor... no, el señor Taisho me anunció su llegada pero fui primero a hacer otro asunto... quizás él se impacientó ¿no es así?- Miró a Inuyasha con severidad, apretando con fuerza los labios.

- Sí... sí... escuché la música... perdón por entrar así... – Entonces sonrió-... sólo quise saber, quién era el ángel que tocaba tan maravillosamente... me pareció una tonada mágica...

Kagome estaba completamente avergonzada, pero no lo miró, al contrario, ella frunció la frente en señal de fastidio. Y en verdad lo estaba ¿Quién se creía en entrar así y decir esas cosas? Era un mentiroso.

Inuyasha tuvo que bajar la mano con las flores que habían sido claramente rechazadas, miró a la señora Higurashi, intentando no sentirse estúpido.

- También vine para saber como se encontraba de salud, señora Higurashi.

La mujer, educada como era, se acercó a él y tomó el ramo de rosas, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento.

- Me encuentro ahora bastante mejor, gracias por su interés, es usted muy amable.

Aunque ella era educada, Inuyasha supo que su presencia también no era bienvenida por la mujer. Apretó los puños de pura rabia ¡Qué diablos! Pero el rencor contra aquellas que lo rechazaban dolorosamente no era nada comparado con el odio a muerte que sentía por el estúpido que lo observaba como si estuviera pisando Tierra Santa.

- Lamento... haber interrumpido de esta forma...- Musitó, desviando la mirada hacia Kagome. La joven se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo nuevamente pero en cuanto vio que él la observaba volvió a apartar la mirada con rapidez-... me gustó mucho como tocaba, señorita. "_Para Elisa"_ me trae recuerdos de la primavera y un paseo por el bosque.

La muchacha se sorprendió, porque era el mismo pensamiento que tenía ella cuando tocaba precisamente esa canción. Volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

- Gracias- Respondió al fin.

Él sonrió y cuando lo hizo, Kagome sintió algo cálido en el corazón. Dejó de respirar por algunos segundos.

- Bueno... sólo quise saludarlas... – Hizo una inclinación con la cabeza a modo de despedida, las mujeres le respondieron de la misma forma- Que estén bien, señoras.

Se puso el sombrero y salió con la frente en alto de ahí. Se olvidó del otro hombre, el cual hizo una mueca de fastidio y no pudo evitar decir un comentario sarcástico contra el inesperado invitado.

- Prosiga con la lección, joven Kouga...- Dijo la madre de la joven al profesor de música.

Kagome dejó de escuchar, por segundos parecía estática ahí, sin saber qué pensar, cuando quiso moverse notó que las manos le temblaban. Se sentó en el taburete frente al pianoforte aun contrariada y a la vez impresionada por la presencia de ese hombre en su casa. No podía ser... pero tampoco se atrevió a pensar más allá. Sabía que esto era una jugarreta y que ese caballero no tenía intenciones muy sinceras con nadie. Debía cuidarse... aunque su corazón comenzara a volverse loco cada vez que Inuyasha Taisho posaba su mirada dorada en la suya. Debía tener cuidado.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por tantos mensajes, los leí todos y me alegraron mucho, significa que el esfuerzo de escribir vale la pena jeje (sorry, es que vengo llegando y estoy muy cansaaada)

Bueno, como ven, puff... hay muchas emociones reprimidas por ahí... ah sí, nuestro lobo también esta en escena, recuerden que Kagome esta en edad de casarse y pues... bien podría ser él mejor "prospecto" a los ojos de la madre de Kagome, que el mismo Inuyasha... ¿cómo logrará este sacar ventaja y ser el dueño del corazón de Kagome?? ya lo sabrán... jeje.

Tengo una fijación con la música, obviamente lo han notado, esta vez puse una tonada de música clásica pues va más acorde a la época, me gustaba "_Claro de Luna_" de Debussy (sí, para las que leyeron "Crepúsculo" saben cual es ) pero investigué y esta es de principios de 1900, por lo tanto, no me servía porque este fic esta ambientado en los 1800. Por eso elegí "**_Para Elisa_**", de Beethoven (sí, era él no Mozart, imperdonable error, maldito Ares que la descargó con ese nombre ¬¬), la encuentro muy linda, pues es la típica canción de una cajita musical. Sí, ahora esta de fondo en mi space.

Gracias por leer hasta aqui, por el apoyo, sus comentarios y por seguirme siempre en mis fics. Besos y se cuidan mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	5. Salvando su Vida

**Capítulo 5: "Salvando su Vida"**

El joven Kouga era un muchacho educado pero arrogante, no muy adinerado, en realidad lo había sido su familia diez años atrás pero malas decisiones del jefe de hogar los había llevado a vivir modestamente en una casa que todavía mantenía la fachada opulenta de años anteriores. Aun así, él necesitaba darse sus lujos, los cuales correspondían a vestirse finamente y viajar, por eso daba clases de música. No se hubiera rebajado a hacerlo si no fuera porque la joven que requería de sus servicios era la heredera de una de las fortunas más apreciadas en la ciudad.

La había visto cuando era pequeña y de vez en cuando los fines de semanas o vacaciones, cuando ella salía del internado para visitar a su familia. Cuando él se dedicó a viajar los últimos años perdió todo contacto con la joven Higurashi, no era que tampoco llamara su atención... pero ahora, desde que ella se había quedado luego de la muerte del padre... había deseado acercarse a tan esquiva joven. Evitó tratarla antes sabiendo que podría ser mal mirado debido al riguroso luto que llevaba. Las clases de música habían sido si gran aliada. Cortejarla no sería tan mal mirado, él tenía una excelente reputación después de todo, la señora Higurashi incluso los dejó solos aquella tarde una vez, por más de cinco minutos.

- Había progresado notoriamente señorita, ahora percibo que algo la perturba...- Dijo al fin. Kagome no lo miró, sino que se concentró en las teclas de su pianoforte para poder tocarlo sin equivocarse-... ¿Acaso fue culpa de ese caballero?

El comentario le pareció de mal gusto. Dejó caer inesperadamente la tapa del pianoforte sobre las teclas y se puso de pie.

- Me siento mareada, quisiera retirarme a mi habitación.

El caballero deseó retenerla, pero se dio cuenta que eso sería impertinente. Cuando la joven se marchó a paso rápido de la salita de música, la madre de ella se puso de pie y se acercó al muchacho.

- Discúlpela, apenas esta intentando volver a su vida normal, quizás hoy le he exigido demasiado con esto de las lecciones de música, pero lo hice sólo para distraerla.

- Entiendo.- Respondió él, dando un suspiro y sintiendo realmente preocupación por la joven Higurashi.- Si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla...

La madre de la muchacha sonrió. Kouga tomó sus cosas, el sombrero y se despidió de ella. Lamentó en el alma que la clase hubiera terminado demasiado pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Te comportaste de una manera estúpida y mal educada- Le reprochó su amante, mientras miraba a su alrededor para que nadie los viera hablar juntos. Hubiera querido ser más paciente y esperar la noche para escapar e ir a Taisho Park, pero su rabia por la imprudencia que había cometido Inuyasha la había hecho salir e ir al Club donde sabía estaría. No le extrañaba que estuviera jugando póker, pero para su sorpresa, él sólo se paseaba por los jardines del lugar. Ahora ya se retiraba a su castillo. El bullicio de la ciudad le causaba dolor de cabeza.

- Déjame- Refunfuñó, decidido a alejarse de ella. Ahora sentía dolor de cabeza cuando escuchaba su voz.

- Me escucharás- Protestó la mujer, sosteniendo de pronto su brazo, él se sorprendió que lo tratara así, la miró fieramente, el fulgor de sus ojos dorados parecían de pronto llamaradas de fuego. Kikyou de inmediato supo que había cometido un error imperdonable, lo soltó rápidamente intentando calmar la rabia que sentía contra ese hombre-...lo siento...- Musitó.

Inuyasha la observó fastidiado e indignado. Cómo detestó que lo tratara de esa forma, que le diera órdenes, que lo estuviera manipulando de esa forma, porque lo estaba manipulando, no había que ser ciego para no darse cuenta... quería el dinero de los Higurashi acaso más que el él mismo. Se alejó de ella sin decir palabra, la mujer lo siguió rápidamente, intentando excusarse.

- Oh, lo siento Inuyasha... perdóname... no quise ser... es que lo hago por ti ¿no te das cuenta? Es por tu felicidad...

El joven hizo una mueca. Por alguna extraña razón le daba asco pensar que para tener su felicidad debía arruinar la felicidad de otra persona ¿qué clase de "caballero" era para arruinarle la vida a alguien? Debería mejor intentar idear otra cosa para conseguir el dinero que le debía al bastardo de Naraku...

- ¡Me hastié! Ya no quiero seguir con esto.

La mujer se detuvo conmocionada. Lo miró sin creer, el hombre volteó y la enfrentó, decidido.

- Lo siento...- Se excusó ella, dolida-... te estoy presionando demasiado...

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, comenzó a tranquilizarse poco a poco.

- Estamos yendo... demasiado lejos...- Murmuró.

- No, no lo es...- Respondió Kikyou-... piénsalo... no harás nada malo, querido...- Cómo odiaba el que él tuviera una pizca de remordimiento-... al contrario, le darás la oportunidad a esa niña de saber al menos lo que es estar casada... dudo que alguien como ella consiga un marido así como va, triste y preocupada por la madre enferma... nadie se querrá acercarse a ella.

- Yo creo que te equivocas- Respondió él sarcástico- No creo que le cueste encontrar un pretendiente, es bastante atractiva y tiene muchas virtudes.

Kikyou lo miró con rencor, luego sonrió. No, no lograría ponerla celosa, esa niña insulsa y tonta no era nada comparada con ella. Se acercó a su lado y comenzó a juguetear con la solapa de su impecable traje oscuro.

- No la defiendas tanto... Kagome Higurashi es una niña malcriada, egoísta y fastidiosa, soy su institutriz, la conozco perfectamente... es tan arrogante que seguramente debe pensar que tu no le llegas ni a los talones, me he dado cuenta como te mira, se cree superior, créeme.

La miró muy serio, dolido. Alzó la barbilla y tragó fuertemente.

- Creí que me habías dicho que sentía algo por mí.

- ¿Eso dije?- Se hizo la sorprendida, bajó los ojos con sutileza- Me equivoqué, ya te dije que ella... es una malcriada consentida... la otra vez me replicó que eras un irresponsable, que deberías parecerte a tu hermano que ya esta casado, que eres poco sincero, que tienes vicios, ufff... tiene un muy muy mal concepto de ti.

Sabía que eso hería su orgullo, claro que sí. Lo sintió erguirse, tensarse por completo, alzó la mirada para observarlo, Inuyasha tenía la mandíbula apretada, los ojos se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro, descontrolado, tenía el rostro levemente enrojecido, y una vena sobresalía de su frente. Creyó prudente apartarse de su lado.

- Seguramente... sí, es bastante... arrogante, engreída... es probable que... ella se crea perfecta- Musitó y luego sus labios se curvaron en una amarga burla.

Kikyou sonrió.

Le dolió tanto que aquella muchacha, aquella que tocaba como un ángel, que tenía una mirada melancólica, que se preocupaba de su madre enferma y quien mantuvo un luto por tanto tiempo debido a la muerte del padre, fuera aquella que le describía Kikyou. Jamás se había sentido... no, humillado no era palabra ahora, ya antes se había sentido humillado, ahora estaba... dolido. Sí, dolido, sentía un nudo horroroso en la garganta impidiéndole tragar. Caminó aprisa apretando los puños de sus manos... maldita chiquilla, engreída ¿quien se creía para decir todo eso de él? Caminó con tanta prepotencia que golpeó al pasar a algunas damas sin siquiera disculparse y a un par de caballeros. Cuando se detuvo al borde de la transitada calle vio con asombro a la joven que estaba al otro lado de la vereda. Era ella, la muchachita petulante que se atrevía a despreciarlo de esa manera... pero... lucía como... distraída... pero lo... lo estaba mirando... y su mirada era como contrariada, turbada quizás, tenía los labios levemente fruncidos y pestañeaba rápidamente. Y aun así avanzó sin siquiera darse cuenta que venía un carruaje tirado por dos caballos a todo galope ¡Diablos!

Volvía de casa de Sango sin Kaede esta vez, cuando de pronto, al doblar en una esquina, vio a Kikyou junto a él, el joven Inuyasha Taisho. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al verlos conversar, ella lo tomaba de la manga de su traje y él le daba una mirada temible, obvio, pensó luego ¿cómo se atrevía a detener de esa forma a un caballero? Pero seguían hablando... y la muchacha comenzó a caminar lentamente, como si de pronto todo a su alrededor desapareciera, haciéndose visible sólo aquellos dos... ¿qué hacían juntos? ¿Acaso se conocían? ¿Kikyou y el joven Taisho? ¿qué era todo esto? Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, sintiendo de pronto un miedo terrible... qué era... ¿lo que estaba pasando?

Y entonces lo vio avanzar a ella, primero lento, observándola atentamente, casi sorprendido, luego corrió directamente, sus ojos de extraño matiz dorados brillaron demasiado, ni siquiera alcanzó a pestañear cuando en un segundo él ya estaba enfrente suyo, sintió unas manos grandes en los brazos, la fuerza de su cuerpo cubriéndola y luego lanzándola contra un costado de la calle, todo había sido tan rápido que no alcanzó ni siquiera a reaccionar. Al caer sobre la tierra dura sintió un agudo dolor en el tobillo derecho, gimió y escondió el rostro entre las ropas del caballero, casi se desmayó de dolor cuando todo pasó.

Fueron segundos de calma, que parecieron instantes eternos. Kagome aturdida de dolor, mareada por un leve golpe en la cabeza y entre los brazos de un caballero. Todo era calma, silencio... luego conmoción.

Algunas mujeres gritaron y otras sollozaron, se escucharon voces de niños, llantos, caballos relinchando encabritados, todo era confusión, caos, histeria.

Estaba en un mar de oscuridad y aturdimiento, de pronto sintió que le faltaba el abrigo del cuerpo que la había protegido, creyó estar suspendida en el aire y luego otra vez bajo el calor de un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando entreabrió los ojos vio el rostro de Inuyasha Taisho muy serio, mirando hacia el frente. Él casi corría.

- Ad... a donde... a donde vamos...- Gimió, al tiempo que alzaba un poco la cabeza con el cabello despeinado, los bucles desordenados y sintiéndose como una muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos.

- Necesita atención, creo que podría haberse lastimado un hueso o algo.

Kagome iba a protestar, pero el insoportable dolor que sentía en su tobillo le develaba que en verdad él actuaba correctamente. Ni siquiera dudó en que la llevaba en sus brazos, como una pluma, lo abrazó al cuello creyendo que iba a desmayarse, todo giraba a su alrededor. Perdió la noción de la realidad un instante después.

Cuando despertó, estaba sobre una cama algo dura, la luz del sol del atardecer, aquel de rayos anaranjados y rojos descansaban a los pies de la cama. Sus ojos le dolían un poco, pero más le dolía la cabeza... y el tobillo. Hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar incorporarse.

- Tranquila... ¿cómo se encuentra?

Le costó saber de donde venía la voz que ya conocía, aunque era ligeramente distinta a como la había escuchado antes. Sonaba como más ronca, pero suave, seria y preocupada. Su mirada aun aturdida se encontró con los ojos dorados del hombre.

- Us... usted...

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en una silla, junto a la cama, cuando Kagome le habló se reclinó hacia ella, para hablarle.

- Se lastimó un tobillo y creo que se golpeó fuerte la cabeza... – Inuyasha hizo una mueca de remordimiento, pensando en que quizás debió protegerla más-... no ha estado inconsciente tanto tiempo, afortunadamente.

La joven se sentó en la cama y lo miró sin comprender, luego, se llevó una mano hasta la cabeza, tenía una venda cubriendo toda su sien, sentía un pequeño ardor a su costado izquierdo, sobre el ojo.

- Era una herida fea, eso dijo el doctor.

Lo miró sin entender, de pronto se ruborizó, abrió más los ojos recién dándose cuenta de la situación en que se encontraba, comenzó a respirar con fuerza, miró a su alrededor buscando que hubiera otra persona más en aquella desconocida y silenciosa habitación. Estaban rodeados por una cortina impecablemente blanca, supo que estaba en la consulta de un médico. Se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo he permanecido aquí?

Inuyasha se puso de pie, cuando lo hizo ella se vio obligada a alzar la mirada más de lo que creía. Era tan alto...

- No más de una hora. – Cuando la joven abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida él frunció la frente- Creo que en verdad no ha dimensionado el asunto... estuvo a punto de ser atropellada por un carruaje.

- ¡Oh!

No recordaba mucho de lo sucedido, pero intentó con todas sus fuerzas reponerse del susto ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¿en qué estaría pensando? Y entonces lo recordó, alzó la mirada a él y estuvo a punto de preguntar, pero se arrepintió de hacerlo y bajó otra vez la vista, mordisqueándose el labio. No tenía por qué inmiscuirse en su vida... ni en la de su institutriz...

- Parecía distraída...- Prosiguió él, levemente preocupado.

- Es que... no sé qué me pasó...- Murmuró-... quizás... quizás...

Y sus palabras murieron en sus labios. Era todo muy confuso... si ese hombre tenía algo con su institutriz... entonces... ¿por qué la cortejaba? Porque era eso lo que estaba haciendo, o quizás se había aburrido de su rechazo, de su indiferencia... podría ser... no, no, él sólo la buscaba por algún propósito que tenía que ver con una apuesta o algo así... Inuyasha Taisho jamás había reparado en su existencia ¿por qué ahora sí?

- Debo volver a casa...

Inuyasha sonrió y cuando lo hizo a la joven le saltó el corazón.

- Hay un carruaje afuera que la esta esperando, supuse que quería marcharse pronto de aquí y descansar en su hogar, si usted me permite acompañarla hasta su casa...

Lo miró más del tiempo recatado para hacerlo, intentando buscar en el rostro de ese hombre, en sus ojos dorados que brillaban y se fijaban en sus pupilas, en la sonrisa leve de sus labios, qué era lo que realmente pensaba... sus verdaderas intenciones... su verdadera personalidad... siempre había escuchado que era un joven orgulloso y frívolo, últimamente dedicado sólo a apostar y derrochar el dinero de su herencia, que bien poco le importaba la vida de los demás... y ahora aquí, a su lado, le había... salvado la vida.

- Quisiera irme ahora.- Musitó otra vez, algo avergonzada por tener que depender en esos momentos de él.

Escuchó pasos suaves que se acercaron, una sombra oscura apareció tras las cortinas y luego, cuando estas fueron retiradas a un lado, un anciano de aspecto bondadoso la observó con seriedad. Ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Señor Myoga!

La joven le sonrió y estiró sus manos a él, a Inuyasha le turbó verla ahora tan contenta. Su sonrisa era de alivio y sincera, los ojos de la joven parecieron incluso brillar, su rostro adquirió un poco más de color.

- Señorita Higurashi... ya esta consciente, que bueno.

- No puedo creer lo que sucedió- Respondió, algo avergonzada, y se llevó una mano a la venda de su cabeza- Si mamá ve esto se asustará mucho... ¿es necesario llevarlo?

El anciano se acercó, Inuyasha dio un paso atrás cediéndole su espacio. El galeno comenzó a quitar suavemente la tela de género hasta que la retiró por completo, Kagome se llevó una mano hasta la herida, la tanteó. Era un poco más grande de lo que imaginaba, la sentía nacer desde bajo la oreja hasta sobre su ceja, quizás no era tan profunda, pero su madre se asustaría mucho creyéndola de una gravedad que no lo era tanto.

- Debe haberse golpeado con una piedra filosa, pero cicatrizará pronto, no es tan profunda después de todo...

Se alejó un segundo y volvió con un trozo de tela más pequeño, volvió a hacer curaciones y le dejó aquel vendaje más pequeño, el cual, para fortuna de Kagome, se ocultaba bajo su flequillo.

- Muchas gracias, señor Myoga- Agradeció.

El anciano le sonrió con amabilidad.

- A mi no me de las gracias, quien le salvó la vida fue el señor Taisho, agradézcale a él.

La sonrisa en los labios de Kagome desapareció, sintió el calor de su rubor apoderarse de sus mejillas, miró a Inuyasha quien ahora la observaba bajo aquel rostro de completa imperturbabilidad. Ahora reparó en el traje de él, estaba sucio de polvo, arrugado, el cabello que antes había visto atado a una cinta ahora lo llevaba suelto y algo despeinado, incluso Inuyasha tenía una mancha de suciedad en una mejilla. Sí, él la había salvado. Tardó segundos en hablar.

- Gracias.

- No tiene que verse forzada a agradecerme- Respondió él, sarcástico ahora.

Su sarcasmo la contrarió, pero no dijo nada.

- Es mejor que vuelva a su casa, descanse y cuídese de no caminar un par de días, la lesión en su tobillo sanará pronto si me hace caso -Interrumpió Myoga.

Kagome miró al anciano y asintió. Quitó las mantas que la tapaban y volteó las piernas hacia un costado de la cama, hizo un gesto de dolor al mover el tobillo, se llevó una mano a él, ardía, lo tenía inflamado.

- Yo la llevaré, por favor, afírmese en mi cuello- Dijo Inuyasha, inclinándose a ella y tomándola en sus brazos. Lo hizo sin pedir su consentimiento, y casi protesta por su osadía, pero al final escuchó su consejo y lo abrazó al cuello. Casi se le sale el corazón cuando estuvo en sus brazos, él la cargaba como si no pesara nada.

Recibió la brisa fresca de la tarde, sus cabellos se mecieron con el vaivén de ella, algunas personas los miraron contrariados, pero Kagome estaba demasiado agitada como para percatarse de ello, ni siquiera podía mirar a la cara al hombre, sin embargo se conformaba en parte con sentir el olor de su exquisita fragancia varonil. Nunca la olvidaría, estaba segura, porque le despertó unas cosquillas placenteras en el estómago que nunca antes había tenido.

Un criado abrió la portezuela del carruaje e Inuyasha la depositó con cuidado en el asiento. La muchacha pensó que sería la última vez que lo vería, pero no, el hombre rodeó el carruaje y entró por la puerta contraria, sentándose en frente suyo.

- Me aseguraré de que regrese sana a su casa.- Dijo, adivinándole el pensamiento.

No era muy largo el trecho que recorrieron en carruaje, un par de calles más allá se detuvieron en la mansión de los Higurashi. Su madre la esperaba preocupada y cuando vio a Kagome en brazos de Inuyasha supo de inmediato que algo malo había sucedido.

Intentaron tranquilizarla, minimizando el asunto y evitando decir el que ella había estado quizás a punto de morir.

El joven Taisho la dejó en un sofá amplio de la sala principal y se comportó como todo un caballero. La madre de Kagome agradeció cortésmente su amabilidad, Kaede igual musitó un par de agradecimientos aunque deseó que pronto se marchara porque su "niña" lo estaba mirando demasiado, y Kikyou sólo se quedó al margen, sonriendo y sabiendo que con esto, Inuyasha había avanzado bastante y que no le costaría nada ahora en conquistar a la insulsa de Kagome Higurashi... y sin forzar las cosas... aunque... hubiera sido en parte bastante bueno, el que esa niña muriera... pero no, no aun... cuando su fortuna ya no le perteneciera, ahí sí, ahora la necesitaba con vida... y quizás hacerla sufrir, como ella había sufrido toda su niñez.

- En verdad le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí- Dijo al fin Kagome, brindándole una suave sonrisa sincera a Inuyasha.

- Fue un placer ayudarla- Respondió él, inclinando la cabeza.

Y en verdad lo había sido... cuando se marchó, volteó el rostro hacia la mansión y deseó volver a verla pronto. Ahora ya tenía una excusa.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, _**muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme su comentario, se los agradezco de todo corazón, también agradezco a los que me leen, es muy satisfactorio para mi, gracias**_.

Mientras escribía este capítulo, recordé esa escena de la película "Sensatez y Sentimientos", cuando una de las protagonitas (Marianne Dashwood) se cae y se lastima el tobillo, entonces la ayuda un joven que parece un príncipe en su caballo (Willoughby), a su rescate. Toda la escena, en donde revisa su pie hasta cuando la va a dejar a su casa, toda esa "ceremonia" de acuerdo a la época, con tanta delicadeza y respeto, me pareció de lo más maravilloso (a juicio personal), Jane Austen, autora de este libro y otro que es plenamente mi favorito ("Orgullo y Prejuicio") es mi ídola supongo que por eso tengo esta tendencia de escribir historias así.

En fin... jeje, gracias nuevamente por su apoyo. El que Kagome haya visto a Inuyasha con Kikyou quizás nadie se lo esperaba tan pronto. Sin embargo, Kagome es demasiado buena como para pensar que idean algo malo entre ellos, sino que más bien le parece, con bastante dolor, que él se aburrió de cortejarla y que ahora esta tras su institutriz jeje... ya veremos qué sucede.

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	6. Rechazo

**Capítulo 6: "Rechazo"**

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, dejó de respirar creyendo que era él. Una doncella tardó más de lo debido en ir a abrir, a Kagome le parecieron instantes eternos. Se acomodó en el sillón, ocultó bajo su rica falda de seda color crema el pie lastimado y cubierto completamente con un gran vendaje. La hinchazón ya no era tan notoria.

- Buenos días, señorita Higurashi.

Toda la emoción que sentía se desvaneció, su corazón dejó de agitarse, aun así sonrió, su visita era inesperada, pero estuvo agradecida que viniera.

- Sango.

La joven de cabello castaño se acercó presurosa y preocupada a su lado, la acompañaba una sirvienta que se quedó junto a Kaede en la salita continua.

- Supe lo que te pasó, todo el mundo lo comenta en la ciudad...

Le tomó las manos y las aferró con fuerza, su preocupación era evidente y sincera. La joven Higurashi sonrió de forma apacible, apoyando la cabeza en el almohadón.

- Sí... la verdad... fui muy distraída... no me di cuenta... fue mi culpa...

- Y el joven Taisho estaba ahí para salvarte- Respondió la otra, muy seria. Kagome tragó fuertemente.

- Sí, fue amable conmigo.

Sango la miró con detenimiento y arrugó la frente, sus dedos se aferraron más a la mano de su amiga.

- Sí, fue amable... raro en él...

La joven Higurashi bajó los ojos y suspiró.

- Lo sé... no tiene... una muy buena reputación que digamos...- Murmuró.

- Nada buena. Se dice que es apostador, adicto al póker, que ha perdido todo su dinero. Pobre señor de Taisho Park. Supongo que conoces sus terrenos...

La joven Higurashi bajó la vista y volvió a suspirar.

- Creo que... cuando era pequeña alguna vez pasamos por ahí... por el camino, nada más... en realidad no estoy muy segura si era Taisho Park, pero he escuchado que es uno de los terrenos más ricos y extensos de la región.

- Y el más hermoso. – Respondió Sango. - No esta tan lejos de aquí... un día deberíamos pasar así... como si nada, para conocerlo, dicen que es magnífico y que desde la torre más alta del castillo incluso de puede ver el mar.

El mar... el mar estaba muy lejos ¿sería posible? ¿cómo serían aquellas tierras? Había escuchado que eran ricas y hermosas, verdes prados cubrían la loma en donde el castillo se encontraba para luego terminar en los bosques espesos y milenarios que lo rodeaban, había un rio que pasaba en medio del bosque, quien sabe qué secretos escondía aquel mágico lugar, la persona que viviera ahí sería afortunada, muy afortunada... oh... ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿se estaba deslumbrando por la propiedad de ese hombre?

Miró a Sango despertando turbada de sus pensamientos.

- Nooo... creo que no...

Su amiga hizo una mueca.

- Cierto... mejor que no, no sería correcto... ahh tu no sabes los rumores que andan circulando, dicen que esta a punto de perder su propiedad.

- ¿En serio?- Le sorprendió la revelación- ¿Perder Taisho Park? ¡Esas tierras son ancestrales!- La miró horrorizada.

- Para que veas que el vicio del póker es más fuerte que el legado que le dejó su padre. Pobre hombre... quedará en la ruina...

Kagome apretó los labios pero no dijo nada, por alguna razón sentía pena por él. El vicio del juego... había escuchado que cuando una persona se enviciaba dejaba de razonar y sólo pensaba en apostar y apostar, perdiendo la cordura casi... algunos se quedaba con lo puesto y en la calle y otros hasta se habían suicidado por no poder pagar sus deudas... si ese hombre estaba en el vicio del juego... su futuro entonces estaba escrito.

- A menos que...- Prosiguió su amiga-... a menos que se case con alguien de dinero y así logre saldar sus deudas de juego.

Alzó rápidamente la vista, sorprendida, sonrojándose por completo. Sango dijo otras cosas más pero no le fue posible escucharla, su mente se debatía en conjeturas que le resultaban posibles... ¿acaso le hablaba ahora por el dinero? ¿sería eso? Quizás fue así... quizás esa era la razón porque él jamás antes se había dignado a dirigirle la palabra... era invisible a sus ojos los pocos encuentros que alguna vez tuvieron... ¿sería eso entonces? Pero ahora ya no... porque... lo había visto hablar con Kikyou en lo que parecía una conversación demasiado privada... quizás se había enamorado de su institutriz... si se había enamorado de ella entonces también demostraba que no estaba en busca de una mujer de dinero para saldar sus deudas, ya que Kikyou no tenía más que el escaso sueldo de su oficio. Todo era... demasiado confuso. Quizás...

Más tarde llegó su profesor de música, el atento caballero le trajo de regalo unos bombones que según dijo eran del extranjero. Agradeció su visita y se sintió halagada por sus finas atenciones. Su madre parecía agradarle también, ni qué decir de Kaede, que en cuanto el joven Kouga se marchó, estuvo todo el rato hablándole de las virtudes de aquel muchacho, de lo digna que era su familia, que a pesar de no tener tanto dinero podría vivir muy bien a su lado...

- Tienes que casarte pronto hijita...- Dijo su querida nana-... ese muchacho parece perfecto para ti...

Quizás tenía razón, después de todo. Era guapo y de personalidad arrolladora, cualidades que de alguna forma le agradaban, pero... faltaba algo... algo. Quizás lo mejor era no pensar en matrimonio ¿para qué? Miró a su madre que se encontraba sentada junto a la ventana, a pesar de recibir los suaves rayos de sol de la primavera sobre su cuerpo, aun así lucía muy pálida y cansada. Su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente.

_- ... es necesario que te cases pronto, si me llegara a pasar algo quedarías desprotegida y..._

Apartó el pensamiento rápidamente. Sabía lo que pasaría si a su madre le llegara a pasar algo y ella no estuviera casada.

Estaba ahora afuera, en el jardín, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol. Sentada en una silla cómoda con el pie lastimado sobre un taburete, tenía sobre el regazo una manta que Kaede había insistido poner a riesgo de pescar algún resfriado. Tenía en sus manos un libro, y había avanzado bastante, cuando su lectura se vio de pronto interrumpida por la llegada de un nuevo invitado. Ese día, habían llegado muchas personas a ver su estado de salud, todo el mundo estaba enterado de su "accidente" y más de alguno pensó que las cosas malas que sucedían en su familia, desde el fallecimiento de su padre, se debía quizás aun extraño y temible mal de ojo o hechizo. Kagome sólo pudo reírse de las boberías que pensaba la gente. Aunque igual le daba escalofríos lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Higurashi.

Cuando escuchó su voz, estuvo a punto de caerse de sus manos el libro, éste tambaleó, y el hombre lo alcanzó a mitad de camino al suelo. Kagome alzó el rostro y lo miró. Inuyasha leía el título de la portada.

- Orgullo y Prejuicio... interesante novela.

- Buenas tardes, señor Taisho—Dijo, intentando alcanzar el libro, molesta ¿por qué ese hombre lograba turbarla de ese modo? Cuando lo alcanzó lo puso de inmediato junto a la mesita del lado, decidida a no leerlo por ahora.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿le duele mucho el tobillo?

No se atrevía a mirarlo, así que comenzó a juguetear con el borde de la manta que cubría sus piernas. Sabía y no había que ser adivina que desde la ventana la observaba su madre. Intentó tranquilizarse.

- No me duele mucho, casi nada. Gracias por preguntar.

- ¿Y la cabeza?

Involuntariamente se llevó una mano bajo el flequillo, ahí estaba la venda que cubría una herida algo contusa.

- Eso...- Musitó-... no... la verdad no... ni siquiera me había acordado de ella.

Inuyasha la miró fijo, como si le costara creer en sus palabras. La joven Higurashi preguntó extrañada.

- Qué... ¿qué sucede?

El hombre sonrió apenas, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pensaba en que si es verdad lo que me esta diciendo... una mujer normal estaría en cama quejándose de dolor, llamando a un sacerdote para que le de la extremaunción.

- Tiene un muy mal concepto de las mujeres- Respondió ella algo molesta.

Qué machista resultaba ser este hombre. Ahora sí que le cayó pésimo. Suspiró fuertemente mirando de reojo hacia la ventana, su madre seguía observando. Bien.

- No tiene que enojarse por eso, señorita Higurashi, puede que usted se salga de la norma.

Lo miró nuevamente y ver su sonrisa burlona le confirmó que ese caballero merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando. Petulante, engreído. Volteó el rostro sin decir nada.

Inuyasha la observó con detenimiento, resultaba fácil observarla sin que ella aun pareciera ofendida. Admitió nuevamente que era bonita, no, hermosa, ella tenía una mirada cálida y melancólica que lamentablemente en esos momentos no pudo admirar debido a que Kagome evitaba mirarlo. Sus mejillas siempre estaban ruborizadas, parecían duraznos en verano, los labios demasiados tentadores para una virginal como ella, gracias a Kikyou supo, con algo de inexplicable alivio, que esa boca jamás había sido besada aun, y se preguntó, si su cabello grácil y largo sería tan sedoso como aparentaba, le hormiguearon los dedos al querer tocarlos, estos se movieron al compas del suave viento de la tarde, algún mechón rozó su mano y hubiera querido retenerlo para comprobar su teoría. Ahhh pero había un detalle... un gran detalle... muy hermosa sería esta muchachita pero lo engreída y presumida no se lo quitaba nadie... sonrió con ironía.

- Usted...- Dijo ella de pronto, y entonces volvió el rostro a él, lo miraba con seriedad-... ¿conoce a la señorita Kikyou?

La sonrisa burlona desapareció de inmediato de sus labios. No pudo evitarlo, se tensó de inmediato, a la defensiva. Y entonces lo comprendió todo. Aquella vez, aquel día ella los había visto juntos... por eso lo miraba turbada, contrariada... por eso casi la habían atropellado. ¡Demonios! ¿Quién era el imprudente aquí? ¡La imprudente era Kikyou!

- Me vio... hablando con ella ¿verdad?

- No tiene que negarlo...- Respondió la muchacha muy tranquila y con voz suave-... a decir verdad no tiene nada de malo que un caballero se fije en una institutriz, siempre me han parecido las diferencias sociales muy tontas ¿no es ella una mujer virtuosa y educada? Tan educada como todas nosotras...

A él casi se le cae la quijada ¡¿qué estaba diciendo?! La joven ladeó el rostro.

- No tiene que asustarse por eso... quiero y respeto mucho a Kikyou, como si fuera la hermana que nunca tuve.

No podía ser cierto ¿esa niña hablando así de su institutriz? No, no... se supone que... ¡no podía estar hablando así de alguien que la odiaba! Luego la miró con reticencia ¿estaría fingiendo amabilidad? ¿estaría comportándose así por alguna razón en especial? ¿engañarlo? Kikyou decía que ella era una insulsa, malcriada, orgullosa, alguien así no podía referirse de esa forma de su institutriz... esto era... demasiado confuso.

- No... no... se equivoca...- Musitó luego, intentando rectificarla-... yo... sólo preguntaba por usted...

Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Por mi?

Inuyasha suspiró, como si le costara admitirlo.

- Quería saber de usted, por eso hablaba con ella.

Tragó apenas sintiéndose miserable. No le gustaba mentir, se le daba mal mentir... no quería hacerlo con esta niña, por muy engreída que fuera, no podía hacerlo con ella... maldita Kikyou... Miró a la joven Higurashi, esta lo miraba sorprendida, pero poco a poco su rostro cambio a uno de seriedad, evitó su mirada enfocándola en un punto indeterminado del vasto jardín.

- No tiene que andar preguntando por mí a otras personas.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿prefiere que se las pregunte personalmente a usted?

Kagome arrugó el ceño y lo miró ofendida.

- Prefiero que no sepa nada.

Inuyasha no pudo menos que sonreír, divertido. Ella se comportaba tan arisca...

- Vaya...- Musitó, teniendo la mirada atenta de la joven-... me... ¿me esta rechazando?

- ¿Rechazando de qué?

- ¡De cortejarla pues!- Al responderle casi logra reír ¿no podía ser más obvio y ella aun no lo entendía?

Se produjo un silencio. Kagome estaba muy roja y respiraba con dificultad, pero ahora evitaba mirarlo nuevamente, ella sólo podía recordar todo lo que Kaede había dicho de él y también Sango.

- No quiero que me corteje- Le respondió al fin.

Inuyasha sintió que le herían el orgullo. Otra vez.

- ¿Poca cosa para usted?- Le respondió burlón.

No le respondió ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? No podía. Es cierto que siempre él había llamado su atención, pero eso no significaba que ahora iba a caer rendida a sus pies, estaba ahora más que segura que todo esto se debía a su dinero. De otra forma seguiría siendo invisible para él. Nunca estaría con alguien interesado de su fortuna, no, jamás se casaría a menos que fuera por amor... nunca.

El viento sopló más fuerte, Kagome se estremeció, aunque bien podría haberlo hecho debido a tenía sobre ella aquella mirada que por más que esquivara, le estremecía hasta el corazón. Pero no importaba. Ahh que se fuera, que se marchara y no volviera más.

- Esta helando...- Musitó él, sintiéndose realmente dolido por su rechazo. Kagome no respondió. Inuyasha apretó los puños de su mano -... ¿Por qué me rechaza con tan poca consideración? No soy lo suficientemente bueno para usted ¿verdad?

La joven no le respondió. Fastidiado y herido pero aun preocupado por ella, la tomó inesperadamente en brazos a lo cual Kagome protestó.

- ¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!

- La dejaré en su casa, aquí esta haciendo mucho frío.

No iba ni a mitad de camino con ella cuando Kaede y su madre corrían a su encuentro. Sin duda habían estado observando desde la ventana todo el tiempo y ver que Inuyasha se había tomado la libertad de llevar en sus brazos a Kagome lo encontraban una horrible falta de respeto.

- ¡Suéltela!- Vociferó con voz débil la anciana.

- Sólo la llevo adentro, señora, no querrá ver a su señorita enferma debido al frío.

Dejaron de protestar y permitieron a regañadientes que dejaba a la joven Higurashi sobre el sillón que estaba más próximo a la chimenea. Kagome apenas lo miró, pero aun así agradeció su "atención" forzada.

- Gracias.

- No hay de qué- Respondió, aun demasiado dolido. Jamás nunca en la vida nadie lo había rechazado de la forma en que ella lo había hecho. La miró un instante, la joven Higurashi evitó mirarlo, parecía molesta, incómoda.- Veo que mi presencia le es demasiado intolerable...- Kagome no le respondió, pero si la vio apretar más los labios. Si él la hubiera tenido sola, a su alcance, sin molestas mujeres que lo observaban con tanto recelo, la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos y le hubiera robado un beso impetuoso sólo para verla descolocada, alterada. Quizás así se le quitaría lo presumida, porque lo era, su rechazo sólo podía deberse a eso.- Ya veo... me detesta...

- Yo no detesto a nadie- Le respondió ella al fin- ¿Quiere que sea sincera? La verdad es que no creo que sea una mala persona, pero siento que no esta siendo muy honesto en sus actitudes, que... que oculta algo, no sé, de pronto comienza a hablarme cuando antes ni siquiera existía para usted ¿qué es lo que quiere?

La miró impasible, pero al tragar sintió aquel horroroso nudo en la garganta ¿cómo podía ser tan perspicaz?

- Quizás deba marcharme ahora. – Dijo al fin, luego sonrió- La próxima vez que la vea, conversaremos más... es una mujer demasiado interesante, en el poco rato que estuve con usted me ha hecho replantearme más de alguna vez.- Al ver el desconcierto de la joven, sonrió más y se inclinó como todo un caballero- Que este bien...

- Qué muchachito tan impertinente... mejor que no lo vuelvas a ver más, cariño.- Dijo su madre, molesta por la arrogancia de aquel caballero.

Kagome no respondió, pero a pesar de todo lo que se habían dicho, aún así sentía que se le deshacía el corazón.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejaron un mensaje, arigatou jeje, gracias también a los que leen, se los agradezco muchísimo.

Cuídense, nos vemos y que tengan un bonito inicio de semana.

_**Lady**_


	7. Beso Robado

**Capítulo 7: "Beso Robado"**

Al otro día, aunque esperó impaciente que apareciera, Inuyasha no la visitó, pero sí recibió nuevamente un hermoso y gran ramo de rosas blancas en capullo. Como los otros dos ramos, este último fue colocado en un florero en la salita de música. Cuando Kagome se vio allí ahora rodeada de tan magníficas flores sintió un nudo en el estómago. Su respiración se hacía dificultosa cuando recordaba aquella mirada fija y dorada, insistente, burlona quizás, pero hermosa.

Movió la cabeza rápidamente. No debía pensar en eso, él solo estaba jugando, molestando.

- ¿Quiere que las desechemos?

Miró a su nana y luego negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué culpa tienen las rosas?

Kaede sonrió.

- Sin duda, ninguna. Pero si no quiere que ese caballero vuelva a molestarla...

- No es necesario. Sé defenderme sola.

La criada sonrió y se acercó a ella, tocó su hombro mientras la joven permanecía sentada junto a la ventana.

- Esa clase de caballeros suelen ser bastantes persistentes, mi niña.

Lo dijo en tono de advertencia, Kagome supo a lo que se refería ¿y qué podía decirle? Lo mejor era evitarlo, hacer como que no existiera, así se aburriría y seguramente... seguramente otra sería su "presa".

- No te preocupes Kaede, ya le he dicho que no quiero que me corteje.

La anciana criada levantó una ceja, severa.

- Veremos si es un caballero y deja de hacerlo.

Kagome estuvo a punto de decir que ese hombre tenía bien poco de "caballero", pero se calló. Si decía eso su nana se preocuparía más por ella.

Suspiró y tomó un libro en sus manos. Estaba aburrida, deseaba salir ahora de casa, pasear, caminar por el jardín, visitar a su amiga, esperaba estar ya recuperada para cuando fuera la fiesta de compromiso, eso en un par de días más. Lo bueno de todo es que al menos su madre volvía a encargarse de las cosas de la casa y también Kikyou la ayudaba. Agradecía tanto su cooperación. Pero tenía que hablar con ella... confirmar lo dicho por el joven Taisho, saber si él la estaba cortejando también, tenía que saber si ese caballero decía la verdad, no por ella, quizás también para prevenir a su institutriz.

Kikyou daba órdenes a los criados y estaba muy feliz de hacerlo, se sentía casi la dueña de la mansión Higurashi y había momentos en que perdía la noción de la realidad, casi sintiéndose la señora de la casa. En eso estaba, soñando con su grandeza cuando Kaede interrumpió sus divagaciones. Volver a la dura realidad fue como un balde de agua fría.

- La señorita Higurashi desea verla.

La miró de mala manera.

- Que espere, estoy ocupada ahora- Respondió.

La anciana hizo una mueca burlona.

- La llama su señora, no olvide quien es usted y quien es ella.

Kikyou la miró con rencor. ¡Vieja bruja! Como deseaba deshacerse de ella.

Kagome la esperaba en el cuartito de música. Cuando entró en él no pudo menos que hacer una mueca. Su permanencia en esa casa peligraba, pues los estudios de la joven Higurashi estaban casi completados... necesitaba ser más que una institutriz ahora para ella, necesitaba ser su confidente, su dama de compañía, así estaría cerca de Inuyasha.

- Señorita Kagome.

La joven Higurashi alzó el rostro y le sonrió.

- Ven, siéntese aquí, por favor.- Señaló una sillita frente a la suya, la cual la otra aceptó enseguida.

Miró a la joven Higurashi, sospechaba un poco de su charla, bueno, claro que sí lo sabía, aquella misma tarde en que Inuyasha la había visitado, se habían logrado ver y poner al tanto, así que ya sabía que Kagome deseaba preguntar.

- Usted dirá.

La joven Higurashi se humedeció los labios y pensó lo que iba a decir.

- Quisiera que fuera sincera conmigo, señorita Kikyou.

La institutriz la miró sorprendida.

- Siempre lo he sido con usted, señorita.

Kagome sonrió, pero al hacerlo, bajó la vista y se volvió a humedecer los labios ¿por qué ahora comenzaba a latir su corazón tan fuerte? No podía temer lo que ella le dijera, fuera lo que fuera, eso no le perjudicaría, de todas formas, no iba a hacerle caso a ese hombre en sus cortejos...

- El otro día...- Aspiró aire y miró entonces fijamente a la institutriz-... el otro día la vi conversando con el joven Inuyasha Taisho...- La vio afirmar con la cabeza, Kagome tragó con fuerza y prosiguió-... ¿tiene usted alguna relación con él?

- ¿¿Yo??- Kikyou abrió inmensamente los ojos, con sorpresa- ¿Yo? Para nada, señorita, él me estaba preguntando por usted.

A pesar de confirmar lo dicho por el joven Taisho, aún así quiso indagar más, no se sentía conforme con su respuesta.

- ¿Por mi? ¿es la primera vez que él pide información a cerca de mí?

- Por supuesto, señorita, preguntó por usted, por su salud, quería saber del estado de salud de su madre también y además... quería saber si tenía algún pretendiente...- Kikyou vio sonrojarse a Kagome-... él esta muy interesado en usted.

- No sé si esta como según dice, interesando en mí... o en mi dinero...

Hubiera deseado gritarle en su cara que era por el dinero ¿acaso era tan orgullosa, frívola para pensar que SU Inuyasha iba a estar interesado en ella como mujer? Tonta...

- ¿En su dinero? Él es lo bastante adinerado como para preocuparse por eso...- Respondió firme y luego sonrió, acercando una mano a la de la muchacha-... por supuesto que su interés es por usted.

- Me dijeron que tenía deudas de juego e incluso peligra Taisho Park.

Ahh seguro que la chismosa había sido Kaede o la otra tonta amiga, Sango.

- Que yo sepa sólo son rumores, señorita.- La miró con detenimiento- Creo que en verdad él busca una esposa porque ya tiene 25 años y esta en edad de contraer nupcias, y usted ha sido la afortunada.

Kagome se quedó pensativa. Aun así, a pesar de todo lo dicho por Kikyou, no se sentía tranquila. Lo mejor era no arriesgarse, todo esto era muy confuso y... turbio. Debía ignorarlo, seguir así, Inuyasha Taisho no podía estarla pretendiendo a ella porque la encontrara atractiva... estaba segura que había algo más... y lo de la apuesta era lo más factible.

- Gracias por la información, señorita Kikyou- Dijo al fin y desviando la vista de forma distraída hacia el jardín.

La institutriz se puso de pie lentamente pero no se movió, cuando Kagome ladeó el rostro para mirarla, ella puso su mejor cara de preocupación.

- Señorita Kagome... más que su institutriz... soy su amiga... por eso le digo estas cosas.

- Yo lo sé- Sonrió la joven con inocencia- Más que amiga, eres como una hermana. Gracias Kikyou.

La mujer la miró un instante más sin que la otra se diera cuenta pues volvía su mirada a perderse en el jardín. La verdad es que lo sentimientos de Kikyou eran de odio, un completo y profundo odio contra la única heredera Higurashi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Menos mal que volviste, ¿acaso te estas haciendo de rogar?

Inuyasha miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de que esa mujer le hablaba y más encima con total falta de respeto. Se quitó el sombrero y la chaqueta y se la entregó a ella, la mujer le dio una mirada asesina.

- Por favor- Musitó él.

Kikyou se puso roja de cólera sabiendo que debía cumplir puesto que era una empleada más de la casa, pero ya vería...

- Esta en la salita de música, ayer preguntó por ti... – Cuando Inuyasha la miró sorprendido ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica-... ni te emociones, preguntó si estabas interesado en mi... es tan quisquillosa... una orgullosa... ¿te gustan los retos? Porque creo que tienes competencia... a decir verdad si no te comprometes con esa chiquilla pronto ese hombre se casará con ella... su nana ha estado diciéndole cosas y su madre... Kagome esta cediendo...

No sabía él muy bien de qué le estaba hablando pero en cuanto ambos se quedaron junto al umbral de la salita de música lo comprendió... y lo que vio le causó un inesperado malestar.

Estaba Kagome sentada en un sofá, con sus piernas descansando en el, sonriendo ampliamente como nunca la había visto antes. Llevaba el cabello en un complicado peinado, pero tenía unos mechones rebeldes que caían con delicadeza tras su nuca, vestía un traje vaporoso, blanco de encaje, llevaba guantes hasta los codos y una mano delicada y suave era sostenida por un caballero que se encontraba de rodillas a ella y le besaba los nudillos. A Inuyasha los segundos le parecieron eternos, tragó con fuerza, sentía la garganta adolorida y un calor inesperado apoderarse del rostro. Tuvo que apretar los puños de ambas manos para contener el malestar que sentía por golpear al estúpido ese... que ya había visto antes.

Kikyou sonreía satisfecha, pero entonces vio a Inuyasha a su lado, parco, inmóvil, envarado y con el rostro completamente contraído. La sonrisa de la institutriz desapareció rápidamente.

Kagome ladeó el rostro, estaba sonriente y complacida pero en cuanto vio al nuevo invitado cambió de actitud. Como si hubiera cometido algo indebido esquivó la mano rápidamente y que su profesor de música tenía en sus labios. Kouga se turbó, pero en cuanto dirigió la vista hasta donde la muchacha muy asustada miraba, lo comprendió. Se puso lentamente de pie, con arrogancia. Inuyasha lo miró fijamente, luego sonrió de forma burlona.

- Buenas tardes.

- Vaya... otra vez sin ser anunciado.

Agudizó sus ojos dorados, con rencor, en el hombre, volvió a sonreír.

- Al menos yo no me aprovecho de estar a solas con una dama.

Si Kagome hubiera podido caminar, se hubiera puesto entre aquellos dos, así que sólo respiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse.

- No ha hecho nada malo, tenemos el permiso de mi madre, además él ya se despedía.

- ¡Oh! ¿en serio?- Se Burló Inuyasha, pero ahora casi sentía rencor contra ella- Me alegro entonces.

La joven Higurashi estaba sorprendida de su altanería, de su rencor, lo miró sin atreverse a decir nada más.

- ¿Desconfía de la señorita?- Contrarrestó Kouga con tono insidioso.

Inuyasha le dio una mirada casi asesina.

- De ella no, de usted sí.

Kikyou encontró prudente intervenir. Rogó de la forma más amable y a la vez solemne a Kouga a retirarse. Ni Kagome intervino, pues confiaba en la prudencia oportuna de su institutriz, ni el profesor de música objetó demasiado pues tampoco quería comenzar a pelear con ese caballero de tan mala reputación.

Kagome había desviado la vista y respiraba intranquila sabiendo que el joven Taisho estaba ahí otra vez, con su arrogancia, con su orgullo y su sonrisa burlona. ¿Acaso no se iba a dar por vencido? ¿Acaso no iba a dejar ya de jugar con ella? Lo que había pasado ahora, comportarse como si realmente se hubiera sentido... ofendido... molesto, había colmado su paciencia. Ese caballero iba a tener que dejarla en paz, que se fuera a molestar a otra que estuviera de ánimos para fingir falsos cortejos.

- ¿Esta disgustada?

Ella tragó con fuerza, no lo miró, pensó en que pronto su institutriz volvería a la sala así ya no estaría más a solas con el molesto caballero.

- No debería estar aquí, señor Taisho.

Inuyasha, al observarla, comenzó a sentir que el rencor y el malestar se apaciguaban. Había algo... algo que lo obligaba a no apartar la mirada de ella, se sentía irresistiblemente atraído, casi podía ver rayos suaves de sol salir de su pequeño y bien formado cuerpo. Jadeó, y cuando se escuchó a sí mismo pareció reaccionar ¿qué le estaba pasando?

- Perdón...- Dijo al fin y comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta ella, la joven Higurashi ladeó el rostro y lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Un orgulloso caballero le estaba pidiendo perdón?-... perdón, no fue mi intención comportarme de esa forma.- De pronto la mirada dorada se suavizó como nunca antes, incluso él mismo supo que jamás se había sentido más arrepentido que ahora, y que nunca había deseado parecer en verdad agradable a los ojos de una mujer-... en verdad lo lamento.

A ella se le encogió el corazón. Suspiró con fuerza, imposible disgustarse con él.

- ¿Qué hace aquí otra vez, señor Taisho?- Dijo al fin, con suavidad- No es necesario que venga tantas veces... ya le di las gracias por salvar mi vida.

Eso le dolió. Sus labios varoniles quisieron sonreír de forma burlona, como siempre lo hacía para defenderse, pero apenas salió una mueca dolorosa.

- Ni siquiera quiero que me lo agradezca tanto. Me conformo con muy poco.

Kagome le sonrió. ¿Estaba bromeando?

- No me lo imagino a usted conformándose con poco, señor Taisho.

Él también le sonrió. De pronto, el momento se volvió muy íntimo entre los dos. Era como si fueran cómplices de algo, o una broma que sólo ellos dos entendían.

- Cierto. Creo que me conoce un poco. No me conformo con poco, me conformo con tener lo mejor.

El hombre se lo decía por ella, por que se había dado cuenta que era una joven pura, digna, noble, hermosa en extremo ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes?

Kagome se ruborizó pero no dejó de sonreír tímidamente.

- Es demasiado persistente.- Fijó sus ojos castaños en los suyos y de pronto, todo cambió. Sintió miedo. Sintió pavor de enamorarse de él. Desvió rápidamente la vista, quería evitarlo por completo.

Inuyasha supo de inmediato el cambio de actitud que se había suscitado en ella. Se entristeció por ello. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, luego él reaccionó y se acercó más a la joven, cuando estuvo a su lado estiró la mano, Kagome volvió a mirarlo y se sorprendió de lo que él sostenía.

- Se lo traje a usted, como ama tanto la música...

Kagome lo miró a los ojos, no se movió, quizás con miedo a reaccionar torpemente. Cuando él acercó más el pequeño paquetito cuadrado, entonces lo recibió.

- Gra... gracias.

Lo sostuvo en su regazo, mil cosas pasaban por su mente. Quería ignorarlo, quería dejar ya de sentir todo lo que sentía cada vez que él aparecía, que la miraba, incluso cuando hablaba... algo en su cerebro le decía que esto era peligroso, que el joven Taisho a veces no era sincero, que debía desconfiar... si tan sólo la mente fuera más fuerte que el corazón... Alzó nuevamente la mirada, esta vez lo miró con súplica. No deseaba caer en sus brazos, no si él no estaba siendo sincero... quizás Kaede tenía razón, lo mejor era considerar al joven Kouga como su pretendiente.

- Gracias por... por el obsequio, pero es mejor que se marche, señor.

Aquello lo sorprendió. Pensó que con su obsequio, había doblegado su infantil orgullo.

- ¿Me esta despidiendo?- Y enarcó una ceja.

- No vuelva, señor Taisho. No es necesario, además... – Tragó con fuerza con deseos de apartar la mirada de la suya pero no pudo-... le dije que no quiero ser... cortejada por usted.

El joven la miró fijo, dolido.

- Sigue prefiriendo que la corteje el otro estúpido ¿verdad?

- ¡Oh! No lo trate así- Arrugó el ceño y se puso de pie como pudo pues ya podía mantenerse erguida aunque no caminar.

Inuyasha se acercó más de lo debido, obligándola a alzar la mirada hacia él, haciéndola sentir pequeña y débil a su lado. La vio aterrarse y él sonrió. Claro, había roto las reglas de etiqueta al acerca más de lo debido a una joven, sin su consentimiento, a solas en una habitación.

- ¿Por qué lo defiende tanto? ¿por qué él pudo estar con usted a solas sin problemas? ¿por qué le sonreía de esa forma a él? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puede hacer eso cuando esta conmigo?

Había tanto calor y pasión en sus palabras que sin quererlo su mano había osado tomar el codo de la joven para retenerla, como si ella pudiese escapar. La miraba a los ojos herido en su orgullo, dolido a más no poder por tanta indiferencia, cuando la tuvo tan cerca pudo estudiar sin querer mejor sus rasgos, a tan corta distancia veía incluso algunas muy tenues pecas en la nariz. Percibió su perfume suave y frutoso, el cabello que enmarcaba su rostro parecía a punto de caer de su complicado peinado, bajó la vista y vio aquellos labios puros húmedos y temblorosos.

- Déjeme... suélteme...- Protestó ella haciendo un ademán para soltarse.

- Sigue pensando que soy poco digno ¿verdad? Es tan orgullosa y caprichosa que me rechaza con tan poco tino.

- No soy orgullosa- Protestó la muchacha en un gemido, casi a punto de llorar- ¡Usted lo es!

- ¡Ja! ¡Veremos quien es más orgulloso ahora!

E hizo algo que tenía deseos de hacer. Probar los labios tiernos y suaves de Kagome. Su beso fue impetuoso, porque deseaba verla doblegada, su boca experta y varonil se apoderó de los labios de la joven sin querer soltarla, ella se movió, quiso golpearlo, apartar el rostro rojo de vergüenza de él, quizás una fuerza extraordinaria le había hecho lograr su propósito, o quizás él al fin había cedido a soltarla, el caso es que para cuando se separaron ella cayó sentada en el sofá, avergonzada, turbada y con sólo deseos de llorar.

Inuyasha estaba agitado, la ira tremenda que segundos antes había sentido se había disipado por completo, la observaba esta vez sorprendido, pero no de ella, sino de él, de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, de haber hecho lo que había hecho, de aun percibir el dulce sabor de su boca... de querer más... ¡Dios! ¡Debía arrancar de allí ahora mismo!

Dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación, cuando pasó junto al umbral vio a la anciana sirvienta que estuvo a punto de asesinarlo con su mirada, sin duda había visto lo que había hecho con Kagome, salió rápido de allí, casi corriendo, como un cobarde, pero no huía por no enfrentar a los demás lo que había cometido, sino de sentirse de pronto... atrapado... en su propia trampa...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola otra vez, muchísimas gracias por tooodos los comentarios que me dejaron, también agradezco de corazón a quienes leen la historia, en serio, gracias.

Alguien el otro día me preguntó de porqué había escrito un capítulo tan corto. La verdad me soprendió ¿saben por qué? porque tengo muchas obligaciones y... ¡con suerte escribo! XD jaja, además siempre he pensado que un capítulo extenso resulta aburrido, extenuante, en fin. Sólo pido paciencia y comprensión ¿vale?

Bueno, me despido, gracias por su incondicional apoyo y por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas. Cuídense mucho.

_**Lady**_


	8. Enamorada

**Capítulo 8: "Enamorada"**

Ella apenas respiraba, jadeaba más que nada, sentía un nudo en la garganta, el cuerpo le temblaba, sentía las mejillas ardientes de vergüenza, de... humillación. Se llevó las manos al rostro ocultándolo y aunque quería evitarlo, no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que comenzaron a caer descontroladamente de sus ojos... se sentía tan... tan... pasada a llevar... lastimada...

Kaede corrió a su lado y le acarició los cabellos, dijo un par de cosas que la joven no escuchó, sólo deseaba llorar, que la dejaran sola y... calmarse de una vez por todas.

- Las pagará ¿cómo se atreve a faltar el respeto así a una señorita? Se lo diré a su madre, ese hombre pagará con su vida lo que ha hecho, ya verá.

Fue en ese momento en que Kagome se aterró, alzó el rostro bañado en lágrimas y le tomó con fervor las manos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por favor no! No diga nada... no quiero que mamá se entere, por favor...

- ¿Cómo no decírselo a su madre, mi niña? ¡Ese hombre se ha aprovechado de usted!

Se había aprovechado, se había aprovechado de ella... cómo le dolía eso. Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió decidida a tranquilizarse, pero al hablar supo que aun no podía controlar el temblor ni la tristeza.

- No... por favor... no se lo diga... no quiero que ella pase un mal rato... sabe lo que significa.

- Una falta de respeto tan horrenda como ésta sólo sería limpiada en un duelo, mi niña...- La anciana Kaede odió realmente a Inuyasha-... ese hombre sabe que no hay caballero que defienda su honra, por eso se ha aprovechado.

- Basta Kaede- Masculló humillada- Basta, no quiero que mi madre se entere de esto ¡la matará!

La anciana no dijo nada y Kagome pudo tranquilizarse, confiando en su discreción. La verdad no quería que su mamá se enterara porque eso implicaba comprometer al joven Taisho con ella... y la muchacha por nada del mundo quería que alguien como él se viera forzado a comprometerse a la fuerza... quizás sí debía pagar la humillación que le había provocado... pero no obligándolo a arruinar para siempre su vida. Jamás se casaría con alguien que no la quisiera... nunca.

Cuando estuvo al fin sola en su habitación volvió a llorar. No es que no le gustara aquel beso impetuoso y que la había dejado al borde del abismo hasta casi creer que abandonaba este mundo... aquella inigualable sensación de sentir que se elevaba hasta más allá de las nubes era algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Recordar su boca contra sus labios estuvo a punto de hacerla desfallecer otra vez. Sintió ahora que el corazón casi se le salía del pecho de sólo volver a recordar el momento... ¿era esto a causa de ese caballero? ¿qué era lo que en verdad sentía por él? ¿qué? sería... ¿¿amor?? Desde niña le llamó la atención. Claro que sí, Inuyasha Taisho siempre fue un muchacho guapo y de presencia inigualable, de aquellas personas que estando en una multitud siempre lograban destacar... sin embargo, de ahí a... sentir algo como lo que estaba sintiendo ahora... ¿Por qué? ¿por qué de pronto se había acercado a ella? Antes era invisible a sus ojos... antes no existía para él... antes su vida era tranquila y feliz... ahora... ahora sólo comenzaba a sentir que sufría de... de... amor...

- ¿En verdad me... me quiere?- Gimió, sin creer aun lo que había pasado en la salita de música. Encrispó las manos en la colcha de su cama. Jamás se había sentido más desesperada y a la vez confundida como ahora- No... no me quiere... juega conmigo... sólo juega conmigo... se burla...

Sintió un amargo gusto en la garganta, un nudo doloroso que sólo provocó más llanto. Cuando al fin se calmó sus ojos cansados y enrojecidos se detuvieron en el obsequio que él le había dado esa tarde, la cajita envuelta en papel decorativo y atado a una cinta azul estaba en un rincón de su cama, la había lanzado al entrar a su habitación y se había olvidado de ella. Ahora volvía a recordarla y su corazón comenzó otra vez una loca carrera...

Acercó la mano al pequeño obsequio, con lentitud, parecía tener miedo de alcanzarlo, cuando lo hizo lo tomó fuerte y lo acercó al rostro, mirándolo contemplativamente y sólo recordando aquel beso infame que había recibido. Hipeó una vez más, ya sin lágrimas que derramar. Lo observó como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo, por alguna razón le temblaba la mano ¿qué sería? Casi no se atrevía a abrirlo. Pero la curiosidad la venció. Y lo que descubrió le asombró.

_- Se lo traje a usted, como ama tanto la música..._

Era una cajita de madera oscura, casi negra, quizás ébano, tenía la tapa superior tallada muy delicadamente, en el borde era una enredadera infinita con hojas finas y pequeñas y al centro habían varias rosas con tan elaborados y hermosos relieves que no pudo evitar pasar los dedos por ella, maravillándose por tan hermoso regalo, sin embargo, cuando abrió la parte superior, lo que escuchó la dejó atónita. Una melodía fresca, suave y rápida después comenzó a inundar su habitación, haciéndola como siempre sucedía cuando ella misma la tocaba en su pianoforte, sumergirla en aquel sueño agradable y feliz de correr entre los árboles de grandes follajes, movidos por la brisa suave y tibia de la primavera, los rayos cálidos del sol de la tarde se filtraban traviesamente por las espesas ramas de un bosque encantado, una lluvia de pétalos de cerezos parecía caer sobre su cabeza, como si fuera nieve... nieve rosa...

Despertó de su ensueño con sorpresa y cerró la cajita casi con violencia. Sentía las mejillas enrojecer, la respiración agitada otra vez ¿qué le estaba pasando? No podía caer de esa forma sólo por sus "amables" atenciones... no podía... aunque tuviera la sensación de caer cada vez más en lo profundo cuando lo veía... debía recuperarse, Inuyasha Taisho no se iba a burlar otra vez de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- A decir verdad... no logro entender lo que te sucede... esto iba a resultar muy fácil... ¿es que acaso quieres en verdad perder Taisho Park?

No la escuchaba, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. La mujer lo miró con irrefrenable rencor, se acercó a él con impetuosidad y se arrodilló a sus pies, mientras Inuyasha estaba sentado en el sofá, absorto desde el día anterior por lo que había pasado... y de lo cual su amante no se había enterado. Le había dado mil vueltas al asunto, había recordado una y otra vez lo sucedido, había evocado el sabor de sus besos otra vez, sentía que estaba cambiando... sentía que estaba cayendo en un pozo profundo del cual... quizás era bueno estar ahí.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!! ¿no me escuchas?

Fue entonces que la miró y tuvo un repentino escalofrío cuando sus ojos se posaron en la mirada oscura de ella... tan diferente... tan diferente a Kagome Higurashi...

- La besé...- Musitó en un hilo de voz.

Kikyou pareció no entender sus palabras, agudizó sus ojos en el hombre, luego sonrió burlona.

- Bromeas...

- Escucha, ya no quiero seguir en este juego... no es... no es moral...

La mujer hizo una mueca.

- Tu no eres muy moral que digamos.

La miró ofendido, abriendo con sorpresa más sus ojos dorados.

- ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?

Ella supo que había sido cruel y humillante en sus palabras. Si lo perdía... si perdía a Inuyasha estaba acabada... no podía seguir sin él, lo necesitaba en todo esto.

- No... claro que no... es que... no me gustan las bromas, Inuyasha, lo sabes... eso me pone de mal humor.

Kikyou suspiró cansada, intentando controlar por dentro toda su impaciencia y también enojo. A veces odiaba a Inuyasha por no ser tan ambicioso, por no ayudarla como debería... quizás si le contaba la verdad... cuando lo miró supo que no... que él no lo entendería, seguro diría "esa no es razón para vengarse de los Higurashi"... obvio que diría eso... no lo sabía él, pero guardaba un corazón algo más noble de lo que aparentaba.

- No estoy bromeando, en verdad... lo hice, la besé...- Cuando se lo dijo, la miró dolido, sus ojos dorados parecían brillar más de lo usual, su garganta se agitó más de una vez, dolorosamente, la mujer lo miró sin expresión unos segundos, intentando pensar, en deducir lo que eso significaba. Alzó al fin la barbilla, dolida.

- ¿Por qué?

Él apartó los ojos de ella, su mirada se perdió en el cielo nocturno que se mostraba en el gran ventanal de su castillo.

- No... no lo sé... quería... sentía... rabia por su desdén... su orgullo...- Musitó al fin. Pero... ¿en verdad la había besado por eso? Quizás sí un poco... pero se agitó cuando pensó en ese momento previo... en verdad quería besarla... moría de ansias por hacerlo desde el momento en que la vio, vestida de negro, junto a Kikyou.

- Oh... por eso...- Murmuró su amante, turbada por lo que estaba escuchando. No lograba entender lo que eso significaba, pero pronto se tranquilizó. No había qué temer... quizás esto era una buena idea... después de todo... los celos que en un principio amenazaron con apoderarse de ella se disiparon rápidamente en orden de su ambición. Se cruzó de brazos- ¿Los vio alguien?

Inuyasha la miró frunciendo el ceño ¿es que no le iba a decir nada?

- No... No lo sé...

- Por eso esa tonta anda tan extraña...- Musitó y de inmediato Inuyasha sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba.-... si se lo ha contado a su madre... quizás estén esperando la oportunidad para pedirte explicaciones... – Entonces sonrió y lo miró con los ojos brillantes-... quizás exijan una compensación de tu parte...- Su sonrisa aumentó, sin que él lograra entenderla-... ¡van a pedirte que te cases con ella!

El joven Taisho ladeó el rostro y su rostro se endureció.

- No... fue un error... ella me detesta...

- No seas así ¿qué importa? Le faltaste el respeto y tendrás que comportarte como un... caballero...- Se rió suavemente cuando lo dijo. Inuyasha se puso de pie intempestivamente, parecía haber perdido el control, la miraba horrorizado.

- ¡No! ¡Dije que no! ¡No lo haré! ¡No quiero que se vea forzada a eso! ¡Me detesta! ¿sabes? Le causo... irritación, qué sé yo...

- A ti eso no te importaba, lo importante es su dinero ¿recuerdas? Lo querías para salvar Taisho Park... ¿quieres perderlo?

La mirada asustada de Inuyasha se fijó en su rostro.

- No quiero... que se vea forzada a casarse por una falta que yo cometí...

Kikyou se rio con burla, hastiada de su actitud.

- Eres un idiota...

Tomó su capa y salió de allí sollozando y mordiéndose los labios de rabia y rencor. Inuyasha era un débil, después de todo, si la amara, si en verdad la amara concretaría el plan según lo acordado, así le daría la riqueza y las comodidades que siempre había añorado... ¿qué otra mejor forma que casarse con una tonta heredera inexperta e insulsa como Kagome? Quizás debió haberlo sabido, él después de todo... después de todo era un débil... un cobarde... pero aún así, aún así con rabia admitió, que lo amaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kouga estaba siendo amable y atento otra vez. Quizás sería bueno... ella no era una persona que utilizara a los demás para su beneficio, al contrario, Kagome era una muchacha de corazón noble y puro, pero luego de recibir aquel beso inesperado de Inuyasha Taisho, supo, comprendió, que estaba sintiendo algo muy profundo por ese hombre y que eso no debía ser. No debía ser porque era un hecho seguro que él sólo jugaba con ella, que quería quizás algo a cambio, no era sincero a veces, escondía un propósito... si él la lastimaba moriría de pura tristeza... sabía que no soportaría otra cosa dolorosa en su vida... había dejado de soñar con su padre muerto, y ahora, luego del incidente del beso, todas las noches eran para él... pero seguían siendo pesadillas, horribles pesadillas...

_- Lo... lo amo..._

Y él sonreía burlón y casi maquiavélico, volteando y dejándola sola... mientras sollozaba lo veía al lado de otra mujer, no veía su rostro, pero supo que era hermosa... obvio... por eso nunca antes de había fijado en ella... lógico.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Miró a su acompañante y le sonrió. Aceptó la rosa roja que le daba, turbada la recibió y no pudo evitar recordar aquellas rosas blancas y casi marchitas que ya estaban en la basura... se avergonzó de guardar secretamente una, una pequeña y que ahora estaba dentro de la cajita musical.

- Sí... sí... perfectamente...

Kaede, que se encontraba detrás de ellos como toda chaperona, se acercó a la joven y vio la palidez de su rostro.

- Mi niña... ¿qué sucede?

- Sólo estoy algo cansada.

Kaede miró al joven Kouga y éste entendió. Sonrió con algo de desilusión y amargura sabiendo que su momento ya había terminado. Pero habrían otros, ya era aceptado en esa familia para cortejar libremente a la joven Higurashi.

Se inclinó y besó su mano con suavidad, cuando se irguió, la observó con ojos ardientes y enamorado. Kagome sólo le sonrió y sintió que le dolía el corazón porque en verdad no sentía nada por él. Nada. Pero era mejor enamorarse de él que del joven Taisho. Al menos Kouga la quería... oh... y ella había jurado jamás casarse si no era por amor...

_- Pero tienes que casarte cariño... tu madre lo desea, estará tranquila sabiendo que quedarás protegida..._

- Volvamos a casa...- Musitó al fin a Kaede. Esta aceptó.

Después de estar un par de días escondido en Taisho Park como un cobarde, había decidido pasarse nuevamente por la ciudad con la secreta esperanza de... de saber algo de ella. Kikyou no había vuelto, pero era cosa de tiempo nada más para que regresara a su lado, sin embargo, ya no le importaba, incluso imaginar que ella volviera a su lado le causaba cierto malestar... incomodidad...

Los vio nuevamente allí, cerca de la plazoleta principal, juntos, lado a lado, ella afirmada en su brazo, él sonriéndole bobamente. Verlos de nuevo juntos provocó un malestar similar al de la vez anterior... no, esta vez fue mil veces peor. Inuyasha se detuvo y quedó estático viéndolos a ambos. Sus labios se entreabrieron y retuvo el aliento cuando Kouga besó su mano, otra vez. Tuvo deseos de golpearlo y una insana vocecita susurró en su cerebro diciendo y jurando que esa sería la última vez que ese estúpido osaría tocarla...

Fue en ese preciso momento, en que Inuyasha olvidó el malvado plan de Kikyou por completo. Olvidó sus miedos, sus prejuicios y sus dudas. Quería conquistarla. Esta vez iba a hacerlo en serio.

Estaba triste e incómoda por la situación. Sentía el beso de Kouga en su piel y tuvo la loca idea de correr a casa y lavarse las manos con jabón. De pronto alzó la mirada y ladeó el rostro, como si ella hubiera presentido su presencia. Y lo vio. Su corazón casi salió de su pecho de la emoción. No sabía si reír o llorar, de pronto las emociones parecieron incontrolables, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, la respiración era jadeante y dificultosa... ¡Dios! ¿qué pasaba? Sólo con verlo todo se descontrolaba. Inuyasha sonrió tiernamente y cuando lo hizo, Kagome creyó que su corazón se deshacía en calor. Apartó la mirada y se esforzó como pudo en seguir adelante, sin que su criada notara, los estragos que estaba sufriendo, los estragos de un corazón completamente enamorado.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola a todos nuevamente, **agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios,** cuando se tiene una dura jornada en el día es bueno encontrar mensajes de los amigos, gracias de verdad

Ya sé, **debo** deshacerme pronto de Kikyou, realmente me molesta escribir de ella en este fic (por lo mala que es) pero lamentablemente la necesito para la historia u.u en fin... aún así, personas como ellas, nos hace darnos cuenta que existen otras mejores... Inuyasha ya lo ha descubierto en este capítulo.

Gracias nuevamente a todos y que pasen un lindo día.

_**Lady**_


	9. Nuevos Sentimientos

**Capítulo 9: "Nuevos Sentimientos"**

Estaba ella en el jardín, paseaba distraída con un libro en su mano sin importarle la brisa demasiado fresca del atardecer. Se detuvo junto a la fuente de agua, una que estaba en medio del espeso jardín y se sentó en borde observando el agua cristalina. Dejó el libro a un lado y luego se inclinó en el, acercando sus dedos y jugueteando con el agua.

- Señorita Higurashi...

Casi se cayó a la fuente del susto y la impresión. Sus mejillas se colorearon de súbito nuevamente y no se atrevió a mirarlo. Se movió con lentitud hasta quedar sentada en el borde de la fuente, entonces alzó la mirada, inevitablemente temerosa y turbada, a él. Tragó fuerte y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

- Señor...- Tragó otra vez-... Señor Taisho.

Estaba más que agitada, se ahogaba, quizás su corsé estaba muy apretado porque apenas lograba respirar. No, no era el corsé, de lo contrario estaría así desde la mañana... era por verlo a él. Se puso de pie lentamente y agachó la cabeza.

Inuyasha también se encontraba agitado, era más hermosa de lo que creía. En medio de aquel jardín lleno de flores, con el viento suave jugueteando con los bucles que le caían en su espalda, la piel pálida pero no mortalmente blanca como la de... arrugó el ceño. No debía pensar en ella ahora. Carraspeó intentando llamar su atención, la joven alzó la vista tímidamente.

- Yo... me he portado como un cobarde...- La joven Higurashi apretó los labios y desvió la mirada hasta el caminito de piedras, el que daba dirección a su casa, esperando secretamente que nadie apareciera aun-... no quise... humillarla... perdone mi osadía... necesito que me perdone...

Kagome volvió a tragar fuertemente, alzó otra vez la mirada hacia él.

- No ha sido... la primera vez que me pide perdón por algo.- Su voz era suave y dolida.

Inuyasha sonrió con debilidad.

- Bueno... es cierto... nunca antes... había perdido tanto la compostura... desde que la conocí... pierdo el control fácilmente... no es que quiera justificarme... es sólo que... señorita Higurashi...- La joven lo miró atentamente-... prometo no volverme a comporta como un patán.

Kagome le sonrió por primera vez ahora.

- Es usted alguien demasiado... duro consigo mismo.

El joven Taisho alzó ambas cejas.

- ¿No me considera un patán entonces?

La muchacha bajó la vista, suspiró derrotada.

- Yo... me siento muy confundida con respecto a usted... se dicen tantas cosas y además...

Inuyasha dio un paso lento hacia ella.

- Además ¿qué?

La joven alzó la vista hacia él nuevamente.

- Usted... usted... no sé... a veces es sincero y otras... otras siento que me oculta algo...

El hombre hizo una mueca amarga ¿cómo podía ser tan perspicaz? La miró con intensidad y por segundos la joven sostuvo su mirada, luego Kagome se ruborizó aun más y bajó la vista. En ese momento, Inuyasha hubiera querido ser sincero, contarle que... que si bien en un principio se había acercado por interés, ahora lo hacía porque... porque en verdad estaba interesado en ella. Agudizó la mirada en la joven. No, no podía decirle eso ahora... la confundiría quizás aun más... tendría que él ser sincero ahora, para que la joven confiara...

- Debe excusarme por eso... pero...- Se acercó más, lo suficiente como para provocar otra vez en Kagome el temblor de sus piernas al verlo tan cerca. Él acercó su mano a una de ella y la tomó, sosteniéndola en el aire-... primero quisiera escuchar que me perdona...

- Lo perdono.- Respondió rápidamente, confiando en su instinto, reconociendo en aquellas pupilas doradas y cálidas la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Cuando Inuyasha le sonrió agradecido, la muchacha bajó la vista y meditó en lo impulsiva que había sido al darle una respuesta de esa forma ¿pero qué podía hacer? No era alguien que le gustara jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, Dios sabía cuan mal se sentía cada vez que debía soportar los cortejos del joven Kouga.

- Gracias- Respondió Inuyasha, y cuando lo hizo, le dio un beso suave y eterno en sus nudillos. Kagome retuvo el aliento, hizo lo posible por mantener la cordura y seguir respirando. Cuando Inuyasha se incorporó, la joven esquivó su mano, aunque él hubiera querido retenerla entre la suya.

- Entonces... – Sonrió de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en sus extremos, la mirada era fija y profunda, Kagome casi podía ver su propio reflejo en sus cristalinas pupilas-... entonces ¿ya somos amigos?

Aquello la enterneció. Cualquier otro hubiera sido más osado, más acosador quizás, él estaba siendo cuidadoso, amistoso, aquellos detalles la hacían caer más en lo profundo, más rendida a su... ¿su qué? Pestañeó varias veces reponiéndose de un inesperado aturdimiento.

- Amigos- Respondió, sonriendo.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos, en principio fue casi normal, luego se volvió incómodo, no sólo para ella, sino también para Inuyasha, que dejó de sonreír y se sintió inevitablemente aturdido, atrapado nuevamente en su mirada, en su presencia... en su... calidez.

- ¿Señorita Kagome? ¿Señorita Kagome en donde esta?

- ¡Oh!

Kagome se asustó, era la voz de Kaede. Al verse de pronto tan cerca del caballero, quiso apartarse, retrocedió inesperadamente pero sus talones chocaron contra la losa de la fuente, estuvo a punto de caer al agua sino fuera porque el joven alcanzó a tomarle un brazo y en un ademán protector y seguro, la acercó a su lado chocando ella contra su pecho. La joven se aferró a él con fuerza, a las mangas de su chaqueta, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de corresponder a su cálido abrazo, pero en cuanto iba a hacerlo recordó a Kikyou. Y sintió que la estaba traicionando. No a ella por supuesto, sino a la joven que tenía en sus brazos. Sí. Si quería comenzar de nuevo, debía comenzar por limpiar su vida, hacer las cosas correctamente. Apartó a la joven con sutileza, ella se avergonzó, reprochándose su actitud, había sido demasiado osada.

- Lo... lo siento...- Musitó, quitándose un mechón de cabello de la frente.

- ¡¿Kagome?!

Volvió a tensarse por completo, miró con pánico a su alrededor. Inuyasha tuvo pena de ella, encontraba tan ridículas esas costumbres ¿Cuándo sería posible estar un tiempo a solas nuevamente?

- Me iré de inmediato, tranquilícese, por favor- Sugirió.

Kagome lo miró pero aun respiraba agitada.

- Que no lo vean, se enfadarán mucho y... tendrá problemas... no quiero que se vea obligado a nada.

Casi no podía creer en la pureza de sus intenciones. Ella lo salvaba, a riesgo de comprometer su honra, su reputación. Jamás en la vida había conocido una mujer así.

- No seré obligado a nada, tranquila...- Intentó reconfortarla con sus palabras, pero la muchacha aun estaba asustada-... escuche... no tiene que asustarse... esta vez vine como amigo... quiero comenzar de nuevo... la próxima vez que la vea... prometo que será diferente...

Hizo una reverencia y luego sonrió. Kagome hubiera querido preguntarle a qué se refería, pero él se escabulló tan rápido como un rayo.

- Así que aquí esta... ¿por qué no me respondía, niña?

Aun estaba agitada por su presencia, las mejillas muy encendidas, los ojos brillantes y emocionados. Kaede la observó con curiosidad, la joven evitó mirarla, sintiéndose como si hubiera cometido un pecado. Se sentó en el borde de la pileta intentando aun reponerse de aquella conversación con el joven Taisho. Estaba intrigada por su actitud, pero se sentía a la vez feliz y emocionada porque algo le decía que esta vez él sí hablaba en serio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras caminaba, sonrió como un bobo. Y pensó, que jamás había visto una tarde tan bonita como ésta. Parecía que todo era perfecto, el cielo de colores llamando al atardecer, la brisa del viento tibia y suave, la luz del sol cálida y agradable, el verdor de los árboles y los jardines repletos de flores... sí, una tarde perfecta.

Suspiró y volvió a sonreír. Jamás había tenido esa sensación tan apacible en su corazón, liviana, emocionada, viva en verdad ¿qué era lo que pasaba? Qué importaba, realmente se sentía bien estar así. Pero entonces se detuvo de súbito y como si todo se hubiera ido por la borda, recordó que aun él era parte de la vida de Kikyou... y viceversa. El cielo pareció nublarse, la brisa se hizo helada, el paisaje casi se volvió tétrico. E Inuyasha sintió remordimiento porque aun tenía una relación con ella y mientras la tuviera, no podía cortejar a la inocente y bella Kagome... por eso le había dicho que la próxima vez que la viera, las cosas serían distintas... no quería engañarla ahora, debía ser lo más sincero con ella.

La noche era helada y oscura, él se encontraba sentado en un gran sofá de cuero y respaldo alto, observado los leños consumirse lentamente por el fuego, no es que encontrara demasiado interesante verlos, era que estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no podía ni siquiera apartar la vista de ellos. Meditaba su relación con Kikyou, lo extraña, turbia y sin sentido que había sido, una relación que a todas luces le hacía mal... muy mal... no es que quisiera justificarse o echarle la culpa a los demás de su propia irresponsabilidad, pero la verdad es que se había dejado influenciar por ella para apostar... y lo había perdido todo... realmente era un estúpido, ciego e idiota.

- Idiota...- Musitó con rencor.

De pronto la habitación se llenó del perfume viciado a especias que le provocó malestar, se removió incómodo en su asiento sabiendo lo que eso significaba. Esta era su oportunidad, la oportunidad de cortar con todo, de comenzar de nuevo.

Kikyou entró rápidamente y se arrodilló como de costumbre a sus pies. Buscó su boca pero esta la recibió gélida y pasiva. La mujer estaba últimamente acostumbrada a recibir poco afecto de parte de su amante, el plan que habían ideado los había enfrentado a ambos en más de una ocasión. A veces discutían, pero luego volvían, ella sabía y confiaba cien por ciento que a fin de cuentas tenía a Inuyasha comiendo de su mano. Obvio ¿Quién mejor que ella? Nadie.

Las cosas no estaban bien, pero era lógico que él estuviera así, aludía su falta de cariño e interés a la preocupación por cancelar su deuda, sin embargo Kikyou secretamente lo odiaba por no ser capaz de cumplir su palabra, algo tan fácil y sencillo como enamorar a la tonta de Kagome Higurashi. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, querido?

El hombre la miró un instante y por primera vez pareció ver la verdad en ella. Kikyou era simplemente hermosa, de eso no había duda, pero su manera de ser era realmente siniestra, por así decirlo, él se estremeció ¿cómo había estado tan ciego? Acomodó la espalda en el respaldo del sillón, frunció el ceño, se relamió los labios. Esto iba a resulta difícil, muy difícil.

- Debemos hablar.

Ella lo observó con curiosidad, apoyó las manos en sus piernas, ni siquiera se había quitado la capa, estaba más preocupada de sí misma que de lo demás.

- Ya veo. Habla, querido.- Entonces sonrió y al hacerlo, el hombre sintió escalofríos, desvío la mirada oscura de la suya, no lo pensó tanto como imaginaba. En realidad... y ahora que la observaba con calma... no sentía gran apego por ella.

- Las cosas entre tu y yo no andan bien... – Musitó al fin-...no quiero seguir así sintiéndome... culpable, sucio y miserable por mis actos... quiero ser un hombre nuevo... honesto...- La mujer esta vez lo miró con curiosidad-... no quiero seguir contigo...

Kikyou abrió inmensamente los ojos, lo miró despavorida, asombrada, como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima, sin duda jamás esperó algo como eso... jamás.

- Qu... ¿¡Qué!?

Inuyasha se puso de pie lentamente. Se sentía cansado y sin muchos ánimos de rendirle cuentas a ella. Siempre lo mandaba, lo dominaba ¿es que acaso no se había dado cuenta de eso?

- No estoy de acuerdo con tus... ideas ni pensamientos... – La miró fijo, la mujer parecía a punto de llorar, se mordía los labios para contener no sólo el llanto, sino más bien la humillación que le provocaba escuchar las desdeñosas palabras del hombre a quien creía sometido por completo-... no somos iguales... Kikyou...

Ella estuvo un buen instante mirándolo desconcertada, casi no podía hablar, al fin apartó su mirada de la suya y meditó lo que él decía. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... simplemente era... ¡imposible! Bajó los ojos y sintió que las lágrimas luchaban por salir al exterior. Las reprimió y se mordió más los labios hasta casi romperlos.

- Cómo... pero... qué...- Alzó la vista y lo miró consternada, aun sin creer lo que había escuchado-... ¿por qué? ¿qué estas diciendo? ¡Tú me amas!

Inuyasha hizo una leve mueca ¿amar? ¿amar? Eso... no estaba seguro de haberlo sentido alguna vez por alguien... cielos... hacía muy poco moría por los besos y las caricias de esa mujer, ahora sólo imaginarlo le hacía sentir... desagrado. Quizás... quizás había "abierto los ojos"

- Lo lamento...- Dijo al fin-... ya no siento nada por ti...

Kikyou se puso rápidamente de pie y se acercó a él de forma desafiante, aferró las manos a las solapas de su chaqueta, exigía una explicación.

- ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡qué fue lo que sucedió hoy que te comportas así!? ¡No te creo! No creo nada de lo que me dices ¿qué pasó con nuestros sueños? ¿qué pasó con nuestros planes? ¿¡qué pretendes!?

Él se mantuvo firme, como nunca antes lo había sido estado a su lado. Era como si de pronto hubiera deshecho alguna clase de hechizo o embrujo, el caso es que ahora estaba decidido a finalizar todo con ella... sin remordimiento alguno.

- Es mejor que estemos separados... no siento nada por ti.

Era tan orgullosa que estuvo a punto de reírse en su cara, fue por eso mismo que reprimió las lagrimas y pensó, que si bien él podría comportarse así de desdeñoso con ella y tratarla como una basura, aún así estaba segura que Inuyasha estaba pasando por una crisis debido a su pronta banca rota que no sabía ni lo que hacía ni menos lo que decía.

- Es obvio que estas presionado.

- No lo estoy... como tú piensas.

Pero Kikyou no se iba a dar por vencida, estaba muy segura de sus encantos, de su belleza, de ser inigualable e incomparable, era absurdo e ilógico que Inuyasha se cansara de ella. El muy tonto era un infantil... quizás necesitaba algo de tiempo. Ella se lo daría, al fin y al cabo, lo necesitaba.

- Claro... querido... claro... creo que esta noche necesitas un buen descanso... ve a dormir... después hablaremos con calma de todo esto.

- Creo que ya no hay nada más de qué hablar- Respondió él, serio, muy serio.

La mujer lo miró conteniendo su rabia, sintiéndose humillada por su desprecio, por la osadía de hablarle así a ella... alzó la barbilla y salió dignamente de la habitación, estaba segura que en menos de dos días él estaría rogando por sus besos, como siempre... pero también estaba empeñada en averiguar... qué diablos le había pasado para que dijera tanta sarta de boberías... había algo que no estaba bien... y estaba decidida a averiguar el porqué de tan cruel desdén de Inuyasha...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, **muchísimas gracias por todos sus mensajes, agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para escribirme, gracias, también gracias a quienes leen**.

Sin duda las cosas estan cambiando para el corazoncito de nuestro querido Inu, ya ha abierto sus lindos ojitos y ha sabido reconocer quien vale más la pena... pero Kikyou aun no se da por vencida y esta tan segura de sus encantos y de tener a Inuyasha en la palma de su mano que sin lugar a dudas no lo dejará así como así...

En fin, si demoro, es porque estoy haciendo un trabajo de un post título y que debo entregar... en pocos días!! gomen, pero agradezco la paciencia por esperar una actualización.

Que pasen un lindo día, cuídense mucho y nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	10. Un Beso en un Baile

**Capítulo 10: "Un beso en un Baile"**

Cuando abrió los ojos, debió ser más tarde de lo usual porque su habitación estaba completamente iluminada por la claridad de un sol ya alto en el cielo. Sonrió y se sonrojó, sintiendo el corazón latir fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Había soñado con él, otra vez.

Se acurrucó en la cama sintiéndose dichosa. ¿Esto era estar enamorada? Seguro debía serlo, Sango había dicho que estar así era como estar en completa felicidad siempre, en imaginar que todo era perfecto, que los días eran siempre hermosos, que la emoción de ver a esa persona era incomparable, que se sentía un sin fin de mariposas revolotear en su estómago, que se olvidaban las demás penas... y ella en verdad sentía todo eso, sobre todo lo de... la muerte de su padre.

En ese momento, Kagome dejó de sonreír y se incorporó lentamente quedando sentada en la cama. Cierto, desde que el joven Taisho había entrado a su vida de esa forma tan... tan inesperada, aquella vez del accidente, dejó de tener aquellas espantosas pesadillas para sólo tener dulces y hermosos sueños con él. Recordó lo sucedido aquella tarde en cuanto entró sin permiso a su jardín sólo para explicar su situación. "_Amigos_", había dicho, pero la palabra amigos en sus labios sonaba a más que eso... y en esa época también lo significaba. No era un abierto cortejo pero... quizás... "... _la próxima vez que la vea... prometo que será diferente..._" ¿qué podría ser diferente? Sentía demasiada emoción y a la vez angustia porque... si todo esto resultaba una broma... una mentira... estaba segura que esta vez moriría de pena y dolor...

Suspiró con fuerza y evitó pensar en eso. No podía volver a sumergirse en la pena y en la tristeza nuevamente, no, quería ser feliz, quería reír como antes, sin preocupaciones, conversar con sus amigas, compartir con ellas, hacer las cosas de su edad. Y entonces recordó que esa tarde era la fiesta de compromiso de su querida Sango. Bien, un nuevo comienzo ameritaba una fiesta como esta. Elegiría su mejor vestido y lo disfrutaría como nunca. El pasado era pasado, lo importante era vivir el presente... y ser feliz, por supuesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Se peleó con su novio?

Kikyou dejó el libro y casi lo azotó contra la mesita que tenía al lado. Le dio una mirada asesina a la sirvienta atrevida que sonreía mientras sacudía con un plumero un estante repleto de figuritas de vidrio.

- Qué impertinente.

La sirvienta, una mujer de más de 24 ya, sonrió con burla. Kagura simplemente detestaba a Kikyou, siempre le había parecido bastante irritante, aunque le era gracioso, porque aquella joven mujer tenía unos aires de gran dama... aunque secretamente su rencor iba a que en muchas ocasiones la institutriz le había tenido que dar órdenes.

- No crea que me engaña, señorita Kikyou... conozco su pequeño... secreto...

La joven se puso abruptamente de pie y apretó los puños de sus manos, de pronto había tenido casi instintos asesinos pero la razón primó y se contuvo, sus ojos oscuros brillaron con profundo rencor contra la sirvienta atrevida.

- ¿De qué habla?- Masculló y de pronto, el pálido de su rostro se volvió a uno más pálido aun, casi mortal.

Kagura se acercó lentamente a ella, aunque no lo suficiente, de algún modo le temía levemente a aquella mujer. Era su mirada, el tono bajo y estremecedor de su voz, su actitud... la loca sensación de que bajo aquella irreal hermosura se escondía un corazón herido y una mente malvada...

- Sé... que tiene un... un "amigo" de la alta...- Se sonrió con ironía.

Kikyou alzó una delgada ceja ¿cómo podía saberlo? Se suponía que había sido muy discreta... Inuyasha no podía haberlo tampoco contado... seguro esta mujer la espiaba...

- No sé a qué se refiere...

Kagura sonrió y volteó, comenzando a sacudir nuevamente el polvo ahora de un sofá con el plumero.

- Cierto... caballero... que de un día para otro se volvió amante del juego... alguien de muy buena familia, excelente reputación...- Volteó el rostro y le sonrió a la institutriz-... pero pobrecito... cayó en desgracia por... una mujer...

Kikyou la miró con rencor.

- Eso no tiene que ver conmigo...

- Ahhh... puede ser...- Musitó la sirvienta.

La institutriz hizo una mueca débil y dio algunos pasos decidida a marcharse de su fastidiosa presencia, pero cuando Kagura comenzó a hablar para sí misma no pudo seguir.

- El otro día... estaba buscando al gato de la señorita Kagome en el jardín y... de pronto escuché voces... ahí, en la fuente de agua... era la voz de la señorita y... la de un noble caballero... estaban solos... y creo que era... el joven Taisho...

Kikyou la miró sin expresión en el rostro, pero Kagura sonreía, satisfecha y segura que aquella mujer entendía ya que lo sabía todo. No había que ser adivina, ya había escuchado a los demás sirvientes que la institutriz aprobara el cortejo a su joven ama de aquel señor de tan mala reputación... ahora sabía el porqué... aquellos dos planeaban apoderarse de la fortuna de la heredera Higurashi... estaba más claro que el agua.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?- Preguntó al fin la institutriz, alzando la barbilla y evitando con todas sus fuerzas no sentirse traicionada ni mucho menos celosa por la actitud del estúpido de Inuyasha.

Kagura sonrió. No es que confiara ni siquiera le agradaba esa mujer, al contrario, pero necesitaba sacar provecho de su secreto. Y también necesitaba estar de su lado, de lo contrario y así como lo imaginaba, podría quedarse hasta sin trabajo en cuanto muriera la señora Higurashi.

- Un porcentaje... nada más...

Kikyou hizo una mueca con sus labios y luego asintió. Cuando se marchó a su recámara no sentía ira por la entrometida sirvienta que se atrevía a chantajearla, sentía ira, rabia, por Inuyasha... él estaba actuando ahora por su cuenta... quizás quería quedarse con todo el dinero... por eso la había abandonado... pero ya vería... ella lo volvería a embrujar con su cariño y su amor... ese hombre no se resistía a la lujuria y al deseo... no se resistiría más... la necesitaba... y ella lo necesitaba... sólo por eso perdonaba a duras penas su desdén y su insolencia...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un magnífico baile, eso debía admitirlo la institutriz. Estaban las personas más ricas de la ciudad, los solteros más acaudalados que, sabiendo que era una empleada más, sólo se dignaban a mirarla con lujuria para satisfacer sus apetitos carnales, nada más. Kikyou lo sabía, no era una señorita... no tenía una familia que la cuidara ni una herencia... no era como Kagome Higurashi, a pesar de ser mucho más hermosa que esa insulsa niña.

Inuyasha había sido una excepción y ahora valoraba enormemente eso. Él la amaba, tal y como era, sin importarle por ser de una clase social más baja que la suya, sin siquiera importarle que no tuviera familia, que fuera una empleada. Y había estado decidido a casarse con ella, rompiendo así todas las reglas y normas de la sociedad... tenía que recuperarlo... hacerlo cambiar como lo había hecho desde que lo conoció... él comía de su mano, siempre lo hacía...

Miró aburrida a la joven Higurashi que estaba a su lado y que recibía constantemente saludos de jóvenes caballeros deseosos de brindarle atención. La muchacha sólo sonreía de forma amable pero parecía distraída, miraba a su alrededor como si estuviera buscando a alguien, ni siquiera había hablado mucho con la amiga de ella, Sango, a la cual debían la fiesta pues era su compromiso, pero Kikyou sabía que era lo que sucedía. Claro que sí, Kagome esperaba a Inuyasha... la muy insulsa había caído rendida ante él y estaba claramente enamorada.

- ¿No es una agradable velada?- Le dijo al fin, sonriendo.

- Sí, muy agradable- Respondió su pupila, pero enseguida volteó el rostro. Estaba agitada, respiraba fuertemente y con suerte la escuchaba.

- Hacen una bonita pareja- Agregó la institutriz.

Kagome volteó el rostro y observó a Sango y su guapo prometido bailando un vals. Se le enterneció el corazón y deseó con toda su alma que el joven Taisho apareciera en la fiesta... aunque no estaba segura si había sido invitado... para muchos, era una persona no grata. Se entristeció por ello y se desalentó. Quizás no estaba invitado, no lo vería aquella tarde.

- Sí... una bonita pareja.

En ese instante vio acercarse a su joven profesor de música. Le sonrió y él tomó su mano y se la besó. Su beso le causaba hormigueo en la piel, no era agradable, al contrario, pero él era muy simpático y atento...

- Es una agradable velada, pero mucho más estando usted, señorita Higurashi.

- Gracias- Respondió con suavidad.

Kouga apenas miró a la institutriz que estaba a su lado, de pie, como una gárgola vigilando y atemorizando...

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? Déjeme decirle que luce más hermosa que la misma prometida.

Kikyou entornó los ojos. Qué cínico y mentiroso, pensó con burla.

- Gra... gracias... por el cumplido.

El joven Kouga sonrió complacido, se situó a su izquierda, él parecía otra gárgola vigilante.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra su madre?

Kagome retorció sus manos que estaban sobre su regazo y respondió. Estaba nerviosa aun, a pesar de que la fiesta había comenzado hacía rato y comenzaba a anochecer.

- Bastante bien... ya esta en pie y comienza a retomar su rutina- Sonrió tranquila- esta muy bien en realidad.

- Me da gusto- Respondió el hombre y al mirarlo Kagome él le devolvió la mirada con pasión.

La joven Higurashi desvió el rostro y se puso abruptamente de pie. De pronto, con Kikyou y aquel hombre a su lado, se sintió asfixiada e incómoda.

- Voy... voy al tocador, vuelvo enseguida.

Su institutriz quiso acompañarla, pero la muchacha rehusó su compañía, también el joven Kouga quiso custodiarla, como todo un caballero, pero también lo rechazó. La verdad no quería estar ahí, quería salir al jardín y tomar algo de aire, sentirse libre por un segundo y dejar de sentirse vigilada en todo momento.

Desde aquella vez en el jardín de su casa, tres días atrás, no lo había vuelto a ver, la emoción que sentía por momentos se apagaba, imaginando quizás que todo había sido una ilusión y que ahora él había abierto los ojos...

Alzó los ojos al cielo y lo vio plagado de estrellas. Allá adentro la gente bailaba, bebía y se divertía y Kagome, que había ansiado que llegara pronto la velada, ahora sólo estaba triste y desilusionada. Se afirmó contra un árbol y suspiró. Cómo extrañaba el fuego de aquella mirada dorada... incluso la burlona sonrisa de aquellos labios que le aceleraban el pulso... cómo lo extrañaba... quizás si no hubiera soñado con él... ahora sentía que aquellos sueños habían alimentado más sus esperanzas y... y su amor. Qué locura.

- Una señorita como usted no puede estar sola aquí.

Se giró rápidamente y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de súbito. Kagome se quedó cara a cara con el joven caballero, con la respiración agitada, los labios entreabiertos, el cuerpo temblando y el doloroso pero placentero cosquilleo en su estómago.

- Us... ted...

Qué tonta. Todo lo que hubiera querido decirle, todo lo que soñó decirle, murió en sus labios con tan solo verlo. Dejó de respirar al contemplar su rostro limpio y varonil, sus labios que le sonreían a ella, sus ojos que brillaban y se clavaban en sus pupilas.

- Aunque admito que me alegra que se haya deshecho de sus acompañantes...- Prosiguió Inuyasha y de pronto le tomó una mano que temblaba incontrolablemente-... parecía que la vigilaban como dos gárgolas...- Besó su mano y ella estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia sino fuera que se acordó de respirar. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más. No apartó la mano que el caballero ahora sostenía entre la suya, no quería hacerlo y hubiera querido que el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento. Segundos después reaccionó ante su comentario y entonces sonrió. Era lo mismo que ella había pensado.

- Pensé que no lo vería aquí.

El hombre se acercó más a ella, podía hacerlo ahora, tenía a la oscuridad de la noche como su cómplice.

- Bueno... siendo amigo del futuro novio...

Ella se sorprendió e Inuyasha sonrió al verla por primera vez más tranquila y espontánea.

- ¡Oh! ¿lo es? ¿es amigo del joven Miroku?

- Lo conozco desde hace un tiempo... estudiamos juntos...

Kagome sonrió y no supo que más decir. Segundos después comenzó nuevamente a temblar, a sentirse nerviosa, desvió la vista evitando la mirada del joven caballero.

- Es... una coincidencia... pensé que... que no lo vería ya...

Inuyasha sonrió. Para él aquellos tres días sin verla también habían sido agonizantes, algo pasó en ese tiempo, algo que no creía pasaría. Las ansias por verla se habían vuelto casi torturante y aunque intentó acercarse a su casa, mirando hacia el jardín para ver si había tenido oportunidad de verla, no había tenido esa suerte.

- De...- Inuyasha comenzó pero luego se calló. Kagome lo miró expectante, él se relajó y prosiguió, aferrando más su pequeña mano entre la suya-... ¿deseaba que apareciera?

Ella no dijo nada por un momento, tragó y se puso muy seria. Pero de pronto sentía que podía desnudar su corazón y su alma si él lo quisiera.

- Sí...- Musitó muy bajito.

Inuyasha deseó besarla, deseó hacerlo casi impetuosamente, alcanzó a inclinar su rostro para hacerlo pero en seguida se arrepintió. Kagome no se dio cuenta de sus intenciones, era demasiado inocente aun para eso.

- Verdad... si... somos amigos...- Dijo burlón.

La muchacha alzó la vista a él y sonrió.

- Cierto... amigos...

- ¿Quiere bailar? Sé que no ha bailado en toda la fiesta.

Kagome entró en pánico. No podían verlos bailar, estaba segura que todos reprobarían eso y se lo contarían a su madre, ni siquiera estaba segura si podía confiar en la discreción de Kikyou...

- Podemos hacerlo aquí... si quiere...- Dijo Inuyasha, adivinando su pensamiento.

Pensó que bromeaba, pero cuando él le sonrió tiernamente lo comprendió. Y aceptó con una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza. Ese momento fue tenso, porque Inuyasha se acercó más a ella hasta casi rosar su pecho robusto con el delgado cuerpo de ella, la joven evitó mirarlo y él fue cauto al momento de acercar su mano a la estrecha cintura. Cuando Kagome sintió su mano en su cuerpo pegó un pequeño brinco y creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. El caballero buscó su mano y la enlazó con la suya. La soprano allá adentro, en el salón, comenzó a cantar. Era una canción tan lenta y mágica que en segundos el mundo completo pareció cambiar.

Inuyasha la guió lento al principio, luego, cuando ambos se acostumbraron a sus ritmos, lo cual fue bastante rápido, comenzaron a danzar y a moverse con destreza. Él la sostenía firme de la cintura, la guiaba con su mano enredando sus dedos en los de ella, Kagome evitaba mirarlo pero al fin lo hizo. El joven caballero estaba serio pero en cuanto ella posó su mirada en la de él, sonrió.

- A la gente no le gusta mucho el vals...- Musitó Inuyasha, como excusándose.

- Supongo... es que... un baile sólo de dos... rompe los esquemas... ya sabe...- Respondió ella.

- Ah sí, pero nunca me han gustado los bailes de cuadrillas, en un segundo tengo una pareja y al siguiente otra... ¡si hasta se baila con gente del mismo sexo!

Kagome se rió y al hacerlo fue espontanea y sincera.

- Cierto... pero... tampoco se esta tan... así...

- Ah, cierto, en las cuadrillas con suerte podría tocarle la mano...- La miró con ardiente pasión-... ni en sueños imaginé tenerla así... tan cerca...

La muchacha se enredó en sus propios pies de puro nervio y se alejó, soltándose de su mano. Inuyasha no dijo nada, supo que había arruinado el momento, pero le había sido irresistible decirlo. Ahora maldecía su bocota. La observó bajo la luz de las estrellas, ella lucía un vestido color mantequilla lleno de encajes, ahora llevaba un escote aunque no muy generoso, sin embargo eso no evitaba que su cuerpo luciera deseable. Se preguntó si la delgada tela de su vestido la abrigaría del frío de la noche, los guantes que llevaba y le llegaban hasta más arriba de sus codos bien podría proporcionarle abrigo, sonrió con su peinado coqueto y juguetón. Lo llevaba tomado completo pero sus mechones rebeldes y ondulantes caían tras la oreja y el cuello.

- Qué... qué pasa...- Preguntó ella, sonrojada nuevamente y llevándose una mano a la garganta, ahí donde una perla rosa colgaba de una fina cadena de oro.

- Es que siempre viste de blanco... o sus derivados...

- Ah...- Ella rió otra vez-... es... uno de mis colores favoritos...

- Sí... ya lo había notado.

Kagome detuvo su mirada en la rosa blanca que él llevaba en la solapa, era un capullo, un hermoso capullo como los que él le regalaba. Inuyasha supo lo que ella pensaba y sonrió. Suspiró y se quitó la rosa de su impecable esmoquin negro, se acercó a la muchacha y enredó la rosa en su cabello, sobre su oreja. Kagome se quedó paralizada.

- Por eso le envío rosas como estas... porque son como usted... – La miró con intensidad mientras su mano comenzaba a acariciar la mejilla ardiente de ella-... como tu...

La joven tragó nerviosa pero enseguida se perdió en el mar de su mirada ámbar y cristalina. Él se acercó otra vez y su mano se enredó en su cintura.

- ... tan hermosa como tu...

Sus labios buscaron los de ella, que cuando él los rosó Kagome no reaccionó. De pronto sintió que Inuyasha la hacía retroceder suavemente, dio un paso y su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, en ese instante la besó y la joven creyó que moría. Fue el momento más tierno, feliz, inolvidable, emocionante de su vida. No fue como el beso impetuoso de aquella vez, no, esta vez él fue tierno, suave, imposible no corresponderle aunque no supiera cómo hacerlo. Kagome se puso en puntitas y una de sus manos se aferró a la chaqueta de su traje, mientras recibía un beso suave, conmovedor y sincero, del que era para muchos, el más ruin de los caballeros...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Pero mi probre Inuyasha tiene una mala reputación por culpa de ya saben quien... pobrecito... en fin. Gracias por esperarme, como dije en el capítulo anterior, iba a demorar en subir este capítulo porque tenía que hacer algo con mi post título, aún así me dolió un mensaje que decía algo como: "_Odio cuanto te atrasas..."_ ¿cuando me atraso tanto? ¡apenas actualicé el miércoles! Y ayer terminé el trabajo de mi post título! ni siquiera sé como estoy escribiendo ahora u.u en fin... sólo les pido paciencia conmigo, nunca demoro tanto, no me presionen ¿si? por favor, es que ando media estresadita con mis cosas. De todas formas les agradezco muchísimo la espera, los comentarios y por leer el fic.

Ah, la canción que bailan Inuyasha y Kagome, es (a mi gusto personal y es la que me inspiró este fic) una de _**Loreena McKennitt**_, "**_Tango to Evora_**". Cuando la escuché me imaginé a nuestra parejita bailándola como un vals... ojalá la escuchen para que se den una idea o sientan lo que siento yo cuando escribí esta escena.

Nos vemos y cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

_**PD:**_ Recuerden que **no pueden copiar la historia** y ponerla en otra página, eso es plagio, pueden sí dejar el link del fic, nada más. Gracias por su comprensión.


	11. El Chantaje de Kikyou

**Capítulo 11: "El Chantaje de Kikyou"**

El más ruin de los caballeros ¡casi vio el rostro horrorizado de Kaede si se enteraba que se estaba besando a oscuras con él! del puro susto se apartó de súbito aunque le costó deshacerse del beso que Inuyasha le daba.

No quería mirarlo, pero estaba impresionada de su actitud. No estaba siendo recatada como siempre le habían enseñado, ni educada, no estaba respetando ni las rígidas reglas de la sociedad, sólo había caído en sus brazos, como una tonta... ¡oh! ¿qué le había pasado? Sentía latir el corazón loco como las alas de un colibrí. Se quedó con la espalda afirmada contra el tronco del árbol, así sabía quedaba segura de no caer al suelo, quizás hasta podría caerse de las torpeza de sus miembros.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Él se acercó con lentitud y posó sus manos en sus antebrazos, la muchacha los esquivó con rapidez, no quería que la tocara, sabía que si lo hacía estaba más que perdida... quizás hasta deshonrada.

- No... yo...- No quería mirarlo, si lo hacía caería rendida en sus brazos otra vez. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo... viéndose a escondidas con un caballero... y de tan mala reputación, eso bien podría provocar la muerte de su pobre madre-... creo que... debo marcharme...

Inuyasha quiso impedírselo pero en cuanto avanzó nuevamente a ella para retenerla, Kagome se tomó el borde de su vestido y corrió al salón velozmente. No la siguió, estaba demasiado conmocionado también por el efecto de aquel beso. Nunca había sido capaz, ni siquiera le había nacido del corazón, regalar un beso tan suave y lento como aquel... en realidad... era como si el beso fueran palabras... palabras diciéndole a ella... _estoy... totalmente cautivado por ti_...

Le costó orientarse en el salón abarrotado de gente, parecía que todo a su alrededor giraba y giraba y giraba... sentía que se iba a desmayar. Kouga apareció en ese momento y la sujetó del brazo. Su palidez era casi mortal, la obligó a seguirlo hasta un rincón en donde le ofreció una silla para que pudiera descansar.

- No esta bien, le traeré un refresco enseguida, no se mueva...

Gracias a Dios estaba sentada, pero aun sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor. Le ardían los labios por sus besos, sentía una emoción terrible, algo así como si el mundo se fuera de pronto a acabar, tenía miedo... temor... felicidad... ¡Dios!

- Beba... ¿qué le pasó? No debió salir, hace algo de frío allá afuera... ¡aunque sus mejillas le arden! ¿tiene fiebre?

Recibió la copa de un licor dulce y suave que a duras penas retuvo entre sus dedos a fuerza de que no resbalara y cayera al suelo, todos los miembros aun le temblaban... qué conmoción...

- No... no tengo nada...- Musitó, apenas posando sus labios en la copa. No bebió nada, tenía clavada en la retina el rostro de aquel impetuoso caballero, ese rostro que cuando estaba cerca suyo, besándola, parecía... querer decirle que la quería ¿podría ser cierto? Quizás imaginaba...

Alzó un poco la mirada sin hacer caso al atento joven que se desvivía por atenderla. Kagome buscó entre la multitud una silueta alta y elegante de hombros anchos y largo cabello oscuro... no, no estaba en el salón ¿se habría ido sin darse cuenta? No podía ser... se sentía casi... observada... ¿estaba delirando? La piel se le erizaba de puro nervio, sentía que la observaba un par de sagaces ojos dorados... quizás estaba demasiado asustada por lo que había pasado...

- Que... que bonita rosa... – Kouga acercó su mano a la flor que se enredaba en su cabello, Kagome lo miró con pánico, realmente no sabía cómo esconder algo-... ¿del jardín?

- Ah... sí... sí...- Respondió agitada y echando la cabeza hacia atrás para no ser tocada. El hombre lo comprendió su rechazo y se entristeció. Sin embargo, no se dio por vencido ante sus cortejos.

- Bueno... me alegro que se encuentre mejor...- Respondió al fin.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero en ese instante su institutriz vino y le pidió que se marcharan pues ya era muy tarde. Obedeció resignada, aunque mientras se despedía de sus amigas dio una última mirada al lugar para ver si veía al joven Taisho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en su alcoba, sentada en la cama, con la cajita musical abierta, un nuevo botón de rosa, esta vez con un mayor significado que el anterior que se encontraba marchito ya, descansaba sobre la pequeña superficie. Kagome acarició con suavidad los pétalos de la flor que eran de un blanquísimo puro.

_- Por eso le envío rosas como estas... porque son como usted... como tu... tan hermosa como tu..._

Kagome suspiró y se recostó en la cama delirando de ensoñación. Sentía la sangre correr vertiginosa por sus venas alimentando su cuerpo entero, reviviéndolo, bombeando en su corazón que parecía estar a punto de estallar. Se habían besado y esta vez no había sido forzado, ella lo permitió ¿era malo acaso corresponderle? Quizás en parte era malo... el joven Taisho podía estar jugando con ella... la joven sonrió y pensó que no. No, alguien que la miraba de esa forma, que ahora cuando hablaba resultaba sincero, cálido, tierno... ¿qué había pasado para semejante cambio? Quizás sí le interesaba después de todo...

Kikyou entró en la habitación sin avisar, Kagome dejó a un lado la cajita rápidamente y se metió en la cama. La presencia de su institutriz en la alcoba era rara a esa hora tan tarde.

- Necesito hablar con usted, señorita Kagome- Dijo la mujer, sentándose a los pies de la cama y luciendo bastante triste.

La joven Higurashi la contempló expectante y esperó. La institutriz bajó los ojos y luego la miró fijamente.

- Su madre dice... que sus estudios han finalizado... que ya no tengo nada más que enseñarle...

Kagome pestañeó varias veces, nerviosa, pero no dijo nada. Kikyou tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para humillarse y suplicar para poder quedarse en esa casa. Lo iba a lograr, como sea.

- ¿Ter... minó?- Musitó la joven Higurashi, impresionada.

Kikyou se pasó una mano por los ojos, fingiendo secarse una lágrima.

- Tendré que irme... y... me había acostumbrado tanto a usted...

- ¡Oh!

Kagome era una niña de buen corazón y siempre estaba preocupada por el bienestar de los demás. Conocía la historia de su institutriz, sabía que era huérfana y que había estado en un orfanato hasta hacía bien poco, que había llegado a su casa para servir como criada pero que después, cuando su padre había fallecido y la joven Higurashi había tenido que quedarse en casa, se había convertido en su institutriz. No podía dejarla... ella había dicho... que más que su institutriz... era su amiga... y aunque Kagome no le confidenciaba sus cosas, tampoco deseaba rechazarla...

- Me da tanta tristeza...- Prosiguió la mujer, visiblemente afectada-... ¿qué será de mi vida?...

- Oh... no, no se sienta así, señorita Kikyou...- Kagome se había puesto de pie y le había tomado ambas manos a modo de consolarla. La mujer alzó el rostro a ella dolida y afligida. La joven Higurashi casi sentía su dolor. No podía permitir que esa mujer volviera a la calle, como antes, no podía hacérselo a ella-... no... usted no se irá... ¿no dijo que éramos amigas? Le diré a mi madre que... que será mi dama de compañía... ¿le parece? Estará conmigo... así no tendrá que irse...

Tuvo que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas la sonrisa maligna y satisfecha. Estaba tan orgullosa de sus habilidades y de lograr siempre lo que se proponía... primero criada... luego institutriz, ahora dama de compañía... y más tarde... dueña de una fortuna y ama de un castillo... y para eso faltaba tan poco...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se escabulló entre la noche deseosa de buscar la reconciliación con su ex amante. Llegó al castillo, como siempre, éste la recibió en silencio, ni un solo ruido se dejó escuchar en esa grandiosa mole de piedra de más de 500 años. Inuyasha ya había tenido que despedir a toda la servidumbre y sólo quedaba a su servicio un anciano mayordomo del cual Kikyou estaba segura, en estos momentos se emborrachaba en una taberna. Caminó con pasos rápidos hasta llegar al salón en donde el joven amo solía permanecer en las noches, antes de dormir.

Vio la claridad bajo la rendija de la puerta, su corazón latió con violencia ansiosa por un nuevo encuentro, entró y lo vio allí, como siempre, sentado junto al fogón de la chimenea. Le sonrió pero Inuyasha frunció la frente, turbado y asombrado de su inesperada visita.

- Ki... Kikyou...

La mujer se acercó, buscando su abrazo. Habían pasado días sin hablarse, pero estaba segura que él ya no estaba ni disgustado, ni molesto y que había recapacitado del todo ¿cuantas veces no le había hecho lo mismo? Las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor, además Inuyasha no podía estar por mucho tiempo sin sus besos ni sus caricias, la lujuria era su debilidad, ella sabía como complacerlo.

- ¿¿Qué haces aquí??- Y entonces se puso de pie.

Se detuvo de súbito, no podía creer que él reaccionara así.

- No... ¿No me extrañabas?

El rostro de Inuyasha era de completa turbación.

- ¿Yo?

Fue la primera vez que se sintió humillada por él. Había ido buscando la ansiada reconciliación. Se encontraba con esto, su desprecio. Tragó fuertemente, casi sentía un nudo en la garganta. Intentó sonreír no dándose por vencida, se acercó más a él desechando todo su orgullo.

- Oh... vamos, Inuyasha... ya han pasado días... ¿es que acaso no me extrañabas?

Se colgó a su cuello pero el joven le dio una mirada glacial, la apartó de sí con poca delicadeza.

- Creí que todo estaba claro entre nosotros.

Humillación... otra humillación... sintió rabia por los de su clase, ricos aristócratas, acostumbrados a humillar y pisotear. Lo miró con irrefrenable odio, rencor...

- Me... ¿me rechazas entonces?

El hombre suspiró agotado.

- No tengo deseos de seguir con este jueguito, Kikyou, por favor... esto ya estaba hablado.

Respiró fuertemente. No, él no podía estar hablando en serio. No podía.

- Creí que no hablabas en serio porque... – Sus ojos oscuros brillaron a punto de derramar lágrimas, pero las reprimió a duras penas, aún así éstas estaban a punto de caer, sin duda le dolía y mucho-...decías que me amabas... hace poco me juraste amor eterno... querías casarte conmigo ¿¡qué ha pasado!?

Inuyasha la observó con detenimiento ¿cómo era que había estado con ella tanto tiempo? ¿cómo siquiera había pensado en casarse con ella? Era hermosa, sin lugar a dudas, pero su actitud... su voz... su mirada...

- Kikyou... por favor...

Ella sabía que iba a llorar, lo sabía, sentía que el nudo en la garganta era insoportablemente doloroso, que las lágrimas le tenían la visión casi nublada. Sabiendo que su carácter se debilitaba como nunca antes, caminó con lentitud ocultando con una mano el rostro y tomando aire a bocanadas para intentar tranquilizarse. Se acercó a una ventana, buscando un lugar apartado de la vela que estaba junto a la mesita de junto de Inuyasha. Necesitaba oscuridad para que no viera que lloraba.

El anciano mayordomo entró en la habitación en ese momento, sin darse cuenta de la visita se plantó formalmente ante su amo. Toutossai llevaba una capa encima y tenía su escaso cabello blanquecino desordenado, sin duda por el viento, estaba algo agitado, pero sonreía como un niño travieso.

- La carta fue entregada, joven amo...- Inuyasha abrió los ojos e hizo gestos para que se callara pero el anciano no reaccionó-... pagué para que una doncella se la entregara a la señorita Higurashi... cuanto me alegra que haya reaccionado al fin y este interesado en esa muchacha tan bonita y tan noble... es bueno que haya abierto los ojos y haya dejado a la otra que...

Kikyou se había girado lentamente pero no miró al anciano, a éste casi le dio un infarto al ver el rostro mortalmente blanco, entre la oscuridad de las cortinas, mirando hacia donde estaban ellos.

Las lagrimas habían cesado, incluso parecía que hasta los latidos de sus corazón habían dejado de funcionar, miraba consternada a Inuyasha, fijo, muy fijo, con sus ojos oscuros, incrédulos ante lo que había escuchado ¿Inuyasha le había enviado una carta a su pupila? ¿entonces él seguía con el juego? ¿sólo él? maldito... desgraciado... quería obrar por sí solo entonces, ése era el plan, casarse con la estúpida de Kagome pero el dinero de la herencia sólo iba a ser para él.

El mayordomo murmuró algo, un par de disculpas y salió de la habitación moviendo la cabeza. La verdad ni siquiera sentía tanto remordimiento. Esa mujer debía saber que su amo ya no quería estar con ella.

Kikyou ya no sufría, era obvio que no, porque poco a poco una sonrisa pequeña que cada vez se iba haciendo mas notoria se fue debelando en su rostro. Inuyasha no se había preocupado demasiado, su mente y sus pensamientos no querían salir de aquel estado de completa ensoñación y tranquilidad que le producía pensar en la joven Kagome Higurashi. Sin embargo la sonrisa que su ex amante le dio le produjo escalofríos.

- Ah sí que... quieres traicionarme de ese modo...

- No, no es lo que piensas, no busco su dinero.

Ella se rio, como si hubiera perdido la razón.

- Ahora comprendo todo... yo te doy la idea y tu después quieres actuar por tu cuenta...

- En verdad no estoy interesado en su dinero- Respondió ronco y muy serio.- Y no permitiré...- Había levantado un dedo casi amenazador, pero la institutriz se había acercado a él.

De pronto el amor que sentía por Inuyasha no fue nada comparado con el amor al dinero de los Higurashi. En realidad, eso era mucho más importante... y el plan que había ideado casi toda su vida no se lo iba a arruinar él... nunca...

- Nooo, yo no permitiré que te quedes con MI dinero... el plan fue mío, Inuyasha...

- ¡No es el dinero!- No supo cómo explicarle, no sabía él qué decirle, justificar que estaba interesado en Kagome por... por... ¿porqué estaba interesado en ella?

- ¡Escúchame bien!- Ella se acercó y lo desafió con su actitud- Si estas en mi contra pagarás caro... ¿quieres su dinero? Perfecto, acordamos eso, pero esto era de los dos... si quieres irte por tu cuenta voy y le digo todo a ella...- Hizo una mueca a forma de sonrisa-... ahhh ¿qué pensará la dulce e inocente Kagome cuando se entere de la verdad de tus intenciones? Sus sospechas se confirmarán, ella me hace caso, confía en mi pero no en ti... ¿qué crees que sucederá? La perderás y sabes que con eso también Taisho Park.

Él apretó los labios, la miró con horror, el velo ante sus ojos había desaparecido por completo, ahora la veía como era, malvada, maquiavélica, maligna de mente y corazón. Ahora sabía la diferencia, aunque siempre fue notoria...

Y supo que estaba perdido, de pronto imaginó a Kagome enterándose de boca de su institutriz los planes egoístas que tenía para ella, que todo era mentira, desconfiaría... la perdería, estaba seguro... Kikyou lo estaba chantajeando... y ahora... ¿qué iba a hacer?

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por sus comentarios a todos, ha sido una semana atareada pero agradezco el que me lean, gracias por su apoyo, mi finalidad es entretenerlas.

Cuídense mucho, nos vemos.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	12. Juramento

**Capitulo 12: "Juramento"**

- Vamos...- La mujer sonrió intentando parecer dulce, Inuyasha tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella porque estaba horrorizado de su actitud. Es cierto que en un principio había aceptado ser su aliado, pero en ese momento no le parecía el asunto tan grave... ahora simplemente estaba pasmado por la falta de valores éticos de la que por casi poco había sido su esposa-... no es necesario que tengamos que discutir por todo esto... yo siempre quise ser tu aliada...- Ella se acercó lo suficiente para buscar su abrazo, sus dedos juguetearon con el cuello de la camisa de Inuyasha, él se quedó tan estático como una estatua-... vamos querido... no te pongas tan orgulloso... quédate conmigo... seamos como éramos antes...

No sabía ni qué decirle. Lo único de lo cual ahora estaba seguro era que no quería tenerla cerca... le causaba repugnancia...

Cuando Kikyou se fue no pudo más que desplomarse casi en el sillón y pensar en el pánico que le causaba todo esto. Quizás lo mejor era ya no seguir adelante con intentar cortejar a la joven Higurashi... estaba a tiempo aun de... de terminar el asunto para que así nadie saliera lastimado. La noche pasada, en el compromiso de su amigo, se habían besado y ella le había respondido de una forma tan sincera y tierna... y a pesar de que en un principio se había acercado a esa muchacha por su dinero, ahora en verdad le interesaba... más de lo normal.

- Quizás me quiere...- Musitó amargado y dolido-... si siente algo por mí... y si es así...

Si era así mejor era terminarlo todo antes que seguir en algo de lo cual no sólo ella saldría lastimada... sino él... diablos diablos diablos!!

- ¡¡Maldita seas Kikyou!!

Sentía rabia, ira, hasta deseos de llorar quizás, nunca se había sentido tan horrorizado, tan frustrado, tan miserable y tan desesperado como ahora... pero cortar con todo lo que estaba pasando con aquella muchacha era mejor que ver hundida la daga hasta el final del corazón... mejor ahora... que después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Querida Kagome:_

_Si mi beso fue osado, perdóname la osadía, pero he probado tus labios y deseo seguir haciéndolo. Me gustaría verte otra vez, no me lastimes con tu ausencia, no quiero que te sientas ofendida por mi presencia. Sé que no soy digno ni siquiera de que me mires, pero si sabes reconocer la verdad en un corazón sincero, comprenderás y sabrás que mi interés por ti, es el más puro y verdadero. No es bueno manchar tu honra viéndonos a solas, por eso ruego que me des la licencia de ir a verte, a tu casa, mañana por la tarde. Le diré mis intenciones a tu madre._

_**Inuyasha Taisho**_

La joven Higurashi casi no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos. Era una carta, una carta nada más y nada menos que de Inuyasha Taisho. Entonces ese caballero no jugaba con ella... no... él... si él deseaba verla en su casa, hablar con su madre era porque... porque quizás... quería cortejarla... alguien así no podía ser malo... ni interesado... ni ambicioso como la gente decía que era Inuyasha... no...

Aquella noche casi no durmió de la emoción y también del miedo ¿y si su madre no lo aceptaba? Las veces en que eso lo imaginaba casi sentía que se le paralizaba el corazón. No, aceptaría... porque ella misma le diría a su mamá lo bueno y sincero que el joven Taisho era... no había que desconfiar... ahh pero Kikyou la ayudaría, su querida ex institutriz la ayudaría... claro, ella consideraba a Inuyasha una caballero, sí, estaba segura de convencer a su madre y que le diera a él permiso para cortejarla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miró el reloj cucú que colgaba en la pared de la sala, su corazón parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso. Kagome miraba el puntero y luego hacia la ventana, esperando su llegada ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí sentada en el taburete del gran salón, junto a la ventana, en espera de que él apareciera? El sol parecía estar a punto de esconderse tras las grandiosas y oscuras colinas, pronto anochecería y él... él había prometido venir en la tarde.

Kaede se acercó a ella con tristeza. Lo sabía todo. Kagome, ansiosa y feliz esa misma mañana le había contado todo. Bueno... no todo, sino más bien que el joven Taisho le había enviado una carta y que vendría aquella tarde para cortejarla.

Cuando el sol se marchó y los rayos del sol dejaron de reflejarse en la ciudad, ella estuvo a punto de llorar. Él no vendría, no vendría. Había mentido. O quizás... quizás le había sucedido algo... sí, eso debía ser, quizás le había pasado algo...

Su nana llegó de la calle trayendo consigo una canasta, venía de hacer las últimas compras para el desayuno del próximo día. Venía agitada, era tarde ya y la joven Higurashi no se había movido de su lugar, aun esperando. La anciana maldijo al joven Taisho. No podía haber corazón más cruel que ese...

- Mi niña...- Se acercó a su lado y Kagome la miró con dolor.

- Quizás... quizás tuvo un accidente...- Musitó ella, atragantándose por sus propias lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas-... él quería venir, Kaede, era... sincero...

La anciana la abrazó y le acarició el cabello. No quería atormentarla más de lo que ya estaba, pero debía decírselo, para que así no estuviera justificando la actitud poca caballerosa de ese hombre ruin y desvergonzado.

- Lo vi, mi niña... no tuvo ni un accidente ni nada malo... – Kagome alzó el rostro y la miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y asustados, la anciana quiso callar, pero prosiguió-... lo vi entrar al Club... seguro... esta jugando al póker... lo sabes mi niña... él es así...

- ¡No! No lo es... dijo que vendría... ¿para qué entonces me envió la carta? Dijo...

- ¿Se comprometió en algo mi niña? – La anciana la miraba esta vez muy seria, le tomó la cabeza con ambas manos- ¿Acaso te dio una esperanza o prometió...?

La joven se apartó de ella con violencia.

- ¡No! ¡No prometió nada! ¡Nada! Así que no pueden obligarlo a estar conmigo... ¡no pasó nada! ¡Nada!

Ella se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. En verdad Inuyasha Taisho no le había prometido nada... aun, así que no tenía porqué verse forzado a estar con alguien a quien obviamente no le interesaba... aunque si los demás supieran lo del beso, las cosas cambiarían, sólo eso y el haberse visto a solas era motivo para forzar un matrimonio... pero Kagome calló. Si el joven Taisho había jugado con ella así... mejor que las cosas quedaran hasta ahí... moriría de tristeza si tenía a su lado a alguien que no la quería...

- Kagome, mi niña... ¿por qué lloras así? Debes contarme la verdad... ¿lo amas? ¿es eso?

La joven Higurashi no fue capaz de responder. Estaba sentada en el sillón, con las manos en el rostro y llorando desconsoladamente. Sentía que el corazón se le había hecho trizas y que sus pedacitos filosos y puntiagudos se clavaban en su pecho. Dolía mucho... dolía el saber que había sido un juguete en manos de aquel caballero... y ella que había pensado en que podría redimirse... ¿por qué? ¿por qué jugar así? ¿por qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mirada que le dio aquella anciana criada de la familia Higurashi era temible. El joven muchacho apartó la vista de inmediato sabiendo la razón de tan osca actitud. No había que ser adivino. Obvio que esa mujer lo odiaba por... por lo que le había hecho a Kagome. Seguro ella se lo había contado... pero aun así no le habían venido a pedir explicaciones ni lo obligaban a formalizar la relación... quizás no estaban los demás enterados de los encuentros a solas y menos lo del beso en la fiesta de compromiso.

Pensar en eso lo hizo sentir más miserable aun de lo que se consideraba. Había estado a punto de manchar la reputación de una señorita noble e inocente... todo por... por su ambición... lo más extraño de todo era... ¿porqué Kikyou no había aparecido nuevamente en su propiedad para increparlo? La esperaba cada noche, solamente para escuchar una nueva amenaza por no conquistar a la joven Higurashi, pero aquella extraña mujer no apareció... y aquello inevitablemente lo hizo sentir aun más ansioso y por que no, asustado también.

Se encontraba en el Club aquella tarde, bebiendo un café y rechazando una vez más una partida de póker de algunos caballeros, cuando vio a su amigo Miroku entrar en el salón. No le extrañó verlo ahí, aunque no era un sitio al cual él visitara muy a menudo. De echo ni siquiera apostaba, sólo se dedicaba a pasar el rato conversando y enterándose de los últimos chismes de la ciudad.

El joven Miroku sonrió levemente al verlo ahí. Él era muy distinguido, tan adinerado como lo había sido Inuyasha pero más maduro a la hora de malgastar su fortuna. En realidad él decía que no era un malgasto "viajar" y en verdad no lo había sido. Ahora que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad traía consigo un sin fin de historias de lugares tan remotos como desconocidos que era invitado a todas las fiestas de las más prestigiosas familias sólo para que entretuviera a los invitados. Fue en una de esas fiestas, hacía un par de meses, que había conocido a la joven Sango Taiji. Y desde ese momento dejó de ser tan inquieto sólo para sentar cabeza y tomar las riendas de su vida con más madurez.

- Buenas tardes, querido amigo.- Dijo, sentándose enfrente suyo y en seguida un distinguido mayordomo pidió su orden- Un café en estado puro.

Inuyasha sonrió a través de su taza.

- Pensé que estabas con tu noviecita...

El otro se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

- Bah... la llevaron no sé a donde a comprar el ajuar de novias... no la veré en dos días.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja, pero mantuvo la sonrisa burlona.

- Pobre de ti, que tortura.

Miroku suspiró y posó sus ojos en el techo del salón.

- Sí... es una tortura...

El joven Taisho no pudo menos que sorprenderse. No imaginaba a un hombre en ese estado de completo enamoramiento.

- Vaya...- Musitó, dejando la tacita en el platillo-... sí que te ha dado fuerte...

- Cuando te pase lo comprenderás...- Respondió el otro. En ese momento el mayordomo trajo el café humeante de Miroku, este levantó primero la taza, la pasó cerca de su nariz aspirando su aroma y luego lo bebió.

Inuyasha miraba sus actos, pero en realidad pensaba en sus palabras. ¿Podía un hombre caer rendido así a los pies de una dama? oh, claro, él había caído así a los pies de esa arpía de Kikyou...

- El amor es ciego...- Dijo con rencor, pero más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

Miroku se apartó la taza de los labios y rio burlón.

- Vaya que suenas amargado.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca.

- Hay mujeres que no son lo que aparentan...

- Bueno... eso es cierto... pero yo estoy muy seguro de mi querida Sango. Además la conozco desde que éramos pequeños, bueno ya sé, jamás le hablé pero siempre la veía y tenía noticias de vez en cuando de ella... así que sé como es... no hay nada mejor que conocer a tu futura esposa desde que era niña, así no te llevas fiascos después jajaja

El joven Taisho volvió a hacer una mueca amarga. Pero sabía que Miroku tenía razón... a Kikyou la había conocido hacía relativamente poco y por eso se había dejado engañar tan fácilmente... en cambio... Kagome...

Tragó con fuerza y una imagen graciosa se le vino a la cabeza. Una niña pequeña de no más de 6 años, que llevaba un sombrero en su mano, lo miraba insistentemente en la iglesia... en aquellos días cuando se veía forzado a asistir a la misa del domingo matutino...

_- Apuesto a que le gustas_...- Canturreó un chiquillo a su lado.

Rojo de vergüenza, y a pesar de sus ya 13 años, le sacó la lengua a la muchachita y ésta, sorprendida y avergonzada, volteó el rostro y nunca más volvió a mirarlo.

Inuyasha ahora sonrió. Tenía más recuerdos de ella, pero en ninguno habían compartido salvo un frío saludo. Nada más... y ahora...

- Cierto... sería mejor conocer a alguien de la cual ya se tiene cierta referencia...

- ¿Y tu? Te vi el otro día observando a la señorita Higurashi...- A Inuyasha casi se le sale el corazón, intentó fingir calma bebiendo otro sorbo de café-... en la fiesta de compromiso... ¿al final le hablaste?

- ¡Ah! Que va... sólo miraba...- Musitó levemente avergonzado.

Miroku sonrió.

- Eso no era una miradita nada más... yo te vi...- Bromeó intentando aumentar su cizaña.

El joven Taisho intentó no hacer caso a sus comentarios, aunque sólo escuchar el nombre de Kagome le aceleraba el pulso y le recordaba aquel beso tierno y suave que le había dado en el jardín aquella vez. Sintió un nudo amargo al darse cuenta que le dolía demasiado haberse separado así... cuando comenzaba a... sentir... "cosas"... por ella... ¿y qué pensaría Kagome por su abandono? Si Miroku no estuviera ahí seguro hubiera golpeado la mesa maldiciendo su miserable suerte...

- Deliras...- Musitó y un involuntario suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

- Sería un buen partido. Hermosa y rica ¿qué más se puede pedir? Aunque ha tenido mala suerte últimamente, la desgracia toca a su puerta demasiado a menudo... primero, la muerte del padre, luego, la enfermedad de la madre... y ahora... dicen que se marchó la institutriz sin previo aviso y que la madre agoniza... ¿qué puede estarles pasando?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos inmensamente, conmocionado por la noticia.

- La... la ¿institutriz? ¿los dejó?

- De la noche a la mañana... y dicen que era muy amiga de la señorita y que incluso se había convertido en su dama de compañía, en realidad era como un miembro más de la familia, la señorita Higurashi la quería mucho y ahora esta destrozada... aunque esta peor ya que la madre volvió a caer y creo que esta vez si no tendrá tanta suerte... pobre niña... tendrá que casarse o sino quedará completamente desamparada... los buitres caza fortunas y viejos libidinosos buscan una presa inocente y adinerada como esa...

Se puso de pie como un resorte, con el corazón palpitante y una vena sobresaliente el cuello. De pronto parecía que había cobrado vida, la palidez que tenía ese día se había esfumado. Miroku lo observó contrariado.

- Tengo que irme amigo... gracias por la conversación.

Tomó su sombrero y se marchó raudo de allí. ¿Cómo era que Kikyou había desaparecido? Quizás se había dado por vencida... pero esa mujer no era de aquellas que se daba por vencida... quizás una emergencia... algún familiar que la mandaba llamar o... pero ella era huérfana... sin embargo se había marchado... ¿se habría aburrido de aquella vida de servidumbre y de su rechazo? Quizás iba en rumbo de situaciones mejores... oh, si fuera eso, si Kikyo abandonaba la ciudad entonces... entonces podría...

- Kagome...

Caminó a paso acelerado, la mansión Higurashi no estaba muy lejos, aun así tuvo que llegar en carruaje. Cuando bajó se quedó estático ahí, tan emocionado, tan feliz y tan...nervioso ¿qué iba a decirle? Quizás lo mejor era esperar la posible vuelta de Kikyou... quizás se estaba precipitando, cantando victoria antes de tiempo...

Un par de personas salieron murmurando lo mal que se encontraba la señora de la casa, que de esta noche ya no pasaba. Inuyasha tragó apenas. No podía ser... tantas desgracias...

No supo cómo, pero avanzó a paso lento, cruzando el jardín verde y florecido, a medida que se acercaba, una melodía suave y emotiva se dejaba escuchar. A Inuyasha nunca le había latido de esa forma el corazón, casi podía imaginar aquellos finos y delicados dedos acariciar con devoción y amor las teclas de un lujoso pianoforte.

La música, aunque esta vez no era "_Para Elisa_", volvió a evocarle bosques encantados y días soleados y felices junto a un arrollo, pero más que eso también le evocó el perfume suave de aquella muchacha, su sonrisa sincera, el brillo de sus ojos castaños, cálidos y bellos. Casi se le escapó una lágrima de tristeza. Por ella... porque alguien tan hermoso, tan sincero, noble y puro no podía estar pasándole tantas cosas malas... no podía. ¡Qué rabia! Se quedó junto a la ventana, escuchando la melodía, pero no sólo eso, también tenues sollozos. Tuvo deseos de protegerla, de jurarle que nunca más iba a llorar, que...

Terminó la melodía y volvió otra vez a ser tocada. Era _**Chopin**_. Inuyasha esta vez dio la vuelta y entró aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta, nadie lo vio pues todos estaban en el segundo piso con la moribunda, él se dirigió a la salita de música y se quedó de pie, observando el ángel vestido de blanco que estaba sentada junto a la ventana, que llevaba el largo cabello azabache suelto y que caía como un manto de noche en su espalda, tocaba concentrada, pero lloraba sobre las teclas de su pianoforte. Él volvió a tragar y se acercó un poco más hasta quedar junto al instrumento. Sólo cuando ella dejó de tocar alzó la mirada y lo vio. Se sorprendió de verlo ahí, ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, las mejillas aun húmedas de lagrimas y su rostro reflejaba tanto dolor y pena que el joven caballero creyó que se le partía el corazón.

La muchacha se puso lentamente de pie, con la mirada clavada en la suya, pero no dijo nada. Afirmó una mano sobre el pianoforte, como si estuviera evitando desfallecer. Inuyasha quiso decir algo pero apenas balbuceó y ya no pudo seguir ¿qué iba a decir? ¿qué?

Una criada pasó junto a la puerta sollozando y se quedó ahí, hizo una inclinación con su cabeza a la joven señorita y luego habló.

- Lo... lo lamento señorita... su mamá... su mamá falleció.

Kagome se quedó como una estatua, parecía que había dejado de respirar, estaba más pálida que nunca. De pronto comenzó a temblar y miró a Inuyasha consternada. El joven Taisho se acercó a su lado y la cobijó bajo su pecho, ella lo abrazó y lloró en su hombro, desconsolada.

- Me... me dejó... ella también me dejó... estoy sola... sola...

Pero Inuyasha se juró que no iba a estar sola, sino con él, junto a él, porque le brindaría toda la felicidad que ella se merecía... besó sus cabellos mientras le decía al oído con fervor.

- No estas sola... yo me quedaré contigo... siempre... lo juro...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: La melodía esta es de **_Chopin, Nocturno opus 9 Nro. 2_**, es una melodía preciosa que casi me dan deseos de llorar, ojalá la escuchen, es hermosa y ahora la tengo en mi space. Creo que me gusta más que "_**Para Elisa**_" jeje

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, ya saben que se los agradezco un montón y nos vemos muy prontito, cuídense mucho.

_**Lady**_.


	13. La Proposición

**Capítulo 13: "La Proposición"**

Si había escuchado su juramento, sólo ella sabía, pero no pasó mucho rato para que la joven reaccionara y se soltara del refugio que le brindaban sus brazos.

Cuando la vio correr fuera de la sala sabía a donde iba, la escuchó subir las escaleras precipitadamente. Inuyasha sintió frío en su cuerpo. No tenerla a ella entre sus brazos era como si... como si de pronto hubiera perdido el corazón o alma.

Se quedó allí en la salita de música, vio a mucha gente llegar, a otros tanto salir, a los criados ir y venir hasta ya muy tarde. Cuando era de noche bajaron a la mujer en un ataúd que colocaron sobre pedestales en la sala. La habitación principal, el gran salón, se volvió en el receptáculo para albergar a todos quienes deseaban ver por última vez a tan respetada dama y dar las condolencias a la única hija de la familia.

A Inuyasha casi se le paralizó el corazón al verla nuevamente vestida de negro. Alguien tan joven no debería llevar un luto tan riguroso, pensó, aquello era como si le quitara algo de vida. Frunció el ceño. No, no le gustaba verla de negro, aunque hubiera fallecido su madre.

Nadie reparó en él, así que pudo quedarse entre las sombras lo más que pudo, hasta que la joven Higurashi fue llevaba, casi obligada, a dormir. En ese instante el joven caballero suspiró y se aflojó el cuello de su camisa. Caminó con lentitud hasta el jardín, comenzaba a amanecer, pero hacía frío en el aire.

- No quise decir nada para no alterar más a mi querida niña...

Inuyasha volteó y se encontró de inmediato con la anciana criada de Kagome, la misma que le había mirado tan feo días atrás, ahora en frente suyo observándolo con el mismo rostro de reproche y enojo.

- ¿Perdón?- Preguntó él, levantando ambas cejas, sin entender.

- No se haga el desentendido ¿qué esta haciendo aquí? Un caballero como dice usted que es no estaría torturando aun más el corazón de una jovencita como niña.

Inuyasha la miró fijo y muy serio. Se echó las manos a los bolsillos.

- ¿De qué habla?

La anciana se acercó a él y levantó un dedo. Sin duda lo que hacía era una completa falta de respeto de parte de una simple criada a un noble señor, y eso ambos lo sabían, sin embargo para la anciana, bien poco le importaba acatar aquella regla cuando el "señor" era simplemente un desgraciado y cruel vividor.

- Sé de la carta que le envío y lo que intentaba hacer, la ilusionó ¿sabe? Lo esperó toda la tarde y se negó a creer en que la había engañado hasta que yo le dije que lo vi muy tranquilo en la ciudad... – Frunció más el ceño-... malvado hombre sin corazón ¿cómo se atreve haber ilusionado así a una jovencita como esa? Se aprovecha porque no tiene un padre o un hermano para defenderla, pero bien puedo yo pedir la ayuda de algún caballero para que cuide la honra de mi niña y le haga pagar cualquier desagravio que se le ocurra hacer, si usted...

- Ya... ya entendí...- Interrumpió Inuyasha, avergonzado e intentando rectificarse. La anciana calló de inmediato-... perdóneme... sí, fui un... un canalla por haberla dejado plantada cuando en mi carta decía que hablaría con su madre... en verdad mis intenciones para cortejarla eran honestas...

- ¿¿Y entonces??- Interrumpió Kaede, enojadísima- ¿Por qué no vino cuando se lo prometió? ¿esta jugando con ella? Porque si es así juro que soy capaz de cortarle el...

El joven levantó una mano solemne intentando callarla. La anciana lo miró con recelo.

- Ya sé, ya sé... sé que me odia... soy un canalla, un maldito y todo lo que dice la gente... pero fue un error no haber venido, créame... en aquellos momentos tuve mis motivos para no hacerlo... los tuve... en serio...

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Kaede alzando la barbilla- ¿A qué le temía? ¿quiere o no a mi niña?

- Sí... claro que... la quiero...- Musitó apenas, ya algo avergonzado.

- ¿La ama?

La miró con los ojos muy abiertos ¿amarla? ¿amar a esa señorita? Tragó con fuerza ¿qué era lo que sentía por ella?

- Eh... – Carraspeó incómodo-... la... la estimo...

- ¿La ama o no?

Vieja metiche. Pero tuvo que admitir que debido a sus preguntas era primera vez que se cuestionaba a cerca de sus sentimientos por Kagome Higurashi. Amor... amor era lo que había sentido por Kikyou... maldita Kikyou... ¿en verdad la había amado? Quizás eso había sido... lujuria... aun así se habría casado con ella... ¿amor? ¿entonces qué era el amor? Kagome Higurashi era una muchacha que lo atraía inevitablemente... en todos los aspectos... ¿en qué momento había pasado eso? Antes simplemente no existía para él... de pronto... había abierto los ojos por completo.

- Yo... – Tragó fuertemente-... me gusta...- Dijo al fin, porque era el calificativo que iba más acorde a lo que sentía... o a lo que lograba comprender.

La anciana lo miró con recelo un instante, luego volvió a reprocharle su actitud.

- Mi niña estaba muy ilusionada ¿por qué no vino?

- Créame... debí hacerlo porque...- Tragó con fuerza, no podía decirle lo de Kikyou-... no quería lastimarla, lo juro por mi vida... pero ya estoy aquí, le prometo que no volveré a lastimarla, no jugaré con ella...

- Usted sabe que mi niña se ha quedado huérfana y necesita el apoyo de un hombre, sola no podrá hacer nada, ni siquiera hacer uso de su herencia.

Inuyasha suspiró con resignación.

- Sé perfectamente que las mujeres solteras no tienen el derecho ni la libertad a casi nada. Sé que deben tener la tutoría de un hombre, un familiar o la del esposo...

La anciana lo miró fijamente.

- Ella no tiene familia.

El joven Taisho sostuvo su mirada. Casarse. Casarse para que estuviera bajo su protección, de lo contrario quedaba marginada de la sociedad y le sería insufrible sobrevivir... a él le convenía casarse, claro, lo del dinero bien podría ayudarle ahora que sólo faltaba una semana para perder definitivamente Taisho Park (y de lo cual ya se había resignado)... pero esto era... no se sentía lo bastante honesto como para casarse con ella... además seguro la muchacha ya lo detestaba.

- Lo sé.

La anciana lo miró esperando a que él se decidiera. Inuyasha no era de su gusto, nooo, para nada, era un jugador y quien sabe qué más, lo que menos necesitaba su niña era un hombre que se aprovechara de su herencia. Hablar con él ahora había aclarado un poco lo que sentía. Kaede era una anciana astuta, esto no era meramente una conversación trivial, ella lo evaluaba, intentaba descubrir a través de sus palabras, su mirada, su actitud, si realmente valía la pena para su niña. Lo hubiera rechazado de plano si no se hubiera dado cuenta la otra vez de que Kagome estaba profundamente enamorada de ese hombre. Si ella debía tener un esposo, Kaede pensó que el primero en la lista quizás debía ser él... ahora había que comprobar si valía la pena para que cuidara a la muchacha... y si ese joven sentía algo por ella.

La conclusión de la anciana criada era confusa. Aunque le costaba mucho evitar obviar el hecho de que Inuyasha Taisho era un joven de malísima reputación y podría estar jugando con su niña... algo en mirada... en el tono de su voz... algo le decía que en verdad estaba siendo... honesto al preocuparse por ella.

En ese momento llegó Kouga y la anciana posó su mirada sagaz en él. Inuyasha lo notó y de inmediato tensó el rostro.

- Porque si usted no quiere ayudar a mi niña, bien sé que no faltará un caballero respetable que le ofrezca su apoyo y protección...

Miró a la anciana con rencor mientras esta iba en dirección al recién llegado. No pudo soportarlo más y se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo, al menos Kagome en esos momentos descansaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- La verdad... ya me siento bien, así que no es necesario que se quede a mi lado.

Inuyasha se detuvo de súbito. Kagome dio dos pasos más y finalmente se detuvo también.

- No mientas y no debes hacerte la fuerte. – Le dijo casi con reproche, caminando hasta su lado otra vez. La joven comenzó nuevamente su caminata.

Llevaba la cabeza gacha y era obvio su estado de profunda tristeza y desgano. Vestía un negro riguroso, el traje de encaje sin adornos, guantes largos y del mismo color, un pequeño sombrero que cubría su cabeza, el cabello suelto que caía tras su espalda con rebeldía.

- No miento... a decir verdad...- La muchacha tomó aire, como dándose valor-... a decir verdad me siento bien por un lado... ya no sufre... mi madre habló conmigo antes de fallecer... me dijo que debía ser fuerte y seguir con la vida... que me cuidaría, pase lo que pase. Sé que mi padre también lo hace, al menos ellos están juntos.

Inuyasha mantuvo el silencio. Las personas pasaron a su lado, algunos interrumpieron la conversación al dar el pésame a la joven. Kagome se detuvo nuevamente y volteó. El cementerio no lucía tan tétrico como antes. Había sol aquella tarde, las ramas de los árboles se agitaban suavemente ante la brisa de la primavera, incluso más de algún pajarito trinó. La joven se sintió sola. No tenía a nadie salvo su nana, era huérfana ahora. Se abrazó a sí misma.

- No sufras, por favor...

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Sólo en ese instante pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, de que había estado ahí, a su lado todo el tiempo, incluso había llegado un poco antes que su mamá muriera. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Después de todo lo que había pasado... no guardaba rencor contra él pero sí sentía profundo dolor pensando en su rechazo. Pero ahora estaba ahí. Siguió su camino sin decir una palabra, cuando quiso subir al carruaje Inuyasha tomó su mano ayudándola a subir. El blanco de su rostro se vio de pronto adornado por dos rosetones en sus mejillas, ella intentó mirarlo, de pronto, el cuerpo parecía haber recobrado vida...

- Gra... gracias...

- Te acompañaré hasta tu casa- Dijo él, volteando y entrando por el lado puesto.

Se sentó en frente suyo mientras Kaede intentaba darles alcance. Aunque Inuyasha sonrió con malicia pues el cochero partió de inmediato. Lo único que le faltaba, tener que soportarse a la viejita esa impertinente para que le envenenara la conversación. Ya sabía que ella prefería que se casara con Kouga antes que con él. Aunque ese no era el único "buitre" que se había acercado en el velorio a Kagome, sino que incluso había aparecido Naraku. Cuando Inuyasha lo vio cerca de la joven Higurashi casi le dio un paro cardíaco. No, no la iba dejar esta vez. Necesitaba su protección y con gusto se la daría.

- Yo... quisiera hablar contigo...- Musitó el fin, contemplándola con insistencia.

Kagome, que llevaba aun la cabeza gacha y jugueteaba nerviosa con sus manos sobre su regazo, alzó el rostro y lo miró nerviosa y expectante.

- Claro.

Inuyasha sonrió. Su voz era suave pero a la vez firme, a él se le aceleraba el pulso cuando aquellos ojos castaños se posaban en su mirada, cuando tenía toda su atención, como ahora.

- En realidad creo que aun no es el momento para...

- ¿Por qué esta aquí otra vez?

El joven Taisho apretó los labios mirándola estupefacto, luego suspiró y bajó la mirada.

- Debes odiarme por lo que te hice... no te culpo...- La miró de reojo, ella había bajado la vista y retorcía las manos nuevamente sobre su faldón.-... ¿me odias?

La pregunta quedó en el aire unos segundos que a Inuyasha le parecieron eternos y terriblemente expectantes. Al fin ella suspiró con fuerza y respondió.

- No.

Su respuesta fue casi un gemido, porque apenas lo escuchó. Él tuvo la esperanza de que ella lo mirara, quizás podría comprobar a través de la limpidez de sus ojos, pero la joven no se atrevió a mirarlo, ya se sentía lo bastante avergonzada por haber sido sincera y por estar con él a solas en el carruaje.

- Deberías odiarme- Dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón.

Kagome sonrió al fin y alzó la mirada.

- ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Inuyasha sostuvo su mirada, sólo era cosa de segundos que ella apartara la vista de la suya pero la muchacha no lo hizo, eso le develó, que en verdad era muy importante para ella conocer la razón de haberla dejado plantada.

- No esta en la obligación de permanecer en estos momentos a mi lado por que mi madre esta muerta. Sé cuidarme sola.

Él se rió y cuando lo hizo la joven lo miró con rencor.

- Perdóname...

- No entiendo porque ésta aquí. Pensé que se había olvidado de...- Cuando Inuyasha dejó de sonreír ella se sonrojo sin atreverse a decir más.

- ¿De ti? Nunca podría.

- ¿Y entonces? Porque de verdad no entiendo...

No, no entendía su actitud. Le había enviado una carta en que reflejaba claramente sus intenciones y luego la deja plantada, haciéndola sentir desolada y herida. Y ahora lo tenía ahí, tan atento o aun más que la última vez que se habían visto en la fiesta de compromiso, haciéndola sentir nuevamente llena de esperanzas, pero también llena de temor... temor a verse rechazada nuevamente...

- Cometí un error imperdonable al no acudir a la cita cuando te lo propuse en mi carta... de verdad mis intenciones eran sinceras... – La miró fijamente-... SON sinceras...- Ella no le respondió y el joven caballero prosiguió-... tuve mis motivos para no acudir... en verdad era una situación... extremadamente delicada y... estaba contra la espada y la pared...- Inuyasha no tuvo el valor esta vez de mirarla a los ojos. Pensar en Kikyou en esos momentos le parecía un casi sacrilegio-... no quería lastimarte y fue... lo mejor que se me ocurrió...

Kagome no entendía, simplemente no lograba entender lo que quería decir. Pero ella era una persona sensible que supo reconocer en él nuevamente la sinceridad de sus palabras. Inuyasha lucía sumamente arrepentido y adolorido... quizás... aunque no lo entendiera ahora...

- Kagome...

La joven alzó el rostro hasta él y lo miró. Pasaron mil cosas por su mente, de su estómago volvía a sentir aquellas mariposas que revoloteaban sin cesar dejándole aquella sensación inigualable de intranquilidad, felicidad, ensueño...

- Ya llegamos- Dijo el muchacho dándole una sonrisa.

La joven se turbó y miró hacia el exterior. Su corazón se encogió al ver la casa nuevamente. Ahora ya nadie la esperaba, no había nadie que le diera los buenos días, que la mimara, que le diera un beso de buenas noches... sus padres ya no estaban ahí para protegerla.

La puerta se abrió y Kagome vio a Inuyasha esperándola en la vereda, brindándole su mano caballerosa para que bajara.

Apoyó su mano en la suya, él la sostuvo con firmeza, la joven bajó dando un pequeño saltito, cuando estuvo ya a su lado Inuyasha no soltó su mano, se quedaron allí, justo afuera de la mansión Higurashi, con el sol del atardecer a punto de esconderse tras las colinas, él sosteniendo su mano, ella sintiéndose hipnotizada por su mirada dorada.

Quizás este no era el momento, Kagome vestía de luto y venía del entierro de su madre, quizás aun no era el momento, pero el tiempo estaba en contra de ambos, quizás no debería porque aun se sentía culpable de haberse acercado en un principio por interés a su dinero... pero estar ahí con ella tan cerca y tan al alcance de su mano, lo hizo decir algo que un mes atrás, jamás había imaginado.

- Cásate conmigo... por favor.- Su voz era ronca pero su tono fue ferviente, apasionado, casi suplicante.

La joven Higurashi lo miró sorprendida, con los ojos muy abiertos casi sin poder creer lo que había escuchado. Ver el rostro de Inuyasha tan cerca, diciéndole eso de esa forma... ¿casarse con él? ¿casarse? Su corazón casi había dejado de latir... bajó la vista y sintió miedo. De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Tenía miedo de su futuro... pero... quizás... quizás a su lado... quizás todo lo malo pasaría... quizás...

No le respondió, se soltó de su mano y se marchó, dejándolo ahí en la calle. Cuando ella desapareció Inuyasha sintió que se había quedado solo en el mundo. De pronto todo le pareció solitario, triste, sin motivo... entonces supo que en verdad la necesitaba... Kagome era suave, era sincera, era como el viento entre los arboles del bosque cerca de su castillo... no sabía cómo había pasado... pero la quería, más que a su vida.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me envían un review porque gracias a ellas ya van **más de 300** y eso me tiene muy contenta, muchísimas gracias.

También agradecerles a aquellos que leen simplemente, es un honor ya para mi el que le dediquen un par de minutos a mi historia, ya saben que intención es que se entretengan y pasen un buen rato, así como lo paso yo al escribir.

Algunas preguntaban si la carta era de Inuyasha pero en el capítulo 11 puse que sí e incluso Kikyou había alcanzado a oír a Toutossai que le había pagado a una criada para que se la entregara a Kagome, por lo tanto, la carta SI era de Inu, sólo que luego del chantaje decidió mejor no acudir a la cita prometida porque creyó que lo mejor sería cortar con aquella naciente "relación" antes que los dos (y más ella) salieran lastimados.

Espero haber aclarado el asunto. Gracias nuevamente por todo su apoyo, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	14. Conociendo Taisho Park

**Capítulo 14: "Conociendo Taisho Park"**

¿Le habría propuesto matrimonio? Casi no lo podía creer del asombro. Quizás había escuchado mal... no, lo había dicho... con su voz ronca y varonil, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos casi suplicantes... ay, Dios... ni siquiera había sido capaz de responderle porque se había quedado muda de la impresión... pero... ¿y si jugaba con ella? Su corazón le decía que él estaba siendo sincero ¿la quería entonces? Quizás sólo quería estar a su lado para brindarle su protección... estaba tan confundida. Meneó la cabeza y luego se quitó el sombrero. Decidió que por muy impresionable e inesperada había sido su propuesta de matrimonio, no tenía cabeza para pensar más ese día. Estaba cansada, muy cansada y necesitaba dormir.

Pero al estar acostada en su cama, el sueño se desvaneció por completo para dar paso a la angustia y el temor. Angustia porque estaba sola y el silencio era estremecedor en aquella casona. Sabía que aun estaban los criados y Kaede un par de habitaciones más allá, pero aún así sentía el vacío del hogar. Y sentía temor... las sombras que se reflejaban en la pared de su alcoba eran siniestras y escalofriantes, los sonidos extraños, casi guturales, la dejaban sin aliento. Su mente comenzó a imaginar situaciones, ella pensó en todo lo que había sucedido, aquella vez en el velorio y luego en el funeral, había escuchado muchos cotilleos.

- "_Que mala suerte... morirse también la madre en menos de un año..."_

- "_Nadie sabe exactamente de qué falleció, el doctor no pudo dar con el diagnóstico..."_

- "_Quizás les están haciendo magia negra..."_

- "_Quizás es una maldición y todos mori..."_

Kagome se tapó la boca horrorizada. Los comentarios eran absurdos, tontos y ridículos, pero no dejaban de hacerla sentir temor. Lo peor es que estaba sola ahora... Sola.

Una sombra alta y oscura apareció en el umbral de la puerta, llevaba un vestido largo y vaporoso, este se movía, se movía por el viento. Kagome miró horrorizada la figura pues ésta no caminaba, sino que flotaba, ladeó el rostro y la ventana estaba abierta de par en par, la noche era negrísima, ni siquiera había luna, ella se incorporó en la cama con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho de agitado, la figura se acercó más y cuando lo hizo su rostro se develó. Era su madre, blanca como la nieve y oscuras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, llevaba aquel vestido con la cual la habían sepultado. La joven Higurashi quiso gritar del pavor pero apenas salió un gemido de su garganta, la mujer estaba triste, muy triste y sólo por eso la joven se tranquilizó levemente, aun así no cabía del asombro que aquel espectro la estuviera visitando en mitad de la noche. La mujer estiró una mano huesuda hacia ella mientras susurraba casi en llanto.

_- Cuídate Kagome... cuídate..._

La joven despertó dando un grito y se incorporó. Había soñado, había sido una pesadilla. Oh no, ahora... ahora tendría pesadillas con su madre...

Hubiera querido llorar sino fuera por que aun recordaba las palabras que salían de la boca de su difunta madre... ¿acaso lo que la gente decía era verdad? ¿era ésto una maldición? Pero ella le había dicho que se cuidara... si eso era así, era porque alguien quizás intentaba... lastimarla... No, no podía ser, quizás su mente perturbada ante tantas situaciones extremas le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Se acurrucó en la cama cubriendo la colcha hasta el cuello. No pudo evitar estremecerse, tenía miedo... pero más miedo de los vivos que de los muertos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Jajaja, debí imaginarlo, señor Taisho... vaya vaya, sí que es astuto, así que pretende casarse con la señorita Higurashi para poder pagar su deuda...

Inuyasha lo miró con irrefrenable odio. Las rosas que traía en su mano se agitaron porque el puño de él se cerró con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de partirles el tallo. Contuvo toda su ira hasta casi ponerse rojo, aunque las venas sobresalieron en su cuello y en la frente. Contó hasta 10 mientras el otro sonreía burlonamente. Hacía un rato, había visto salir de la casa al estúpido ese profesor de música. Por Kouga había sentido celos pero no la rabia que sentía por este hombre... el peor de todos...

- ... No es... ¿¡qué diablos hace usted aquí!?

Había mirado horrorizado los obsequios que traía en sus manos. Se le aceleró el pulso pero de inmediato supo porqué él estaba ahí, oh claro, ya lo había visto ir a casa de los Higurashi el día del velatorio de la madre de Kagome.

- Lo mismo que usted, señor Taisho.

Lo hubiera golpeado en ese instante sino fuera porque una doncella de sonrisa malévola hizo pasar a Naraku hasta la sala en donde "la señorita" lo esperaba.

Inuyasha se quedó de pie, sin saber mucho qué hacer. A decir verdad quería ir a la sala y sacar a patadas al bastardo ese... pero no podía hacer eso ¿o si? También sentía leve rencor contra Kagome ¿cómo se le ocurría recibir a semejante persona? Esperaba que ahí estuviera la metiche de su nana porque si ella estaba a solas entonces...

Se escapó hacia el jardín, la verdad es que respirar el mismo aire de aquel maldito hombre lo hacía sentir náuseas.

Era un día soleado, silencioso, habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que la había visto. Inuyasha se sentó junto a la fuente, en medio del jardín, con el ramo de rosas en sus manos que miró fijamente con deseos de lanzarlo a la basura. Dos días atrás le había pedido que se casara con él... y no obtenía respuesta aun. Quizás no lo quería... después de todo... tal vez sospechaba de él y sus intenciones, no la culpaba por eso, aun sentía remordimiento por haberse acercado a ella con otras intenciones la primera vez... ¡Dios! ¿cómo era que había ideado y más aun, consentido un plan tan perverso? Él no era un hombre malévolo... ¿porqué no había tenido corazón para haber rechazado ese plan tan maquiavélico?, quizás ahora debía pagar por no haber sido honesto ni sincero con Kagome desde el principio...

Se escucharon pasos rápidos y una respiración agitada, Inuyasha se sorprendió y se puso de inmediato de pie, el lugar donde se encontraba, la fuente de agua, estaba completamente rodeada de árboles y altos arbustos, sólo junto a la fuente había un claro para poder descansar. De pronto, de entre los arbustos apareció ella, venía casi corriendo, agitada, con el cabello suelto y algo desordenado, no vestía de luto, pero eso no fue lo que lo sorprendió, sino el que Kagome luciera tan asustada.

- ¡Oh!...- La muchacha se quedó de pie mirándolo asombrada, luego volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera escapando de alguien-... shhh...

Era una situación extraña y algo graciosa, pensó el joven caballero. ¿No se suponía que estaba con el maldito de Naraku?

Kagome volteó otra vez hacia él ya más tranquila, intentó sonreír aunque se sentía un poco tonta.

- Lo siento...

- ¿Acaso escapas del diablo?

La joven se detuvo frente a él.

- En realidad creo... que sí.- Musitó, un poco confundida. Inuyasha pensó que realmente se veía adorable sin sombrero y algo despeinada- ¿Qué hace aquí, señor Taisho?

Inuyasha la miró un instante con una pequeña sonrisa, luego estiró su mano, las rosas casi estaban mustias debido al calor y falta de agua.

- Vine a... son para ti...- Kagome las miró fijamente y él sonrió avergonzado-... lo siento... quizás no debí estar tanto rato al sol.

- ¿Hace cuanto esta aquí?

- No sé... mucho... desde que llegó ese...- Inuyasha arrugó el ceño-... Ese hombre con el que supongo estaba...

La joven suspiró y tomó las flores que él le daba.

- En realidad me he escondido todo el rato... aunque Kagura me anda buscando... también Kaede... ella dice que debo conocerlo primero y opinar después pero... ese hombre me da escalofríos... no quiero ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra...- Miró con ternura las rosas sin importarle su estado, posó un dedo en un pétalo y lo acarició, Inuyasha no supo porqué pero se le aceleró el corazón. Quizás pensó en ser el pétalo de aquella rosa-... no sé porqué me tengo que ver obligada a esto...

El joven alzó sus ojos dorados a ella y estuvo a punto de decirle que quizás, si ella le hubiera dado una respuesta positiva a su propuesta de matrimonio, no tendría que pasar por todo eso. Pero no podía pedirle más... aquel día venían de un funeral y había sido precipitado...

- Podemos ir a otro lado, si te parece...- Sugirió en cambio, brindándole una sonrisa a ella que lo miró con intensidad. Inuyasha pensó que tal vez su oferta había sido muy osada.

- ¿Podríamos?

Él le sonrió. Realmente la adoraba. Impredecible.

Inuyasha estiró su mano y Kagome la contempló un instante. Quizás ahora se arrepentía. Volteó el rostro hacia el camino de piedra por donde venía, en su casa seguramente estaba ese hombre desagradable aun esperándola. Miró a Inuyasha y supo que no tenía que pensar demasiado. Estiró su mano y aferró sus dedos a los suyos. Cuando lo hizo tuvo una inexplicable sensación de bienestar y seguridad. Inuyasha sonrió.

- Te prometo que estarás segura conmigo, tranquila.

La joven asintió. Dejó el ramo de rosas junto a la fuente, lo suficientemente cerca del rocío de agua para que revivieran y se marchó con él casi corriendo, entre los arbustos y árboles del jardín hasta llegar al portón de hierro forjado que delimitaba la mansión con la calle.

Kagome se detuvo y miró al hermoso caballo castaño que esperaba a su dueño. Tenía una hermosa mancha blanca en forma de estrella en su nariz y sobre su lomo una bonita montura.

- ¿Es suyo?

El hombre soltó su mano y subió de un salto al animal, luego estiró su mano a ella.

- Completamente mío- Respondió.

Kagome creyó que se le salía el corazón del pecho ¿porqué tenía que decir aquellas cosas con esa sonrisa arrebatadora? Se sonrojó y estiró su mano a él. En un segundo estuvo sentada, de lado, frente a Inuyasha. Nunca había subido a un caballo y si no fuera porque de alguna forma confiaba en él, no hubiera montado uno como ahora.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

El hombre supo que estaba temerosa. Entrecerró los ojos percibiendo el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, algunos le llegaban hasta su rostro haciéndole cosquillas, entonces osó en deslizar una mano por su cintura para afirmarla, la muchacha se mordió los labios y se puso en extremo tensa.

- No te alteres, el lugar te gustará...

Hacía tiempo que la joven no salía de la ciudad, cuando dejaron atrás las casas, calles, carruajes y tiendas todo pareció más tranquilo, más hermoso. De pronto se apartaron del camino y entraron a un bosque espeso y silencioso. En un principio le atemorizó verse fuera del camino principal y estar en un lugar en donde claramente no era concurrido. La oscuridad era un aliciente para su temor, pero al poco avanzar, Kagome comenzó a maravillarse del follaje salvaje de los bosques, de la infinidad de trinos de los pajaritos, del sonido del riachuelo que los acompañó un buen trecho hasta desaparecer nuevamente en la espesura del bosque. Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las copas de grandes abedules, sauces y otros árboles que expelían un aroma a pasto y tierra húmeda. De pronto eran sólo ellos dos y el caballo, que galopaba suavemente.

- Es... es muy hermoso... nunca había estado por aquí.

- Supongo... hay gente que dice... que esta encantado...- Susurró Inuyasha junto a su oído.

La joven sonrió.

- No existen los bosques encantados.

- Ahh yo creo que sí...

Kagome se rió.

- Eso es muy tonto.

- ¿Por qué?

La joven miró fijo hacia el frente, a ver si veía un ser encantado por ahí... aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

- Porque las hadas no existen... y si existieran no podríamos verlas... dicen que son pequeñitas y que sólo salen a la luz de la luna.

Fue Inuyasha quien se rió ahora.

- Esa es una de las tantas teorías... cuando era pequeño mi madre me contaba otra cosa.

La joven Higurashi lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que hay hadas tan altas como las mujeres normales... que salen en el día para jugar con los rayos del sol, incluso hay alguna que se hace pasar por humana sólo para encantar a algunos ingenuos hombres.

- Jaja... mentira... y si eso fuera cierto, tal vez se refiere a las ninfas, aunque supongo que se parecen a las hadas.- Respondió ella, divertida por su conversación.- Y en todo caso ninguna de las dos existen, sólo es fantasía.

- No, en serio...- El joven se había inclinado más a ella, hasta que sus labios rosaron casi su oído-... dicen que hay hadas por aquí... tal vez... hasta tu eres una de ellas...

Kagome se giró sonriendo, pero al hacerlo sus labios se quedaron atrapados en un impetuoso beso. El caballo se detuvo e Inuyasha deslizó su mano tras la nuca de ella, acercándola más a él, deseoso de volver a saborear el dulzor de aquellos labios que en un principio se mostraron impasibles, pero que luego le respondieron con igual ímpetu.

Y aunque ya antes había sido besada en dos ocasiones por ese caballero, el beso de esta vez rompió todos sus esquemas. Gimió al recibir la lengua cálida y suave en su boca, tuvo miedo e intentó separarse, pero él la sujetó con más fuerza. El beso se volvió lento, suave, como una caricia íntima y a la vez arrebatadora, fue tal su efecto que Kagome estuvo a punto de perder la conciencia, dejándose llevar por una sensación que jamás antes había sentido hasta ese día, hasta ese momento, era como si la sangre se le hubiera ido a la cabeza, que su cuerpo ardía y que se perdía en un mar denso y vertiginoso lleno de emociones.

Cuando Inuyasha se separó lentamente de ella la observó aturdido también por lo que sentía. Casi le salía el corazón del pecho de la agitación. Verla ahí tan a su alcance, más hermosa que nunca, con los ojos aun entrecerrados, los labios húmedos y sonrosados, los rayos del sol en sus negros cabellos... Dios... estaba enamorado... más que enamorado...

Kagome entreabrió los ojos y se perdió un instante en el mar de sus ojos dorados. Realmente... no le importaba nada, ni los prejuicios, ni las reglas rigurosas de la sociedad en que se había criado, nada.

Ella volteó lentamente hacia el frente e Inuyasha hizo al caballo galopar otra vez. Cruzaron el bosque en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos, en sus sentimientos por el otro, en el futuro...

Al fin salieron de la espesura del bosque y entonces el caballo se tuvo. Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver lo que tenía en frente. Era una campiña verde y extensa con pequeñas colinas ondulantes y donde ésta terminaba se alzaba una loma alta y también verde de pasto primaveral, sobre la loma, un imponente castillo con varias torres que miraban al cielo y las más alta, le recordó a la joven que desde ahí se podía ver el mar. Ese era Taisho Park.

- Es...- Kagome sentía que el corazón se le encogía de emoción-... es... hermoso...

Inuyasha sonrió.

- No tanto como tú...- Susurró y se acercó más a su oído-... ¿quieres conocerlo?

La joven Higurashi ladeó el rostro y lo miró. No llevaba compañía... estaba sola con él y... lejos de casa... podría ser una falta muy grande... tal vez arriesgaba su reputación, su honra y su dignidad... era lo que siempre le decía su nana que debía cuidar. Pero quería estar con él... y confiaba en él... quería conocer el hermoso castillo que estaba en frente suyo... y al dueño también...

- Si...- Musitó.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola otra vez, **les agradezco mucho todos sus comntarios, en serio, me sirven para seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme. También gracias a quienes leen, igual es importante su apoyo**.

Como verán, han pasado dos días desde que él le pidió matrimonio, pero al parecer no será el único. Aunque Kagome claramente lo ama, fue demasiado pronto decirle que sí aquella vez, recuerden que fue el día del entierro de su mamá y habían muchas cosas en su cabeza, por eso no le contestó, aunque si él se lo pide nuevamente les aseguro que tendremos boda muy pronto jajaja (probablemente ¿eh? jejeje-mente malvada-)

En fin, ya veremos como sigue todo... cómo me gusta escribir escenas entre Inuyasha y Kagome y hubiera escrito más... sólo que estoy un poquito cansada por hoy. De todas formas nos vemos pronto, cuídense mucho y que tengan un lindo fin de semana.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	15. Declaración

**Capítulo 15: "Declaración"**

Mientras más se acercaban al castillo, más imponente, atemorizante y la vez mágico le parecía. Cruzaron un pequeño foso y un puente de madera. Casi se queda con la boca abierta cuando se detuvieron junto al gran pórtico de doble entrada, pues al alzar la mirada Kagome se dio cuenta de lo grande y hermoso que era.

- ¿Te arrepientes de haber aceptado?

Cada vez que hablaba lo hacia en susurro, cerca de su oído. Kagome se sonrojo y bajó un poco la cabeza. Si él pudiera ver su rostro se sentiría expuesta por sus sentimientos. Lo quería... lo amaba...

- No...- Musitó-... no me arrepiento...

- Perfecto.- Respondió Inuyasha, dando una patada suave en el costado del caballo.

Este entró por el pórtico y llegaron a una gran explanada rodeada de torres, sin dudas era muy amplia y en tiempos remotos había actuado como fortaleza. Ahora todo era piedra, silencio y sol.

Él bajó del animal y ayudó a la joven también a bajar. La guió con sutileza hasta la puerta en donde golpeó un anillo de acero para que abrieran. Kagome aun tenía los ojos al cielo observando la altura del imponente castillo.

- Ah, vaya... señor... pase, pase...

La joven Higurashi entró observando al anciano criado que le hacía una graciosa reverencia. Cuando entraron al vestíbulo y Kagome sintió la pesada puerta cerrarse tras su espalda sintió una leve agitación.

- Toutossai... por favor... es la señorita Kagome Higurashi...

Kagome se giró y miró con seriedad al criado, éste la miraba satisfecho.

- Es un placer tenerla al fin por aquí- Respondió.

La muchacha hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y eso complació enormemente al criado y también sorprendió a Inuyasha, pues a pesar de ser una joven de una clase social privilegiada, aún así saludaba con cortesía a un simple mayordomo.

- Gracias.

Toutossai miró a Inuyasha y éste le sonrió satisfecho.

- Daremos un paseo por el castillo – Dijo al anciano y luego miró a la muchacha- ¿Te quedarás a tomar el té?

Kagome lo contempló un instante ¿quedarse hasta la hora del té? Bueno, eso era antes que se oscureciera, entonces no había de qué preocuparse. Afirmó con su cabeza provocando la sonrisa amplia de Inuyasha.

- Perfecto.

La joven sonrió. Todo era perfecto para él ¿podría ser? Los hombres solían ser algo inconformistas, eso había escuchado decir a su madre y a sus amigas, quizás él era una excepción a la regla...

Cuando Inuyasha ofreció su brazo, Kagome dudó, no por el hecho de que desconfiara de él, sino de porque sentía que cada vez se volvían más unidos. Y que ella estaba más enamorada. Respiró con fuerza y finalmente aceptó, pasando su brazo por el suyo, quedando a su lado, junto a él, dispuesta a dejarse guiar por donde Inuyasha quisiera.

Como suponía, el castillo era inmenso y casi de nunca acabar. Los salones eran simplemente espectaculares, la biblioteca un refugio de fantasía y entretención, las habitaciones eran lugares confortables y de ambientes cálidos, el comedor parecía estar hecho para las cenas de reyes y reinas. Inuyasha le contó como su antepasado, el primer Taisho, era un gran señor feudal que contrajo muchas victorias en guerras decisivas. Fue así como el rey de aquel país, agradecido, le brindó aquellas ricas tierras y también gente a su disposición. Taisho Park había sido en tiempos anteriores un feudo magnífico y glorioso... ahora sólo le arrendaban un par de inquilinos las tierras, las cuales trabajaban sin cesar.

- Quiero comenzar a trabajar en la importación de algodón... mi hermano se fue a uno de esos países del Caribe y sé que le da buenos frutos... seré el intermediario- Dijo, deteniéndose al fin luego de subir ambos una gran escalinata sin barandal.

Cuando Kagome se detuvo a su lado supo donde estaba. El balcón de la torre mayor. Y entonces supo que Sango tenía razón. Desde allí, desde la gran altura, se veía todo el extenso dominio verde de Taisho Park, con sus colinas ondulares, el pequeño foso que lo rodeaba, la campiña verde y suave, los bosques de colores y encantados, la carretera polvorienta como una serpiente gris, la ciudad, pequeñita ya y más allá, casi fundiéndose con el azul del cielo, el mar... pero el mar estaba muy, muy lejos...

- In... increíble...- Musitó.

Inuyasha sonrió.

- ¿Te gusta?

¿Gustarle? Estaba fascinada, no, más que eso, hechizada por Taisho Park. Jamás había conocido un lugar tan maravilloso, tan apacible, tan agradable como ese. Toda su vida había vivido en medio del bullicio y el gentío, incluso el colegio estaba en medio de la ciudad... pero esto... esto era el lugar que soñaba cada vez que tocaba el piano o miraba las pinturas que colgaban en las paredes de la sala de su casa... este era el lugar mágico que añoraba... Taisho Park...

Volteó y miró a Inuyasha intensamente. Él sonreía satisfecho y complacido pero la sonrisa se borró de sus labios cuando el rostro de Kagome pareció entristecerse. La curva de su boca se delineó hacia abajo, los ojos se entrecerraron con levedad, ella tragó con fuerza y volteó nuevamente hacia el mar, el viento meció sus cabellos desordenándolos por completo.

Inuyasha contuvo un poco la respiración ¿qué había sucedido? La duda y la inseguridad comenzó a embargarlo por completo. Deseaba ser agradable y aceptable a ella... lo deseaba con ansias...

- ¿Qué sucede?

Kagome volteó hacia él y suspiró, apoyando la espalda en la baranda de piedra del balcón.

- Es cierto que... ¿lo perderá?

El hombre se puso pálido como la luna. La miró asombrado, casi asustado, era como si hubiera descubierto su más grande y vergonzoso secreto, pues quería ser para ella alguien que valiera la pena. Ahora, ahora sólo podría confirmarle lo nada que valía, que la gente tenía razón... era de lo peor. Hizo una leve mueca de amargura, caminó hasta la baranda y se afirmó en ella, el viento también meció los largos cabellos del muchacho, ahora Kagome se giró sólo para contemplarlo, los ojos dorados estaban fijos en el mar lejano. Inuyasha respiraba fuertemente... se debatía en qué decir... en cómo comenzar... si le decía ahora la verdad... seguro que así confirmaría lo que todos decían y lo que seguramente Kagome Higurashi ya sabía... que quería casarse por su dinero... sólo por eso.

Giró el rostro y la contempló con seriedad, no dijo nada por unos segundos, él la contemplaba acuciosamente... quizás después de esto ya no iba a verla más.

- Sí...- Musitó al fin y luego no tuvo el valor para mirarla a los ojos-... sí... tengo deudas de juego, seguro eso ya lo sabes... ascienden a... una gran cantidad... no tengo el dinero ahora y... bueno... el banco no me quiso dar crédito ni nadie...- Sonrió con amargura-... de todas formas... es obvio... no garantizo nada... tendrían que esperar aproximadamente un año para poder cancelar lo que debo y... sólo me quedan un par de días...

Un par de días y luego, adiós Taisho Park, adiós recuerdos de la infancia, tradiciones ancestrales, orgullo familiar... cuando supiera Sesshoumaru... sin poder evitarlo se cubrió el rostro con una mano, no quería que lo viera desesperado.

- Puedo prestarle el dinero que necesita.

Se rió burlón.

- Tranquila. No te obligaré a casarte conmigo sino quieres.

- No, sin importar...- Inuyasha esta vez la miró muy serio, la joven lo observaba con preocupación-... sin importar lo que pase entre... no tiene que pedirme matrimonio para obtener el dinero que necesita... se lo prestaré, este lugar es demasiado hermoso y valioso para usted para que lo pierda.

La miró incrédulo.

- Bromeas ¿verdad?

Kagome se apartó un mechón de la frente, el sol comenzaba a descender tras las colinas.

- Le ofrezco mi dinero, señor Taisho... sin condiciones, puede pagarme cuando pueda.

Se le hubiera caído la quijada sino fuera porque estaba tan rígido como la madera. Nadie era tan generoso como para prestar una suma de dinero tan grande a cambio de nada, menos a él, con la reputación que tenía, sabiendo que a corto plazo no podría pagarle la deuda, era descabellado. Pero la joven Higurashi hablaba completamente en serio. Inuyasha se hubiera dado de cabezazos en ese momento, pero ella estaba ahí... quizás si hubiera pedido su ayuda desde el principio, sin engaños, sin mentiras... ohh, dulce y noble Kagome...

- Pero... Kagome...

- Así no se verá obligado a pedirme matrimonio.- Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, la muchacha suspiró y miró al cielo- No crea que soy una tonta, sé que casándose puede cancelar la deuda porque mi dinero sería suyo...- La joven esta vez lo miró fijamente-... no es necesario que sigamos esta farsa. Le presto mi dinero sin que se vea obligado a tomar medidas desesperadas. Si gusta, mañana mismo podemos ir al banco.

Sus palabras tan sinceras le causaron un gran impacto... quiso defenderse... decirle: "no es por el dinero... no es por eso..."

- Señor... la comida esta lista.

Kagome apartó la mirada de la suya y le sonrió al anciano, el ambiente se distendió.

- Es cierto... ya es tarde...-Musitó ahora, apremiando la situación y poniéndose nerviosa por que pronto oscurecería.- Quizás deba irme ya.

- No, no aun- Respondió Inuyasha reaccionando cuando se dio cuenta que podía perderla aquel día. Le tomó una mano y la acarició con suavidad, intentando tranquilizarla a ella que estaba agitada-No temas... comeremos un poco y luego te iré a dejar a tu casa.

- Pero es que es tan tarde y... la gente podría...

Inuyasha sonrió.

- ¿Ahora le temes a la gente? Antes no te importaba lo que pudieran pensar.

Kagome apretó los labios. Y él pensó que realmente era impredecible, maleable. Hacía un rato era una mujer inteligente y vivaz, astuta y segura de sí misma, ahora parecía una niña asustada, temblorosa y necesitada de afecto y protección.

La joven cedió ante él a pesar de su temor. Salir a solas con un caballero en pleno día era una cosa quizás... perdonable... pero volver a casa tan tarde con el mismo caballero... su reputación, no... eso bien podría ser motivo hasta para excluirla de la sociedad.

El té fue delicioso y tranquilo, aunque Inuyasha lucía relajado aun no paraba de pensar en lo que ella había dicho con respecto a la herencia. Tenía que aclarárselo, iba a hacerlo y estaba esperando el momento adecuado para eso. Kagome lucía bastante incómoda ahora, no por él, sino por la hora, apenas probó algún pastelito, realmente estaba agitada a medida que veía el cielo oscurecer.

Inuyasha dejó de torturarla, para su tremendo pesar, porque a pesar de que en la mesa casi no había abierto la boca, su presencia, la calidez de su mirada, la sonrisa pura en sus labios, se le hacía satisfactoriamente agradable y tranquilizador.

La subió con suavidad al caballo y luego él se sentó tras suyo. El equino comenzó a caminar a paso lento. Bajo la luz de la luna y en medio de la campiña, Kagome se relajó y sin querer, recostó la espalda en su pecho, casi dormitando, pero cuando se dio cuenta pegó un respingo y sonrió tontamente intentando excusarse.

- Lo... lo siento.

- No tienes porqué disculparte... - Musitó él, susurrando en su oído. La mano que cruzaba el vientre de Kagome fue más osada, deslizándose hasta rodearla por completo para así acercarla a su pecho-... Kagome... tengo algo que decirte...- La joven esperó, esta vez agitada y nerviosa, era su presencia tan cercana, el calor de su aliento en su oído, la voz suave y varonil que le causaba escalofríos- ¿Sabes? Hay una cosa que olvidaste... tienes el dinero que quieres... pero no puedes hacer uso de él sino tienes un tutor... o un esposo... – La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza, avergonzada. Era cierto, ella no podía hacer uso del dinero pues la sociedad machista en que vivía le daba todos los derechos a los padres y en caso de que no los tuviera, a los hombres, al marido, en este caso.-... yo... amo Taisho Park... y... por supuesto no quisiera perderlo... estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, antes de que me ofrecieras tu ayuda... sin embargo, sabes... ahora, aunque tus intenciones fueron buenas...- Él sonrió-... si quieres prestarme el dinero... igual tendrás que casarte conmigo...

Ahora estaban en el bosque, éste lucía oscuro y mágico. Los débiles rayos de la luna se filtraban a través de las grandes copas de los árboles, el sonido del arroyo era como un susurro tenue y tranquilizador.

- Oh...- Kagome suspiró con fuerza y se mordió los labios. No dijo nada por unos segundos, luego agudizó la vista en el frente, resolutiva- Esta bien... aceptaré su oferta de matrimonio... tendrá el dinero y luego... podrá hacer su vida, señor Taisho.

Él frunció el ceño enojado y dolido. Detuvo al caballo y se bajó de un salto, la joven lo miró asustada y contrariada y antes de decir algo Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura y la bajó, situándola en frente suyo.

- No quiero casarme por tu dinero ¡por Dios! ¡Quiero casarme contigo porque te amo!

La joven lo miró pasmada y sus mejillas se enrojecieron al segundo. Lo miró incrédula, con sus labios entreabiertos y la respiración agitada. Él dulcificó el rostro y se acercó a ella, la muchacha había bajado la mirada, sin saber qué decir. Inuyasha le tomó con suavidad la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, Kagome parecía estar a punto de llorar.

- Yo... sé que tienes razón al dudar de mi... estoy en la banca rota y necesito el dinero... pero si no lo necesitara... si tu fueras una chiquilla pobre y sin nada... Kagome... mi corazón igual sería siendo tuyo...

Entonces él le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla. La joven lo miraba aun conmocionada y choqueada.

- En... ¿en verdad?- Gimió al fin y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. No pudo soportarlo más y se abrazó al hombre con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho- No quiero que juegues conmigo... no quiero que estes a mi lado por obligación o... por interés... no quiero engaños, por favor...

Jamás la había visto más conmocionada, más vulnerable, más tierna como ahora. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza. Nunca había conocido una mujer como esa, jamás.

- Soy sincero, mi pequeña Kagome...- La obligó a mirarlo nuevamente, ella tenía los ojos casi enrojecidos por sus lágrimas, aun así Inuyasha pensó que su mirada era la más bella del universo y que incluso las estrellas de un cielo esquivo como el que tenían sobre sus cabezas, se reflejaban en ellos-... te adoro como eres... y sueño estar contigo para siempre... di que me amas y termina con esta agonía que llevo desde que te conocí...

La joven lo miró fijamente y luego suspiró, al hacerlo sonrió con suavidad y emoción.

- Te amo... desde siempre.

Inuyasha sonrió. Cuando lo hizo, Kagome sintió escalofríos en la espalda.

- Entonces... ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Mañana mismo...- Sonrió esta vez con malicia-... creo que tu honra a estas alturas, para el pueblo, ya esta arruinada.

Kagome rió entre llanto y emoción. Se pasó las manos por las mejillas intentando secar la humedad que habían dejado en ellas, luego lo miró sonriente.

- Sí, si quiero casarme contigo.

El joven Taisho acarició su rostro, deslizó la mano lentamente por su sonrosada y suave mejilla y finalmente se detuvo en el cuello de ella, se acercó y la besó, delicado al principio, emocionado, excitado, deseoso después. La estrechó contra su pecho completamente feliz, ahora que los sentimientos de ambos habían sido expuestos, no había nada más que temer. Nada... serían felices por siempre en Taisho Park... los dos.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Gracias a todos los que me dejaron su útil comentario y también agradezco mucho a aquellos que leen el fic, muchas gracias**.

Bueno, ya se dieron cuenta que Kagome es bastante perspicaz y queriendo ayudar a Inuyasha como sea, le ofrece su dinero sin que para eso él se viera forzado a casarse con ella. Pero lo que no se esperó era que en verdad Inuyasha deseaba casarse con ella, no por el dinero (aunque le hace bastante falta) porque bien también podría haber aceptado la oferta ya que ella le ofreció que hiciera su vida después, pero no aceptó, en verdad quería estar con ella para siempre. Sin dudas todo es miel sobre hojuelas para los dos pero... ¿se casarán realmente? y... ¿¿en verdad serán muy felices en Taisho Park??... jejeje

Ya lo sabrán. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto.

**_Lady Sakura Lee_**


	16. Deshonrada y Temerosa

**Capítulo 16: "Deshonrada y Temerosa"**

Él la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho, su pasión iba en aumento a medida que los besos de Kagome se volvían más enloquecedores. Era una criatura cariñosa y sincera, demostraba su amor y felicidad sin trabas ni límites, pero eso comenzó poco a poco torturarlo, los sentidos ya dormidos de Inuyasha parecieron despertar. El joven comenzó a agitarse, sentía el corazón latir con tanta fuerza que parecía estar a punto de estallar, comenzaba a sentirse mareado, casi... narcotizado, entonces la apartó sutilmente y le dio un último beso en la frente.

- Me has hecho muy... muy feliz...- Susurró, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara en medio de un solitario bosque. La sintió estremecerse y aferrarse a las mangas de su chaqueta.

- Yo... soy la que esta feliz...- Kagome alzó el rostro y lo contempló, para cerciorarse de que lo que estaba sucediendo no era un sueño, como comenzaba a creer, sino que la realidad.

Con sus dedos acarició una mejilla de él, primero dubitativa, temblorosa, luego suave y provocando en Inuyasha un sentimiento de profundo amor y ternura. El hombre entrecerró los ojos y percibió la caricia suave y lenta hasta sus labios, entonces entreabrió la mirada y sus ojos fulguraron con ardor.

No pudo contenerse más y volvió a besarla de una forma que para la sociedad era escandalosa, pero ella se dejaba y disfrutaba de sus besos, acarició su espalda y enredó una mano en su nuca, entre los cabellos de la joven para acercarla más a él y torturarse con su cercanía. Su impaciencia e ímpetu la asustaron y Kagome se separó de Inuyasha de inmediato. El momento fue realmente embarazoso y turbador. La muchacha no lo miró, esta vez había reaccionado y se había dado cuenta que, a pesar de que se querían, aun no estaban casados y estar ahí, a solas y tan tarde, ya era de por sí bastante peligroso.

- Quiero ir a casa- Dijo al fin, casi en súplica, mirándolo a los ojos y respirando fuertemente.

El viento la rodeó y elevó sus cabellos, traspasando también las delgadas telas de su vestido, se estremeció y rodeó sus brazos con sus manos. Inuyasha suspiró y se quitó su chaqueta, se acercó a ella y la colocó sobre sus hombros. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron suavemente.

- Gracias- Dijo la muchacha, agradecida.

- Vamos a casa- Respondió él, mientras la tomaba y la dejaba sobre el caballo.

Como toda ciudad bien concurrida, la noche era cuando se volvía más agitada. Muchos paseaban de vuelta de teatros, óperas o tertulias, los carruajes abundaban en las calles, las damas casadas acompañadas de sus esposos caminaban lentamente por la vereda, así que, para el pesar profundo de Kagome, vio con terrible vergüenza todas las miradas que se dirigieron con horror y sorpresa a ella y luego al joven caballero tras suyo, en el caballo.

A pesar de que la muchacha sabía lo que podría pasar al comportarse de esa forma, sabiendo de antemano los posibles problemas que eso le traería, cuando se enfrentó a la mirada maligna, burlona, reprobatoria de la gente, de sus murmullos maliciosos, sólo ahí comprendió el porqué de tantas advertencias, cuidados y consejos.

El joven Taisho bajó con cautela esta vez del caballo, consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, estiró luego sus brazos a la muchacha la cual se dejó ayudar, aunque esta vez con bastante reserva y lejanía. Algunas damas se detuvieron en la acera contraria, murmurando cosas y mirándola horrorizada.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, recuerda que eres mi prometida ahora.

Kagome mantenía la vista baja, incapaz de mirar a su alrededor.

- Sí, lo sé.

Se quedaron un momento ahí, bajo el cielo oscuro de la noche, ella no quería marcharse porque si lo hacía, seguro despertaría a la cruda realidad. Inuyasha tampoco deseaba dejarla ir... era imposible ya hacerlo. La muchacha al fin alzó la mirada a él y le sonrió.

- Gracias por... por el paseo, lo disfruté mucho. Taisho Park es realmente hermoso.

El joven caballero le sonrió.

- Más hermoso será si tu estas ahí, por siempre.- Susurró. Quiso tomarle una mano pero ella la esquivó rápidamente mirando a su alrededor.

- Por favor...

Inuyasha rió divertido y luego asintió.

- Bien, bien, tranquila... mañana vendré y... – Frunció el ceño-... Dios... ¿¿tendré que pedirle tu mano a esa mujer tan huraña??... creo que quiere matarme...

Kagome se giró y miró con horror a Kaede acercarse con pasos rápidos a ellos, la frente arrugada, el rostro tenso y una mirada casi asesina a Inuyasha. La anciana estaba roja de ira contenida, miró a la muchacha y la tomó de una muñeca.

- Entre niña, rápido.

Kagome iba a decirle algo, pero lo mejor sería explicarle a solas la situación. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la entregó a Inuyasha, con una sonrisa agradecida.

- Gracias por todo.

- Fue un placer...- Respondió, sonriendo.

La anciana estuvo de tener un paro cardíaco ahí mismo. Kagome no comprendió y miró a Kaede con arrepentimiento.

- Nana... nana no te pongas así... sólo fuimos a dar un paseo... ¡conocí Taisho Park!

La criada miró a Inuyasha y este le guiñó un ojo sólo para molestarla, y lo logró, antes de que la mujer se abalanzara a él, el joven subió a su caballo he hizo una ultima inclinación con su cabeza a la muchacha.

- Duerme bien, pequeña Kagome, nos veremos mañana.

- ¡Ella ya no lo verá más!- Vociferó Kaede tomando a la joven del brazo y casi arrastrándola hasta el jardín, dentro de la casa.

La muchacha hubiera querido... decirle algo más a Inuyasha, pero sólo recordar sus palabras, sus besos y el hermoso día compartido en sus tierras la hicieron sentirse satisfecha y contenta que ni siquiera notó la rudeza con que su nana la sujetaba del brazo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, Kaede soltó a Kagome y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y enojados.

- No puede ser ¡no puede ser! ¿es que acaso no le enseñaron nada sus padres? Si su santa madre estuviera viva seguro moriría por su conducta...

La muchacha suspiró y caminó lentamente hasta el sofá en donde descansaba su regordete gato Buyo, el cual alzó en sus brazos y cuando ella se sentó, lo recostó en su regazo.

- No hice nada malo, Kaede... sólo fuimos a dar un paseo, te aseguro que se comportó como un perfecto caballero conmigo...- Entonces su corazón se agitó y sus mejillas se ruborizaron-... además él...

- ¿¡Pero por qué niña hizo algo tan insensato!? Casi muero del corazón, la anduvimos buscando toda la tarde... creí... ay, Dios... su reputación... su honra...- La anciana iba a llorar y se sentó en una silla ocultando el rostro en su delantal.

A Kagome se le partió el corazón y sintió mucho remordimiento. Dejó al gato en suelo y corrió hasta los pies de su nana en donde se arrodilló arrepentida.

- Kaede, no... no llores... – Le acarició el hombro intentando reconfortarla-... no hice nada malo... fui con él porque no quería estar aquí, ese último hombre era tan... repugnante... y el señor Taisho me ofreció un paseo... nada más.

- Pero de todos los caballeros... de todos lo que existen en esta ciudad... ¡tuvo que irse con el de más mala reputación!- Y entonces la miró enojada- Niña ¿por qué hizo eso? Casi muero de la angustia... aunque preferiría que se hubiera perdido en algún lado a encontrarla ahora de vuelta con ese... ese hombre... ay, a esta altura toda la ciudad lo sabe... su reputación ha quedado arruinada... ¿cómo va a conseguir marido ahora? Sin padre y madre la reputación y su herencia era lo único que le quedaba... ay, no sé que será de usted...

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Kaede... él me respetó y además...- Sonrió pero estaba asustada de su reacción-... además soy su prometida...- A la anciana casi se le salen sus ojos de sus orbitas de la impresión-... quiere casarse conmigo...

La criada la miró incrédula unos instantes, luego se puso abruptamente de pie y vociferó.

- Ahhh ahhhh ¿eso le dijo? ¿Qué se iba a casar con usted?- Su tono se volvió más agudo, más desesperado-... ¿a cambio de qué prometió esa cosa incierta? ¿¿Qué tuvo que darle para que ese hombre prometiera algo imposible??

La muchacha se sintió avergonzada y luego ofendida, se puso lentamente de pie intentando mantener la calma, pero la verdad sentía algo de miedo de la reacción de su nana.

- No le di nada a cambio... él dijo que me amaba...

- Ahhh quizás esta interesado en su dinero...

Kagome apretó los labios con fuerza, evitando llorar.

- Se lo ofrecí y no quiere... desea en verdad casarse conmigo.

Otra vez Kaede la miraba incrédula. Su niña, su querida niña realmente la asombraba ¿por qué actuaba de esa forma tan descabellada? ¿se había vuelto loca acaso?

- Es imposible... pobre niña ingenua... ese hombre jamás se casará ¿¿Qué no le habíamos dicho que es de muy mala reputación??

Kagome suspiró fuertemente. Era como si toda su felicidad, todas sus ilusiones, todas sus expectativas se hubieran ido a la basura.

- Dijo que quería casarse conmigo... mañana mismo.

La anciana ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Realmente pensaba lo peor. Imaginaba que Kagome había cometido alguna clase de "locura" obedeciendo a la promesa de ese miserable hombre que le había ofrecido matrimonio ¡matrimonio! ¡Bah! ¡Él! ¡El caballero de más mala reputación de la ciudad! Y si se casaba con ella... quizás era por el dinero... ahh, pobrecilla de Kagome... tan ingenua... tan ingenua...

La muchacha por más que intentó convencerla que no había hecho nada malo y que confiaba en la palabra dada por él, no lograba sacar de sus lamentaciones a la anciana criada. Finalmente y agotada por tantas emociones, decidió subir a su cuarto y descansar.

Mientras se peinaba sus largos cabellos azabaches, contempló su reflejo en el espejo del tocador. Sus ojos castaños brillaban como las estrellas del cielo, tenía aun rubor en las mejillas y cuando recordó los besos en el bosque su rostro completo se ruborizó. La muchacha se llevó ambas manos al rostro y sonrió avergonzada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando... él la quería... a ella, sólo a ella, se lo había demostrado aquella tarde... no era por su dinero como todos creían... ohhh Inuyasha... y pensar que siempre fue alguien tan lejano... inalcanzable... y mañana... ¡mañana se casarían!

Kagome se puso de pie estrepitosamente sintiendo un nudo en el estómago... tenía algo de miedo, no podía evitarlo... ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿y si Kaede tenía razón? ¿y si él la estaba engañando? ¿y si Inuyasha había prometido eso pero no se presentaba? Su nana tenía razón... su reputación a estas horas no valía nada... después de esto ya no tendría la oferta de ningún digno caballero de matrimonio. Se había arriesgado demasiado.

Caminó llevando puesta su camisa de dormir amplia y vaporosa hasta la cama y se sentó a reflexionar. Desde ahí vio la cajita de música, los miedos se disiparon y la joven sonrió, acercando la mano hasta ella y acariciándola con sus dedos. No, Inuyasha no podía estar mintiendo, ella sabía reconocer cuando era sincero, honesto y él lo había sido aquella tarde... no, todos estos días.

- Él no me engaña... sé que es sincero... me quiere...- Murmuró en voz baja.

Abrió la tapa de la cajita y entonces su habitación se llenó de la melodía "Para Elisa". Kagome se recostó en la cama y sonrió, sin embargo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus mejillas, recordando a su padre y madre muertos y también a Kikyou. Su felicidad hubiera sido perfecta si ellos estuvieran ahí para apoyarla... ahora no tenía a nadie que lo hiciera, ni siquiera Kaede parecía entenderla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- Ten cuidado... Kagome... por favor... Kagome..._

Su mamá estiraba sus brazos intentando alcanzarla, llevaba aquel vestido con la cual la habían sepultado, el peinado señorial intachable, el rostro blanco como la luna, su mirada de desesperación y dolor. La muchacha casi siente que se le paraliza el corazón.

- Ma... mamá...- Gimió, en un hilo de voz.

Estiró su mano a pesar del escalofrío que le causaba su fantasmagórica aparición. Quería preguntarle... saber porqué... porqué decía eso... ¿a quien se refería? ¿de quien debía tener cuidado? Pero sentía la garganta seca y no pudo articular palabra del miedo y la terrible impresión.

Despertó agitada y sudorosa, temblando de miedo y frío. Tardó unos instantes en volver a la realidad, en darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño nuevamente, no, una pesadilla. Poco a poco su corazón se tranquilizó, pero volvió a asustarse cuando escuchó un ruido dentro de la habitación, dirigió rápidamente la vista hasta el sonido y se dio cuenta que sólo era la rama de un árbol chocando contra el cristal de su ventana. Afuera había preludio de tormenta.

¿A qué le temía? No podía estar atemorizada del fantasma de su mamá, ella jamás la lastimaría... bien, le temía a lo que "decía". No, quizás aun estaba conmocionada con tantas cosas. De pronto miró a su alrededor, la habitación que desde bebé la cobijó le pareció fría, escalofriante... tétrica. Las sombras de la noche se reflejaban en el techo, en las paredes pintadas de crema, en el suelo de madera. La joven fue consciente de todos los sonidos de la casa, el crujido de la madera, del goteo de alguna llave de agua, de una puerta mal cerrada... de... de pasos contra la madera... Abrió los ojos inmensamente y encendió la lámpara de aceite. La habitación se iluminó por completo, las sombras desaparecieron, la habitación de volvió amistosa y agradable, como siempre.

- Quien... ¿quien esta ahí?

Respiraba apenas y miraba fijo la puerta, sentía que de un momento a otro ésta se abriría y... aparecería... aparecería...

- ¿Kaede? ¿Kaede eres tú?

Se escuchó una risita burlona que casi hizo desmayar a Kagome.

- ¿¿Quién es??

No se escuchó nada más que el sonido del viento silbando entre las rendijas.

Contra todos sus miedos, se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se acercó a la puerta. Tomó el pomo y contó hasta tres para infundirse valor, respiró fuertemente, mentalizándose que nada malo pasaría, y entonces la abrió de súbito.

No había nada ni nadie, sólo oscuridad. La muchacha quedó confundida y se acercó más para observar el pasillo. No había nada. Absolutamente nada. Retrocedió y tomó la lámpara, caminó con ella alumbrando su camino hasta un par de habitaciones más allá, la última, una pequeña y modesta que se le había dado a su nana.

Abrió la puerta muy despacito y alumbró el cuarto. Kaede dormía y roncaba en su cama. La muchacha tragó con fuerza y volvió a su cuarto, aseguró la puerta y dejó la lámpara encendida en su mesita. No pudo conciliar el sueño, le parecía ahora que estaba aterrada de lo que siempre había pensado era su segura casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquel día había comenzado muy temprano. Los comentarios se habían dispersado por la ciudad entera, ya todos estaban enterados y para la gran mayoría, Kagome Higurashi estaba deshonrada. Primero fue Naraku, ofendido y alterado deseó hablar con la joven sólo para envenenar su corazón.

- No puedo entender cómo... cómo es que se dejó engañar por ese hombre...

Kaede lo interrumpió.

- Mi niña no hizo nada deshonroso y además va a casarse con ese caballero.

La joven se sorprendió ¿Kaede defendiendo a Inuyasha? Cuando sabía que aun desconfiaba de él.

- Ja... casarse... – Sonrió burlón el hombre-... ¿lo hará? Es usted una niña muy ingenua...

- Si vino a burlarse de mi, mejor que se vaya- Protestó la muchacha, agitada y molesta, poniéndose abruptamente de pie.

Naraku también se puso de pie con lentitud, miró a Kagome esta vez como si tuviera lástima de ella.

- Querida niña... no se ofenda... pero ese sujeto es un patán... sólo la esta engañando... ese hombre miente, él no se casa...

- No es así- Respondió firme.

El hombre alzó una ceja. Kagome Higurashi no era la niñita sumisa que imaginaba... se le estaba enfrentando... odiaba eso en una mujer. Si no fuera por su dinero...

- Bueno... ¿sabe usted que esta endeudado hasta el cuello y si no paga en dos días Taisho Park será mío?

La joven sonrió.

- Sé perfectamente el asunto.

Naraku apretó los labios, sus ojos se agudizaron en el rostro de la muchacha.

- Bien... supongo que si se casa con usted tendrá el dinero que quiere para cancelar su deuda... o sea que ya ve, niña querida, sólo se casa por interés con usted.

Antes que le dijera alguna ofensa a tan entrometido caballero, Kaede se levantó y habló por ella. Dijo que ya todo estaba arreglado, que para eso estaba ella ahí, para cuidarla y protegerla, que se aseguraría que Kagome no sufriera daño alguno de parte de nadie.

- Bueno... – Sonrió finalmente el hombre, dándose por vencido pero odiando intensamente a Inuyasha por ganarle la partida esta vez-... veremos si en verdad cumple su promesa y logra casarse con usted, niña...- Miró con ofensa la muchacha-... porque si él la abandona ahora cuando su reputación se ha ido a la basura... pues que Dios la ampare jejejeje...

Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa a medida que escuchaba comentarios sarcásticos de los criados, de las miradas de la gente en la calle, de las visitas de personas que sólo hacían dudar de la promesa de Inuyasha.

- Él dijo que vendría... que nos casaríamos hoy... vendrá... sí, vendrá...- Murmuró, paseándose por el jardín con impaciencia.

Temblaba completamente, decidió acudir con su nana a comprar y así pasar el tiempo. Se sentía humillada y avergonzada por las miradas de todos... estaba asustada... las horas avanzaban... las palabras de su nana, los criados, Naraku... todos se reían de ella por su ingenuidad...

- "_Ese hombre miente, él no se casa..." _

Se debatía entre la razón y el corazón. Pero su corazón era más fuerte y confiaba de alguna forma en que él la salvaría de la deshonra y humillación en que se encontraba.

En la tienda se encontraron con el joven Kouga. Ella lo saludó alegremente, pero el hombre sólo le dio un frío saludo y luego se marchó. Kaede apretó los labios sin decir nada, miró a Kagome que bajaba la cabeza casi a punto de llorar. La anciana entendió que su niña había comprendido... si Inuyasha no se aparecía y cumplía su promesa de matrimonio, Kagome iba a sufrir mucho.

Estaba sentada en la fuente, la tarde casi moría, recordó aquella vez en que Inuyasha había enviado una carta diciéndole que expresaría sus intenciones a su madre y aquella vez nunca apareció. Comenzó a sentir miedo, terror, angustia y mucho nerviosismo. Tenía las lágrimas agolpadas en los ojos aunque aun se negaban a caer. ¿Y si él no venía? Si... si... ¿si hacía lo mismo que la vez pasada? Ahora que su reputación estaba por los suelos... ahora que ya nadie la miraba con dignidad... ¿y si él sólo había estado jugando? No... no podía ser... ahora sí moriría de dolor y tristeza... no, se negaba a creer en que hubiera sido engañada por él... se había portado como un caballero el día anterior, había sido digno, honrado y sincero... ay Dios... pero... ¿pero y si...? sí... alzó la mirada a su casa, se estremeció al ver su fachada oscura y mohína. Se sentía insegura allí... temerosa... sólo tenía malos recuerdos de ella... había soñado en volver a Taisho Park, al castillo, al refugio de sus paredes de piedra y sus habitaciones iluminadas... ¿y si se había ilusionado?

- Kagome...

Ella abrió los ojos atónita y las lágrimas cayeron finalmente. Sintió su corazón estremecerse, acelerarse, el rostro enrojecerse, las mariposas adueñarse de su estómago, el cuerpo comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, todo... todo por... ¿él?

Alzó la mirada y lo vio en frente suyo. Inuyasha sonreía abiertamente pero enseguida dejó de hacerlo y se arrodilló, tomándole las manos.

- ¿Qué sucede, mi amor? ¿por qué lloras?

Sentía un nudo doloroso en la garganta... había... había desconfiado por un segundo... había pensado en que...

Lo abrazó y sollozó, de alegría y emoción.

- Pensé... pensé que no vendrías...- Gimió, y ocultó el rostro, avergonzada, en su cuello.

El joven no comprendió enseguida su temor, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que él había hecho un par de días atrás, al haberla dejado plantada en una cita... pobre niña... ahora que todos hablaban a sus espaldas, por su culpa. La estrechó fuertemente y susurró a su oído.

- No llores pequeña... nunca te dejaría...

La obligó a apartarse aunque él mantuvo las manos firmes en su cintura. A pesar de que lloraba y que tenía su flequillo húmedo de lagrimas, Inuyasha se maravilló de su belleza, inocencia y de su candor. La joven lo miraba aun sollozando, a pesar de tenerlo ahí mismo. Él se acercó y buscó sus labios en un beso. Enseguida Kagome le respondió. La intentó tranquilizar a través de sus besos, demostrándole lo enamorado, ansioso y loco que estaba por ella. Cuando se apartó la pasión había despertado sus instintos. Miró a la muchacha nuevamente, ya no la veía con ternura y candor, sino que de pronto le parecía tentadora con sus labios húmedos y enrojecidos, lujuriosa con el cabello suelto y algo despeinado, tentadora con el vestido blanco y estrecho que denotaba curvas que deseó acariciar...

Apartó el pensamiento pecaminoso de su mente y se puso de pie, le tomó la mano y la obligó también a hacerlo mientras le hablaba con ternura.

- Todo esta listo, mi amor... tardé un poco porque el sacerdote se negaba a oficiar una boda tan apresurada... pero en cuanto llegaron algunos comentarios a sus oídos a cerca de nuestra irresponsable conducta de ayer, accedió... así que nos espera.

Kagome hipeó de llanto pero no pudo decir nada, de emoción, de expectación y felicidad. Ahora todo había cambiado, todo gracias a su adorado Inuyasha.

Aquella tarde, mientras el sol moría tras las colinas, con Kaede a su lado sollozando sin control, con el mayordomo de Inuyasha de testigo de la boda, se casaron en una pequeña iglesia a las afueras de la ciudad. Kagome vestía un vestido blanco que jamás había usado, su nana le había puesto el velo que había sido de la madre de la muchacha e Inuyasha le había dado el ramo de rosas blancas que antes solía regalarle y que ahora eran parte de su atuendo de novia.

Intercambiaron alianzas y sellaron su unión con un beso sincero.

Mientras los veía marcharse a caballo hacia el castillo, Kaede sollozó de miedo por su niña. Ahora ella volvería a la mansión y dejaría que aquellos dos pasaran su noche de bodas como debía ser... mañana enviaría sus cosas y en un par de días más ella misma se instalaría también en el castillo. No dejaría a Kagome sola... tenía un muy mal presentimiento de aquella unión tan imprevista y dispar...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola, **muchísimas gracias por tantos comentarios, gracias por tomarse la molestia en escribirme, también agradezco a todos lo que leen mi fic**.

Ay el **_19 de septiembre estoy de cumple fics_** siii, un 19 de septiembre publiqué mi primer fic (claro que en otra página jeje) cuantos años atrás?? a ver... hace... 4 años!! ahhh cómo pasa el tiempo snif, hay muchas personas que me acompañan desde esa vez y realmente y de corazón se los agradezco muchísimo.

Bueno, como ven, la boda fue apresurada dado que había que actuar rápido cuando se ha "perdido" la honra jeje además que nuestro Inu necesita pronto el dinero sino Taisho Park pasará a manos del malvado Naraku... se quedarán solitos un par de días y luego Kaede y los demás criados se irán para allá. Los temores de Kaede y Kagome son en parte justificables, hay una sombra rondando la felicidad de ellos, y seguramente todos sabemos quien es...

Con respecto al comentario de una persona que me escribió diciendo que ya no "describía los alrededores o entorno" como antes. Pues aquí va mi explicación: **Dependiendo el fic y su contenido, le doy o no énfasis al entorno**. Hay fics en que es importante describir el lugar donde viven, las tierras, los barcos, qué se yo. En otros fics el lugar pasa a segundo plano.

En esta historia, donde vive Kagome, su casa, la ciudad, todo eso no **es relevante**, pero **SI Taisho Park**, por eso describí lo más que pude ese lugar. Creí que había quedado claro. Hay cosas que considero importantes en un fic y otras no, todo dependiendo de la trama. Además jejeje... es cierto, no me gusta atiborrar con tanto detalle, encuentro que aburre (personalmente a mi me aburre taaanto detalle)... y... ¡por favor! ¡con suerte tengo tiempo para escribir! jeje please, no me pidan más de lo que puedo dar, esto es todo lo que puedo darles, mi tiempo es muy escaso, tengo problemas y no quisiera recurrir a lo que muy pocos saben, la muerte de alguien muy cercano para mi hace poco, quizás mi escritura este algo distinta en este fic... siempre será distinta porque** todo lo que uno siente, por lo que uno pasa, su estado de ánimo y todo eso, se refleja en lo que se escribe**, al menos eso pasa conmigo, ya saben que "_**Escribir es desnudar el alma".**_ No estoy enojada en todo caso con el comentario, espero que mi respuesta haya aclarado la duda.

Gracias por su comprensión.

**_Lady_**.


	17. Amor

**Capítulo 17: "Amor"**

Ya era de noche, Toutossai les había sacado ventaja desde hacía rato, a ambos no les importaba cruzar solos el bosque, a paso tenue del caballo, estaban demasiados ensimismados en el otro, en lo que había sucedido, en que ahora comenzaba una vida nueva para ambos.

Inuyasha deslizó su mejilla contra la de ella y aspiró el dulce aroma de sus cabellos. Era suave, tibia, tierna... y pensar que él detestaba a las inexpertas y ahora tenía una muchacha así a su lado... ansiaba poder mimarla, tocarla, enseñarle...

- Hueles... tan delicioso...

Su aliento cálido y profundo chocó en su cuello, Kagome entrecerró los ojos y sintió escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

- Y tu cabello... es... tan suave...- Agregó, esta vez deslizando su mejilla contra sus cabellos, Kagome sonrió pero a pesar de todo estaba nerviosa y algo cohibida. Todo era nuevo para ella. Carraspeó incómoda y se puso tensa, alejando su cuerpo del suyo. El hombre frunció el ceño y la observó desde atrás un instante.

Kagome miraba el frente con seriedad, estaba tensa, él lo notaba por su postura rígida, respiraba apenas, aunque intentaba claramente controlarse no podía, tenía las mejillas muy rojas y sus manos que reposaban en su regazo temblaban notoriamente. Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

- No tienes nada que temer...- Susurró.

La joven bajó la vista, avergonzada, era la primera vez que se encontraba tan cerca de un hombre, de esa forma. Sólo ahora era consciente de eso... tenía temor... mucho. Pensó que el silencio hacía más turbador el momento, así que decidió que debía comenzar una conversación trivial.

- ¿Sueles andar por este bosque?- Elevó la voz para que sonara más normal, aun así Inuyasha notó el temblor de sus palabras. Sonrió y pensó que le seguiría el juego sólo para que se tranquilizara y tomara confianza.

- No mucho, cuando era pequeño me escondía de Sesshoumaru cerca del arroyo... ahh, un día te llevaré a ese lugar, te gustará.

Kagome miró al cielo justo en donde unas ramas se separaban y dejaban ver un hermoso cielo estrellado.

- ¿Y no te perdiste alguna vez? este lugar es muy grande.

Él rió con suavidad, parecía haber recordado algo gracioso, Kagome ladeó un poco el rostro para ver su expresión.

- Una vez... eres una adivina...- Agregó, frunciendo el ceño-... estuve toda una noche perdido... pero estaba a salvo, ahora las cosas son diferentes... donde el arroyo se vuelve más torrentoso y es un río, cruzando el río, cerca de aquellas colinas del este... ahora habitan lobos... a veces bajan hasta acá, así que nunca te atrevas a cruzar el río ¿entendido?

- Jamás lo haría- Respondió ella con una sonrisa, pero sintiendo un leve escalofrío al pensar en aquellas criaturas tan malignas y salvajes.

- Perfecto- Él se inclinó más a ella y rosó sus labios junto a su oído- Me gusta que me hagas caso en todo...

Kagome volvió a reír.

- Yo no dije que te iba a hacer caso en todo.

Inuyasha arrugó la frente.

- ¿No?

- No

Alejó un poco el rostro haciéndose el ofendido.

- Mmmmm no eres la mujer que imaginé...

Kagome lo miró esta vez fijamente, casi asustada.

- ¿En serio?

Ver su rostro de completa turbación lo hizo reír divertido. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no bromeaba de esa forma tan infantil. Acercó a la joven a su pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- No es en serio... me vuelve loco que me contradigas... me gustan los retos... oh, sí, los adoro...

La joven Higurashi era demasiado inocente como comprender totalmente lo que decía, miró hacia el frente pero aun así sonrió.

- Estas loco, eso es cierto.

Salieron del bosque y la explanada se presentó ante ellos con su manto de pasto verde y alto, la luna era lo único que alumbraba el lugar, guiando su camino, Kagome alzó la mirada hacia la colina cercana en donde su futuro hogar la esperaba, sintió un calor en el corazón y sentimiento profundo de emoción y felicidad.

- Lamento...- Musitó de pronto el hombre, despertándola de su estado de ensueño-... lamento en parte que esto haya sido algo apresurado... no tendremos fiesta de matrimonio.

- No importa... de todas formas...- Ella bajó la vista, melancólica-... no creo estar... aun preparada para las fiestas...

Inuyasha la contempló fijamente a la luz de la luna y entonces recordó que era cierto, aunque ella no vistiera de luto, aun estaba de duelo por la muerte de madre. Y suspiró. Qué calamidad, quedarse huérfana en tan poco tiempo... eso sí debía ser terrible para una hija única como Kagome. Él acercó sus labios a su cuello y se lo besó con ternura, la muchacha sonrió agradecida.

- Prometo que cuidaré de ti y serás tan feliz que no habrá atisbo de remembranzas tristes en tu vida... ya verás...

La joven Higurashi confió en él, todo lo que ese hombre decía era un hecho de que iba a ser verdad, aun así sentía miedo de su futuro. Ahora era su esposa... con todo lo que eso implicaba. Nerviosa y temerosa del silencio que hubo entre los dos, acarició la cabeza del caballo con delicadeza.

- Es muy bonito este caballo... ¿es tuyo?

- Por supuesto.

La muchacha sonrió y acarició la estrella blanca de la frente del animal.

- Antes de esto... nunca había montado un caballo...

- ¿En serio?

Kagome negó con su cabeza y sus bucles negros de mecieron en el aire con gracia bajo el velo de novia.

- Ahh... eso es porque eres una señorita de ciudad- Se burló Inuyasha-Pero si tú quieres puedo comprarte un caballo y así podríamos salir por ahí...

La muchacha ladeó el rostro y le sonrió esperanzada.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro.

- Gracias- Respondió, esta vez esbozando una sincera y amplia sonrisa.

Pero fue Inuyasha quien sonrió satisfecho esta vez. Lo maravillaba que alguien como ella, acostumbrada al lujo y a las comodidades se alegrara y disfrutara con cosas tan pequeñas y triviales, y entonces pensó, que nunca había sido tan feliz de haber escogido esta vez a la mujer correcta.

Cuando él la ayudó a bajar del caballo, la muchacha dejó de sonreír y esta vez comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. No es que le tuviera miedo a Inuyasha, sino más bien a que... iban a estar solos ahora. Le sonrió cuando él la cargó en sus brazos, pero a cada paso que Inuyasha daba, a cada centímetro que avanzaban del castillo, más nerviosa y temerosa estaba. La dejó en el suelo mientras se alejaba un poco. Sabía lo que vendría... es decir, parte de eso. Y por lo que había escuchado por ahí... tampoco muy específico. Sabía que un hombre y una mujer debían compartir el lecho y que eso, para una doncella inexperta podría ser bastante... traumático. ¿Traumático porqué?

_- Por que sale lastimada..._

Eso había dicho una criada de su casa, un día que se le había ocurrido preguntar. Lamentablemente Kaede llegó en ese momento e interrumpió la conversación.

- Toma... bebe...

Inuyasha le ofreció una copa de cristal labrada conteniendo hasta la mitad de ella un líquido de color miel claro. Kagome la tomó entre sus dedos y lo miró casi conteniendo la respiración.

- Qué... ¿qué es?

El joven Taisho llenó una copa igual a la suya, la bebió de un sorbo y luego le sonrió a Kagome.

- Ayudará a que te tranquilices.

La muchacha lo miró avergonzada ¿Cómo sabía lo inquieta que estaba? Quizás era demasiado evidente. Se bebió de un sorbo también el licor, intentando imitarle, pero apenas llegó a la mitad y sintió que le escocía la garganta, apartó la copa de sus labios y comenzó a toser. Ahora sentía que tenía las mejillas rojas pero de pura vergüenza.

Él rió suavemente y le apartó la copa de las manos, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con suavidad.

El corazón de Kagome parecía que pronto iba a estallar.

Inuyasha apartó el rostro y fijó su frente contra la de la muchacha, entonces percibió los estrepitosos latidos del corazón de ella, chocando contra su pecho, del temblor de su pequeño cuerpo, de la mirada castaña asustada que se rehusaba a mirarlo.

- No me temas...

- No te temo.

Él sonrió y al fin ella también lo miró a los ojos. Fue un momento mágico y eterno, en que las miradas de ambos se encontraron y parecieron descubrir el alma del otro. Kagome al fin le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque claro, también el pequeño sorbo de alcohol comenzó a hacer efecto...

Inuyasha la arrulló casi entre sus brazos y Kagome recostó el rostro en su pecho. Su pecho era cálido y reconfortante, casi como una almohada favorita, aunque... viva. La muchacha sonrió y dirigió la vista hacia la ventana. Desde ahí vio la oscuridad de la noche, el cielo estrellado, la luna llena descansando en lo alto.

- ¿Estas contenta?

El joven Taisho le había tomado la mano y la balanceaba suavemente de un lado a otro, cuando él le habló, ella se dio cuenta que estaban "bailando".

- Mucho.

- ¿Me amas?

Kagome lo miró a los ojos.

- Mucho.

Inuyasha la aferró más fuerte a su cuerpo y la llevó consigo dando vueltas por todo el salón. Kagome comenzó a reír, siguiéndole fácilmente el paso. Luego él apaciguó el paso hasta quedar abrazados, quietos, en un mismo lugar. Se quedaron allí, disfrutando del momento de tranquilidad de los dos. Kagome agradecía en silencio que fuera así, eso le permitía conocerlo mejor, entrar más en confianza.

- No te vayas a quedar dormida...- Susurró de pronto él, en su oído.

La joven Higurashi alzó el rostro y abrió bien los ojos, demostrándole que estaba lejos de eso, aunque sentía que ya su cuerpo no le pertenecía.

- No lo haré.

- Que bien porque aun nos queda algo más por hacer.

- ¿Qué?

Inuyasha la miró con una sonrisa pícara que hizo a la joven ruborizarse hasta la raíz de los cabellos.

- Ya verás.

La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, en el segundo piso. Cuando cruzó con la joven el umbral de la puerta, Kagome miró la amplia alcoba que la recibía. Miró a su alrededor más temerosa que nunca, inquieta. Tenía grandes ventanas que estaba cerradas con gruesas cortinas de color ocre, la habitación era majestuosa, cálida, había una chimenea que estaba encendida, habían velas por doquier alumbrando el lugar pero dándole un aspecto íntimo y misterioso, una cama grande con dosel estaba a un lado, esperando a ser ocupada. La respiración de la joven se volvió agitada, casi hiperventilando. Cuando Inuyasha cerró la puerta con su pie, Kagome pegó un brinco del susto.

- ¿Te gusta?- Preguntó él, con su voz suave y casi en un susurro.

- Es... muy bonito- Respondió, sintiendo que la lengua apenas se movía del nerviosismo.

Inuyasha la dejó en el suelo con suavidad y la miró. Lucía bella en aquel vestido blanco que ni siquiera era de novia, con su velo colgando de sus cabellos negros y sueltos. Antes, él pensaba que enredarse o tener un romance con alguna muchacha inexperta era una perdida de tiempo, un fiasco porque le causaba un terrible inconveniente "enseñar" las técnicas del amor. Por eso siempre había estado rodeado de damas de dudosa reputación. Ahora se daba cuenta lo tonto que había sido al pensar así. Las mujeres expertas en el arte amatorio no habían sido nunca fieles a él... lo comparaban con otros amantes, aunque claro, no salía perdiendo, pero lo comparaban.

Observó a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos y suspiró. No quería pensar en las circunstancias que lo habían obligado a tratarla... aunque claro, debía agradecer eso... si no le hubiese hablado, si no la hubiese conocido, quizás, en estos momentos... sería otro el dueño de su corazón...

Alzó la mano y ella lo miró expectante. Inuyasha le acarició la cabeza, tomó el borde de su velo y tiró de el hasta quitárselo por completo de sus cabellos dejándolo caer al suelo. La sujetó más contra él, mientras la muchacha dejaba incluso de respirar, acercó el rostro a su cuello y aspiró su aroma, suave y delicado. Comenzó a besárselo, ella sentía como la piel se le erizaba, sus besos húmedos eran cálidos, suaves, provocativos, la dejaban sin aliento y sin conciencia.

Ya era maleable y estaba rendida en sus brazos, él caminó junto con ella hasta el borde de la cama, deslizó su mano hasta la garganta de la muchacha y la besó en la boca de una forma en que jamás lo había hecho. Era pura pasión y lujuria ahora, estaba excitándose más de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo, su lengua exploró la boca de Kagome familiarizándose con ella, cuando la muchacha lo imitó, Inuyasha mismo se quedó sin aliento, la estrechó más contra sí, la rodeó con su mano y la giró rápidamente. Ahora la joven estaba de espaldas a él, excitada y expectante, la mano que él sostenía sobre su vientre le parecía de fuego, los labios que rosaban su oído la enloquecía. Kagome jadeó sin querer, no sabía cómo era que lo que estaba sintiendo pudiera experimentarlo, cómo podía reaccionar así, jamás había sentido todas aquellas cosas antes, esto era desconocido, misterioso, pero muy placentero.

Le parecía que al besarla lo hacía sobre azúcar y seda, era exquisita y estaba loco por ella. Inuyasha le apartó el cabello y lo dejó reposar sobre un hombro, le dio un beso nuevamente en el lado que quedó al descubierto y luego, con sus manos temblorosas, comenzó a desabotonar el centenar de botones que tenía su vestido, a su espalda. Era una deliciosa tortura que sólo aumentaba más su excitación, casi no podía contenerse. El vestido cayó al suelo con la misma suavidad que una pluma, acarició sus brazos suavemente esta vez, mientras ella restregaba su mejilla contra su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose en sus caricias.

- Te... ¿te gusta?- Susurró de pronto él.

La joven apenas entreabrió los ojos y luego volvió a cerrarlos, casi no podía sostenerse en pie.

- Sí...

- Perfecto...

Kagome de pronto sintió las manos de él quitando las amarras de su corsé, sólo ahí sintió que se avergonzaba demasiado, que su cuerpo entero se caldeaba, que se derretía casi en sus manos, no fue capaz de apartarse aunque el miedo se apoderó de ella.

Cuanto se sintió desnuda de la espalda, se sintió cohibida, no quería mirarlo a la cara y agradecía estar de espaldas aun a él. Inuyasha le quitó el corsé y lo dejó caer al suelo, la abrazó, pasando sus manos por su estómago plano y desnudo, depositó besos en el cuello y luego en su hombro blanco y suave, él se maravilló de besar una piel tan suave como esa, tan perfumada, inmaculada. La volteó con lentitud, Kagome mantuvo la vista baja, avergonzada, él la estrechó contra su pecho, buscó su boca esquiva y finalmente ella le correspondió.

Fue la muchacha quien esta vez lo besó apasionadamente, desesperada, ansiosa. Alzó sus manos y le quitó la chaqueta negra de terciopelo que Inuyasha había utilizado en la ceremonia. El joven sonrió y murmuró algo entre sus labios obligándola a apartarse un poco, sonrió a Kagome graciosamente mientras comenzaba a desabotonar a una velocidad impresionante su camisa, cuando su pecho quedó desnudo abrazó a Kagome y la besó una vez más, fue tanta su pasión que cayeron a la cama. Ya la joven se dejó hacer entre la prisión cálida y protectora que le dieron los brazos del que ahora era su esposo. Inuyasha apartó la boca de la suya y siguió un camino de besos por su cuello, la clavícula, deteniéndose en uno de sus senos. Ella tuvo la irrefrenable reacción de apartarlo, pero en cuanto los labios de él se adueñaron de ellos cerró los ojos con fuerza y vio casi estrellas en la mente. Entreabrió los ojos y la cabellera de Inuyasha fue bajando, ahora sentía sus labios en su vientre, no sabía cómo su piel ardía como si tuviera fiebre, que no paraba de gemir y disfrutar, que estaba húmeda en aquellas partes que no debería.

- No sabes de... esto ¿verdad?- Preguntó de pronto, alzando el rostro enrojecido de pasión, mirando de una forma extraña a la joven. Kagome fue consciente de que él tenía sus dedos en el borde de sus pantaletas largas, casi moría de... no estaba segura pero algo parecía estarla matando lenta y dulcemente, una tortura, una deliciosa y expectante.

- N... no...- La voz que salió de su garganta no era la suya, pensó Kagome algo sorprendida, porque ésta era ronca, felina casi. No, no era la suya.

Inuyasha ladeó el rostro, seguía mirándola fijamente, ahora sus pupilas se habían dilatado, el dorado de sus ojos era intenso como las llamas de una hoguera, brillantes, límpidas como el agua de un manantial.

- Te deseo...

La voz de Inuyasha fue gutural, ronca, irresistiblemente turbadora. Se acercó y se recostó sobre ella cubriéndola por completo. Besó su boca hasta que sintió los labios hinchados de presión. Él quitó finalmente sus pantaletas, introdujo su mano entre sus piernas, Kagome jadeó pero no se opuso, la resistencia que había sentido desde que estaban en la habitación, aunque fuera mínima, ya no existía, la muchacha se entregaba a él ciegamente, confiaba en él ¿qué tanto sabía de esto? Parece que nada, porque todo lo dejó en sus manos, aun así las caricias tímidas que en un principio recibió de ella lograban excitarlo más que los que alguna vez le dio una experta mujer.

Y aunque sus ansias por consumir pronto la entrega era casi inevitable, no quiso hacerlo sólo por ella, para que disfrutara, para que conociera lo que en verdad era el amor, lo que podría brindarle no sólo esa noche, sino todas las noches de su vida, la amaría tanto, la haría disfrutar tanto, que jamás se cansaría ni se arrepentiría de su impetuoso matrimonio.

Se quitó el resto de ropa y otra vez la aprisionó contra su cuerpo, ahora Kagome volvió a despertar de aquel estado de semi inconsciencia en que se encontraba, sintió la dureza de su sexo entre sus piernas, la suavidad del cuerpo de Inuyasha presionándose contra su cuerpo, su peso casi no la dejaba respirar, pero el halito de sus besos parecía darle el oxigeno que requería sólo para mantenerla consciente. Él inclinó sus piernas y la cubrió con suavidad, su unión debía ser cuidadosa, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Cuando comenzó a adentrarse en ella, Kagome levantó el rostro y lo escondió en su cuello, no sentía aun dolor pero sí la presión que ejercía, el miembro que invadía su cuerpo, la alteraba, la atemorizaba sobremanera.

Inuyasha susurró palabras de amor en su oído, promesas de amor eterno que la tranquilizaron, que le devolvieron la calma y la excitación que ese hombre le causaba. La unión fue suave al principio, lo suficiente para darle confianza a ella. Después el hombre no fue capaz de controlarse, hacer el amor con alguien que sólo había sido tocada por él, que su cuerpo se amoldaba sólo a sus caricias, que reaccionaba sólo a lo que él le provocaba, era más de lo que alguna vez pudo desear. Kagome era un corazón puro y noble que se dejó hacer lo que su esposo dictaminase, confiando ciegamente a pesar de sus comprensibles temores, nadie había confiado de esa forma en Inuyasha, todos decían que era un caso perdido, que ya no valía nada y ahí tenía ahora, a la muchacha más hermosa, más noble, más pura, entre sus brazos, brindándole todo el amor que ansiaba, todo lo que estuvo buscando lo tenía ahí ahora, en ese cuerpo pequeño, delgado, tibio y suave, que le brindaba no sólo su corazón, sino que también su alma entera. Eso era amor.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos, espero hayan pasado un bonito día. _**Primero, quiero agradecer, como siempre, a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de dejarme su comentario. Soy una personita a veces algo sensible, necesito saber que leen el fic y si les agrada. También agradezco a aquellos que leen**_, de por sí algo es algo jeje.

Bueno, siempre he dicho que no soy buena para los lemons, enserio, me cuesta mucho hacerlo, es que no soy experta en esto, realmente, en todo caso lo sucedido en este capítulo es la "primera vez" y debe ser algo "más sutil e inocente" (a mi parecer), bueno, no es que sea pervertida jeje, pero aviso que ya habrá más lemons así que ni se desesperen aunque no se hagan muchas ilusiones, ya les dije que no soy buena para escribir esas escenas.

Ya es tarde así que me voy a descansar, gracias por todo nuevamente. Si no les gusta el fic, si piensan que es "repetitivo" en algunas temáticas, etc, pues lean otro fic, en fanfiction hay miles, a mi nadie me paga para publicarlo en este lugar, y lo que hago no lo hago para ganarme un nobel, lo he dicho tantas veces, tampoco quiero ser escritora, por eso me equivoco mucho y cometo errores, pero me gusta escribir porque no saben como me entretiene hacerlo y como sueño las situaciones que describo, pensar en que el amor realmente existe, en dar esperanzas a los demás, en hacer soñar, eso me hace muy feliz.

Eso es todo, sólo era para recordarles mi postura. No soy escritora, me equivoco mucho, seguramente siempre toco tematicas parecidas pero... ¿qué más da? nadie me paga por esto.

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos y que tengan todos un excelente día domingo.

**_Lady_**.


	18. Día de Casados

**Capítulo 18: "Día de Casados"**

Kagome entreabrió los ojos lentamente y mientras lo hacía, sentía un dolor leve en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Cuando al fin la neblina de la oscuridad se dispersó de su mirada, vio a sólo centímetros de su rostro, un cabello negro y alborotado que le provocó un inesperado susto. Entonces notó con un súbito rubor en el rostro, que estaba desnuda bajo las sábanas, se mordisqueó el labio y recostó nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada, intentando calmarse. No tenía porqué asustarse... después de todo... era su esposa. Y ladeó el rostro para contemplarlo bajo las primeras luces del alba. A pesar de que las cortinas estaban aun cerradas, la claridad en la habitación era brillante, alegremente luminosa.

Inuyasha estaba acostado boca abajo, el cabello lo tenía enmarañado, las manos descansaban cerca de su pecho. Kagome lo miró y apartándoles mechones de cabellos, se dio cuenta que él tenía el rostro hacia el lado donde ella estaba. Lo contempló con el corazón palpitando a mil. ¿Era ésto un sueño? Claro que no, sentía aun el sabor de sus besos ardientes y posesivos no sólo en su boca, sino en todo el cuerpo. Él había dicho que la amaba, que la deseaba... jamás en su vida pensó que un anhelo escondido que tenía de niña, alguna vez se volviera realidad. Se recostó más a su lado, buscando su calor. Había veces... había veces en que el bichito de la inseguridad corroía su corazón ¿realmente la quería? ¿o sólo quería su dinero? Porque... porque todo era tan irreal, había sido tan repentino, él no la miraba antes, ni siquiera la había saludado como la gente, quizás una inclinación de cabeza pero eso también lo hacía con todos... dudando de su amor le había dado la opción de prestarle su dinero para pagar su deuda, sin compromisos, sin responsabilidades... e Inuyasha no había aceptado, eso, ese gesto, eso precisamente, le develó a ella, de que él en verdad la amaba.

Poco a poco los ojos dorados, claros y limpios se dejaron ver, posándose de inmediato en la joven que tenía a su lado y que lo contemplaba con su bella sonrisa. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, alzando su mano al flequillo de Kagome y apartándoselo a un lado, sólo para tener que contemplar la pureza de su rostro.

- Buenos días, mi amor.

La sonrisa de Kagome se enanchó.

- Buenos días.

Inuyasha se quedó atrapado en sus ojos castaños, unos ojos que no se rehusaban a devolverle la mirada, que no se escondían, que lo miraban de frente con curiosidad, con casi admiración. Le acarició la suave mejilla que estaba ruborizada.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien

El joven Taisho sonrió más, hizo un suave ademán y se quedó sobre ella, la respiración de Kagome se volvió agitada, bajo su cuerpo lo miró sorprendida y algo asustada. Él nunca había visto a una mujer asustarse tanto por tenerla en sus brazos.

- Adoro tu perfume...

La muchacha se tranquilizó, su voz era un susurro suave y delicioso, la adormecía, lograba tranquilizarla a pesar de sus comprensibles miedos.

- A mi... -Musitó y él de inmediato clavó su mirada en la suya escuchándola atentamente-... a mi me gusta... el color de tus ojos...

En ese momento, ocurrió algo extraño para la joven, en ese instante, el color de los ojos de Inuyasha se intensificó, ya no eran de un suave ámbar, sino que su color era más parecido a las llamas de una hoguera y alrededor de su iris el delineado no era negro, sino que de un rojo vino.

- Ah ¿si?... ¿y... qué más te gusta de mi? – Él le mordisqueó el labio inferior, Kagome comenzó a jadear. Quiso apartarlo un poco, de pronto se quedaba sin aire, pero tocar su pecho desnudo fue sólo un intento, porque el hombre la besó con vehemencia y ella finalmente le respondió.

Inuyasha deslizó sus manos tras su espalda, cada caricia que le dio a la joven provocó en ella que sus besos fueran más ardientes que los propios. Kagome de pronto parecía ansiosa de él, sedienta, aquello le agradó enormemente, entonces siguió con su osadía ¿qué importaba que ya amaneciera?

- Dime...- Murmuró el hombre, mientras se apartaba de aquella boca que deseaba más de sus besos, Inuyasha siguió con besos en el cuello y en su clavícula, mientras Kagome, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se retorcía bajo él-... dime... ¿qué más?

- Tu... tu cabello...- Respondió la muchacha, entrecerrando los ojos y acariciándole la nuca-... tus... tus besos...

Él sonrió y entendió el mensaje, se incorporó y se apoderó de la boca ansiosa de Kagome, de inmediato ella se aferró más Inuyasha, no sólo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aproximando su pecho al suyo, sino que enrollando las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Inuyasha sintió que la sangre se le iba a la cabeza, comenzó a sentirse mareado e increíblemente excitado. Sus caricias se volvieron más osadas, quería demostrarle a Kagome que no sólo ella era capaz de excitar así, así que él deslizó su mano sobre una pierna y desde el muslo la acercó aun más a su ingle. La muchacha se apartó de su boca sólo para exhalar un gemido de placer, Inuyasha sonrió y deslizó su mano entre sus piernas, al sentir sus dedos en su intimidad, Kagome gritó de placer e intentó apartarse de él casi del susto. No se lo permitió y él rió suavemente acercándose a su oído, mientras ella intentaba recobrar la razón después de estar viendo casi estrellas en pleno día.

- Y yo... amo cuando... cuando pierdes la razón por mí...

- No... – Iba a contradecirle, más por vergüenza que por llevarle la contraria. Pero en seguida él la penetró y Kagome volvió a sentir que se elevaba hasta el cielo y que todo desaparecía a su alrededor... bueno, excepto el hombre al cual estaba unida otra vez. Su Inuyasha... ¿cómo podía hacer eso? Hacerla sentir una mujer de verdad, provocarle ese placer desconocido, hacerla sentir tan... tan amada...

La joven volvió a quedarse profundamente dormida. Cuando Inuyasha despertó, sonrió a Kagome que dormía a su lado y le besó la mejilla. Suspiró casi sin creer su buena estrella al brindarle una muchacha como esa a su vida. Él se apartó de la cama, se vistió con una bata de dormir y fue el baño a tomar un baño.

Mientras estaba en la tina, recostó la cabeza en el borde de ella e ignoró que el agua helada le estuviera adormeciendo su bronceada piel.

Pensó en Kagome, la muchacha tranquila y a la vez decidida, que había confiado en él a pesar de todo, que lo amaba, a pesar de no tener un mísero centavo, que le brindaba su fortuna, a cambio de conservar su amado Taisho Park... Santo Cielo... debía cancelar ya esa deuda.

Cuando se puso de pie, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y caminó hasta donde estaba la que ahora era su esposa. El tiempo avanzaba inescrutablemente, pero no tuvo el valor para despertarla... despertarla y decirle: "_Ehhh ¿recuerdas que tu dinero ahora es mío? Necesito pagar mi deuda_". Él hizo una mueca amarga. No. Sentía vergüenza de eso ahora.

Se vistió casi con parsimonia y luego bajó a la cocina. Toutossai estaba conversando con alguien, Inuyasha se extrañó de eso puesto que en el castillo, ya no había ni un solo sirviente, salvo ese viejo mayordomo. Cuando entró al cuarto, vio entonces a una anciana regordeta sentada en un banco de madera, que de inmediato lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Toutossai dejó de hablar, con una sartén en la mano parecía estar friendo cebollas en la estufa a leña.

- Más le vale no haber lastimado a mi niña- Gruñó la anciana poniéndose de pie y desafiándole con la mirada.

Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó a su lado sólo para provocarla pues tomó una manzana que estaba en el frutero.

- Buenos días también para usted, abuela.

- ¡Cómo que abuela!

La criada llevaba un bastón, que levantó para protestar, el joven sonrió y se alejó de ella mordisqueando la manzana.

- Era broma, anciana Kaede.

La mujer se sorprendió levemente de que ese hombre ruin y desvergonzado supiera su nombre. Hizo una mueca y volvió a sentarse pero esta vez con cautela.

- Dígame como esta mi niña.

El Joven Taisho se afirmó en la mesa de forma descuidada. Vestía unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca abotonada hasta la mitad del pecho, calzaba botas de montar, hasta la rodilla y llevaba el cabello aun húmedo por el baño. La anciana pensó que él parecía un Casanova, un Don Juan... agudizó más sus pequeños ojos oscuros e inquisidores en él.

- Kagome se encuentra bien. Duerme aun.

La anciana hizo una mueca.

- Más le vale cuidarla. Si me llego a enterar que...

- ¿A que vino? ¿sabe que es de muy mala educación aparecer tan temprano al otro día de la boda?

Kaede lo miró con ira pero apretó los labios. Inuyasha pensó que esa anciana en verdad desconfiaba mucho de él... y al parecer lo odiaba, sin embargo esa criada le causaba mucha gracia. Y fastidiarla se estaba convirtiendo en un pasatiempo favorito.

- Vine a traerle la maleta con sus cosas, nada más- Respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia la entrada de la puerta en donde habían dos baúles antiguos de color caoba.

- Qué amable, no se hubiera usted molestado tanto...- Le dijo sonriendo.

La viejecilla se puso lentamente de pie y lo miró con seriedad.

- Escuche caballero... me preocupa que mi niña este aquí... ella ahora no tiene familia, soy todo lo que le queda, así que más le vale no lastimarla porque juro que soy capaz de asesinarlo como sea.

- Vamos, señora...- Interrumpió al fin el anciano Toutossai-... No tiene que preocuparse tanto, el señor quiere mucho a esa muchacha.

Kaede seguía mirándolo con reticencia. Y pensó, que jamás confiaría en ese caballero. Si no fuera una imprudente se quedaría en ese castillo cuidando a su niña desde ese mismo día, pero en cambio pensó que podría dejarla un poco más siempre y cuando la dejara ver aquella misma tarde. Y se lo pidió sin tapujos, e Inuyasha aceptó sin reparos.

- Pasaremos a verla esta tarde, se lo prometo.- Le dijo, sonriéndole de forma seductora y provocando aún más la ira de la anciana.

Inuyasha pidió a los criados de Kagome que habían ayudado a traer los baúles, a subirlos hasta la sala que estaba junto a la alcoba, un lugar en donde no sólo estaban sus cosas sino también, y de ahora en adelante, las de su joven esposa.

Era casi pasado mediodía cuando finalmente la joven Higurashi salió de la habitación. Se sentía extrañamente viva y nueva hoy y suponía que era debido a su nueva condición. Era una mujer casada, ya no era una niña. Bajó las escaleras y buscó a Inuyasha por el castillo. Este era tan grande que hubo momentos en que se perdió y en más de alguna ocasión se encontró con habitaciones que Inuyasha no le había mostrado la vez en que se lo había mostrado.

Kagome subió hasta la torre, el lugar donde se podía ver el mar. Caminó hasta el balcón y miró desde allí Taisho Park en todo su esplendor. El pasto de la explanada lucía verde intenso y se mecía debido a la brisa del viento, los árboles del bosque, más allá, susurraban a lo lejos como si la estuvieran invitando a visitarlos, y más allá, las colinas de color terracota y verde oscuro que ocultaban quizás que criaturas, salvajes o no.

Bajó la vista hacia las cercanías del muro del castillo, algo había llamado su atención en medio de aquella tremenda y silenciosa tranquilidad. Alguien cabalgaba, no, parecía estar casi domando su caballo. Ella sonrió de inmediato.

- Te encontré...- Musitó, con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

Casi corrió para encontrarlo al aire libre, cuando él la vio salir del castillo detuvo al caballo con algo de dificultad, bajó de él mientras iba al encuentro de Kagome.

La muchacha lo abrazó y lo besó alegremente, el joven Taisho respondió a sus besos una vez más. Cuando se separaron, él admiró el estado en que se encontraba. Lucía Kagome un vestido de seda color mantequilla con ribetes rojos en la cintura y en la curva del escote de su cuello, este vestido era de manga hasta el codo, pero luego seguía holgado hasta la muñeca, era un vestido notoriamente a la moda y estaba lejos del recato y de la inocencia de sus otros trajes. Pero lo que a Inuyasha extrañó no fue su ropa, sino el rostro que lo observaba con devoción y alegría. Kagome llevaba el cabello suelto y lo tenía tan largo que rosaba su cadera, sus ojos brillaban casi como estrellas, su boca estaba entreabierta y húmeda, sólo recordarla le provocaba a él un deseo casi incontrolable, y las mejillas rojas en un rostro levemente pálido le daba el toque justo de candor e inocencia que lo hacía sentirse más embobado aun por ella.

- Te buscaba...- Dijo al fin la joven con el aliento entrecortado. Su corazón latía como loco pero no era debido a la carrera que había hecho hasta su encuentro, era cómo había reaccionado su cuerpo al verlo ahí, más atractivo que nunca.

- Ahhh... aunque me agrada la visita... has arruinado la sorpresa...

Ella pestañeó varias veces, confundida e Inuyasha le sonrió. En seguida se apartó un poco de ella pero manteniendo sus manos en la cintura y le mostró el hermoso caballo azabache que relinchaba incómodo, en frente de ellos. Kagome jamás había visto un caballo tan majestuoso, tan magnífico, ni tan hermoso como ese.

- Es para ti.- Dijo Inuyasha.

- ¿Para mí?

- Dijiste que querías aprender a cabalgar... y necesito compañera para las excursiones por Taisho Park.

La muchacha de pronto dejó de sonreír, lo miró con seriedad aunque en realidad estaba preocupada.

- Es... es muy bonito pero... ¿lo compraste?

En joven hombre suspiró y se separó de ella. Caminó hasta el caballo e intentó acariciar su negra cabeza pero el animal era indómito e inquieto, no se dejó.

- No... este caballo es salvaje... es decir... ronda por los bosques y las praderas sin dueño alguno... no pagué un peso por él, si a eso te refieres...

Cómo le avergonzaba la falta de dinero.

Kagome lo miró con detenimiento un instante y finalmente suspiró, casi arrepentida de haber sacado a la luz la falta de dinero de Inuyasha.

- Lo siento... es que... no quiero que te endeudes para darme regalos...

Inuyasha no respondió, ahora evitaba mirarla y acariciaba el lomo del animal, aunque claro, sujetaba muy fuerte las riendas del caballo para que no escapara.

Kagome se acercó al hombre y posó su mano junto a la suya, que estaba sobre el lomo del equino, Inuyasha esta vez la miró.

- No te enojes... no quiero que... el dinero sea un asunto importante entre nosotros.

Él la contempló y luego sonrió.

- Es bonito ¿verdad? Lo quise para ti porque no ha sido de nadie antes, ahora es sólo tuyo...

La joven Higurashi rió.

- Es hermoso... gracias.- Y se puso en puntitas para darle un beso sutil en la mejilla.

A él jamás nadie y menos una mujer le había dado un beso como ese. La miró de reojo.

- No te dejaré montarlo aun. Es salvaje ¿sabes? Un potro salvaje, cuando lo tenga bien domado, podrás montarlo.

Kagome no pudo ocultar su decepción. Quería cabalgar, tenía tantos deseos de cabalgar con el viento dándole en el rostro y desordenándole los cabellos, sintiéndose libre y sin preocupaciones. Pero sabía que debía hacer caso a lo dicho por Inuyasha, así que sólo asintió con una sonrisa, mientras le daba una caricia al caballo en la frente. Cuando lo hizo, el animal se paró en sus dos patas traseras y estuvo a punto de soltarse de las riendas que sujetaba Inuyasha. La joven se asustó y luego comprendió que debía hacer caso a lo dicho por su esposo. Ese caballo salvaje ahora no era adecuado para montarlo.

Ambos caminaron con lentitud hasta las caballerizas y dejaron al animal ahí junto con un gran fardo de alfalfa y forraje. Fue entonces que Kagome se detuvo y miró a Inuyasha con decisión.

- Es hora. Hay que hacer los trámites, Inuyasha.

El hombre la miró ansioso, de pronto su respiración de hacía dificultosa. Era hora de volver a la calma, cancelar su deuda y vivir en Taisho Park para siempre y sin preocupaciones.

Los abogados hicieron los trámites con bastante eficacia y rapidez y antes de que anocheciera, Naraku se encontró con una bolsa llena de dinero de parte de Inuyasha Taisho. Casi muere de tanta rabia que sentía porque daba por seguro que aquellas tierras serían suyas.

Hicieron también una visita breve a Kaede. La anciana sollozó y casi rogó a Inuyasha que cuidara de su joven ama. Kagome al ver su casa nuevamente sintió escalofríos, no era sólo el recuerdo de sus padres muertos allí, sino que... había algo más... su hogar, su antiguo hogar lucía siniestro... tenebroso, incómodo. Deseó volver pronto al calor del castillo.

Ahora cabalgaban cansados, juntos, sobre un mismo caballo, el caballo de Inuyasha, pensando en todo lo sucedido aquella tarde. Habían sido muchos papeleos, trámites, pero finalmente la tranquilidad volvía a sus vidas, no sólo a la de Inuyasha, sino también a la de Kagome, que amaba a Taisho Park tanto como lo amaba su esposo.

El viento mecía con suavidad las copas de los grandes árboles, el ruido del arroyo era como un dulce y suave susurro en medio de la oscuridad, un búho ululó a lo lejos, algún rayo de luna traspasó el follaje de los árboles y alumbró su camino a casa.

- Yo... yo sería completamente feliz... si mis padres me vieran ahora...- Musitó de pronto Kagome, alzando la mirada al cielo.

Inuyasha, que iba sentado tras ella, se acercó y deslizó su mejilla junto a la suya.

- Yo sé que saben que eres feliz ahora.

La joven sonrió y luego suspiró. El hombre la aferró más a su cuerpo intentando brindarle no sólo su calor, su protección y su cariño, sino también su apoyo... y su eterno agradecimiento por lo que había hecho con él, no, con Taisho Park. Se juró a sí mismo que le devolvería todo lo que había gastado en sus deudas... y que de ahora en adelante iba a ser completamente devoto a su amor puro e inocente.

- Vas a ser feliz conmigo... lo juro...- Susurró en su oído.

Kagome sonrió. Ella no necesitaba de promesas, pensó, porque estaba segura, su corazón le decía, que su querido Inuyasha iba a hacerla en verdad feliz.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos nuevamente. **Agradezco otra vez a aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario, los leo siempre todos y eso me pone muy contenta, en serio, gracias por sus ánimos. También gracias a aquellos que leen, de por sí es un honor para mi que lo hagan**.

Bueno, como ven, las cosas van bastante bien entre estos dos, pareciera que todos los problemas, las dificultades, se hubieran alejado, pero sabemos que anda alguien por ahí queriéndoles arruinar la vida... y no sólo eso, sino que el mismo destino se encargará de hacerlo jeje (risa malvada... no, mejor lloro u.u)

En fin... ahh, me toca dejarles un aviso. Ustedes saben que trabajo casi tiempo completo y también estudio. Pues resulta que ya el viernes (este viernes 26) debo entregar mi examen final del post título... lo cual significa que tendré que dedicarme a hacer esa "cosa monstruosa" estos días... lo cual significa que... con el dolor de mi corazón, **tardaré levemente en actualizar**... bueno, no demoro tanto, ya me conocen, pero estan avisadas, por si acaso.

**Gracias por la infinita paciencia, por hacer de esta historia una de sus favoritas y por el apoyo que siento desde aquí, un lejano rinconcito del mundo.**

Cuídense mucho y que estes muy bien.

_**Lady**_


	19. Lluvia de Primavera

**Capítulo 19: "Lluvia de Primavera"**

La vida en el castillo era apacible y tranquila. Eso pensaba ella cuando se paraba en la torre más alta y observaba el atardecer caer lentamente sobre ellos. Era un lugar en donde en cada instante descubría algo nuevo, por ejemplo, un día, en el amplio jardín descubrió un rosal de una variedad que jamás había visto en su vida. "_Son rosas chinas, el rosal ha estado aquí desde que nació el castillo_" dijo Inuyasha. Nunca había visto rosas con tantos pétalos y que fueran tan perfumadas y dulces como esas.

Los terrenos de Taisho Park eran inmensos y hermosos, entendía perfectamente porque eran tan codiciados y admirados por todos. Muchas veces él la llevo a caballo por los alrededores y un par más por el bosque, aunque Inuyasha siempre repetía que más allá, donde el riachuelo se vuelve un río, cerca de las montañas, los lobos tenían su territorio, así que jamás de los jamases se lo ocurriese ir por allá.

- Nunca lo haría- Respondió Kagome frunciendo levemente el ceño. No era de esas que anduviera buscando el peligro, menos ahora, que era tan feliz al lado de ese hombre tan bueno.

Pero su curiosidad por explorar el lugar no aminoró, aunque siempre manteniéndose alejada del peligro.

Una tarde, la joven decidió que era tiempo de recorrer más allá de los límites del castillo, así que caminó lentamente sin nada específico en mente, sólo recibiendo la brisa tibia de la primavera.

Caminó por casi una hora en dirección al sur, o sea, el lugar al cual nunca había ido pues el norte correspondía al bosque y su ciudad, esos lugares ya los conocía, pero la parte "trasera del castillo" era su curiosidad. Cuando atravesó la explanada de suave pasto verde, bajó una pequeña loma y saltó un arroyuelo, para luego llegar a una hilera de abedules que se mecían al compás del viento. Kagome vio, desde donde estaba, una casita pequeña de techo bajo y paredes de piedra, con una chimenea de la cual salía humo y que llamó su atención. La joven frunció el ceño ¿Quién podría vivir allí? Entonces se dio cuenta que, siendo Taisho Park un casi "feudo", era obvio que debían haber algunas personas que arrendaban partes de esas tierras y que vivían bajo el ala protector del dueño, en este caso, Inuyasha.

Sería buena idea ir a visitarlos... después de todo debía conocerlos, ya que serían sus "inquilinos".

El jardín estaba desordenado y algunas gallinas se atravesaron en su camino, Kagome se acercó más y se dio cuenta de que todo parecía descuidado, antiguo. Había una vieja carreta sin ruedas afirmada contra un cerco derruido de piedra, una pequeña choza en donde se apilaba algo de leña de forma desordenada, un par de objetos más cubiertos de polvo y moho, se notaba que hacía años no se habían utilizado. Entonces de pronto la joven vio a una anciana encorvada y muy delgada saliendo de un mal construido gallinero, la mujer musitaba algo a las gallinas, venía de su recolección de huevos del día pues llevaba sobre sus manos huesudas y blancas un canasto pequeño de paja con huevos blancos como las nubes. Cuando la anciana vio a Kagome abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, la joven también se acercó.

- Lo... lo siento, buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi.

La anciana la miró con cierto recelo. Tenía el cabello blanco y largo y lo llevaba amarrado completamente y adosado a la nuca, sus ropas eran antiguas y muy descuidadas, era huesuda, casi desnutrida, en el rostro se perfilaban horrendamente sus huesos faciales, los ojos eran oscuros, pero saltones, a Kagome aquella mujer le produjo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo... y si no fuera porque sabía que no existían, juraría que la anciana parecía una bruja.

- Es acaso... ¿la esposa del amo?

Kagome sonrió algo aliviada.

- Lo soy. Disculpe si la he molestado, paseaba por aquí y vi la casita ¿vive sola?

La anciana la miró fijamente, como si la estuviera evaluando.

- Así es joven señora- Luego intentó sonreír e hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza- Perdone mis modales. Mi nombre es Tsubaki.- La miró luego de arriba a abajo, murmuró algo y caminó encorvada hasta el interior de la casa. La joven se quedó ahí, pensando en lo extraña que era esa mujer, en realidad, parecía casi una ermitaña. Decidió volver al castillo, quizás Inuyasha la estaba buscando pues había salido sin siquiera avisar. Cuando volteó la anciana la llamó desde el umbral de la puerta.- ¡Oiga! Venga, venga...-Kagome la miró con curiosidad- ¿Se va sin siquiera aceptar algo de té?- La joven dudó pero la anciana la instó a seguirla haciéndole una seña con la mano y entrando nuevamente a su casa- Venga, venga, ya casi esta lista el agua... pase por favor, pase...

La joven la miró un instante y finalmente aceptó.

Cuando entró en la oscura y polvorienta choza se sintió levemente atemorizada. De pronto le parecía estar más en la guarida de una bruja que en el hogar de una amable anciana.

Miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba en penumbras a pesar de ser pleno día aun, le costó enfocar la mirada en la pequeña mesa de madera que estaba en un rincón, junto a la hoguera encendida y donde la anciana señalaba para que se sentara ofreciéndole un taburete de madera de tres patas.

- A sido muy amable de su parte venir hasta acá y visitar a esta pobre anciana...

Kagome se sentó algo cohibida en el taburete, miró los movimientos de aquella mujer, lentos, muy lentos, ella le acercó una taza sobre un pequeño platillo que contenía dentro un par de hojas de manzanilla, luego fue al fogón y sacó una tetera ennegrecida que contenía agua para su té. Se lo llenó con la mano tambaleante.

- Gracias- Respondió al fin la joven, mientras le daba una mirada agradecida.

Tsubaki, la anciana, le devolvió la sonrisa mostrando una boca casi desdentada. Se sentó frente a ella y llenó también su taza de té.

- Había escuchado al niño de los vecinos que Taisho Park tenía dueña...- Sorbió su taza y miró directamente a la joven, que aun no se atrevía a beber la suya-... es buena señal...

- ¿Buena señal?- Preguntó la muchacha, alzando ambas cejas sin entender a la mujer.

- Claro. Significa que el joven señor ha por fin sentado cabeza.

Kagome sonrió y bebió finalmente de su té. Se sorprendió, porque para ser sincera, esperaba algo amargo, malo, repugnante quizás, pero no era así, el té era dulce, dulce y muy aromático.

- ¿Hace cuento tiempo vive aquí?

La anciana suspiró y descansó sus manos sobre su regazo, la tela blanquecina de sus ojos parecían cegarla, pero la mujer recordaba, fue por eso que no miraba a Kagome esta vez.

- Nací aquí – Respondió, con su voz rasposa y apagada -Mis padres le trabajaron al abuelo del señor, yo a los padres de él... pero... ahora no sirvo para nada...

Kagome frunció el ceño.

- No diga eso ¿Cómo es que se mantiene? Me horroriza pensar que le pueda faltar algo.

Tsukai sonrió.

- Sé mantenerme niña... soy... soy lo que la gente dice, curandera...- La miró fijo pero Kagome parecía demasiado inocente como para entender el real significado de esas palabras. Ser curandera significaba no sólo hacer infusiones o remedios a los enfermos... sino también crear brebajes o mezclas para... para dañar a las personas- También vendo huevos en el mercado.

- Ohh... pero... ¿vive sola?

- Sola, querida señora.

- Debe sentirse muy abandonada...

La joven dio otro sorbo a su té sintiendo pena por el destino de la anciana que tenía enfrente suyo.

- No en realidad... me he acostumbrado y además... mucha gente suele visitarme...

- ¿Si?

- Vienen de todo tipo... gente humilde que apenas puede pagarme... caballeros y damas de su alcurnia también... es más... creí que usted era...- Entonces se calló y se mordió los labios bajando la vista-... no, por supuesto que se parecen pero no son iguales...

Kagome arrugó el ceño.

- ¿A quien se refiere?

La anciana suspiró y miró su taza de té vacía.

- Se sorprendería de la clase de personas que me busca...- Miró a la joven esta vez con seriedad, cerciorándose si en verdad era tan inocente como parecía-... hay gente que...

Comenzó a llover allá afuera, Kagome se puso de pie de un brinco y caminó aprisa hacia la ventana. Como lo imaginaba, un gran aguacero caía y una espesa cortina de lluvia ni siquiera dejaba ver más que un par de metros... y eso que aun el cielo se mantenía claro.

- Lluvia de primavera...- Musitó la anciana-... son inesperadas...

La joven volteó y se acercó a la puerta, la mujer la siguió a paso lento, intentando retenerla pero Kagome sólo deseaba volver junto a Inuyasha, ya lo extrañaba en demasía.

- En verdad le agradezco el té, estaba delicioso... y si hay algo en que pueda ayudarla, por favor, no dude en decírmelo.

La anciana se sorprendió. A ella siempre le venían a pedir favores casi como un deber... ahora esta joven dama le ofrecía su ayuda a cambio de nada... se dio cuenta de su bondad y su alma pura y sincera. Apretó los labios y caminó hasta un rincón y cuando volvió hasta Kagome le tendió en la mano un pequeño saquito de terciopelo rojo, era pequeñito, no más que la palma de una mano, y al palparlo la joven se dio cuenta que al parecer contenía semillas y hojas secas.

- Llévelo consigo... es contra la envidia y... el mal de ojo...

La muchacha observó un instante el "amuleto" y luego alzó el rostro a la anciana. Al fin asintió y se despidió, agradeciendo una vez más su cortesía.

Corrió por los campos porque la lluvia caía con más fuerza, a pesar de que el barro en algunas partes le impedía seguir, que la lluvia era tan espesa que casi no podía mirar hacia el frente, aún así se sentía muy feliz y contenta.

Cuando llegó al castillo subió las escaleras dejando un camino de agua de lluvia, no tenía frío, ni siquiera estaba incómoda por estar empapada de pies a cabeza y mojada hasta los huesos. Entró en la habitación y sacó de entre su escote el saquito de terciopelo rojo que aquella extraña anciana le había dado. Kagome no creía en el mal de ojo y no imaginaba ser la envidia de alguien como para querer dañarla, sin embargo conservó el pequeño obsequio como si fuera un tesoro, lo guardó en la cajita de música que estaba ahora sobre una mesa.

- Ahh ¿Kagome?

Su voz tan profunda casi le desboca el corazón. La joven se giró rápidamente para ver al hombre que la miraba desde el umbral, con sus ojos dorados levemente más abiertos de lo normal, su boca deliciosa entreabierta, sin duda estaba sorprendido de verla. Y no era de extrañarse, pensó la joven, mirando de pronto como goteaba el flequillo de su cabello. Le sonrió como una niña traviesa.

- Lo siento...- Suspiró, bajando el rostro y tocando el borde de su vestido ennegrecido en lodo y tan mojado como si hubiera caído a un río.-... esta lluvia fue repentina.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente y luego cerró la puerta tras su espalda, se acercó a la joven y le apartó el flequillo para que dejara de gotear.

- Santo Cielo, Kagome... podrías enfermarte, quítate esa ropa ya.

La muchacha reclinó su cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos, enlazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cuando lo rosó con su cuerpo húmedo, él se estremeció del frio. La joven sonrió.

- Sólo es lluvia, Inuyasha... ¿nunca te ha gustado que la lluvia de primavera caiga sobre tu cuerpo?

Inuyasha alzó una ceja, estaba algo intrigado por esa nueva actitud de ella. Era como... vital, jovial, feliz.

- Me gusta cuando sonríes de esa forma...- Murmuró el hombre, acercando su boca a la suya.

- A mi me gusta que me mires de esa forma...- Respondió, ensanchando más la sonrisa cuando él frunció el ceño sin comprender.

- ¿Qué forma?

Kagome se puso en puntitas mientras Inuyasha la sostenía fuerte de la espalda.

- Esa... forma... ya sabes...

Entonces el joven hombre sonrió malvadamente. No sacaba nada con hacerse el inocente frente a ella, Kagome parecía reconocer su deseo... increíble.

- Es que me tientas... mala mujer.

- ¿Por qué soy mala?- Respondió la muchacha, ahora acariciando el cabello de Inuyasha que caía tras su espalda.- No hice nada...

- Sí lo haces... por ejemplo ahora...- Entonces sonrió de medio lado-... debes quitarte esa ropa... ahora...

Las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron, a pesar de la palidez que llevaba el rostro debido a la fría lluvia.

- ¿Y eso?

Inuyasha acercó la mejilla a la suya, la acarició sutilmente aspirando el aroma dulce y suave que parecía aumentar más con las gotas de su lluvia, sus manos acariciaron la espalda de la joven con claras intenciones de excitarla, ella jadeó y entrecerró los ojos mientras Inuyasha comenzó a desatar cada lazo que sostenía su vestido en su espalda. Kagome dejó caer lentamente las manos que estaban en la nuca, hasta posarse con fuerza en los musculosos antebrazos de su esposo.

- ¿Dónde... estabas...?- Murmuró junto a su oído, con la voz suave, ronca y levemente angustiada- Te busqué... por horas...

Le quitó el vestido y este cayó al suelo. Kagome quería que la besara y buscó sus labios para saciar su sed, pero Inuyasha la esquivó y volvió a deslizar la mejilla junto a la suya.

- Dime...

- Por... por ahí...

Él se apartó y la miró con esa expresión de cachorrito desvalido, sus ojos dorados se fijaban en sus pupilas como si quisiera descubrir lo que pensaba, a ella se le oprimió el corazón como si este de pronto se hubiera inflamado de amor.

- ¿No me quieres decir?- Arrugó el ceño otra vez, el dorado de sus ojos se volvió intenso ahora.

Kagome sonrió suavemente.

- Fui a dar un paseo por el lado sur... me encontré con una casita muy modesta...

- Ahh... es la casa de la anciana Tsubaki- Respondió él, serio.

- Así es. Me vio y me invitó un té...- Esta vez sonrió avergonzada, cuando vio que Inuyasha la miraba reticente-... no pude rechazarla...

- Esa anciana es una curandera, pero hay gente por ahí que asegura que es una bruja.

La joven se rió de él. Casi no podía creer que dijera eso.

- Es una curandera... es cierto, me lo dijo... pero ¿bruja? Inuyasha, las brujas no existen, siempre andas diciéndome bromas como las hadas del bosque... vaya que tienes imaginación...

El hombre esta vez le sonrió de forma seductora y la acercó más a su pecho. Kagome aun vestía su corsé y su enagua, con tan poca ropa sentía el calor del cuerpo ardiente de su esposo traspasando la delgada tela de lo que llevaba puesto.

- Imaginación es lo que me sobra...

La besó casi mordisqueando su labio. Kagome se unió a su fuerte abrazo y ansiosa, le respondió al ardor de sus besos. Se sentía tan bien ser besada así, por él, se sentía infinitivamente bien estar en sus brazos, ser deseada por él, por ese hombre irresistible, bueno y atractivo que volvía loco no sólo su corazón, sino el cuerpo entero.

- ¿Sí?

- Y... de todas... formas... – Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oído mientras sentía a Kagome estremecerse en sus brazos... sí creo en las brujas...

La joven se apartó a duras penas y lo miró incrédula, aunque aun estaba sofocada debido a las caricias y besos de Inuyasha, pero estaba deseosa también de comprobar si en verdad Inuyasha, su esposo, aquel hombre grandote, fuerte, varonil hasta los huesos, creía como decía él en brujas.

- ¿Crees en brujas?

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se ensanchó.

- Tengo a una entre mis brazos ahora.

Kagome lo miró fijo, haciéndose la ofendida, mientras él sonreía aun más. Cómo le encantaba provocarla. La joven se quiso soltar de su abrazo, obviamente eso se le hizo casi imposible.

- ¿Así me consideras? ¿una bruja?

Y mientras más intentaba soltarse de su abrazo, Inuyasha más la aferraba a su pecho.

- Bruja...- Susurró-... una bruja que me hizo algo para ser completamente tu esclavo.- Kagome al fin se tranquilizó y lo miró conmovida-... te amo tanto... creo que me has hechizado...

Entonces le sonrió y fue ella quien lo besó esta vez, emocionada, sintiendo que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, un maravillo sueño del cual jamás deseaba despertar...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola n.n sí, demoré en actualizar pero se los dije en el cap. anterior que iba a pasar. Y después que terminé con mi examen me quedé como en blanco, me costó mucho retomar el fic y otras cosas, supongo que estoy un poquito estresada jeje pero no importa, es inevitable, lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta.

No, Tsukabi no es peligro para Kagome pero sin querer quizás a actuado en contra de ella... ya leímos que nuestra heroína siente que esta en un sueño del cual no quiere despertar, pero a veces, los sueños se vuelven pesadillas jeje (sí, soy mala, mátenme nomás y no habrá más fics jaja)

Estoy de buen humor a pesar de todo, **les agradezco infinitamente la paciencia, todos los comentarios que me dejaron, leí cada uno de ellos, son un regalo para mi cada día y cada momento que los recibo, por eso muchas gracias.**

Nos vemos pronto y cuídense mucho ;)

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	20. De Sueño a Pesadilla

**Capítulo 20: "De Sueño a Pesadilla"**

Podría vivir sólo de sus besos, porque con cada uno de ellos parecía recibir sólo vida. Amaba tanto a Inuyasha ¿podía ser que cada segundo que pasara pudiera amarlo más y más? Casi se quedaba sin aliento, su estómago se llenó de cosquillas, los suspiros de su querido Inuyasha la hacían desfallecer, delirar.

Inuyasha le quitó el resto de ropa y la tendió sobre la cama, ella se aferró a su cuello casi con desesperación, ya se acostumbraba al peso de cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo, aquello la emocionaba, sentía que estaba protegida bajo su pecho, sus brazos, sus piernas.

Inuyasha apartó su boca de la suya dejándola ansiosa, la sujetó de las muñecas contra la colcha de la cama, la muchacha lo miró expectante, agitada y también turbada. La mirada ámbar de su adorado esposo era como un mar de cálido miel.

- No vuelvas a salir sin avisarme... estaba loco sin ti...

Ella no le respondió, pero estaba impresionada de sus palabras tan fervientes, tan apasionadas y posesivas. Él se acercó a su boca con ímpetu y la besó otra vez con más vehemencia, más pasión, más tensión que nunca. Kagome le acarició el pecho y le quitó la camisa casi con desesperación, sentía que se consumía de deseo, de calor, de ardor por él y lo necesitaba urgentemente unido a ella, por eso enrolló sus piernas a sus caderas, reteniéndolo, provocándolo con el embiste de sus caderas. Inuyasha gimió ronco, casi como una bestia descontrolada y en celo, él tomó una mano de Kagome que estaba sobre su pecho y entonces ambos se miraron desafiantes. El hombre se excitaba más al ver el rostro inocente y sonrojado de su joven esposa pero que sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de indudable deseo que lo miraban fijamente, anhelantes. Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa más que sensual.

- ¿Me deseas?

Los labios entreabiertos de Kagome temblaron para decir una palabra, pero no emitió sonido alguno, él sonrió más casi provocándola, llevó su mano hasta su ingle y retuvo la respiración esperando su respuesta. La joven palpó su sexo erecto y su deseo aumentó, ansiosa por él se soltó con voluntad de su mano y le desabotonó el botón, Inuyasha se acercó y la besó nuevamente quitándose él mismo lo que le quedaba ropa y aplastándola con su cuerpo desnudo contra la cama.

- Te deseo, te deseo...- Gimió Kagome rendida y extasiada, brindándole una vez más todo su cuerpo y apoderándose del suyo, como cada noche desde que se habían casado.

Hicieron el amor por horas hasta que se quedaron dormidos, cansados y exhaustos. La luna brilló allá afuera con su último pedacito de luz, pronto a convertirse en luna nueva y desaparecer del cielo nocturno, el viento sopló más fuerte, los arboles se mecieron casi tocando sus hojas con el suelo, los búhos comenzaron a ulular, un par de lobos aullaron en las montañas, lejos, pero no tanto como deberían. Kagome, dormida aun, se aferró a la cintura desnuda de Inuyasha y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho buscando el calor y la protección que inconscientemente anhelaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El caballo pateó el suelo y de su nariz salió algo de vapor, se movió y corrió por la pradera casi desbocado, Inuyasha estuvo a punto de caer pero fue capaz de domarlo un poco y detenerlo.

- Maldición...- Masculló bajando de un salto del equino, sujetó las riendas y le acarició el hocico esquivo-... ¿por qué eres así? Debes ser dócil, eres el regalo de mi esposa.

El caballo relinchó furioso y estuvo a punto de escapar, Inuyasha tuvo que tomar las riendas tan fuerte que casi le sangraron las manos. Sudoroso y cansado lo guió hasta las caballerizas, ahí lo dejó junto con un montón de heno para que se alimentara. Mientras el animal comía, el joven Taisho dudó en su elección. Es cierto que era un magnífico animal, altivo, orgulloso y hasta tenía un aire "elegante" ¿Quién mejor para su Kagome? Pero ahora no estaba seguro de ser el ideal para ella... quizás lo mejor hubiera sido comprar una yegua en el mercado, las hembras solían ser más dóciles y eran ideales para mujeres, sobre todo para alguien inexperto como Kagome...

En ese momento, la joven entró. Cuando lo hizo, de inmediato Inuyasha volteó y entonces la vio en el umbral. Su preocupación desapareció de su rostro, le sonrió feliz, sus ojos dorados brillaron, su cuerpo vibró con su cercanía y su corazón saltó de gozo cuando la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa. Caminó dando grandes zancadas para llegar pronto a ella.

- Cómo estas mi amor. -Le dio un beso en los labios y otra vez pensó que aquella boca dulce y tierna era única. Cuando se apartó lentamente miró a Kagome a los ojos y le acarició su mejilla ruborizada.- ¿Hasta cuando te vas a ruborizar por mis besos?

La chiquilla sonrió y bajó la vista algo avergonzada. Lucía hermosa con aquel sombrero de ala ancha blanco y su vestido elegante y coqueto del mismo color. Llevaba guantes de encajes y una sombrilla que aun no abría en sus manos.

- Es... incontrolable...- Cuando alzó el rostro él sonreía de forma burlona, Kagome le dio un golpe en el pecho para que la soltara, ya que Inuyasha la sostenía de la cintura-... tonto.

- Dime todo lo que quieras- Se encogió de hombros-Pero luces maravillosa.

Deslizó su mano bajo la barbilla y la besó con suavidad. Kagome dejó de respirar. Y pensó, si era un beso pasional o uno tierno, fiero o suave, siempre causaba el mismo impacto. El tiempo se detenía, su corazón casi se salía del pecho, sus huesos parecían volverse esponja entre sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo esta el caballo?- Preguntó, cuando al fin se separó de él.

- ¿Te fijas más en ese animal que en mi?

La muchacha le sonrió, Inuyasha se había cruzado de brazos y había alzado la barbilla. Su atuendo de montar era tan excitante como el mismo dueño. Pantalones negros ajustados, botas del mismo color hasta la rodilla, una camisa blanca desdeñosamente desabotonada, el cabello largo y negro suelto cayéndole tras la espalda. Kagome se mordió los labios y pensó otra vez, que estaba viviendo un sueño del cual nunca quería despertar.

- Es un magnífico caballo...- Musitó al fin, volviendo a la realidad y caminando con lentitud hasta la caballeriza del animal. Afirmó sus manos pequeñas en la cerca de madera que lo resguardaba. El equino era maravillo, pensó la joven, salvaje, orgullo, único.

- También anoche decías que yo era magnífico...

Kagome se estremeció al sentir su aliento cálido en su oído y aquel susurro varonil y provocador. Sonrió avergonzada.

- No vas a ponerte celoso de un caballo...- Acercó la mano para acariciar la nariz del animal pero éste aun sin ser tocado levantó la cabeza, su mirada furibunda pareció destilar rayos como un demonio, se alzó en sus dos patas y estuvo a punto de golpear a Kagome con ellas, Inuyasha la tiró rápidamente hacia su lado mientras la joven miraba sorprendida y algo asustada al caballo, aun encabritado.- Dios...

- Yo creo que será mejor dejarlo para otro tipo de trabajo...- Dijo al fin Inuyasha, aun con la respiración fuerte debido al susto que había pasado al ver a Kagome en peligro. Sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron de pavor al posarlos sobre la joven que lucía evidentemente asustada-... lo lamento... no debí escogerlo para ti.

La muchacha se soltó de su abrazo y miró al caballo. Sintió pena por él.

- No. Me lo diste, me lo obsequiaste, es mío y... no lo dejaremos para carga, ni menos para que tire un pesado carruaje, eso es muy cruel.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- Inuyasha la volteó de los hombros y la miró fijamente, agitado y preocupado.- Es salvaje y... no será fácil domarlo.

- Pero lo harás - Le respondió ella con una sonrisa - Estoy segura que lo harás... además si no... no importa... me has enseñado bastante bien a cabalgar, a puesto a que podré con él cuando se tranquilice.

Inuyasha levantó una ceja, no muy convencido.

- No te fíes tanto... – De pronto se estremeció-... no estoy convencido que sirva para montarlo... júrame que no lo harás aun.

La joven arrugó el ceño.

- Exageras...

- Júramelo. – Demandó muy serio. La joven lo miró sorprendida, él intentó tranquilizarse - Mira... quizás requiere tiempo... lo domaré, te lo prometo...- Sonrió-...y cuando este listo, es todo tuyo ¿te parece?... pero si no...

- Siempre me han dicho que lo mejor tarda en llegar.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír. Ya todo había pasado.

- Por cierto... ¿A dónde vas tan bonita?

- Le pedí al anciano Toutossai que me lleve en el carruaje a la ciudad...debo ir a ver a Kaede y... pedir que algunos sirvientes vengan para acá y nos ayuden.

El hombre suspiró.

- Ahh... sí... sería bueno...- Luego sus ojos brillaron-... dile a tu nana que es bienvenida cuando quiera.

Kagome sonrió feliz y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. Su vitalidad pareció rebosar en el oscuro establo.

- Te gusta molestarla, pero apuesto a que la quieres tanto como yo.

Inuyasha sólo sonrió, mientras la veía salir del lugar. A pesar de que volvía a estar solo sentía la presencia fresca, alegre y dulce de su querida Kagome. Aspiró sólo para llenar sus pulmones de la estela de perfume que ella había dejado.

El hombre recorrió las tierras a caballo y pensó que sería bueno arrendar un par de hectáreas más a algunas familias, así obtendría ingresos inmediatos mientras terminaba de concretar aquel negocio de algodón que tenía con Sesshoumaru. Su hermano ya se encontraba en aquellas lejanas tierras en donde brotaban de la tierra como si fueran copos de nieve en un crudo invierno. Había que esperar para que la cosecha madurara y fuera el tiempo de la recolección, luego la limpieza y después el embarque a su país. De ahí en adelante sería él mismo el encargado de distribuirlo. Era un buen negocio, más que eso, era excelente ya que el algodón era un preciado y escaso producto del cual muchos querían obtener.

Miró a lo lejos la casa derruida de la anciana ermitaña y pensó que un día de estos contraría un par de personas para que le repararan el techo y la fachada. Era lo mínimo que debía hacer puesto que llevaba tanto tiempo ahí. A Inuyasha no le importaba recibir el arriendo correspondiente de parte de esa mujer, era tonto pensar que una anciana abandonada como esa pudiera pagarle, pero sí sentía que era su deber darle protección bajo el dominio de sus tierras. Santo Cielo... si Taisho Park hubiera caído en manos de Naraku... no sólo ella sino la otra familia que le arrendaba se hubieran tenido que ir de allí. Cabalgó un poco más cruzando otro bosque aunque este era pequeño y menos denso comparado con el que ocultaba el río, sólo para llegar a la loma y ver la casa de sus otros arrendatarios. Allí vio al niño pelirrojo de la pareja jugando con los gansos en el patio. Pensó que éste mundo en el que estaba, este que siempre había tenido ante sus ojos pero que jamás había apreciado, era en realidad maravillo y reconfortante. Infló su pecho sintiéndose de pronto capaz de cualquier cosa. Útil, un gran señor de Taisho Park como lo había sido su padre, su abuelo y sus antepasados. Sí, él iba lograr sacar adelante el lugar, recuperar la posición de prestigio y dignidad con lo cual antes se había caracterizado... tenía a su querida Kagome así que seguro todo iba a salir bien, estaba seguro que era su estrella salvadora.

Entonces decidió volver pronto deseando que ella hubiera vuelto a su lado. Cuando vio el carruaje en las afueras del castillo sonrió triunfal. Comenzaba a anochecer y la brisa del viento de pronto se volvió algo helada.

Caminó con aquellas grandes zancadas con el único propósito de encontrarse pronto con ella. Ansiaba escuchar su voz y su risa y hablar del futuro que podían hacer juntos. La mesa estaba puesta en la sala y se turbó cuando vio tres puestos. Hizo una mueca. Ahhh, Kagome se había traído a la viejita esa, seguro, a puesto que la nostalgia había ganado. Hizo una mueca. Hubiera deseado estar más tiempo a solas con su joven esposa... le parecía que la semana de casados habían sido apenas un par de días. Bien, pensó. Si Kaede estaba ahí le rogaría que fuera invisible... luego meditó que quizás no era tan malo... el castillo necesitaba de una mano experta para su organización... ya estaba también medio aburrido con las comidas toscas y medias desabridas de Toutossai... bien, pensó luego, quizás no era tan malo.

Se lavó las manos en un cuenco de agua fresca que estaba en un rincón, sobre una mesa de madera, cuando escuchó los suaves pasos de su esposa. De inmediato volteó y le sonrió. La muchacha también lo hizo y se acercó a él para brindarle un beso de bienvenida. Ella se había quitado el sombrero y llevaba el cabello envuelto en un complicado pero coqueto peinado sobre la nuca, algunos mechones caían rebeldes por su níveo cuello, él no pudo evitar acariciarlos mientras la miraba.

- Adivino que no has vuelto sola...

La joven lo miró sorprendida con sus ojos oscuros pero brillantes, luego sonrió, acercando una mano hasta su pecho.

- Es... bueno... quería hablar de eso contigo... es muy cercana a mi y... pobre, ha pasado por tantas penurias...

- No tengo ni un problema en recibirla, mi amor, recuerda que eres dueña del castillo, has lo que quieras...- Y apoyó su mano sobre la suya.- Eso sí, que se mantenga lejos de nuestra habitación... sobre todo esta noche...- Kagome sonrió y él se acercó a su oído para mordisqueárselo-... ¿sabes que moría por que regresaras?... quiero hacerte mía otra vez...- La escuchó reír pero vio que su piel tersa de niña se erizaba como si tuviera frío. Eso era lo que más adoraba de Kagome. El que se estremeciera tan abiertamente sólo con sus palabras. Lo deseaba, tal y como él la deseaba.

- Perdón...

Se apartó de forma brusca de Kagome, sólo escuchar el tono de aquella voz provocativa le produjo una palidez mortal en el rostro. Y entonces la vio allí, en la entrada del salón, vestida con un traje azul muy oscuro y tosco, el cabello atado a una cinta y sus inconfundibles ojos oscuros e inteligentes.

La joven Higurashi se posó junto a Inuyasha y miró a la mujer.

- Kikyo ha vuelto y... no tiene a donde ir... ¿no te molesta verdad? Era mi institutriz pero dejó de serlo para ser mi dama de compañía... aunque en realidad la considero como una hermana.

Kikyo sonrió, pero lo hizo a Inuyasha. El hombre se encontraba demasiado pasmado como para reaccionar. La mujer hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y respeto al señor de Taisho Park.

- Espero no molestar aquí, pero haré todo lo que me digan para serles útil. Lo juro.

No fue capaz de hablar, casi no había sentido el corazón latir de tal impacto. Kagome le preguntó varias veces qué era lo que le sucedía, pero no fue capaz de responderle, al contrario, la evadió todo lo que pudo.

Sentía la mirada malvada y perversa de Kikyo... ¿pero qué diablos hacía ahí? ¿por qué había vuelto? ¿qué era lo que pretendía? ¿chantajearlo? ¿era eso? Quizás era eso... maldición, maldición, maldición... debía decirle a Kagome que la echara... que se fuera a otro lado que... que se fuera a cuidar su casa de la ciudad, Kikyo no podía estar ahí ¡maldición! ¿qué diablos iba a hacer?

- ¿Te molesta que este mi doncella aquí?

Estaban en la cama pero apenas había sido consciente de eso. Ladeó el rostro y miró a Kagome que lo observaba seriamente. La muchacha estaba a su lado vistiendo una camisa de dormir vaporosa y llevaba su cabello suave libre de amarras. Estaba tentadora... pero casi no era capaz de besarla.

- Mmmm... – Se aclaró la garganta e intentó tranquilizarse. Mañana... o esa noche misma, como fuera, debía hablar con esa mujer y expulsarla de ahí.-...ehh... no, no es eso... creí que...- Intentó sonreír-... creí que te habías traído a Kaede, es eso.

La joven sonrió y se acercó más a él hasta deslizar una mano por sobre su vientre, acercándose y dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del hombre.

- Kaede dice que vendrá en un par de días más... pero a Kikyo la encontré camino acá. Pobre... se había ido repentinamente porque le habían avisado en mitad de la noche que un pariente muy querido agonizaba... por eso no alcanzó a despedirse de mi... dice que me envió luego algunas cartas pero estas ya sabes... nunca me llegaron... su pariente falleció hace poco y por eso volvió... la vi tan mal que por eso la traje de inmediato a Taisho Park...

Inuyasha apenas respiraba. Es más, sólo era capaz de tensar la mandíbula y pensar en lo sucia y mentirosa que era. Kikyo no tenía parientes. Era huérfana. Ni siquiera había conocido a sus padres. Algo planeaba... ¡maldita mujer! Pero no... no dejaría que se saliera con la suya... pero luego palideció... ¿y si le contaba a Kagome de sus amoríos? Y luego abrió más sus ojos dorados ¿¿y si le contaba a Kagome los planes de ambos para apoderarse de su fortuna??

Cuando su esposa se quedó dormida en sus brazos, él fue capaz de salir de la cama. Maldecía nuevamente a Kikyo, maldecía que ella estuviera ahí, que fuera la doncella de su querida Kagome... pero más se maldecía así mismo por haberla conocido.

Se puso una camisa de forma descuidada y salió en silencio de la habitación. Caminó un par de pasos... un momento se detuvo y se sintió casi traidor... como si estuviera yendo a escondidas a la habitación de su amante. Maldita y desgraciada Kikyo. Cambió de rumbo. No. No iría a ver a esa bruja mentirosa... ya hablaría con ella y haría que se fuera de Taisho Park. Vio luz bajo la rendija de la puerta de la cocina y se dirigió hacia ella, quizás Toutossai se encontraba ahí. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver al anciano acompañado ¿qué hacía ahí Kaede, sentada en un banco de madera, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y enojados?

- Ahhh...- La mujer se puso de pie y caminó aprisa hasta Inuyasha. Le golpeó el pecho con fuerza.- Hombre malvado, cruel y ruin... es un desgraciado...

No sabía qué hacía esa anciana ahí, ya era medianoche y nadie hacía visitas a esas horas. Le sujetó las manos con delicadeza considerando su edad, pero la anciana no paraba de golpearlo e insultarlo. Toutossai no dijo nada, increíblemente se quedó mirando a los dos y sobre todo a Inuyasha, con tal desdén como si se mereciera los insultos y los golpes de Kaede.

- ¿Qué le pasa? Oiga, tranquilícese ¿qué diablos le sucede?

- Malvado... lo sé todo... todo...

La anciana había comenzado a llorar y, exhausta, al fin dejaba de golpear a Inuyasha.

- De qué habla anciana...- Musitó, aun sin comprender, pero entonces se dio cuenta que quizás Kaede había descubierto la relación previa con Kikyo... maldición... si eso había pasado entonces...

La criada suspiró y se enjugó las lágrimas con un pañuelito blanco y arrugado. Luego, con el rostro rojo y sus ojos pequeños y llenos de rabia lo miraron fijamente.

- Yo sospechaba que entre usted y Kikyo había algo... sí señor, claro que lo sospechaba... por eso dudaba de usted cuando se acercó a mi niña... cuando Kikyo desapareció pensé que no tenía que temer más... además confié en que en verdad la quería... hoy Kikyo se apareció en la casa y la escuché hablando con una doncella tan descarada como ella... confirmé su romance... – Inuyasha se había quedado inmóvil como una estatua, incapaz de defenderse, descubierto, avergonzado y deseando morir de la vergüenza que le producía el que se supiera de una relación tan baja como la que había tenido con aquella mujer.-... vi a mi niña llevarse a Kikyo... supuse que la llevaba a este lugar... y entonces hice las averiguaciones que nunca nadie hizo a cerca de su pasado... ¡y ahora lo entiendo todo!- Le golpeó con un dedo en el pecho, su huesudo dedo le dolió más de lo que debería- ¡Planearon todo esto por venganza! ¡¡Para apoderarse de la fortuna de mi niña!! ¡No era por Taisho Park! ¡Kikyo quiere la fortuna de los Higurashi! La fortuna que nunca tuvo por no ser reconocida por Ginta Higurashi! ¡por ser la media hermana de mi niña! ¡La bastarda!...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Les agradezco el que se hayan tomado la molestia de dejarme su comentario, ya saben que se los agradezco de todo corazón porque son un incentivo para mi, muchas gracias amigas y también agradezco a quienes leen mi fic**.

Sï, ya se desató la tormenta, más de alguna había adivinado el secreto de Kikyo, de ahí su odio con los Higurashi y sobre todo con Kagome... ahora Inuyasha se ha dado cuenta que había sido utilizado... Kikyou quería la herencia de los Higurashi y de ahí el malvado plan del principio... ¿¿qué sucederá ahora?? jeje ya lo sabrán, espero verlas pronto y tener noticias suyas a ver qué tal. Cuídense mucho, me voy a dormir porque muero de cansancio (este tipo de conflictos en los fics me agotan jeje).

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	21. La Mujer Perversa

**Capítulo 21: "La Mujer Perversa"**

Inuyasha miró a la anciana horrorizado, casi no podía pensar del shock, observaba a la anciana casi incrédulo, con sus ojos dorados muy abiertos, casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. La cabeza le daba vueltas, parecía que de pronto estaba fuera de este mundo, que su alma se había salido del cuerpo, que lo que había escuchado era todo producto de su imaginación... o quizás una pesadilla. No pudo más de la impresión y cayó sentado pesadamente sobre una silla, pálido como la muerte.

- Sí señor... es su media hermana aunque no lo crea...- Sollozó la anciana criada, esta vez enjugándose las lágrimas con el borde del vestido y completamente fatigada por la situación-... son casi iguales en apariencia... pero muy distintas de corazón... una es buena y bondadosa como un ángel... la otra es rencorosa y malvada como un demonio... mi señor, el padre de Kagome, antes de casarse tuvo un desliz con una mujer extraña de no muy buena condición social... ella desapareció y supongo que por eso, años más tarde, el padre de mi niña se casó con mi señora, la madre de Kagome... ninguno es culpable de todo esto... él no sabía, supongo que hace poco quizás lo supo y por eso trajo a esa mala mujer a la casa... Kikyo vivió toda su vida en un orfanato hasta que su propio padre la sacó de allí...

Esto era una pesadilla, una horrorosa y estúpida pesadilla. Inuyasha se llevó las manos al rostro aun shock. Le temblaban los miembros del horror. Había sido su amante, habían ideado apoderarse de la fortuna de los Higurashi por... Santo Cielo... había sido engañado desde el principio... entonces sólo fue una marioneta más, en la venganza de Kikyo... y él lo había permitido... ¡lo había permitido!

Quería morir... ese fue el sentimiento que tuvo... no merecía a Kagome, no la merecía... ahhh pero, no iba a permitir que Kikyo la dañara... ¿y qué pretendía al quedarse ahí? ¿Arruinarles la vida?

- Yo... yo...- Balbuceó apenas y luego fue capaz de alzar la mirada a la anciana que aun sollozaba-... no lo sabía... créame Kaede... es cierto que... tuve un...- Tragó con fuerza, con tanta fuerza, que sintió rasposa la garganta-... un amorío con ella y... usted tenía razón al desconfiar de mi... mis intenciones no eran sinceras...- Él volvió a ocultar el rostro con sus manos, ahora había lágrimas en sus ojos pero ninguna salía aun de ellos, la voz se le quebró-... necesitaba dinero... y Kikyo sugirió... pero entonces...- Alzó nuevamente la vista a la anciana que lo miraba con fijeza y seriedad esta vez-... yo me enamoré de Kagome... la amo y... ella me ofreció su dinero sabiendo lo que yo pasaba, es astuta ¿sabe?

- Es astuta mi niña pero también es demasiado inocente- Agregó la anciana, mordiéndose los labios.

- Lo sé... – Musitó Inuyasha-... lo sé... – Él se pasó la mano por los cabellos, aun le temblaba el cuerpo-... es demasiado inocente como para pensar en que su propia media hermana...- Se calló. No podía decirle del odio de Kikyo hacia Kagome... pero era obvio que Kaede lo sabía.

La miró dolido, sintiendo que el corazón se le hacía trizas, que en la garganta tenía un nudo áspero y doloroso, que le habían dado una feroz patada en plena boca del estómago. Le dolía, todo le dolía simplemente. No pudo evitarlo y volvió a ocultar sus ojos con las manos. Tenía deseos de llorar por su miserable actitud, por su cobardía y por su idiotez... había sido la trampa de su querida y adorada Kagome... sin saber...

- Escuche, señora Kaede...- Dijo de pronto Toutossai, demasiado conmovido por la actitud de su joven señor-... lo que haya pasado... estoy seguro que mi Señor no quiso perjudicar a la joven Higurashi... a la legítima...- Acotó de pronto, provocando la mueca de la anciana y el estupor de Inuyasha.

El silencio se hizo incómodo, sepulcral. Los tres personajes en la cocina se miraron sin saber qué más decir. Inuyasha era el más perdido, sentía que estaba en un limbo, que lo que sucedía era mentira, un sueño, no, pesadilla, que nada era real.

- Si usted dice amar a mi niña...- Dijo de pronto Kaede muy seria y poniéndose de pie, teniendo toda la atención de Inuyasha que la observaba con sus ojos muy abiertos.-... ¡debe sacar a esa mujer de este lugar!

Inuyasha hizo una mueca dolorosa, suspiró y se hizo de fuerzas que casi no tenía.

- No tiene qué decírmelo. Kikyo no debería estar aquí, de mañana no pasa el que siga en Taisho Park.

Kaede lo miró un instante. A decir verdad, la anciana desconfiaba también de Inuyasha. Si fuera por ella y si Kagome fuera una niña pequeña la tomaría y se la llevaría lejos, muy lejos para que nadie la lastimase... pero su "niña" era una mujer grande y... casada...

- Si usted le hace daño... si sus intenciones no son sinceras y esta aun aliado a esa...

- ¡No lo estoy, maldita sea!- Gruñó Inuyasha, pegando un puñetazo en la mesa. Los dos criados lo miraron esta vez atemorizados, su rabia, la expresión fiera de su rostro, el fulgor de sus ojos, daba bastante miedo esta vez.- Si Kikyo pretende hacerle daño a Kagome juro que la mato ¡la mato!

La anciana criada lo miró un instante, por segundos creía en su palabra, en sus sentimientos, pero sólo eran segundos, porque luego desconfiaba de él, estaba segura que también deseaba perjudicar a su joven señora.

- Mañana mismo me quedo aquí. Los criados también, mientras más seamos mejor para todos ¿no le parece, señor Taisho?

Y por primera vez él estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Sí, que viniera ella y todos... pero pensó que tal vez ni siquiera la fortaleza de su castillo podría proteger a su querida Kagome.

La anciana Kaede se marchó y Toutossai se fue a su habitación. Inuyasha se quedó sentado en la cocina, demasiado conmocionado, herido, dolido y enojado por todo lo sucedido. Se sentía tan malditamente miserable... manchado de la suciedad que Kikyo le había impregnado al conocerla. No se sentía merecedor del amor de Kagome, no se sentía sincero siquiera de seguir a su lado... la quería, la quería tanto pero... su pasado con Kikyo lo manchaba todo ¡todo!

Pensó en ir esa misma noche y expulsar a esa rata rastrera de ahí, tuvo que contenerse estoicamente, apaciguar su ira y rencor para no cometer una imprudencia. Lo peor de todo es que no sabía donde diablos estaba la habitación que le habían asignado a esa mujer... el castillo era tan grande, bien podría revisar uno por uno... pero mientras más pronto Kikyou se fuera, mejor, mucho mejor. Necesitaba volver a respirar el aire puro de antes y no el enviciado que sentía respiraba ahora, todo por su presencia.

Se paseó por los pasillos oscuros de la gran mole de piedra, el viento allá afuera soplaba con algo de fuerza, cuando él se asomó a una ventana vio las nubes negras correr rápidamente por el cielo, un cielo oscuro, sin luna. No quería enfrentarse a ella... por un lado pensaba que si lo hacía traicionaría a Kagome... oh, Kagome, que dormía tranquilamente en la alcoba... pero por otro lado deseaba enfrentarse ya con ella y sacarla de una vez de su vida, de sus vidas... ¿cómo podía ser alguien tan cruel? Imaginaba ahora el rencor de Kikyou. Era obvio, era por el ser ilegítima, por haberse criado en un orfanato pasando hambre, frío, penurias, mientras que la verdadera Higurashi era mimada, querida y abastecida de todo, pero ¿era esa una razón para odiar así? ¿era esa una razón para vengarse de alguien quien no tenía la culpa? Por supuesto que no... Diablos, Kikyo, Kikyo... malvada y perversa mujer... si se atrevía a hacer algo en contra de su Kagome... ¡si siquiera lo pensaba la mataría con sus propias manos!

- Tan pensativo...

Volteó dando un brinco del susto. La mujer pálida como la muerte, con el cabello sensualmente largo y suelto cayéndole por los hombros, el pecho apenas cubierto por una delgada camisa, le sonrió de forma sensual mostrando sus blancos dientes y mirándolo con sus ojos oscuros e hipnotizadores. No tuvieron el efecto de antaño. Antes, él era capaz de rendirse inmediatamente sólo a su presencia, a su lujuria, pero ahora, sólo le provocó malestar, rencor, rabia y asco.

- Maldita...- Gruñó, apretando los puños. Hubiera querido decir algo más pero en un segundo, la mujer se abalanzó a él, enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó.

Tardó un ínfimo instante en reaccionar y apartarle las manos del cuello que parecían fuertes tenazas que lo asfixiaban, la miró horrorizado, asqueado, ella sonreía triunfal, Inuyasha podía percibir aun el sabor de su boca en sus labios, se pasó la mano por su boca para quitar el sabor de ellos.

- Ahh, qué dramático, Inuyasha- Dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Me extrañaste?

El hombre tragó fuertemente, la manzana de Adán se movió inquieta en su garganta, él sentía un nudo dolorosa en ella, pero también la tenía reseca, y sus labios no respondieron al querer hablar, era como si de pronto hubiera tenido un shock terrible, cuando la mujer se rió poco a poco comenzó a sentir el calor de la rabia apoderarse de su cuerpo, quiso contenerse, en verdad quiso hacerlo pero de pronto se encegueció y tuvo hasta instintos asesinos, fue él quien se abalanzó ahora y la tomó del cuello, aplastándola casi contra la pared de piedra, Kikyou lo miró aterrada.

- Sue... suéltame... Inu... Inu...

Le apretaba más la garganta, sólo quería borrarla de la faz de la tierra, que no existiera. La mujer jadeó y se movió, pero fue incapaz de soltarse, el instinto asesino de Inuyasha iba en aumento, lo estaba cegando, nublando por completo la razón, no le importaba matarla, sólo quería destruirla, para que así tampoco él corriera peligro...

- Suél...

Ella estaba morada por la falta de oxígeno, creyó que moriría pues ya no podía respirar, las manos grandes y ásperas de Inuyasha le obstruían la garganta impidiéndole respirar... maldito, lo odió con todas sus fuerzas, en un principio creyó que sólo bromeaba, pero ahora que cada vez sentía más desfallecer pensó que en verdad él la mataría, lo miró con súplica, casi con sus ojos oscuros y llorosos, ella balbuceó esta vez, jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha, ese rostro que por primera vez temió. Y de pronto, cuando ya creía que moriría, él la soltó y se apartó hacia el otro extremo de la pared en donde miró sus manos, horrorizado. Kikyou se llevó sus manos a su garganta adolorida mientras tosía, respiraba agitadamente e intentaba recuperarse.

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer... la había intentado matar... lo hubiera hecho, oh sí y con bastante gusto... pero no era un asesino y... jamás se ensuciaría las manos por culpa de ella... jamás porque al final igual Kikyo triunfaría apartándolo de Kagome pues lo mandarían a la horca por homicidio... miró a la mujer con sus ojos dorados muy abiertos... ¿cómo era posible que esa mujer lograra sacar lo peor de él? ¡Cómo!

- Maldita...- Gruñó con un hilo de voz y apretó los puños porque nuevamente deseó acabar con su vida.

Kikyo lo miró de reojo y dejó de toser, aun con la mano en la garganta pues la tenía adolorida y estaba en su nívea piel aun claros los dedos de Inuyasha, le temió, pero también lo odió con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿¡Me... me querías matar!?

El joven hizo una mueca de horror, de sus labios la palabra "matar" sonó demasiado cruel y dura ¿él había intentado acabar con su vida?

- No entiendo...- La voz le salió rasposa y débil, carraspeó y luego sus ojos retomaron el fulgor de la cólera-... ¡no entiendo qué diablos haces aquí!

Kikyou dejó de toser y luego se irguió orgullosa, con la barbilla altiva y digna. Se acomodó el cabello y recuperó la calma.

- ¿Que qué hago aquí? Pues lo acordado, tonto...- Lo miró con fijeza, Inuyasha la observó sin saber de qué hablaba-... yo sabía que tu corazón algo incauto y bondadoso se iba a doblegar y no ibas a querer seguir con el plan por que tu "conciencia no te lo permitiría" ¿verdad?- Le sonrió con ironía- Me fui para que estuvieras tranquilo... y tal como lo imaginé... ahí pudiste comprometerte enserio con la tonta de Kagome y casarte con ella, tal y como lo habíamos acordado... ahora su fortuna es toda tuya... ¿verdad?

Se había ido para que él se sintiera falsamente libre... qué astuta...

- Es de los dos- Le respondió en un murmullo.

Kikyou sonrió.

- De nosotros dos.- Le corrigió.

Tuvo el impulso de apretar nuevamente su garganta.

- ¿Estas loca? ¡Ya no te amo! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Estas fuera de mi vida! Se acabó Kikyo ¡se acabó! ¿por qué estas aquí?

La mujer respiró profundamente, Inuyasha era un tonto, un grandísimo tonto, se dejaba encandilar tan fácilmente con la tonta de Kagome... pero la amaba a ella, obvio, su lujuria era su perdición ¿y quien más podría darle lo que él necesitaba? Por supuesto que su media hermana no...

- Tú me amas... ahora sólo estas encaprichado de ella... ¿o acaso te quieres quedar con todo su dinero?

- ¡Estas loca!- Vociferó y entonces su eco retumbó en casi todo el castillo. Inuyasha tuvo temor de despertar a los demás, en despertar a su esposa en realidad. Esperó unos segundos y rogó al cielo para que nadie lo hubiera escuchado... se sentía traidor hablando a espaldas de los demás con Kikyo...- Estas loca...- Masculló y levantó un dedo amenazante a la mujer- Será mejor que te vayas de aquí o juro que te saco a patadas...

- ¿Le harías eso a la dama de compañía de tu esposa...? o pero aun... ¿le haría eso a la hermana que nunca tuvo? Apuesto que si ella se entera de la verdad de nuestra sangre me aceptará... Kagome siempre quiso tener una hermana...- Al ver el rostro estupefacto de Inuyasha supo que había triunfado... temporalmente. Se acercó a él y posó sus manos en su pecho-... vamos querido... no te pongas tan odioso... me amas... llevas tiempo amándome... ahora ya estas casado y tienes lo que querías... es hora de deshacernos de... _ella_...

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos inmensamente y luego le apartó con violencia las manos de su pecho.

- No te atrevas a tocarla... ¡No te atrevas o te mato! ¡y te vas ya de esta casa!

Se marchó raudamente y ella lo quedó mirando sonriente desde donde estaba. Sí, Inuyasha tenía un corazón... algo bondadoso... por eso ahora se acobardaba... pero ella era fuerte, tendría que tomar el asunto en sus manos... era el plan que siempre habían acodado... el dinero de Kagome... y luego ella sería la dueña también de Taisho Park...

Continuará...


	22. La Verdad

**Capítulo 22: "La Verdad"**

Apenas podía respirar, sentía como si los pulmones se hubieran llenado de líquido, le dolían, así como también el pecho, quizás era el peso de la culpa, el remordimiento, era lo más probable... la cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente enviándole punzadas agudas y certeras, tenía una jaqueca horrible pero Inuyasha pensó, que todo lo que sentía no era nada... si era un castigo... esto que estaba sintiendo no era nada... nada...

Desde el umbral de la habitación vio a Kagome dormida en la cama. Ella parecía tan tranquila, tan inocente... el hombre tragó con fuerza más que dolorosa, sentía aquel nudo grande que obstruía su tráquea... no sabía qué hacer... ni siquiera se atrevía a volver a su lado, en la cama... oh pero... debía decirle... confesarle... lo ruin y perverso que había sido... pero... ¿y si lo hacía? ¿y si ella se horrorizaba de su actitud? ¿y si pensaba que era un maldito malnacido? Qué importaba eso... en realidad sí se sentía un maldito malnacido... pero ella... ya no confiaría en él... pensaría que en verdad se había casado por el dinero... que se había aliado a Kikyo porque... ¡esa mujer era su media hermana!

Sintió las piernas temblar y apoyó la espalda en la puerta ya cerrada. Tenía un caos en la cabeza, imaginaba un futuro horrendo, incierto, desesperanzador... si tan solo todo esto fuera un sueño... no, una pesadilla, sí, una pesadilla... pero el dolor era latente y él, al morderse el labio de tanta angustia, la sangre se mezcló con su saliva trayéndole aquel sabor metálico y salado... no, no estaba soñando, maldición.

Kagome entreabrió lentamente los ojos, como si adivinara que Inuyasha la observaba ensimismado desde hacía un buen rato. La joven pestañeó varias veces, se encontraba dormida boca abajo así que cuando incorporó la cabeza de la almohada, los cabellos le cayeron gran parte sobre el rostro. Sólo en ese momento el hombre volvió a sentir el golpeteo de su corazón agitado, ese golpeteo que le indicaba lo enamorado que estaba de ella. No... perderla no... ¡imposible!

- ¿Inuyasha?

Cuando la joven pronunció en susurro su nombre, él sintió un horrible escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo completo. Tragó nuevamente e intentó sonreír cuando ella frunció el ceño, confundida.

- Sí... sí... ya voy...- Musitó débilmente.

- ¿Qué hacías?

Le pareció una eternidad el que Inuyasha llegara a su lado, se acomodara y luego se cubriera con las frazadas. Kagome se volteó hacia él y acomodó nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada. Lo miró fijamente un instante, Inuyasha esquivó lo que pudo su mirada, ella acercó su mano y le acarició el cabello con suavidad, sólo en ese momento el hombre tuvo el valor de enfocar los ojos dorados en la muchacha.

- No... no podía dormir...

- ¿No?- Kagome pareció preocupada- ¿Hay algún problema?

Apartó rápidamente la vista de la suya ¿por qué diablos tenía que ser tan perceptiva? Tragó otra vez, parecía que la cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

- Nnn... no... no... – Gimió y de pronto aspiró todo el aire, como si se hubiera quedado sin el, volvió a mirarla apenas esta vez-... es insomnio, nada más...

La joven lo contempló como si estuviera estudiando su actitud... quizás no le creyó... pero ella sonrió al final y lo abrazó al cuello.

- Podemos conversar... o si prefieres...

Kagome se apretó contra su cuerpo, tentándolo, provocándolo y entonces humedeció sus labios buscando sus besos. Inuyasha retuvo el aliento, sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago y entonces alejó su rostro rápidamente. La muchacha lo miró contrariada y él intentó sonreír y reparar la situación, la abrazó y la estrechó contra su cuerpo envolviéndola como un capullo, sentía que debía protegerla...

- Te amo ¿sabes?

La joven lo observó con detenimiento.

- Eso... eso ya lo sé...- Respondió aun algo turbada, luego le acarició la mejilla-... ¿qué sucede? ¿hay algún problema? Si tienes alguno ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

Él le sonrió.

- Sé que puedo contar contigo...- Su voz fue ronca y apenas audible, pero estaba dicha con apasionado fervor y agradecimiento.

Cuando hablaba así, Kagome sentía que las mariposas invadían su estómago y que su loco corazón saldría disparado del pecho. Se avergonzó ¿siempre tendría esas reacciones por él? ¿aun ahora? ¿a pesar de estar ya casada? Si esto era así... era lo más maravillo del mundo. Acomodó la cabeza en su pecho entrecerrando los ojos.

- No me... ¿no me dirás lo que te preocupa?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño aprovechando que ella escondía la cabeza en su pecho ¿por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente perspicaz? Aunque en realidad no lo había sido suficiente... quizás... quizás con Kikyou estaba ciega, de lo contrario ¿por qué confiaba en ella? quizás era la fuerza de compartir la misma sangre... sí, sin saberlo, Kagome sentía el llamado a confiar en su propia sangre...

La estrechó más y depositó besos fervorosos en su perfumado cabello.

- Es sólo insomnio... vuelve a dormir mi amor...

Ella aferró sus manos a sus costillas palpando la piel caliente del hombre. A pesar de sus palabras, de estar en el refugio de sus brazos, a pesar de todo eso, su corazón latió intranquilo... él le ocultaba algo ¿por qué no quería decirlo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La joven observó como su esposo, con aquella gallarda estampa, con aquellos movimientos tan seguros, firmes, valiente, osados, intentaba domar a su hermoso caballo salvaje. Kagome se afirmó contra la cerca de madera, se maravillaba por completo por él, por el jinete, que ahora lucía distinto al preocupado de la noche anterior. Inuyasha en esos momentos estaba serio, muy serio, como si de eso dependiera su vida. Jamás lo haría visto así, tan concentrado en algo, tan... maduro incluso... la muchacha le sonrió justo cuando él se detuvo a su lado y antes de que pudiera decir algo Inuyasha estuvo a punto de caer cuando el caballo se encabritó, parándose en sus dos patas traseras y respirando humo por las fosas nasales. La joven ahogó un grito de espanto. Él bajó de un salto del animal, le dio una palmada ligera en el lomo y saltó hacia el lado de su esposa. Ambos observaron al equino correr dentro de la cerca de madera, corría casi de forma desquiciada.

- Maldita sea... creí que esta vez sí lo domaría...- Refunfuñó Inuyasha arreglándose la camisa semi desabotonada y luego sacudiéndose los pantalones.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kagome buscaba acariciar su rostro esquivo y en seguida el hombre se quedó quieto, la miró mientras ella acomodaba su cabello desordenado, parecía muy preocupado por él, y eso lo hizo sentirse tan bien... le sonrió.

- Pues... claro que estoy bien si me acaricias así...

El susto inicial de la muchacha se apaciguó, entonces sonrió mientras él la tomaba fuerte de la cintura.

- En serio... me asusté... ¿no te lastimaste?

- No tengo nada- Sonrió Inuyasha, pero en ese instante el caballo pasó veloz junto a ellos levantando una estela de viento y polvo que los asustó. Lo miró con rencor-... no sé... realmente... creo que no quiere ser domesticado...

- Quizás sólo haya que darle tiempo- Respondió la muchacha, soltándose del abrazo y recorriendo la cerca de madera sólo para llegar a donde el caballo ahora estaba, quieto, pero movía la cabeza y las orejas nerviosamente. Inuyasha se movió también inquieto, quería detener a Kagome, a pesar de que había una cerca que los separaba, temía demasiado por la odiosa hostilidad del equino... sinceramente, ya pensaba en liberarlo pues por más que lo intentara, el caballo no lograba ser domado. Caminó aprisa hasta ella cuando la joven estiró su mano para poder acariciar la cabeza esquiva del animal- Kagome... mi amor no...- Torció la boca cuando vio que ella ni siquiera lo escuchaba, se asustó cuando la muchacha posó su mano sobre la frente del caballo, casi sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba cuando lo hizo... y entonces, el equino se quedó muy quieto, tan quieto como una estatua. Kagome comenzó a acariciar suavemente su frente y luego también sus orejas, el animal movió un poco su cabeza y entonces la joven sonrió y miró feliz a Inuyasha-... Dios...

- ¿Ves? No es malo... quizás a ti no te quiere...

El joven Taisho odió al maldito caballo... agudizó su vista en él.

- Qué cínico...- Remilgó, mientras veía como se comportaba aquel animal que con él actuaba tan indómito. Caminó hasta Kagome y el animal alzó la cabeza, se paró en sus dos patas asustando a la joven y luego se puso a correr de forma inquieta. El encanto había desaparecido.

- Lo asustaste...

- Nada de eso, es traicionero... yo creo que no servirá para montarlo. Es demasiado peligroso.

La muchacha suspiró y miró con nostalgia al animal.

- Que lindo animal...

El sueño había desaparecido para Inuyasha, quien se envaró repentinamente al escuchar la fastidiosa y ahora escalofriante voz de Kikyo. No la miró, casi escapó de su sombra, toda su angustia volvía a su cuerpo, la bilis se apoderaba casi de su garganta, el corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza de temor y nerviosismo... Dios... tenía que sacarla de Taisho Park...

- ¿Te gusta Kikyou?- Dijo Kagome tomándole el brazo a la que creía era su dama de compañía- Me lo regaló Inuyasha, es salvaje, jamás ha sido montado, es maravilloso...

- ¡Oh! ¿salvaje?- Miró de reojo al hombre, Inuyasha ladeó el rostro observando el castillo. Quería marcharse de ahí, pero no se atrevía a dejar sola a Kagome con ella... ¿y si le decía algo? ¿y si le hacía algo? Su amplio pecho se movió fuerte debido a la respiración forzosa, sin duda, la presencia de esa mujer lo alteraba por completo. – Pero usted no sabe cabalgar...

- Estoy aprendiendo- Sonrió la muchacha, satisfecha.

Kikyou miró de reojo a Inuyasha.

- No, pero no montarás este, prometiste no hacerlo, Kagome.- Dijo él muy serio y ahora mirando a los ojos a la muchacha, sin importarle la presencia de la otra pues estaba más preocupado de la seguridad de su esposa que del veneno de Kikyo.

La joven Higurashi suspiró y se resignó. No es que ella tampoco se resignara rápidamente con las cosas, era que tampoco quería alterar a Inuyasha. Pensaba que por muy hermoso y encantada que estaba con su caballo salvaje, no apresuraría de todas formas las cosas... estaba segura que algún día podría montarlo... quizás sólo necesitaba tiempo, nada más.

- No tienes porqué preocuparte... si tú dices que es peligroso, entonces es cierto.

Kikyo miró con burla a los dos. Los encontraba patéticos. E Inuyasha era un idiota ¿cómo podía estar tan ciego con la sonsa de Kagome? Estaba embobado, nada más... ella estaba segura que ese hombre era tan lujurioso que pronto se aburriría del recato y de la crianza conservadora que había recibido la que era su media hermana... estaba ciego por esa tonta... pero estaba segura que no la amaba, era obvio que no, Kagome no era competencia para ella... Inuyasha pronto abriría los ojos...

Él se quedó ahí, un par de pasos más lejos que ellas, con los brazos cruzados, observando agitado y nervioso a las mujeres. En realidad vigilaba... vigilaba a Kikyou más que nada... que no se le ocurriera abrir la boca o la mataría... lo haría... ¿qué podía hacer para sacársela de encima? Y Kagome... Kagome que confiaba tanto en ella... conversaban ahora y hasta se reían... su semi parecido le provocó una nueva punzada en el estómago y se reprochó.

- No... no se parecen, no se parecen...- Gruñó, tensándose aun más y sintiendo que la sangre le hervía de pura rabia contra la que alguna vez había sido su amante ¿por qué había vuelto? ¿sólo para arruinarles su felicidad?

Kaede apareció ese mismo día con los demás sirvientes de la casa de Kagome. Ahora eran muchos circulando por Taisho Park y su castillo y eso en parte lo calmaba, mientras más gente, mejor, así Kagome nunca estaría sola... temía por ella... Kikyo era una loca y la creía capaz de todo... y por más que intentó hablar con esa mujer, no tuvo oportunidad de encontrarla otra vez a sola. Necesitaba sacarla de Taisho Park, expulsarla, pero sin que su esposa se diera cuenta... Dios, si ni siquiera podía dormir tranquilo ahora, la angustia lo estaba matando lentamente, estaba casi en vilo imaginando que en cualquier segundo Kagome lo sabría todo...

La joven Higurashi estaba complacida por tener cerca a las personas que más quería y que en parte, le recordaban momentos gratos de antaño. Escuchaba a Kaede canturrear en la cocina, tenía a su lado a su dama de compañía a la cual consideraba más como hermana y con la cual se entretenía... y tenía el amor incondicional del hombre más maravilloso y apuesto del mundo... Inuyasha... pero la joven sabía que algo andaba... mal... que algo había cambiado. No era tonta para no darse cuenta de su trato, ahora algo más frío... más distante... es cierto que decía amarla y lo creía mil veces cuando se lo decía con fervor... pero había una sombra en su mirada ámbar... un agitado latir de su corazón que no era normal... un silencio demasiado prolongado... Inuyasha había endurecido el rostro varias veces, ella lo observaba mientras comían o cuando estaba sentado en el sofá aparentando leer... le preguntó varias veces y siempre eran las mismas respuestas: "_No sucede nada, mi amor..._"

- ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?

La muchacha caminó lentamente hasta su nana que limpiaba con bastante fervor una cacerola ennegrecida de carbón.

- Nada...

La anciana dejó de fregar y lavó sus manos con agua fría. Miró cómo la joven se sentaba casi derrotada en una banca rústica de madera.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Estas... triste ¿pasó algo?

Tragó con fuerza y miró casi en pánico a la joven. La verdad era que Kaede también vivía con el credo en la boca debido a la presencia de Kikyo en el castillo... desconfiaba de ella, desconfiaba también de Inuyasha y lo odiaba por que ya había pasado una semana desde que ésta se había instalado en Taisho Park y él no había sido capaz de expulsarla ¿qué esperaba? Tenía miedo por su niña... odiaba que viviera ciega por la actitud de la otra, la hermana mala, la cual hasta podía haber sido capaz de... de provocar la muerte de su propio padre. Sí, la creía capaz de eso, quizás su caída de las escaleras no había sido un accidente, sino que intencional... ahora la creía capaz de todo... malvada mujer...

- No... no es nada... quizás... quizás yo estoy exagerando...- Dijo dubitativa la muchacha y entonces alzó la vista a la anciana.- Kaede...

- ¿Sí?...

La muchacha apretó los labios y luego bajó la vista, sus mejillas se colorearon de súbito.

- Nada...

La criada se secó las manos en su propio delantal y luego se sentó a su lado.

- Te conozco desde que eres un bebé, pequeña... ¿ocurre algo?

Kagome tragó con fuerza.

- Qui... quizás... quizás estoy exagerando...

- ¿Por qué lo dices, querida?

Kagome retuvo el aliento. No es que no confiara en Kaede... pero... tampoco deseaba hablar de estas cosas con Kikyo...

- Es que...- Se retorció las manos de puro nervio.-... no sé...

- ¿Es el señor Taisho? – Cuando Kagome la miró, a la anciana le dio una punzada en el corazón- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

La muchacha frunció el ceño y luego negó con su cabeza.

- No... no es eso... no...

- Por que si él se atreve...

- No sé porque siempre desconfías de él Kaede...- La interrumpió la joven, dolida.

Se produjo un profundo silencio. La anciana sabía que algo la preocupaba... y hubiera dado todo por ayudarla. Le tomó las manos y las apretó con fuerza.

- Pero... si hay algo que te preocupa, pequeña... dímelo, confía en tu nana... quizás pueda darte un consejo... – Cuando la joven la miró aun dolida ella intentó sonreír-... o quizás no es nada y yo sepa identificarlo...

- Bueno...- Kagome hizo una mueca y desvió la vista de la suya-... no es que... no es que yo desconfíe de Inuyasha pero... quizás él...

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Esta preocupado, Kaede... y no me lo quiere decir...

La anciana tragó con fuerza. Estuvo a punto de decirle todo. Decirle que Kikyo había sido amante de él, que quizás cuales eran sus intenciones ahí, que debía cuidarse... no fue capaz de decir algo... no podía lastimar así tampoco a su niña... qué dilema más grande tenía en su corazón, deseaba desenmascarar a la víbora esa pero... sin que Kagome saliera lastimada... ya había sufrido tanto...

- ... y... sé que me quiere... que me ama pero...- La muchacha respiró agitadamente y no miró a la anciana-... no... no me ha tocado... desde hace una semana... yo... quizás hice algo malo... indebido...- Se encogió de hombros-... no sé... y si... ¿y si él deja de quererme?

Las últimas palabras fueron ahogadas por un inesperado sollozo. Kaede la miró absorta un instante, luego, la muchacha se puso de pie inesperadamente intentando minimizar la situación.

- Ja, creo que exagero ¿verdad? Quizás... quizás me quiere y yo sólo estoy imaginando...

- ¿Qué estas imaginando, querida?

Kagome suspiró y se pasó una mano por la mejilla en donde una lágrima rebelde se había deslizado.

La joven la observó un instante... pero no supo explicarle... no podía decirle, sólo ella entendía... esas actitudes mínimas... el tono de su voz... el endurecimiento de su rostro... ese constante nerviosismo... el que ya casi ni la besaba...

- Nada, Kaede, nada...- Dijo al fin, suspirando una vez más.

- No tienes que sentirte así mi niña, tú siempre has sido inteligente y sabrás identificar lo que esta mal...

Pero de pronto sintió pánico. ¿Y si en verdad algo andaba mal y no era imaginación suya? Dejó de respirar de sólo pensarlo...

Kagome aquella noche despertó de súbito. Su corazón latía con fuerza desmesurada y casi desbocado, se llevó una mano al pecho para apaciguarlo. Tenía en la retina aun el recuerdo de la pesadilla... Inuyasha... Inuyasha ya no la quería... se alejaba de ella dejándola sola, abandonada... le había dolido tanto en ese instante que pensó que en verdad había pasado y que su corazón se había hecho en mil pedazos... pero ahora estaba despierta e intentó buscar el consuelo en los brazos de su esposo, se llevó un inesperado shock cuando vio su lado de la cama completamente vacío...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Yo sabía que sólo debía esperar...

La sonrisa amplia de la mujer le provocó náuseas nuevamente. La miró con sus ojos dorados llenos de profundo rencor.

- No quería venir hasta aquí para decírtelo... pero te has escondido bajo las faldas de mi esposa como una rata para que no te eche...

- Tú no puedes expulsarme de Taisho Park...- Sonrió ella, acercándose hasta el hombre, él de inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás.

- Si le dices algo te mato...

- No puedes ocultarle la verdad siempre... – Kikyo sonrió-... vamos Inuyasha... ¿Cuándo te desharás de ella? Ya tienes su dinero, ya tienes Taisho Park... y me tendrás a mi si la quitas de en medio ahora...

- ¿Tú no entiendes? ¿estas loca? Yo amo a Kagome ¡cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo? Y si he cometido un error contigo... arggg...- De pronto, Inuyasha perdió toda la compostura, la sangre se le había ido al rostro, las venas sobresalían de su cuello y su frente, comenzó a caminar como león enjaulado en la habitación-... ¡me estas matando con esta angustia mujer! ¿por qué lo haces? ¿por qué ya no me dejas en paz? ¿Por qué no logras entender que no te amo?! No te quiero, no te amo, jamás debí hacerlo... quizás jamás te amé en verdad... lo siento... pero... ¡no debes seguir así! Vete por favor... deja a tu media hermana tranquila... ¿Qué no ves lo mucho que te quiere? Te ve incluso como una hermana sin saberlo, por favor Kikyo... deja de lastimarla así, el error de su padre no puedes cobrárselo a la hija ¿qué culpa tiene de haber crecido sin saber de tu existencia?

Kikyo respiraba agitadamente. Estaba furiosa, dolida, enojada con él por su insolencia, su testarudez... ¿amar a Kagome? Imposible, él sólo quería quedarse con el dinero para no compartirlo con ella...

- Kagome puede ser mi media hermana pero yo sólo la desprecio, es tan maldita como su padre... Tu no puedes dejarme ahora, yo ideé el plan, fui yo quien dijo que sedujeras a la tonta de Kagome... tu aceptaste sin reparos... ¿recuerdas que estabas loco por casarte conmigo? Claro, ahora sólo quieres deshacerte de mi porque la fortuna de los Higurashi te ha cegado... pero sé que me amas aun... vamos... desásete de Kagome como lo habíamos planeado... ¿recuerdas? El divorcio... di que te engañó... que te fue infiel... cualquier cosa... - La mujer se había acercado a él y había reposado sus manos sobre su pecho, Inuyasha no lograba articular palabra ante el descaro de esa mujer-... ¿no te acuerdas de lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos? ¿no extrañas mi cuerpo? ¿mis besos?... - Cuando ella intentó besarlo Inuyasha se alejó, pero Kikyou sonrió reteniéndolo del cuello, abrazándose a él-... ¿no sientes nostalgia de mi? Un día me dijiste que Kagome apenas era una niña y además era horrible, que parecía una vela negra y seca... ¿te acuerdas?

Tragó con fuerza. ¿Había dicho eso de Kagome? ¿es que acaso antes era tan cruel y tan miserable? Sí, lo había dicho... lo había dicho de puro despechado porque ella ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta... pero no había sido sincero ¿cómo que era horrible? Era la más hermosa del mundo... no era una vela negra y seca, al contrario, ni siquiera el luto de aquella vez lograba opacar su belleza... Dios... había sido tan cruel... tan malvado... tan interesado... miró con horror a la mujer que le sonreía triunfal y tentadora... ella... ella había envenenado su corazón... por culpa de ella había sido ruin, miserable, adicto al juego, aceptar un plan maquiavélico para tener dinero... ahora volvía a sentirse sucio de nuevo teniéndola cerca... maldita... maldita y miserable Kikyou...

Y de pronto... de pronto él ladeó el rostro y su cara se desfiguró. Abrió los ojos de súbito al verla ahí, con su camisa blanca y vaporosa cubriéndole apenas el cuerpo, con sus cabellos y sueltos, despeinados, haciéndola lucir como un hada del bosque... ella estaba ahí, mirándolo, con sus ojos castaños enrojecidos y con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas sonrosadas... Kagome lo observaba... los observaba a ambos, no, a él... con infinito dolor, con tanto dolor que él sintió que le laceraban el corazón... ella estaba ahí... ¿desde cuando estaba ahí? Había escuchado todo... ¿todo?... o lo último...

- Ka... Ka... Kagome...- Gimió apenas.

Kikyo se separó muy lentamente de Inuyasha y miró fijamente a la joven. La muchacha no fue capaz de decir nada, pero ahora todo le quedaba tan claro... tan claro... como el agua...

Él dio un paso hacia Kagome, tenía que explicarle, decirle todo... había sido tan tonto, tan malditamente estúpido... tenía que decirle que la amaba locamente a ella, sólo a ella y lo que había hecho antes...

Pero Kagome salió corriendo de allí, tan veloz que no pudo darle alcance como creyó que podía hacerlo. La vio bajar las escaleras, él la siguió, Kikyo intentó detenerlo.

- Déjala... déjala ¿Qué no ves? Esto es más fácil...

Inuyasha la empujó tan fuerte que la mujer cayó al suelo sentada. Corrió en busca de Kagome la cual había salido ya del castillo. Gritó su nombre pero la joven no le hizo caso. La muchacha se dirigió a las caballerizas y montó el caballo, su caballo, el mismo que le había regalado Inuyasha. El animal corrió veloz, pasó como un torbellino junto a Inuyasha que casi se infartó al ver a Kagome montada en él. Le gritó nuevamente pero sin respuesta, el animal corrió feliz ocultándose en el bosque junto con su dueña...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Perdón, sé que nunca me había demorado tanto en actualizar... pero sinceramente no podía escribir, no era por falta de inspiración, nada de eso, era que... ya no tenía ánimos de hacerlo jeje, seee penas de amor, pero ya estoy bien y hoy al escribir me di cuenta lo mucho que esto me entretiene y lo gratificante que es para mi, así que chao penas de amor jaja... bueno, además ustedes saben que trabajo y estudio, son hartas cosas con las que debo liar y bueno... no más excusas, como podrán haber notado ahora que leyeron el capítulo estaba bastante inspirada hoy jeje...

Síiii... la tormenta, el momento que tanto temíamos, el castillo de naipes que se cae y todo por culpa de Kikyo... ahhh pero Inuyasha también tiene la culpa, eso quiere decir que a veces, cuando amamos demasiado, cometemos errores que sin querer dañan mucho a la persona más querida...

Espero se hayan entretenido, **me dejan su valioso comentario si pueden y quieren por supuesto jeje, yo desde ya se los agradezco mucho y también agradezco a todos quienes me dejaron uno en el capítulo anterior. Gracias por leer también y prometo que nos vemos pronto.**

**Cuídense mucho y gracias por su incondicional apoyo**.

_**Lady**_.


	23. La Culpa de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 23: "La Culpa de Inuyasha"**

Sentía que el mundo de pronto se había derrumbado, que había vivido un engaño, el más ruin, el más doloroso, el más bajo de todos... ahora lo entendía... Inuyasha... Inuyasha y... y Kikyou...

_- Kagome puede ser mi media hermana pero yo sólo la desprecio, es tan maldita como su padre... Tu no puedes dejarme ahora, yo ideé el plan, fui yo quien dijo que sedujeras a la tonta de Kagome... tu aceptaste sin reparos... ¿recuerdas que estabas loco por casarte conmigo? Claro, ahora sólo quieres deshacerte de mi porque la fortuna de los Higurashi te ha cegado... pero sé que me amas aun... vamos... deshazte de Kagome como lo habíamos planeado... ¿recuerdas? El divorcio... di que te engañó... que te fue infiel... cualquier cosa... ¿no te acuerdas de lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos? ¿no extrañas mi cuerpo? ¿mis besos?... ¿no sientes nostalgia de mí? Un día me dijiste que Kagome apenas era una niña y además era horrible, que parecía una vela negra y seca... ¿te acuerdas?_

Kagome apenas lograba respirar, sentía que iba a enloquecer, el dolor era tan grande, la impresión más aun... ella... esa mujer... su media hermana y... ¡amante de Inuyasha!

_- ... Tu aceptaste sin reparos... ¿recuerdas que estabas loco por casarte conmigo?..._

Jadeó y las lágrimas cayeron solas de forma abundante en sus mejillas, ni siquiera lograba ver el frente ¿y qué importaba? Sólo quería escapar, que se la llevara el viento si quisiera, el dolor que sentía era tan grande, era tan desgarrador, tan insoportablemente doloroso, la humillación además de sentirse... utilizada, engañada... burlada por él... y por... ¿su media hermana? ¿hermana? Todo, todo había sido una trampa, desde el principio... ¡oh! Ahora lo entendía todo... todo... y ella, la muy ingenua... lo había dado todo por Inuyasha... y también por Kikyo a quien estimaba tanto...

El caballo corría a una velocidad impresionante y más impresionante era que ella aun estuviera sobre su lomo. El animal había saltado troncos derruidos en medio del bosque, serpenteado angostos senderos junto a pequeñas quebradas, se había despotricado un par de veces debido a la agitación por estar finalmente libre.

Cruzaron el riachuelo y el animal siguió con la misma rápida velocidad, parecía no cansarse, Kagome comenzó a flaquear, las manos en las cuerdas de pronto comenzaron a temblar, sólo podía recordar una y otra vez lo sucedido en la habitación de la que había sido su Institutriz... junto a su adorado, mentiroso, desgraciado Inuyasha... mentiroso... malvado... Kaede tenia razón... había tenido razón en desconfiar de él... ¡todos tenían razón en desconfiar de él! ¡no tenía corazón! ¡no tenía alma! La había utilizado de la forma más ruin y despiadada... la había matado... así se sentía ahora... sólo quería morir ¿hasta cuando Dios se iba a ensañar con ella? La joven alzó la vista al cielo, apenas pudo ver el cielo estrellado pues el follaje oscuro de los grandes árboles se lo impedían en gran medida.

Tragó y un sollozo medio ahogado se escapó de sus labios, le era casi imposible creer lo que había sucedido, atrozmente imposible... pero era real, las palabras de Kikyo, el rostro de Inuyasha... ellos dos en aquella habitación... todo había sido real...

_- Deshazte de Kagome como lo habíamos planeado... deshazte de Kagome como lo habíamos planeado... deshazte de Kagome como lo habíamos planeado.._.

El bosque se hizo más denso, ahora ni un sólo rayo de luna llegaba a la superficie, el viento sopló un poco más fuerte, ahora el ulular de los búhos inundaba por completo el ambiente, ahí era más fresco, húmedo, el torrente del río era más abundante, peligroso, las aguas se deslizaban por las grandes rocas abriéndose paso casi con ferocidad, para Kagome todo era invisible, silencioso, estaba sumergida aun en el shock de aquella horrible conversación a la cual sin querer había tenido acceso, sólo recordarlo laceraba su corazón, por momentos sólo quería morir, que Dios se la llevara de esta tierra ruda y cruel y la dejara descansar, había sido engañada, utilizada y odiada de una forma en que jamás pensó que existía... odiada por ellos dos... odiada... ella... que sólo les habría brindado amistad a Kikyo y amor incondicional a Inuyasha... odiaba, usada, traicionada...

Comenzó a caer una fina pero espesa lluvia de primavera, la joven no se percató de ella ni que llevaba apenas el camisón puesto, los labios le temblaron y se había puesto muy pálida debido al frio, pero Kagome estaba ajena a todo dolor exterior, sentía el dolor más intensamente dentro de ella, en su pecho, su corazón.

Pronto un lobo apareció en el camino, el caballo casi se detiene en seco y sólo en ese momento la muchacha volvió a la realidad, cuando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, aferró las manos con fuerza desmesurada a las riendas del caballo, el animal retomó nuevamente su carrera pero a medida que avanzaba, más lobos salvajes y fieros fueron en su persecución, el dolor de la muchacha dio paso al susto, cuando vio que algunos de esos animales mordisqueaban las patas de su hermoso caballo entró en pánico, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el equino corriera más veloz aún, pero su carrera estaba fuera de control y ella intentó aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas rogando para no caer, cuando el animal saltó un tronco derruido a mitad del camino, Kagome ya no pudo más y cayó pesadamente al suelo, su cabeza se azotó contra una piedra y su cuerpo chocó de forma dura contra el suelo del bosque. Su cabeza dio vueltas y a pesar de que estaba a punto de perder el sentido, notó que los aullidos de los lobos se acercaban a paso acelerado y ella ya no tenía escapatoria, no tardó en ver a uno de ellos con su hocico rojo y chorreante de baba mostrando grandes colmillos asesinos que se dirigían directo a su garganta, ella jadeó pero ni siquiera le salió la voz, de lo único que estaba segura era que éste era su fin, que no había salvación y entonces quiso elevar los ojos al cielo buscando los brazos amorosos de sus padres que quizás la esperaban, alzó las manos deseando salir al encuentro de ellos, pero un sonido sordo, fuerte, como el trueno fue lo último que escuchó, sus ojos se cerraron y sus sentidos se perdieron exhaustos, cansados, para luego perderse en la oscuridad de la nada...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella no podía haber montado ese caballo salvaje ¡eso no! Le gritó, intentó detener al animal cuando este pasó a su lado pero la fuerza del equino era tan grande que lo lanzó al suelo pesadamente. Inuyasha se puso de pie con rapidez, volvió a gritarle a Kagome para que se detuviera, necesitaba explicarle, decirle ahora todo... ella no lo escuchó y él supo que se le estaba yendo la vida cuando comenzó a perderla de vista. Corrió hasta las caballerizas y montó su caballo, lo instó a cabalgar tan rápido como el otro pero un potro domado no tenía la misma velocidad de uno salvaje.

- ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡Kagome!!- Vociferó una y otra vez, pero apenas podía ver un pequeño punto blanco de su camisa de dormir.

Cuando el caballo se internó en el bosque el corazón de Inuyasha casi se salió del pecho. Apretó las mandíbulas y rogó a su noble corcel a que corriera más aprisa, por segundos parecía acercarse lo suficiente para verla a ella claramente, con la mirada perdida, sin siquiera escucharlo, pero el caballo salvaje era veloz y demasiado diestro, claro, conocía a la perfección los declives del bosque, no como el suyo que al pasar por el estrecho camino cambió el galope a uno más cauto, sin siquiera hacer caso a las ordenes imperiosas de su amo.

El viento sopló más fuerte, la lluvia comenzó a caer, Inuyasha la llamó una y otra vez hasta quedar ronco, pero Kagome en ningún momento volvió el rostro a mirarlo, él supo que ella ni siquiera lo escuchaba... ¡Dios! ¿estaba en estado de shock? Quizás sí lo estaba y sólo pensarlo lo hizo temblar de miedo... ella había escuchado su conversación con Kikyo, había descubierto... ¿la verdad? ¿pero qué verdad? ¿desde qué momento había estado escuchando? Fuera el que fuera... había sido fatal... y más encima en ese momento Kikyo y él estaban juntos... no, Kagome se estaba imaginando cosas que no eran... tenía qué explicarle... aclararle bien el asunto... maldita y desgraciada Kikyo...

Su rostro palideció cuando escuchó los lobos aullar, estaban en lo alto del río ahora, lugar prohibido para los hombres, la lluvia caía fina y espesa y a él le costaba enfocar sus ojos en la oscuridad. La perdió de vista y maldijo una vez más. Una punzada en el estómago le dio cuando se sintió perdido y sabiendo que su joven esposa estaba en peligro. Escuchaba ahora los ladridos de los lobos, acercándose, pensó que lo encontrarían y si eso sucedía podía resultar fatal, aunque peor si encontraban a Kagome. Tanteó en la parte trasera la bolsa de cuero que colgaba de la montura, su alivio fue tenue al encontrar su pistola de emergencia, la sacó y revisó de inmediato si tenía balas. Perfecto, estaba cargada. Instó nuevamente al caballo a correr, estaba desesperado, angustiado, con el alma en un hilo de la desesperación, necesitaba encontrarla, el peligro era mortal...

De pronto, sintió que la sangre se le helaba y que su corazón dejaba de súbito de latir. Su caballo se detuvo cuando vio a un grupo de lobos a punto de saltar sobre la que era su esposa, media moribunda en el barro, sin siquiera darse cuenta de su presencia. Inuyasha sólo apunto al lobo que se abalanzó primero a Kagome y este cayó inerte al suelo. Inuyasha disparó tres veces más y en todas dio a matar. La manada de lobos era de más de media docena pero, los sobrevivientes al ver a sus compañeros caídos, arrancaron notando el peligro. Inuyasha descendió de su caballo de un salto y masculló en sollozos rogando por primera vez a Dios para que ella se encontrara bien. En un segundo estuvo a su lado, el corazón ahora le latía desbocado, la tomó entre sus brazos y vio la sangre en su sien choreando por su mejilla, él sollozó y apretó los labios maldiciendo su suerte y culpándose de lo sucedido, llevó la mano grande y temblorosamente torpe al pecho de Kagome y para su alivio el corazón aun latía, lento, suave, pero denotando vida. El hombre aspiró una bocanada de aire intentando tranquilizarse y reponerse. Debía hacerlo si quería salvarle la vida a ella.

Caminó por el barro mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo inclemente por su cabeza y subió con cuidado al lomo de su caballo. Miró una vez a Kagome, casi inerte en sus brazos y tuvo el deseo insano de morir por haberle causado ese horrible accidente... era su culpa... obvio que era su culpa... su culpa...

Instó al caballo ahora a cabalgar veloz de vuelta al castillo. Él parecía loco, la aferraba fuerte a su pecho sólo con una mano y la vista al frente, si alguien lo hubiera mirado en ese instante pensaría que había perdido la razón, pero Inuyasha, con los ojos enrojecidos, la hiel en la garganta, el corazón latiendo casi a punto de explotar, lo único que pensaba era que todo había sido su culpa. Su culpa por no haberle contado la verdad, su culpa por haberse dejado influenciar por Kikyou, su culpa por no haber sido sincero desde un principio, era siempre su culpa y si a ella le sucedía algo...

Kaede y Toutossai salieron a su encuentro, Inuyasha bajó del caballo y aun Kagome estaba sin sentido. La anciana se posó a su lado y lloró desconsolada, le acarició el cabello a la joven y luego dio un par de insultos a Inuyasha, este ni siquiera la escuchó, miró con sus ojos fieros a su anciano criado y le ordenó, con un tono de voz parecido al sonido del trueno, que fuera en busca del médico de la ciudad.

- Oh mi querida niña... Oh santo cielo, esta muerta, esta muerta... Dios Santo qué será de mi, mi querida niña... mi querida chiquilla...- Sollozó la anciana intentando igualar el paso acelerado de Inuyasha. Cuando el hombre la dejó en la cama la criada abrazó a Kagome con fuerza y lloró desconsolada- Oh Kagome, Kagome, nunca debimos venir aquí ¡nunca!- Y luego volteó y miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y llenos de odio al joven Taisho- ¡Usted! ¡Usted! ¡Maldito y desgraciado hombre! ¡Es su culpa! ¡Su culpa!

El hombre sólo podía a mirar a su joven esposa, blanca como el papel, con restos de sangre aun en la sien, la mejilla y en la comisura de sus labios, el cuerpo parecía inerte sobre la cama, estaba completamente empapada, mojada hasta los huesos.

- Si quiere ayudar señora, traiga algo para vestirla.- Bramó con prepotencia, y sin siquiera mirarla. Él se sentó junto a la cama y comenzó a desnudar a la joven. La anciana se quedó mirando un instante al hombre el cual lucía enajenado, introvertido, casi daba miedo mirarlo. Entonces caminó aprisa hasta el ropero y extrajo de allí otro camisón de una tela algo más gruesa el cual le brindó a Inuyasha, temerosa de no contrariarlo, aunque igual lo odiaba por considerarlo responsable de lo que le había sucedido a su "niña".

Se quedó a su lado acariciando su flequillo húmedo y murmuró promesas fervientes junto a su oído, la joven no reaccionaba, ni siquiera se movía y sólo sabían que estaba viva por el suave viven de su pecho. Kaede le había limpiado el rostro y había vendado mientras tanto la herida fea y grande que tenía en la sien, entre sus cabellos afortunadamente. El doctor llegó un rato después e hizo salir a la anciana criada, hubiera también querido examinar a la joven sin la presencia de su esposo pero Myoga conocía bien a Inuyasha... y el Inuyasha que tenía en frente era otro. Uno casi loco por aquella mirada.

Afuera, la lluvia se había transformado inesperadamente en tormenta, los truenos estremecían el castillo retumbado con su eco, haciéndolos casi ensordecedores, los relámpagos caían directo por el bosque, la explanada e incluso en la torre más alta del castillo, era una tormenta horrible, ya todos estaban en pie, todos los criados y no debido precisamente a la tormenta sino más a lo que estaba sucediendo ahí.

Kikyo se encontraba apoyada contra la pared, en la sala principal. Las cosas eran algo confusas en principio porque ¿por qué Inuyasha se comportaba así de desesperado por la tonta de Kagome? Se suponía que... era bueno que de una vez se enterara de lo acontecido. Aquella mujer no concebía aun que el que tanto la había amado, ahora había dejado de hacerlo, por eso siempre se negaba a creerle a Inuyasha cuando decía que ahora su corazón le pertenecía a otra porque... ¿por Kagome? ¿cambiarla a ella por la sonsa de Kagome? Era inconcebible simplemente. Y lo hubiera odiado, quizás... acabado con su vida por cambiarla por otra que no se comparaba a ella pero... pero cuando Inuyasha llegó junto a su esposa media muerta pensó que... si de ser cierto el amor que sentía por esa niña... quizás... ya era demasiado tarde ¿no? Quizás... quizás... y por los murmullos de Kaede informando la situación al mayordomo de Inuyasha... quizás éste pronto quedaría viudo ¿no?...

- Dígame... ¡dígame cómo esta!- Demandó casi fuera de control ahora luego de que el anciano terminó de revisar a la joven. En ese momento, Kagome entreabrió los ojos e Inuyasha retuvo el aliento, impresionado. La joven tardó segundos en enfocar la mirada, la tenía vidriosa, enrojecida, cuando sus ojos castaños se toparon en Inuyasha, estos se abrieron más y volteó de inmediato el rostro, evitando mirarlo. El anciano le acarició la cabeza, la fiebre la estaba consumiendo, quizás debido al frío que había pasado.

- Señora... señora tranquilícese... ya esta en su cuarto... ha tenido suerte, caerse de un caballo y más encima salvarse de un ataque los lobos...

La muchacha sollozó al recordar todo de una vez. Ocultó el rostro entre los almohadones, sentir que Inuyasha estaba ahí, observándola, la estaba matando de rabia y a la vez vergüenza por ser tan tonta y no haberse dado cuenta de la verdad de sus sentimientos.

- Kagome...

- ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte! ¡¡Vete!!- Gritó, aferrando las manos en puño en las colchas de la cama.

Cada grito hiriente de ella era como una puñalada en el corazón para Inuyasha.

- Kagome, por favor... tengo que explicarte todo... por favor escúchame...- Rogó con infinito dolor e intentó acercarse, pero la muchacha hundió la cabeza más en el almohadón.

- ¡¡Vete!!

- Tranquilícese señora...- Dijo Myoga, tomando la muñeca de la muchacha. Luego miró a Inuyasha, ahora el muchacho parecía un niño a punto de llorar. Sintió pena por él-... será mejor que salga un momento... tengo que terminar de examinarla ahora que esta consciente...

El hombre la miró con detenimiento y tragó con fuerza debido al nudo que tenía en la garganta. Salió casi con los pies arrastrándolos de ahí. Cuando él cerró la puerta Kagome comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- No llore señora, no se altere tanto... me dijeron que cayó de su caballo... ¿siente algún dolor?

¿Dolor? Le dolía todo, pero más el corazón. Cómo deseaba haber muerto en la caída y no enfrentarse a la vergüenza, al engaño, volver a ese lugar... o quizás había sido mala suerte también para Inuyasha porque no se había podido deshacer de ella...

- ¿Siente?

Kagome hipeó una vez más, pensando. Su mente era confusa, recordaba lo que había dicho el medico momentos antes ¿cómo se había salvado del ataque de los lobos? ¿Acaso... Inuyasha...? no, él quería verla muerta, eso seguro...

- Señora Taisho... ¿siente la punzada?

Entonces apartó finalmente el rostro de las almohadas y miró al anciano. Este había descorrido las colchas de su cama y sostenía un pie entre sus manos, lo apretaba pero ella ni siquiera sentía que tenía los miembros vivos. No sentía nada. Miró al anciano turbada ahora y luego negó con la cabeza, incapaz de razonar y lo que eso significaba. Myoga hizo otras pruebas más y el resultado fue siempre el mismo. Finalmente administró un sedante a la joven para que pudiera dormir de una vez y tranquilizarse. Curó las heridas de su sien y aplicó antiséptico en la espalda pues ahí también se le habían formado algunas llagas debido a la caída, para luego salir de la habitación.

Afuera lo esperaban impaciente Inuyasha y Kaede. Los dos se abalanzaron a él preguntando por el estado de la enferma. Desde un rincón oscuro y sin que nadie notara su presencia, Kikyo observaba y escuchaba todo.

- Dígame, dígame como esta ¿se recuperará? No creo que tenga algún hueso roto, hubiera gritado aun de dolor ¿verdad?- Dijo Inuyasha atropelladamente, olvidando por un segundo la pena que sentía por verse tratado momentos antes por su esposa con tanto desprecio. Ahora lo que importaba era su salud.

El anciano suspiró y luego miró directamente a Inuyasha.

- La verdad... la señora no se rompió un hueso, la revisé y aparentemente esta bien... sin embargo... debe haber sufrido alguna lesión en la columna... – Los ojos de Inuyasha, dorados en un principio se oscurecieron casi del color de la sangre, el médico se estremeció-... no quiero... no quiero adelantarle nada porque... debemos hacerles unas pruebas ya mañana mismo... sin embargo...

- ¡Sin embargo qué! ¡Diga de una vez!- Bramó el joven ya perdiendo completamente el control. En ese instante sentía que las piernas se volvían esponja, le temblaban horrorosamente y el cuerpo entero le comenzó a pesar.

- Sus piernas no tienen movilidad, señor...- Vio el rostro de piedra de Inuyasha y escuchó el sollozo lastimoso de la criada.-... aunque tengo esperanza que pueda recuperarse, quizás con terapia... si no tiene la columna lastimada entonces no debería haber problemas... quizás su inmovilidad se deba a alguna clase de shock y...

Kikyo casi no lo podía creer... ¿acaso quería decir que esa estúpida quedaba inválida? Ahhh... ahora sí Inuyasha tendría que dejarla... pero ¿sería definitivo? Ese anciano médico albergaba alguna esperanza con Kagome al decir que nada era definitivo si no tenía lastimada la columna... ohh... si tan sólo fuera verdad, Inuyasha no se iba a quedar con una media muerta ¡imposible! Quizás ella misma tendría que acabar definitivamente con su vida... igual como con la vida del que era su padre y... la madre de Kagome...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A:** Hola queridos lectores, les agradezcomuchísimo todos los comentarios que me dejaron, fueron tantos que me emocioné, gracias, muchas gracias por su paciencia y por ser tan incondicionales a la historia, **_muchas gracias por dejarme sus valiosos comentarios y también agradezco a aquellos que sólo leen, ya eso es un logro para mi_** jeje.

Nos vemos pronto, cuídense mucho y... no sé, me voy a dormir que tengo mucho sueño jeje, estos capítulos intensos me agotan en extremo. Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	24. ¿Secuestrada?

**Capítulo 24: "¿Secuestrada?"**

Los llantos lastimosos de la anciana Kaede eran como leños que avivaban la hoguera de su dolor y remordimiento. Le recordaban lo miserable, maldito, bastardo y culpable que era en lo que le había sucedido a ella, a su querida Kagome, la que ahora estaba en la cama, dormida aun pero con sueños agitados, intranquilos y a veces, alterado.

- No quiero verte... no... no... no... vete...

Cada palabra de ella en su delirio, parecía una cuchillada en su corazón. Le dolía, le dolía tanto pero era lo que merecía... Dios... si esto era un castigo por no haber sido sincero desde el principio, si era un castigo por haber tenido una mente tan insana y perversa... ¡pero que el castigo fuera para él! ¡ella no! ¿por qué Kagome? ¿por qué? Si era él quien lo merecía... él debía ser castigado... y saber que Kagome estaba sufriendo de esa forma... y ahora con esto... ¡no! ¿es que acaso no había un Dios? ¿por qué?

- No... vete... Inuyasha... vete...

Él se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, observando impotente y con los ojos enrojecidos y menguados de lágrimas que reprimía contra toda su voluntad, le tomaba las manos a ella, pero la joven en sueños intentaba soltarse, Kagome tenía pesadillas, deliraba a causa de la fiebre, el cabello lo tenía húmedo en el flequillo que se pegaba en su frente, las mejillas eran dos rosetones que resaltaban en su rostro blanco como una vela. Los sollozos de Kaede lo estaban enloqueciendo, los murmullos desesperados de su esposa lo estaban matando, finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y salió raudo de la habitación. Ya estaba amaneciendo pero él no había dormido absolutamente nada esa noche.

Subió a la torre, la más alta del castillo, sus ojos lacrimosos apenas lograron vislumbrar el horizonte, él se mordió con fuerza el labio, no quería flaquear, no podía... pero algo en su pecho parecía estar dañado, le dolía tanto. Y entonces sollozó y su mente se llenó de recuerdos de ella, de Kagome... su Kagome de niña que lo miraba con curiosidad en la iglesia, la Kagome adolescente que lo saludaba con cordialidad en la calle, la Kagome temerosa que dudaba de sus cortejos y la apasionada que se había finalmente entregado a su amor...

Se sentía tan culpable, tan... letal... ¿por qué tenía que echarlo todo a perder? La había sacado de su ambiente tranquilo sólo para destruirla...

Llovía aun y a él poco le importó, a veces, cuando su mirada se perdía en el horizonte oscuro, en la masa gris en que se había convertido el mar a la distancia, pensaba, pensaba en lo fácil que sería acabar de una vez por todo... así dejaría de causar tanto dolor... tanta destrucción... y de pronto su mente no fue capaz de racionalizar demasiado, sólo pensaba en quitar el dolor y el remordimiento que tenía encima, asfixiándolo, carcomiéndolo por dentro... deseaba acabar con todo esto... jamás en la vida se perdonaría el daño que había causado en ella... en lo que... de alguna forma, él había provocado... cuando sus ojos dorados bajaron y se concentraron en el piso de piedra que desde ahí se veía tan lejano, pensó que sería tan fácil estrellar su cuerpo contra el... ¿se acabaría así su dolor, su remordimiento? Pero... ¿qué sacaría con acabar con su vida si Kagome seguiría ahí... al alcance de Kikyou?? Y entonces, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, Inuyasha pestañeó varias veces tragando el sollozo y su rostro se endureció, el color de sus ojos se tornó más oscuro, vibrantes incluso y de su cuello se asomó una vena amenazadora...

- Kikyou...- Masculló, sintiendo como la ira iba de pronto creciendo en su interior. Kikyou... ella era la culpable... sí ¡más culpable aun que él!

Entonces casi corrió hacia el interior del castillo nuevamente, sus botas con agua rechinaron sonoramente, hubiera atropellado con su cuerpo a algunas criadas al pasar de forma intempestiva, ahora era como un demonio, buscaba a Kikyou y sólo deseaba apretar aquella garganta blanca y delgada con sus propias manos... ¿en donde estaba? ¿Donde? La buscó en la que era su habitación y esta se encontraba vacía, recorrió los pasillos oscuros del castillo y las habitaciones que hacía tiempo no entraba, pero finalmente la encontró en la biblioteca. Cuando la vio sentada sobre su sillón con la mirada perdida en la ventana que mostraba un cielo gris y lluvioso él sintió que su corazón se volvía a paralizar. La mujer ladeó el rostro para mirarlo ahora, en un segundo, sus ojos se encontraron e Inuyasha sintió el efecto que tuvo eso... malestar en el estómago, una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, la sangre comenzó a hervir en su cuerpo, las manos le hormigueaban por agarrar ese cuello altivo...

La mujer se puso lentamente de pie. Se había cambiado de ropa.

- Es una... lástima todo lo que ha pasado...

Inuyasha seguía mirándola, casi hipnotizado. Su aspecto en sí no era deplorable, a pesar de estar con la camisa chorreando de agua, sucia, los pantalones igual de mojados con manchas de barro, el cabello suelto y enmarañado, en el rostro húmedo aun de lluvia y sucio... en realidad... daba miedo... tanto, que ella se estremeció...

- El destino... a veces nos depara... sorpresas...- Ahora esquivó la mirada y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la habitación, intentaba alejarse de él sutilmente-... me da tristeza todo lo que pasó... yo no quería esto... pobre Kagome... quedarse inválida...- Inuyasha seguía mirándola, parecía una estatua, pensó ella, si no fuera por las aletas de su nariz que se movían y por la vena que parecía sobresalir más de su cuello-... en verdad lo lamento... ahora... ella, pobre... no será capaz de hacer nada... ya no sirve... ni como mujer...

Debería haberlo previsto... provocarlo de esa forma, pero Kikyo adoraba provocarlo, de la forma en que fuera, que reaccionara, le encantaba eso aunque no pensó nunca en la reacción que él tendría. Acabar con su vida.

En ese momento, cuando ella pronunció las ultimas palabras, todo su autocontrol se esfumó por completo. Algo hizo clic en su mente y en su cuerpo, algo lo cegó, sólo vio rojo y un solo objetivo, el cuello blanco de esa mujer. Se abalanzó como un monstruo gimiendo de dolor y sus manos grandes y ásperas se apoderaron de ese trozo de carne tan expuesto, ella casi cayó al suelo pero no fue así sólo porque el hombre la sostenía fuerte de su tráquea, los ojos de Inuyasha no eran del color del ámbar... la mujer se sorprendió de verlos casi del color de la sangre... nunca lo había visto así, jamás... intentó soltarse, pedir ayuda, escaparse de sus garras pero no podía, la fuerza descomunal de él le develó que estaba perdida, lo miró al principio con pánico, cada vez se asfixiaba más y más... jadeó, los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, hubiera querido suplicar pero no podía... ¿era capaz de matarla? ¿a ella? ¿tanto la odiaba? Y esto lo hacía... por... ¿Kagome?... Kagome... maldita Kagome...

Estaba enceguecido por la ira, la rabia, el odio contra esa mujer... había arruinado su vida desde el principio, era perversa, maquiavélica, no tenía escrúpulos en nada... ¿cómo había sido capaz de amarla? No... jamás la había amado... ¡nunca! Ahora sólo le causaba repugnancia y odio... mucho odio... pero de pronto, el rostro casi desfigurado de Kikyo cambió ante sus ojos... de pronto ya no era esa mujer, sino su querida y adorada Kagome, sufriendo, llorando... la soltó de inmediato y la mujer cayó al suelo retorciéndose y tosiendo fuertemente.

- Vete...- Gruñó, dando un paso hacia atrás y aterrorizándose de sus propios impulsos asesinos-... fuera...

Kikyo tosió un poco más, con la mano en la garganta para apaciguar el dolor, aspiraba a bocanadas lo que podía de aire, su rostro que había estado amoratado se volvió poco a poco al color normal de ella, el pálido como la misma luna, pero aun así, los dedos rojos de Inuyasha alrededor de su cuello quedaron marcados, como recordatorio, como un tatuaje del cual no podría deshacerse en un par de días. Lo miró con rencor, con odio ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso? ¿¡A ella?!

- Tú...- Musitó con remordimiento y entonces se puso de pie lentamente-... tú... que te crees tan moral y ético... ¡tú! ¡tú también eres culpable de todo lo que ha pasado! Me culpas a mi... ¡tú la sedujiste! ¡Querías también su dinero! Y ahora... ahora te atreves a culparme... qué cínico...

Se aguantó a duras penas todo lo que tenía en la garganta, pero lo que ella decía era cierto también...

- Vete y no vuelvas...- Masculló una vez más.

- ¿Tienes sentimientos de culpa?- Se burló ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, pero tomando la precaución esta vez de estar lo suficientemente lejos de él.- Deberías tenerlo...

Él se abalanzó sobre ella porque su autocontrol se había debilitado nuevamente, Kikyo salió corriendo, no quería esta vez yacer bajo el poder de la fuerza descomunal de sus manos.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Si vuelves juro que te mato! ¡Lo juro! ¿escuchas?

La mujer corrió escaleras arriba y maldijo en silencio a Inuyasha... qué se creía él... pero se iba sólo por un momento... aquí, el estorbo, era Kagome, era obvio que Inuyasha se sentía culpable por su estado, por eso actuaba así. Aun le parecía imposible que amara a esa sonsa... tenía que deshacerse de una vez por todas de esa chiquilla... tenía que deshacerse de ella pronto... mientras fuera la esposa aun de Inuyasha, era ella la dueña del hermoso Taisho Park... y la única heredera de la fortuna de los Higurashi... esa fortuna que también era suya... no... Kagome simplemente era un estorbo...

- ¿Se va?

Supo sin tener que mirar a quien correspondía aquel tono burlón. Se mordisqueó los labios enrabiada, avergonzada y llena de rencor, su cabeza trataba de idear algo para seguir con su plan... si pudiera quedarse en el castillo sería fácil acabar de una vez con la vida de su media hermana... después, era cosa de tiempo el que Inuyasha la olvidara y cayera en sus brazos nuevamente...

- Y yo que pensaba que usted sería la señora de este gran castillo...

Kikyo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Echó su último vestido a la pequeña maleta de mano.

- Seré la dueña de Taisho Park, ya verás que...

Y entonces su mirada se iluminó y volteó poco a poco hasta donde la doncella de sagaces ojos oscuros la observaba con burla.

- ... Querida Kagura...- Sonrió y entonces se acercó a ella.

La otra mujer dejó de sonreír y la observó con recelo y también con algo de sorpresa ¿desde cuando esa mujer la trataba con tanto "cariño"? bueno, era obvio que deseaba algo... se cruzó de brazos.

- Usted ya no me da órdenes así que no le haré caso.- Respondió Kagura esta vez con agresividad.

Kikyo se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acomodar su vestido librándolo de arrugas.

- Una mujer como tu... que ha trabajado toda su vida siendo doncella... imagino que aspira a algo más ¿verdad?

Kagura hizo una mueca.

- No saca nada con humillarme, al menos tengo un trabajo, por lo que ha pasado veo que usted no.

- Ahh querida amiga... no tengo porqué trabajar cuando pronto lo tendré todo...

La doncella se rió con burla.

- Siempre soñando despierta, señorita Kikyo...

- Tú podrías aspirar a algo más si yo te doy la oportunidad...

Kagura esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Ayudarme usted? No, gracias.

- Piénsalo... ahora me voy pues Inuyasha se quiere desquitar con alguien por lo que le pasó a tonta de Kagome... se siente... mmm... culpable... pero si esa niña no estuviera en nuestras vidas, las cosas para todos funcionarían mejor...

- ¿Dice si la señorita Higurashi se muere? – La mujer se cruzó de brazos- ¿En qué me beneficiaría a mi? Al contrario, es bien probable que este caballero nos eche a patadas a todos nosotros de aquí...

- Ahhh... a menos que encuentre una segunda esposa... una nueva señora para Taisho Park...

La criada la miró fijamente, alzando una ceja.

- Con todo lo que ha pasado, dudo que el señor quiera volver a verla...

Kikyo suspiró.

- Es orgulloso... y testarudo... pero soy la única mujer que lo conoce por completo y él lo sabe... soy la primera que él amo... y eso no se olvida tan fácilmente...

- Bueno ¿y? ¿qué tengo que ver yo en sus relaciones amorosas? A mi poco me importa lo de ustedes.

- Sí te importa, tú ya lo dijiste, sin señora en Taisho Park es muy probable que te vayas directo a la calle...

Kagura se encogió de hombros.

- Yo creo que la señora Kagome no se va a morir, quizás quede paralítica pero no muere. Así que no tengo nada que temer.

- Te equivocas otra vez, querida Kagura- Dijo la mujer y esta vez se puso lentamente de pie-Si ella vive... quizás te quedes aquí... hasta es probable que tengas que servirla en todo, como la pobre no camina... ¿te imaginas? Vas a tener que incluso vestirla...- La criada puso mala cara-... nunca dejarás de ser lo que eres... en cambio... si yo soy la dueña de Taisho Park... puedo darte una suma generosa de dinero como para que vivas sin problemas económicos ni tengas que servir más en tu vida ¿Qué te parece? Te daré el dinero si me ayudas, por supuesto...

La criada entrecerró los ojos. Era ambiciosa, muy ambiciosa e imaginar su vida libre sin la humillación que sentía al ser sólo una sirvienta era algo que podía considerar sin tener que pensarlo demasiado.

- Si la ayudo y esto funciona... ¿Cuánto me dará?

- Una suma tan grande que nunca tendrás que trabajar nuevamente... ¿te interesa?

Interesarle ¡interesarle! Por salir de la condición en que se encontraba era capaz de venderle su alma al mismo diablo si pudiera... aunque ahora se daba cuenta que el diablo bien podría ser una hermosa mujer de voz melodiosa como la de Kikyo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se asomó lentamente hasta la puerta, su corazón latió muy fuerte y él respiró con inusitada fuerza, cuando su mano se posó en la perilla esta tembló. Inuyasha dudó un segundo, tragó con fuerza y volvió a sentir aquel dolor agudo que quemaba y hería su garganta ¿pero qué podía hacer? Necesitaba verla y... estar con ella.

Se armó de valor y entró en la habitación. En ese momento, lo primero que vio fue a Kaede sentada en una mecedora quien lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Él frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto para que saliera de la habitación.

- No, no te vayas Kaede.

La voz suave y débil provenía de un costado, de la cama. Inuyasha retuvo el aliento y ladeó el rostro, enfrentándola al fin.

- Ah, mi querida niña, has despertado...- Dijo la anciana poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta ella.

La muchacha miró directamente a Inuyasha con sus ojos oscuros y cristalinos, el hombre vio que en su mirada había una profunda melancolía y tristeza, pero no sólo eso, sino también en su rostro se reflejaba claramente el dolor y... el rencor...

- Vete...- Gimió ella casi sin voz.

Le dolió lo que escuchó. Se quedó tan estático como una estatua ¿es que acaso ella no entendía que él también sufría? Tenía que decirle... explicarle todo...

- Ya escuchó, salga de la habitación- Dijo la anciana poniéndole mala cara al amo. Y cuando se aproximó a él, Inuyasha perdió el control y la miró con fiereza.

- Usted salga de aquí, tengo que hablar con mi esposa.- Casi bramó, mirando fieramente a la anciana criada. Ésta experimentó escalofríos y miedo.

- ¡No! ¡No le hables así a Kaede! ¡Ella se queda!- Clamó la muchacha desde la cama. Inuyasha se volvió a mirarla, a ella no podía decirle nada... no, se atrevía, verla ahí sólo causaba más dolor en su pecho y en su corazón, desvió rápidamente la vista hasta la criada que aun dudaba a quien obedecer.

- Salga... esta es mi casa y soy yo quien da las órdenes.

No fue fiero esta vez, pero su tono fue pausado y lúgubre, tanto, que Kaede sólo fue capaz de agachar la mirada y salir rápidamente de la habitación, a pesar de las protestas de Kagome que comenzaba a sollozar.

Escuchar que su esposa clamaba y sollozaba por su nana en vez de estar con él era como si clavaran una daga en pleno corazón. Inuyasha no quería mirarla, le dolía tanto la situación en que se encontraba, le dolía aun más que ella lo rechazara de esa forma... ¿pero qué podía esperar? Se giró lentamente para enfrentarla otra vez. Su mirada ámbar se quedó clavada en la castaña de ella.

- Kagome...

La joven apartó el rostro y se mordió con fuerza el labio.

- Vete... sal de aquí...

El hombre se acercó a ella, para la joven, escucharlo aproximarse la hizo temblar, ocultó el rostro con sus manos y sollozó. No podía sacarse de la retina la conversación de su "media hermana" y sus... planes malvados y despiadados...

- Por favor... necesito explicarte...- Musitó él y se sentó en la cama, a su lado.

Kagome volvió a temblar, sentirlo tan cerca sólo lograba aturdirla, perder el control, no dejaba de llorar.

- No, no... quiero volver a mi casa... nunca debí casarme contigo... quiero volver y no verte más... quédate con ella pero déjame a mi en paz...

- Escúchame...- Clamó el hombre perdiendo la paciencia, tomándole ambas manos y reteniéndolas entre las suyas.

La joven aún así no lo miró, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas soltarse de él, de pronto hasta le causaba miedo porque... Inuyasha... Inuyasha y _esa mujer_... ¡querían acabar con su vida!

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame sola!

- ¡No! ¡Debes escucharme! Jamás he querido lastimarte... en ningún caso... es cierto... fui...- Él tragó con fuerza y suspiró con dolor-... fuimos amantes... es cierto... Kikyo y yo...- La joven dejó de luchar por soltarse de sus manos, aun así no lo miró pero lloró en silencio, las lagrimas se deslizaban rápidamente por sus mejillas, él hubiera querido secarlas con sus dedos...- Kagome... eso fue... antes de... de enamorarme de ti...

- ¡¡Mentiroso!!- Lo interrumpió ella, esta vez clavando su mirada en la suya- ¡mentiroso! Nunca me has querido ¡lo que quieres es mi dinero! Igual que ella por ser... por ser... por eso me regalaste ese caballo salvaje ¿verdad? Para que en algún momento lo montara y me matara... – El rostro de Inuyasha se desfiguró-... ¿eso querías? ¿deshacerte de mi para quedarte con mi herencia? ¡Te lo daré todo si me dejas salir de aquí y no nos veremos más! ¡Nunca más!

No podía creer... lo que pensaba ella de él... ¿asesinarla? ¿¿a ella que la amaba más que a su propia vida??

- Kagome...- Murmuró casi en shock mientras la joven estaba en llanto-... Kagome... cometí un error al involucrarme con Kikyo... es cierto que...acepté cortejarte por... por lo de la herencia... pero me enamoré de ti y terminé todo con ella... mi corazón es tuyo, lo sabes... jamás he querido lastimarte y verte... verte ahora sí... me esta matando...

- Mentiroso... mentiroso... quiero ir a mi casa... ¡quiero salir de aquí!- Ahora la muchacha lo miró con dureza- ¿Dónde esta Kaede? Le pediré que me lleve ¡¡no volveré a pisar Taisho Park jamás!!

No creía en él... lo consideraba maquiavélico, asesino incluso... todo eso podría aceptarlo, que lo odiara, que le gritara mil insultos si quisiera... pero permitir que se marchara... eso nunca. Se puso de pie y alzó la barbilla.

- Tú no sales de Taisho Park, Kagome... eres mi esposa y aunque no quieras escucharme... tendrás que algún día volver a creer en mí.

Ella lo miró abriendo más los ojos, impresionada.

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso impedirás irme? ¡No puedes obligarme!

- Puedo...- Musitó él, casi con parsimonia- ... puedo hacerlo... si es preciso... a la fuerza... eres mía y nunca te dejaría.

Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en la garganta de la chica, lo miró estupefacta, con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas, temerosa y asustada, pero aun así impresionada por lo que decía... jamás había visto así a Inuyasha... ¿debía temerle? ¿qué era lo que quería? ¿quizás matarla definitivamente? Entonces comenzó a respirar con fuerza, aterrada... Inuyasha se marchó dejándola sola en la habitación, la joven sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, que ya no daba más, pero aun así pensaba ¿secuestrada? ¿estaba secuestrada ahora en Taisho Park?...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Ay, yo quiero estar secuestrada por Inuyasha jajaja bueno, estos capítulos intensos en verdad me agotan muchísimo, pero son necesarios y... emocionantes jeje... espero se hayan entretenido, **muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios que me alientan día a día y motivan a seguir escribiendo, gracias también a las personas que leen mis fics, se los agradezco mucho**...

Esperando que pasen una "_**noche de brujas**_" de mieeeedo buuuu, me despido de ustedes a ver si consigo que siquiera en mis sueños, aparezca un Inu demonio que me muerda aunque sea el cuello jaja, ya sé, no es vampiro pero igual tiene colmillos jaja (deliro, tengo sueño, sorry jeje)

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	25. La Confesión de Inuyasha

**Capítulo 25: "La Confesión de Inuyasha"**

Aun estaba en shock, eran demasiadas cosas, tantas... que la turbaban y le dolían... la conversación de Inuyasha con "ella"... enterarse que esa mujer era su "media hermana", que quería adueñarse de su herencia al igual que Inuyasha... y acabar con su vida... y ahora... ahora saber que ni siquiera podía mover las piernas... ¿cómo iba a salir de Taisho Park así?

- Kaede... ¡oh! Kaede, ven, por favor...

La anciana venía entrando con una bandeja de comida, caminó hasta la muchacha y dejó las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la cama, la joven le tomó las manos desesperadas, la miró a los ojos ansiosa, tenía la mirada enrojecida de tanto llorar, la piel estaba algo helada, el cabello desordenado le caía sobre su pecho, temblaba por completo, la anciana supo que debía tranquilizarla o colapsaría.

- ¿No puedo caminar? Eso fue lo último que escuché al doctor ¿no puedo? ¡Dímelo!

La anciana soltó una mano y le acarició el flequillo de forma casi maternal.

- Tranquila pequeña... el doctor dijo que... no tienes fracturada tu columna así que... este estado en el que estas es sólo temporal... debes tranquilizarte y cuando te sientas mejor... intentar ponerte de pie otra vez... eres una muchacha fuerte...

Kagome aun respiraba con fuerza, apartó los ojos de la anciana y se echó casi en la cama.

- Él quiso matarme Kaede... siempre ha querido deshacerse de mi...

La criada suspiró pesadamente.

- Yo... no creo que sea así, mi niña... fue un accidente...

La muchacha esta vez la miró impresionada, de pronto, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas de rabia.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes decirme eso!? ¡Pero Kaede! ¡Lo escuché! – Recordar nuevamente todo hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta, los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero las reprimió intentando controlarse-Él... ha estado confabulado... con _ella_...

La anciana criada miró fijamente a la joven. Notó el miedo y el dolor en sus ojos, en sus palabras que de pronto sonaron debilitadas y a punto del sollozo.

- Yo... es cierto que desconfiaba... desconfío de él, mi niña pero... no al extremo de que el señor quiera acabar con tu vida... si fuera así, no te hubiera salvado de los lobos ¿recuerdas? Me lo contó todo...

Kagome iba a protestar, pero se atragantó. El recuerdo volvió a su memoria, aquella loca y desquiciada carrera en el bosque oscuro, la lluvia espesa y fría que caía por doquier, los lobos ladrando y aullando siguiéndoles el paso, su caída al suelo... el hocico rojo y babeante de la bestia... el trueno... no había sido un trueno... un disparo...

Miró a Kaede y no supo qué decir... aun así, a pesar de esa evidencia que no podía refutar, no se convencía del todo de que él la hubiera salvado... quizás... quizás... deseaba acabar con su vida él mismo ¿no?

- Tal vez...- Musitó al fin, sabiendo que ni a ella misma le convencía el pensamiento-... tiene otros planes para matarme...

- No seas tan terca pequeña... si quisiera matarte, creo que ya lo hubiera hecho anoche, llegaste muy grave y pensé que morías, el señor llamó al médico y no se despegó de ti un buen rato...

La muchacha la miró fijamente... si tan sólo fuera cierto... si fuera verdad... ¡pero no! ¡Era un engaño! ¡Una burla de Inuyasha! Como lo había hecho desde el principio... lo había escuchado tan bien su conversación con Kikyo...

- ¡Oh!... ella...

- Ka... Kaede...- Murmuró, mirándola con extremo dolor y algo de temor-... Kikyo... ella es... ¿mi hermana?

La mirada de la anciana se ensombreció, bajó la vista un segundo y luego miró a la joven con seriedad.

- Lo es.

Kagome tragó apenas, sintiendo otra vez aquel doloroso nudo en la garganta. Le parecía increíble que ella fuera alguien tan cercano... pero... todas las evidencias estaban ahí... es decir, ambas se parecían físicamente, tanto, que varias veces las confundieron... ¿su padre había tenido entonces un amorío? No, porque Kikyo tenía más de 21 años y el matrimonio de sus padres apenas había durado (pues ahora ambos estaban muertos) 19 años...

- Papá... ¿lo sabía?

- No supo de su existencia hasta hace poco, cuando la sacó del orfanato y la llevó a la casa de ustedes... debe haber sentido alguna clase de remordimiento... quizás quiso darles tiempo a tu madre y a ti para decirles todo... lamentablemente él...

Kagome apretó los labios con fuerza. Pensar en el destino de la que ahora era su media hermana le causaba mucha tristeza. Kikyo no tenía la culpa de haber vivido toda su vida en un orfanato y menos no haber conocido a su padre... que él la hubiera llevado a casa como criada tampoco Kagome lo consideraba muy justo... quizás... por todo eso... esa mujer la odiaba tanto... ¿pero qué culpa tenía? Apenas ahora se enteraba de su existencia... si lo hubiera sabido antes... la hubiera tratado como correspondía... como su hermana, no como una empleada... quizás podría entender su resentimiento contra ella... pero... se había aliado con Inuyasha para destruirla... ¡su odio llegaba a ese extremo!

- Quieren matarme...- Musitó una vez más, casi a punto de llorar y sintiendo escalofríos en el cuerpo entero.- Kaede...- Miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la anciana-... Kaede... debes ir por ayuda... alguien... el doctor no creo que me ayude porque es amigo de Inuyasha... por favor, busca a Sango... ¡o al joven Kouga! Sí, el joven Kouga, por favor... ¡necesito salir de aquí!

La anciana la miró con reticencia... no... no era correcto hacer eso, involucrar a otras personas en esta clase de problemas.

- Mejor escucha las explicaciones de tu esposo antes de tomar medidas tan desesperadas... él te quiere... incluso expulsó a _esa mujer_ de Taisho Park... por ti, pequeña ¿no entiendes?

- ¡Él me tiene secuestrada ahora!- Le gritó con despecho.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y ambas mujeres dirigieron la mirada impresionada hasta la persona que entraba. Kaede se puso de inmediato de pie y Kagome desvió la vista sintiéndose humillada, enrabiada y también atemorizada.

- Kaede... por favor... necesito hablar con Kagome.- Dijo Inuyasha muy serio.

La anciana le dio una mirada a la muchacha, esta volvió a clamar por ella, suplicó, sollozó para que se quedara y no la dejara sola con él, pero Kaede se marchó dejándolos solos. Inuyasha no podía soportar el estado de su esposa, saber que lo detestaba a ese extremo... parecía matar su corazón. Apretó la mandíbula lo más que pudo para contenerse... si hubiera estado solo, o quizás si hubiera sido más débil de carácter, hubiera llorado, porque aunque fuera un hombre, un hombre adulto y seguro de sí mismo, ver que la persona que más amaba en la vida, a quien sólo quería hacer feliz, estar por siempre a su lado, amarla hasta la eternidad, que ella se comportara así con él, lo estaba lastimando tanto, torturando...

- Kagome...

- ¡No! ¡No!- Ella ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y lloró, descontrolada- ¡Vete! ¡No quiero hablar contigo! ¡Vete!

Perdió la compostura, se abalanzó contra ella y le tomó las manos arrancándolas del rostro, Kagome lo miró asustada, aterrada más que nada, sintió aquellas manos grande y musculosas encerrando sus delgadas muñecas, con su fuerza tan grande podría haberle trisado los huesos, pero a pesar de su rudeza, de su fuerza y descontrol, no fue así, aunque sí las mantuvo firmemente aprisionadas. Miró a los ojos de Inuyasha y el sollozo se atragantó, sus mejillas se habían encendido súbitamente y su corazón latió con el mismo descontrol de aquella vez cuando él la cortejaba...

- ¡Por favor, por favor, Kagome! ¡No me trates así!- La pasión de sus palabras de pronto se apagó para dar paso al dolor y el arrepentimiento, tenía la mirada clavada en ella, pero seguía doliéndole el pecho cada vez que la joven desviaba la suya para no mirarlo-... Sé que lo que hice... no merece perdón... pero no sigas así... no llores, te lo ruego ¡eso me duele tanto!

- Tu dolor no me importa porque es mentira como todo lo que siempre me has dicho...- Gimió ella haciendo un ademán para soltarse.

Al escuchar esas palabras tan frías de la persona que más amaba, lo paralizaron, así que ella al fin se vio libre de su fiero agarre.

Inuyasha seguía mirándola casi boquiabierto, pero luego bajó la vista dolido en extremo. Le dolía tanto que ella lo rechazara de esa forma... tanto...

- No te culpo...- Dijo él al fin, con su voz muy ronca pero tan baja que costaba casi escucharlo, era como el sonido... del viento en la noche-... no te culpo por odiarme de esa forma... yo mismo me odio... provocar este odio en ti... aunque recuerdo una vez... en que me dijiste que no odiabas a nadie...

- Nadie me ha lastimado de la forma en que tú lo has hecho- Masculló Kagome con dolor.

No lo miró y evitaba hacerlo, sentía que no podía mirar esas pupilas doradas que sólo provocaban turbación en su corazón.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron más y sus pupilas se oscurecieron... entonces lo odiaba... eso le dolió aun más, tanto, que era como estar sintiendo un hierro caliente agujereándole el pecho. El hombre no supo qué decir, apenas respiraba, inconscientemente hasta creía que con cada respiro que daba la estaba a ella lastimando...

- Te contaré... te contaré la verdad de todo, tengo que sacármelo del corazón- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha, y al mirarla, ella también lo miró. La joven de pronto tembló, al fin apartó la mirada de la suya, no sabía si quería escucharlo, ni siquiera sabía si quería saber más... si le iba a creer después de todo, no sabía nada, así que apretó los labios y bloqueó sus pensamientos. Debía ser fuerte... una vez más-La conocí a ella... hace más de un año... la vi un día en la ciudad... compraba algo... llamó mi atención y no tardé en hablarle...- Dijo al fin. Kagome retuvo el aliento. Él hablaba de Kikyo.- No era difícil saber que era una criada... las ropas de las personas delatan su condición social... pero no importó... a veces... uno se deja llevar más por los instintos que por el corazón... ella era hermosa... lo es aun... pero su belleza es diabólica... al final lo que importa no es la belleza física de la persona ¿sabes?- Sonrió con amargura- Al final la belleza se va... lo que queda es la belleza del corazón...

Kagome hizo una mueca.

- Sí, claro...

Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

- Quizás creas que son sólo palabras... pero es cierto y lo aprendí demasiado tarde... un corazón sincero y puro es infinitamente mejor que la belleza física de alguien... Kikyo es hermosa pero su corazón... su corazón es tan negro como la noche...

- No digas eso de ella... - Musitó Kagome, dolida.

El hombre ladeó el rostro y le sonrió. La muchacha se sonrojó.

- ¿Ves? Escúchate como la defiendes... y siempre ha sido así, fue eso lo que me sorprendió de ti, cuando te conocí... pensabas que me había fijado en ella y me dijiste que era tan digna como cualquier persona... la defendiste... sin siquiera saber que Kikyo sólo deseaba acabar con tu dicha ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿por qué aun ahora la defiendes?? – La muchacha no dijo nada, ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para eso. Inuyasha sonrió con suavidad- Quizás no te das cuenta... o es que la sangre llama...

Kagome apartó definitivamente la vista de él. Pensar en que era su media hermana aun le resultaba tan... tan_ irreal_.

- Nunca... nunca lo... imaginé...- Musitó contrariada. – Si lo hubiera sabido... yo...- Y entonces recordó las crueles palabras de ella, Kikyo la odiaba, deseaba acabar con ella, con su felicidad, su rencor y su odio eran tan grandes... tanto...

- Las cosas no hubieran cambiado, créeme- La interrumpió Inuyasha- Quizás el haber crecido en un orfanato pudieron hacerla sentir rencor contra tu padre... tal vez contra ti... pero si ella hubiera tenido tu corazón... un corazón noble y bueno... nunca hubiera deseado acabar con tu dicha... ni siquiera ahora...

La muchacha se estremeció de miedo.

- No quiero... no quiero seguir con esta conversación...

- Debes escucharme hasta el final- La interrumpió él y entonces se sentó en la cama. Kagome volvió a apretar los labios- Tuve problemas de dinero... por el juego... yo antes no era aficionado al póker realmente pero...- Bajó la vista-... desde que la conocí cambié... no es su culpa, es mía, por débil...- Suspiró pesadamente-... y fue la apuesta con Naraku lo que me llevó al borde del abismo... lo sabes... iba a perder Taisho Park... estaba desesperado, arruinado, sin que nadie pudiera ayudarme... este castillo es mi orgullo y el de mi familia... tiene más de 500 años... hay mucha historia en él y sus alrededores... los inquilinos... la gente que arrienda mis terrenos... se quedarían sin hogar...- La muchacha recordó a la extraña anciana ermitaña y a la familia del pequeño pelirrojo-... Kikyou dio la idea de casarme con alguien adinerada y luego me separara, para entonces ya tendría el dinero y todo eso... sugirió que fueras tú... – La miró dolido nuevamente, en cambio ella no lo miró-... y mi error, lo que nunca me perdonaré... fue que acepté... y ahí comenzó todo...

Kagome no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, movida por la pena y la vergüenza de haber sido tan idiota, ocultó el rostro con sus manos, él, desesperado y ansioso, se acercó más a ella intentando tocarla, pero se reprimió, sabía que iba a ser rechazado.

- Todo comenzó como un juego y tu rechazo me hizo dar cuenta que no eras alguien con quien podía jugar... fue un golpe para mi orgullo, pensé que caerías rendida fácilmente pero tu indiferencia me hizo abrir los ojos... en serio... poco a poco te conocí y entonces fui sincero en mis sentimientos... tú misma lo notaste... siempre tan perspicaz... y el día en que me di cuenta que estaba... loco por ti... terminé mi relación con ella...

Kagome comenzó a mover la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Mentira, mentira... hablabas con Kikyo la otra noche... estabas con ella...

- ¡Quería que se fuera!- Exclamó desesperado.

- No... no...- Kagome lo miró y aun lloraba, a penas se le hacía creíble la historia cuando la escuchaba, pero al mirarlo a los ojos su pecho se oprimió y entonces pensé que quizás... quizás ahora sí decía la verdad... ¡oh! Pero... ¿y si no? ¿y si seguía aun engañándola?- No...- Murmuró una vez más-... ya no te creo...

- Es la verdad...- Masculló Inuyasha, apretando los puños de sus manos y mirándola con fervor.- ¡La verdad! ¡Y estas loca si piensas que quiero asesinarte! ¿de donde sacaste eso?

- Querían deshacerse de mi...- Balbuceó avergonzada.- Me diste ese caballo...

- ¡Te dije que no podías montarlo!

Ella abrió más los ojos, parecía que le era imposible razonar, aceptar la verdad.

- Nunca me quisiste...

- ¡Pero si yo te amo!

Kagome colapsó y se tumbó en la cama, casi sin fuerzas, ladeó el rostro y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Hubiera querido no llorar y parecer digna ante él pero no podía... lloraba desconsoladamente y las lágrimas caían en abundancia de sus ojos. No quería escuchar más... le dolía la cabeza, el pecho, el corazón, todo... no podía pensar con coherencia, los pensamientos buenos y los negativos se mezclaban en su mente, parecía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Inuyasha esperó, tan dolido como ella o quizás peor, era difícil saber cual de los dos sufría más... quizás en igual medida. Esperó, esperó que se tranquilizara pero ella escondió el rostro en la almohada y se quedó allí, sollozando otra vez, sin querer escuchar más explicaciones. Al final él suspiró y se puso lentamente de pie.

- No llores más, por favor...

Pero la joven no le hizo el menor caso. Él apretó los labios y deseó acariciar sus cabellos y besarla, darle su corazón si fuera necesario o retroceder el tiempo si pudiera... si pudiera... Suspiró una vez más.

- Por que te amo más a mi vida no dejaré que te marches... lo siento, mi amor... pero no podría vivir sin ti ni un solo instante... suena egoísta... lo sé... pero no puedo dejarte ir... no puedo...

Sólo en ese instante Kagome dejó de llorar pero se quedó inmóvil y no dijo absolutamente nada. El hombre esperó un segundo más y al no obtener más respuesta, salió abatido de la habitación.

La joven apartó finalmente el rostro de la almohada y recordó sus últimas palabras. Aquellas palabras parecieron de pronto revivir el fuego de su corazón, que este latía descontrolado como aquella primera vez cuando él la besó... ¿cómo podía pasar eso? Incluso pensó, que sentía un hormigueo en su cuerpo... que volvía a sentir sus piernas. Impresionada, se apartó la colcha y miró fijamente sus extremidades.

Intentó moverlas, dejó de respirar, su rostro se puso rojo, casi pensó que se iba a desmayar del esfuerzo que hacía, hasta que al fin, pudo mover en algo la pierna derecha. Cuando lo hizo sonrió y dejó caer exhausta la cabeza en la almohada nuevamente. No, no iba a darse por vencida, volvería a caminar, había esperanza por que no tenía la columna lastimada... no todo podía ser tan malo... ahora sin embargo se sentía muy cansada, el sueño se apoderó de ella por completo. De pronto la puerta se abrió con suavidad y entonces la joven volvió a cubrirse rápidamente mientras entraba la criada con un té de hierbas.

- Es para que duerma bien- Le dijo la mujer brindándole una amplia sonrisa. Traía en sus manos una bandeja que dejó en la mesita de noche y quitó la otra que había traído Kaede. Sobre ella venía una taza con su respectivo platillo adornado de flores, humeante con un tranquilizador aroma a hierbas que la muchacha no pudo identificar.

- Gracias, Kagura- Dijo Kagome y entonces un suspiro de escapó de sus labios. La conmoción del accidente, el problema con Inuyasha, su estado semi paralítico, todo la tenía al borde del abismo. Se preguntó cómo era que aun seguía cuerda.

- Bébalo señora, le hará dormir toda la noche.- Agregó la doncella, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Kagome no pudo devolverle la sonrisa, tomó la taza humeante y acercó sus labios al brebaje humeante. Mientras lo hacía, Kagura sonrió pero no por el bienestar de su ama, sino porque muy pronto tendría en sus bolsillos una cantidad tan grande de dinero que jamás tendría que volver a servir... ¿quién se iba a imaginar que la maquiavélica de Kikyo conocía esa clase de hierbas que mataban poco a poco a las personas sin que nadie sospechara? Kagome enfermaría y agonizaría lentamente... igual como su madre... la señora Higurashi...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Hola a todos, **les agradezco nuevamente todos los comentarios que me dejaron, ya casi son 600, qué emoción, me alegro mucho que les guste la historia**, es cierto que ando bien ocupada y algo estresada pero escribir me saca un poco del ajetreo de la vida y en fin... es para mejor, como siempre me digo.

**Estos capítulos pueden ser muy tristes y frustrantes pero son necesarios para que el amor de nuestra parejita se fortalezca, madure y se afiancen más que nunca**... además... nunca se sabe lo que podría pasar en medio de una tormenta ¿verdad?? jeje, ya lo sabrán...

Bueno, me voy a dormir, **cuídense mucho y de antemano ya agradezco sus comentarios y también por haber leído hasta aquí. Muchas gracias**.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	26. A la Deriva

**Capítulo 26: "A la Deriva"**

- ¿Desea alguna cosa, señora?

Kagome apretó los labios y negó solamente con su cabeza. La doncella no pudo evitar sonreír y hacer una inclinación a modo de despedida.

- Que duerma bien mi señora.

La joven la siguió ansiosa con la vista hasta que la criada cerró la puerta, dejándola sola, en ese momento Kagome acercó la taza y escupió el té.

- ¡Qué amargo!- Se quejó haciendo muecas y alejándolo lo más posible de su olfato pues su solo aroma lograba revolverle el estómago.

Se relamió los labios sintiendo aun el retrogusto del té que le habían servido. Era asqueroso a decir verdad, tanto, que hasta provocó escalofríos en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente había una jarra de agua lo bastante fresca como para saciar su sed y quitar el gusto amargo de su boca.

Cuando finalizó y recuperó la compostura, se echó con algo de violencia en la cama, la cabeza casi dio tumbos contra la almohada y Kagome no pudo evitar recordar aquella larga y terrible conversación con Inuyasha... "su confesión". Cuando recordó la historia de cómo había conocido a Kikyo, le pareció algo doloroso, desconsolador, cuando pensó en el plan ideado por _ella_... aun le parecía irreal creer que había sido todo producto de la mente de la que era su "media hermana"... pero cuando recordó lo que él había dicho, eso de que en verdad se había enamorado de ella, que había sido sincero en sus sentimientos... eso le reconfortó en algo su corazón y no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura. ¿Cómo era posible que eso la animara? Después de haberlo visto junto a _ella_... pero era como... como una esperanza ante el caos... como aferrarse al único madero que podía salvarla en medio de un turbulento mar...

La joven luego escondió el rostro en la almohada, cerró los ojos al sentir que estos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas... quizás no debía darse esperanzas... tenía miedo... mucho miedo... porque... si creía en él... si volvía a creer... quizás después todo podía terminar peor... tenía miedo de que estuviera de nuevo engañándola...

Kagome encrispó las manos en la almohada enterrando fuertemente las uñas en ella. Miedo... era lo único que la embargaba ahora, a parte del dolor... miedo... si Inuyasha se atrevía a hacerle algo... no, tenía a Kaede que la protegía... pero ¿debía confiar en el instinto de su nana ahora? Ella confiaba en la sinceridad de Inuyasha... ahhh... no podría confiar en ese instinto... pero... ¿por qué seguía teniendo miedo? Casi podía ver una sombra negra en la oscuridad de su habitación queriendo apoderarse de ella en cuanto se descuidara... tenía que escapar de Taisho Park, tenía que hacerlo, debía confiar en su propio instinto... y éste le decía a gritos que su vida peligraba allí... tenía que recuperarse... y ya no confiar en nadie... ni siquiera en Kaede, ya sabía que no iba a ayudarla a escapar de ahí... tendría que hacerlo sola... sola o... confiar en alguien más...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mirada de Inuyasha se perdía en algún punto perdido del cielo que recién se tintaba de naranja y amarillo pálido anunciando el amanecer.

Toutossai entró en la habitación en silencio y lo miró sintiendo pena por él. Se había pasado ya tres días allí sin siquiera haber comido lo suficiente y estaba seguro, sin haber dormido un mísero momento ¿Hasta cuando seguiría así? A pesar de sus años, nunca había visto algo parecido, jamás había visto a un hombre adulto, fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, abatido y derrotado, esperando casi la muerte...

- ¿Por qué no sale un momento a tomar aire, señor? – Le dijo el criado, en extremo preocupado por su señor.

La mirada dorada, más clara que nunca, se enfocó al fin en su rostro. El anciano tragó. Nunca había visto a Inuyasha tan pálido, ojeroso y demacrado.

- ¿Crees que tengo humor para salir de aquí y hacer como si nada estuviera pasando?

- La señora Kagome esta dormida aun... usted sabe que a pesar de su estado temporal de... no poder caminar, se encuentra bastante bien.

Inuyasha agudizó su mirada en la suya, casi con rencor.

- ¿Y el saber que me odia, permite que yo pueda seguir como si nada estuviera pasando?

- Yo no creo que lo odie, mi señor... a estas alturas ya debe habérsele pasado el enfado...

El joven amo se levantó de súbito del sillón e hizo una mueca con sus labios.

- Cada vez que intento acercarme a su alcoba me rechaza como si fuera el mismo diablo...

Toutossai apretó los labios. Es cierto lo que estaba pasando... porque aunque Kaede (y él lo sabía porque la había escuchado) había hablado con la joven ama para que se reconciliara con su esposo y hasta él mismo en alguna ocasión intercedió por su joven señor, nada hacía cambiar de parecer a aquella rencorosa muchacha.

- Quizás... si intentara hablar con ella otra vez...

El hombre puso mala cara y el anciano apretó los labios. No debía haberlo sugerido... era obvio que su amo sabía lo que debía hacer... y que iba a seguir haciendo hasta lograr el perdón de su joven esposa. Toutossai dejó la bandeja con el desayuno junto a la mesa más cerca que tenía, miró una vez más a Inuyasha e hizo una inclinación con su cabeza antes de retirarse.

El joven miró un segundo la comida ahí. La taza con su platillo vacía, la cafetera que contenía té, el pan recién horneado... entonces el estómago gruñó y él se reprochó en silencio su debilidad, pero... ¿desde cuando no comía? Tal vez desde la mañana anterior. Hizo una mueca, dudó y luego se acercó para saciar su apetito con ferocidad. Tenía que recuperarse y seguir adelante... de otra forma... ¿cómo iba a lograr que Kagome lo perdonara? Debía hacerle sentir que valía la pena el perdón que necesitaba.

Una vez satisfecho, se acercó lentamente a los ventanales. El sol comenzaba a salir provocando el fulgor verde y destellante de la campiña y las copas frondosas de los árboles del bosque más a lo lejos... anunciaba un día nuevo, uno hermoso... si tan sólo fuera posible compartirlo junto a ella...

Estaba a punto de apartarse de la ventana cuando vio un par de caballos salir del bosque y luego galopar levemente rápido por la explanada. Frunció el ceño, era un hombre y una mujer, ahora que lograba verlos de más cerca.

- Miroku...- Musitó, contrariado y algo turbado. No es que se le hiciera raro verlo... lo extraño era que viniera a visitarlo... y esa muchacha... ¿la prometida?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome percibía el sudor en la frente, sentía que le dolía el cuerpo entero ante el esfuerzo, pero su fuerza de voluntad era más grande que el dolor, aun así era doloroso y extenuante hasta casi la agonía. Cerró los ojos e hizo un último esfuerzo más, gimió al forzar su pierna pero finalmente esta se movió y sus manos, que buscaban alcanzar el borde de la cornisa de la ventana, llegaron a su destino. La joven resopló tantas veces como le fue posible para recuperar el aliento, el sudor le picaba la frente, le lloraban los ojos, pero aun era capaz de reírse a carcajadas de felicidad. Al fin lo había logrado... después de tantos esfuerzos... después de tanto dolor, al fin lograba dar un par de pasos... apoyó la frente contra el cristal frío de la ventana, eso alivió el calor que sentía, si seguía progresando así en un par de días más sería capaz de caminar sin tantos problemas y podría salir finalmente de Taisho Park.

Cada noche, mientras intentaba quedarse dormida, no lograba sacarse de encima aquella terrorífica sensación a muerte que parecía querer apoderarse de ella. Ni siquiera era capaz de dormir sin la vela encendida... tenía que salir de ahí o se iba a volver loca...

_- ¿En verdad crees capaz a Inuyasha de atentar contra tu vida, mi niña?_

Recordó otra vez lo que su criada solía decirle. Kaede intentaba convencerla a cada instante... no podía confiar en ella, su nana estaba del lado de él ¿cómo lo había logrado? Ambos ni siquiera se llevaban bien... ¿tan grande era su magnetismo? Claro que sí, ella misma, que se había jurado no caer rendida a sus brazos, había caído... ¡oh! ¡Malvado hombre!

Y entonces algo llamó su atención. Y lo que vio acercarse al castillo hizo que su corazón recobrara vida.

- ¡Sango!

Sango, su amiga se acercaba a caballo junto al prometido... ¡oh! ¡Al fin alguien a quien ver! ¡Al fin alguien que pudiera ayudarla y que no fuera el médico de Inuyasha! ¡Sango tenía que salvarla! ¡Era esta la oportunidad que estaba buscando! Miró la cama con pánico pues debía volver aprisa antes que alguien se enterara de que ya podía caminar. La vuelta a ella fue mucho más fácil y rápida que la ida, eso la emocionó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

La puerta se abrió justo en el instante en que acomodaba la colcha en su regazo. Miró sin poder evitar el pánico a la persona que entraba. Pero su pánico de inmediato se transformó a miedo, a temor.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Kagome tragó fuertemente y apartó su mirada de la dorada de él. Lo escuchó acercarse y sentarse en la cama, la colcha se hundió un buen tanto.

- Estoy bien.- Respondió en un hilo de voz y mantuvo la mirada baja, fija en los colores de la colcha.

Inuyasha contempló el rostro esquivó, el color de sus mejillas, el cabello opaco y sin brillo. Se preocupó por ella ¿estaría comiendo bien?

- Si hay algo... que quisieras...- Musitó dubitativo, pero observándola con irresistible ansiedad y preocupación-... sólo pídemelo...

La muchacha al fin alzó la mirada pero no era la que él ansiaba ver.

- Tú sabes qué es lo que quiero... déjame ir.

El rostro dolido del muchacho cambió a uno de profundo asombro, luego rudeza. Se puso rápidamente de pie como si le hubiera picado algo. El color neutro del rostro de Inuyasha se volvió casi rojo y también la intensidad suave del ámbar de sus ojos se profundizó. Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse y temblar de miedo, apartó rápidamente la mirada de la temible suya.

- Ya veo... tan caprichosa e insensata como siempre...

Ahora fue ella quien lo miró con rencor.

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿cómo te atr...

Inuyasha alzó una mano solemnemente entrecerrando los ojos, los colores se fueron desvaneciendo del rostro, era obvio que comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

- No quiero pelear, por favor.

Su voz fue un susurro que también logró tranquilizarla a ella. La muchacha lo miró fijamente e intentó calmar su agitada respiración. Pestañeó y entreabrió los ojos sintiendo el corazón oprimirse con aquel nudo doloroso, una vocecita le gritó que apartara la mirada de la de él porque si seguía así... si seguía así bajo su halo cautivador... y entonces la joven deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se estuviera equivocando, que él en verdad la amaba, que la traición había sido sólo una ilusión, un mal sueño, no, una pesadilla...

Tuvo el repentino deseo de vomitar...

- ¡¿Kagome?!

Ella se tapó la boca y su rostro se volvió casi verde, Inuyasha supo de inmediato a qué venía todo eso, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la salita continua en donde estaba la bañera solitaria, la sentó en el borde de ella y le apartó los mechones del rostro, Kagome resopló e intentó alejarse de él, volvía a sentir toda aquella reticencia horrorosa cuando estaba tan cerca suyo que sólo provocaba incomodarla más.

- Déjame...

- Pero... ¿quieres agua?

- No... no, ya...- Ella se apartó la mano de la boca, resopló otra vez y miró hacia el techo-... estoy bien... algo que comí... o... bebí...- Musitó y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, miró al hombre con pánico, era como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de todo, de la verdad, de cómo la iba a eliminar... envenenada...

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué miras así? Kagome... ¿te encuentras bien? no me asustes de esa manera... ¿quieres que te traiga algo? ¿un té o...

- ¡No quiero nada! ¡Nada de ti! ¡Nada!- Gritó horrorizada.

No supo qué responderle. La verdad... estaba cansado de su odiosidad hacia él, de no poder reconciliarse con ella, de sentirse tan miserable... quizás merecía eso y más. Bajó la vista.

Se produjo un silencio demasiado estremecedor en la habitación. Kagome aun estaba agitada, de pronto la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía que estaba bajo un ataque de pánico que no podía controlar. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí... su instinto le había dicho la verdad, estaba en peligro... en peligro mortal...

- Bien...- Dijo al fin Inuyasha, demasiado dolido, demasiado exasperado, demasiado cansado ya de todo-... no tienes porqué repetirlo tantas veces...- La tomó inesperadamente en brazos y ella estuvo a punto de abofetearlo, pero se contuvo cuando vio la mirada temible que le dio. Kagome, por primera vez en su vida, le tuvo miedo de verdad, así que desistió y soportó estoicamente una vez más el estar en sus brazos.

Él la dejó sobre la cama con delicadeza, la cubrió con la colcha hasta el regazo y luego, irguiéndose lo bastante, la miró con seriedad sabiendo que ella lo miraba casi de reojo.

- Tu amiga quiere verte... Sango... espero que...- Cuando Kagome alzó la vista y lo desafió con ella, él frunció la frente-... qué más da, eres mi esposa y yo soy tu dueño.

Machista... machista, machista, machista... ella estiró sus labios conteniendo la rabia que sentía por él.

Se volteó y a grandes zancadas salió de allí, dejó la puerta abierta y ella se quedó con la mirada puesta en ese lugar esperando algo más... quizás que volviera o... debía estar loca como para pensar eso. Se sacudió la cabeza reprochándose a sí misma.

- Kagome...

Y entonces alzó el rostro y vio a su querida y entrañable amiga. Tuvo deseos de llorar ¿Cómo podía sentirse así ahora? Hacía un segundo moría de rabia e indignación y ahora sólo quería llorar. Estiró sus manos esperando que las de la otra joven las recibiera.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sango! ¡Sango!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Luces cansado...

Inuyasha le ofreció una copa llena de vino rojo intenso que el otro recibió gustoso. Miroku miró el líquido a contraluz notando su nitidez y así su calidad. No se podía esperar menos de él. Lo bebió y se complació de su sabor dulce y amaderado.

- Tengo mis razones- Respondió el hombre reclinándose en el sillón.

- ¿Problemas maritales?

El joven amo alzó una ceja.

- Ya circulan los rumores en la ciudad ¿verdad?

Miroku no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Algunos...

- Y supongo que en ellos soy yo el malvado ¿cierto?

¿Malvado? Más que eso. Encontró que no era prudente decirlo.

- Los problemas entre recién casados son comunes...

Inuyasha hizo una mueca ¿Quién podría haber ido con el chisme? Seguro que uno de los empleados de Kagome, de aquellos que iban al mercado o hacían el mandado...

- Tuvo una lesión leve pero no puede mover las piernas, el doctor dijo que debió ser por algún shock nervioso, no porque tuviera lesión en la columna pero...- Y por primera vez, la voz de Inuyasha se quebró delante de otra persona, los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la careta pareció resquebrarse y develar su debilidad, su increíble dolor y culpa, remordimiento, sobre todo remordimiento... se sentía tan culpable.-... todo es por mi culpa, Miroku... ahora esta medio inválida y no sabes cuanto me duele el que me odie y aborrezca...

Ocultó el rostro con sus manos rudas y grandes ocultando el llanto que lo descontroló. Miroku lo miró casi pasmado, sin saber qué hacer. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma, nunca.

- Inu... Inuyasha...

- Estoy seguro que en este momento le esta pidiendo a tu novia que la ayude a escapar de Taisho Park...- Sollozó y entonces se quitó las manos del rostro y se secó las lágrimas. Ahora volvía a lucir distinto, estaba recuperando la compostura, intentaba ser altivo, orgullo y reprimir la pena que lo embargaba-... cree que quiero matarla ¡hasta ese punto duda de mi!

Sango no suele entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás...

- Mi esposa suele ser muy persuasiva...- Respondió Inuyasha intentando sonreír pero sólo pudo hacer una mueca.

- Aun así... si mi prometida quiere entrometerse hablaré con ella... le diré lo bien que te conozco y que sólo deseas el bienestar para tu esposa.

Inuyasha suspiró dolorosamente.

- Quizás... quizás lo mejor es que la deje ir...- Cuando pronunció esas palabras, sintió un agudo dolor en la garganta y también en su pecho, apartó su mirada del azul inquietante de su amigo-... es cierto... no puedo... ser egoísta y retenerla a mi lado si me aborrece... hoy me lo ha dejado más que claro... no me perdonará, nunca lo hará...

Miroku lo miró sin saber qué decir otra vez. La situación era complicada y dolorosa en extremo... en una situación así... ni él sabría como actuar...

- Quizás... no te odia como tú piensas...

Inuyasha sonrió con amargura.

- Créeme... me odia al punto de querer abofetearme... no sé como evitó hacerlo... no quiero que sufra por mi presencia... ella bastante ha sufrido ya por mi culpa. – Alzó la barbilla y su mirada se endureció, de pronto, lo tenía todo decidido- Si ella quiere marcharse con ustedes, puede hacerlo, les prestaré mi carruaje si es necesario.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había formulado un plan sencillo con Sango, debía acudir ésta en busca de Kouga y que el hombre debía venir, con policías si fuera necesario, para sacarla de allí. Sango, pensando más sensatamente, le había dicho que, lo de los policías no iba a resultar, puesto que ella era una mujer casada y el estar con el que era su marido era un deber y no un secuestro.

Kagome no se dio por vencida y estaba decidida a urdir un plan para escapar del castillo esa misma noche... pero nada de eso fue necesario.

En medio de aquella conversación, Inuyasha entró en la habitación seguido de Miroku. Kagome volvió a sentir escalofríos cuando lo vio y no pudo evitar sentirse mareada. Su presencia la abrumaba por completo. Desvió sus ojos hacia su amiga, quien se había puesto de pie y miraba al dueño de casa como si hubiera cometido una falta de niña.

- Kagome...- Dijo de pronto Inuyasha, con su voz firme, pero sin el atisbo de altanería, ni de amenaza de antes-... he hablado con Miroku y... sé que... que no puedo hacerte entender lo mucho que me importas y que por eso no quiero dejarte ir...

- No puedes obligarme...- Masculló ella mirándolo con rencor.

Inuyasha la miró fijamente, era como si todo su mundo se hubiera desplomado. Aun conservaba un mínimo de esperanza para hacerla recapacitar, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así. Ya no habían más esperanzas para él... todo estaba perdido...

- Puedes marcharte con ellos si lo deseas, ahora mismo. Como los sirvientes son tuyos ellos también pueden hacerlo. No te retendré más.

Lo miró estupefacta, ni siquiera fue capaz de articular una palabra.

Kaede ayudó con su equipaje al igual que Sango. Ninguna de las mujeres sabía de los progresos de Kagome en cuanto a sus piernas y ésta pensaba que más tarde le revelaría su secreto. Ahora lo único que ansiaba era marcharse pronto de ahí. Casi imaginaba que él se arrepentía... ¿y si se arrepentía? ¿quería ella ahora que él se arrepintiera? Apartó aquel pensamiento bruscamente.

- Yo no sé... esto no me gusta nada ¿qué va a decir la gente? Kagome...

- No me importa lo que diga la gente, Kaede- Respondió la joven, colocándose el sombrero y luego anudando el lazo en el cuello.

- Pero una mujer no debe vivir sola ¿a dónde se ha visto eso?

La muchacha entornó los ojos.

- Estaré contigo.

- Pero yo no estaré toda la vida a tu lado, pequeña.

- Bien, no temo vivir sola.- Respondió mordiéndose los labios.

Sango la miró con reticencia.

- Kagome... piénsalo bien... es peligroso para una mujer vivir sola...

- Créeme, me sentiré más segura en mi casa que aquí.

Inuyasha entró sólo para escuchar la última frase. Ambos se miraron y otra vez Kagome sintió que su corazón se agitaba ¿cómo podía sentir eso sabiendo que él sólo deseaba destruirla? ¿y por qué la miraba de esa forma como si en verdad le doliera su partida? Apartó los ojos de los suyos, ya se sentía lo bastante mal con todo lo que estaba pasando.

- El carruaje esta listo- Anunció.

Miró a Kagome y se acercó a ella, la joven no lo miró. Él apretó los labios, la hiel corría a mares por su garganta, no dijo nada, aunque hubiera deseado rogarle, suplicarle tal vez... pero ella le temía... lo veía en sus ojos, en como su cuerpo se tensaba cuando se aproximaba, en los escalofríos que le provocaba. La tomó en brazos una última vez y ella se agitó, las mejillas, últimamente pálidas de la joven, se tornaron de súbito rojo, pero no lo miró y él tampoco buscó su mirada.

Bajaron casi todos en procesión y subieron al carruaje, los sirvientes situaron las maletas detrás del vehículo y prometieron volver a la mansión Higurashi al día siguiente, todos ellos. Sango, Miroku y Kaede entraron e Inuyasha fue el último en dejar a Kagome sentada junto a la ventanilla. Cerró la puerta y entonces la miró. Ella también lo hizo.

- Aunque te alejes así de mi vida...- Dijo él de pronto, muy serio y conmovido-... no me obligarás a alejarme de ti.

- Esto se terminó, Inuyasha.- Respondió ella en cambio. Y cuando lo dijo, su corazón pareció hacerse trizas.

- Tú no decides cuando esto se termina, mi amor.- Le dijo y la joven no fue capaz de articular palabra- Cuídate... te lo imploro.

De inmediato dio dos golpecitos al techo del carruaje y el cochero entendió, haciendo partir el vehículo. Kagome de pronto se sintió demasiado, triste, demasiado abrumada, demasiado adolorida al punto de la agonía. Gimió y no apartó la vista llorosa de la silueta esbelta y alta que cada vez parecía verse más lejos, más... inalcanzable... ¿pero no quería ella eso? Verse lejos de su presencia, de su influencia.

Cuando estuvo al fin instalada en su antigua casa, con la noche ya encima, el silencio abrumador reinante, las sombras que aparecían y desaparecían en su alcoba... sintió que le faltaba algo... que le faltaba él... que a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaban sin verse, lo extrañaba al punto que dolía...

Se acurrucó en la cama buscando calor. La sensación de miedo y terror no desapareció, al contrario, se intensificó... pensar ahora en Inuyasha y en lo lejos que se encontraba de él le hizo darse cuenta que ella misma había ido a parar a la cueva del lobo... ¿se había equivocado? ¿por qué ahora tenía más miedo que antes? ¿por qué ahora se sentía más desprotegida que en Taisho Park? jadeó... las sombras se volvieron a mover y aproximarse, ella volvió a jadear... se encontraba a la deriva... sin nadie que la protegiera ahora de la muerte que deseaba alcanzarla...

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, sus saludos y sus ánimos, no saben lo mucho que se los agradezco, me alegra que les entusiasme la historia. Gracias también a las personas que leen sin saber yo quienes son** jeje.

Bueno, uno puede tener presentimientos y todo eso, pero a veces estos nos fallan o en el caso de Kagome... sus presentimientos son ciertos pues ella esta en peligro de muerte pero cree en alguien que sólo desea protegerla... ¿no habrá hecho peor ahora que esta de vuelta en la mansión Higurashi en vez de protegida en el hermoso Taisho Park? ¿Y el veneno de Kagura estará haciendo su efecto?? jeje ya lo sabrán...

Nos vemos y cuídense mucho, gracias por la paciencia y por sus reviews.

**No me pregunten cuanto**, pero yo creo que a este fic le queda poco...

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	27. Odio

**Capítulo 27: "Odio"**

Le costó conciliar el sueño aquella primera noche, pero cuando al fin se vio envuelta en los brazos de Morfeo sólo tuvo pesadillas.

_- Cuídate... Kagome cuídate..._

- ¡¡Mamá!!

La joven despertó sobresaltada y con el corazón latiendo alborotado. Se dio cuenta que lo que había escuchado sólo había sido un sueño... ¿otra vez? antes de marcharse a Taisho Park había tenido un sueño similar y ahora que volvía a casa, huyendo del peligro, volvía soñar lo mismo ¿qué significaba? ¿por qué aun tenía tanto miedo? Todavía estaba oscuro y eso sólo reforzó su miedo. Con los ojos muy abiertos escudriñó la habitación, no era mucho lo que podía ver, pero sí escuchar. Escuchaba la madera crujiendo bajo el peso de algo... escuchaba el suave golpe de una puerta lejana al cerrarse... ¿hasta cuando iba a estar así? Quizás se estaba volviendo... loca...

No tuvo el valor para seguir durmiendo, ni siquiera para intentarlo... aunque ahora que estaba despierta lo único que podía recordar era la silueta de Inuyasha junto al castillo, mirándola mientras ella se marchaba en el carruaje...

Su vida era un desastre...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Su desayuno, señora.

Kagome intentó sonreír a la criada y esta la miró satisfecha.

- Gracias, Kagura.

- Si necesita algo, sólo llámeme.

La joven la miró intrigada.

- Tengo una duda...

Kagura se quedó estática, mirándola a la expectativa.

- ¿Si?

- ¿A que hora volviste a casa? Pensé que todos ustedes estarían de vuelta por la tarde.

- Ahh...- Kagura alzó la barbilla-... llegué antes que saliera el sol, señora, quería llegar lo antes posible para prepararle el desayuno y servirla en lo que pueda.

- ¿Te levantaste al alba sólo para servirme?- Kagome la contempló con los ojos algo más abiertos- Vaya... eres... muy amable.

La criada sólo sonrió y luego inclinó la cabeza para despedirse. La muchacha la observó un instante y luego miró la taza con el té que aun humeaba. Kagome tragó con fuerza y acercó su mano al asa de la taza, la acercó a sus labios y la bebió. En cuanto su boca rosó el líquido amargo ella tuvo deseos de vomitar, la apartó rápidamente y se tapó la boca con la mano. De pronto pensó que se sentía fatal, débil, con escalofríos y un profundo malestar en el estómago. Intentó reconfortarse, respirar profundamente una, dos, tres veces. Después de un leve instante tuvo el valor de apartarse la mano de la boca, se quitó las sábanas de encima y sacó los pies a un lado de la cama. Ir al cuarto de baño iba a ser una verdadera proeza.

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía pudo dirigir sus pasos no sin grandes y casi torturantes esfuerzos. Se afirmó en la mesita de noche, la pared, el ropero, hasta llegar a su destino. Para cuando se sentó junto a la bañera, estaba más sorprendida de sus progresos que preocupada de las nauseas. Ahora lo había logrado, había podido caminar un trecho más largo y eso era un progreso enorme. Resopló y se secó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano, la muchacha comenzó a respirar pausadamente. Si seguía así, pronto iba a poder caminar como antes y hacer las cosas que solía hacer, en vez de estar postrada en una cama. Eso la animó bastante y por segundos, el dolor y la tristeza se esfumaron de su corazón y mente. Pero aquello duró sólo un instante, porque el recuerdo de Inuyasha le golpeó la razón tan fuerte que su cuerpo entero se estremeció.

Inuyasha... Inuyasha...

Lo extrañaba... ¿a quién engañaba? Se sentía tan sola y tan... aun temerosa... ¿es que acaso el peligro no era él?

_- Yo... es cierto que desconfiaba... desconfío de él, mi niña pero... no al extremo de que el señor quiera acabar con tu vida... si fuera así, no te hubiera salvado de los lobos ¿recuerdas? Me lo contó todo... no seas tan terca pequeña... si quisiera matarte, creo que ya lo hubiera hecho anoche, llegaste muy grave y pensé que morías, el señor llamó al médico y no se despegó de ti un buen rato..._

Kaede... Kaede siempre había tenido razón... había descubierto la verdad de Kikyo... entonces ¿a quien debía temer? ¿A Inuyasha no? ¿podía confiar en sus palabras? ¿en que en verdad la amaba y no a su dinero? ¿Necesitaba una prueba para volver a confiar...? ¿una prueba pero...? ¡oh! ¿Si él venía a buscarla? Pero ahora Inuyasha tenía su dinero... ¿no era suficiente? Si tenía lo que quería, quizás ya nunca más lo vería y él estaría con... con _ella_, con Kikyo...

Otra vez se llevó la mano a la boca y tuvo deseos de vomitar, aunque esta vez no pudo controlarlo y al fin lo hizo. La alegría que había sentido despareció como la poca comida que había engullido...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Permanecía sentado en el sofá que estaba frente a la cama, casi podía verla aun ahí, recostada, con su cabello azabache desordenado por la noche agitada que él mismo le había brindado, con su sonrisa ancha en aquellos labios de los cuales nunca se saciaba, sonriéndole, mirándolo con intensidad, con la piel suave de sus brazos expuesta, provocándolo nuevamente, deseando saborearla hasta el cansancio... pero la realidad era muy diferente, ella sólo era la bruma de una imagen, un fantasma de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos, la tortuosa imagen invisible de su amor perdido.

Inuyasha apretó los labios y apartó con violencia la mirada de la cama. Se puso de pie y suspiró con fuerza ¿hasta cuando iba a poder seguir así? La verdad es que ni siquiera podía creer que él mismo la había dejado marcharse... ¡él! ¡la había dejado ir! ¿por qué? era absurdo... irracional... estúpido a cabalidad. En realidad no había sido "tan" absurdo... le había dolido tanto el rechazo de Kagome, su desprecio, su frialdad y su sufrimiento por haberla dejado en el estado en que estaba. Se sentía tan culpable por haber sido el causante de que Kagome no pudiera caminar... tan miserable, ruin y desgraciado. Aquella misma noche, en su estado de insomnio, había pensado varias veces en qué tal vez sería mejor terminar con todo, acabar con su vida. Varias veces estuvo a punto de sacar de la cajonera la pistola que guardaba en caso de emergencias.

Ahora, cuando el sol ya había alumbrado y las sombras tenebrosas de la noche habían desaparecido, pensaba nuevamente en el deseo de quitarse la vida, porque... ¿qué le quedaba ahora? Nada... ¿qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo así? Ninguno... los planes que tenía para forjar una vida digna, aquel del negocio del algodón que iba a compartir con su hermano, eso ya no tenía sentido para él. Ninguno.

Ella entró despacio en la habitación y al verlo se quedó desde el umbral observándolo con fijeza. Jamás lo había visto de esa forma, con el rostro tan desgastado, con sombras oscuras bajo sus hermosos ojos dorados, con una mueca de amargura en sus labios, con los pensamientos puestos... quizás en qué cosas. Kikyo hizo mueca, algo muy dentro de su corazón supo a quien se refería, pero de inmediato lo desechó.

- Absurdo...- Musitó muy bajito, sólo para ella. Y entonces caminó hasta él y lo abrazó desde atrás, al hacerlo, sintió como el hombre se envaraba y luego volteaba veloz. Ella le sonrió al par de ojos ansiosos que después de unos segundos, se alejaron un paso de ella denotando completa confusión.- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer le sonrió ampliamente.

- Supe que ella... ya no estaba...

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha se entrecerraron y se tornaron de un ámbar más intenso que el habitual.

- Vete...

- ¿Sigues diciendo lo mismo?- Se burló la mujer y luego se cruzó de brazos- Kagome ya no esta...

- No me importa...- Masculló apretando los puños de ambas manos- ¡Vete! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No quiero verte ¡fuera de aquí!

Kikyo lo miró con rencor.

- Te gusta que te rueguen ¿verdad?

Hastiado de ella, hizo una nueva mueca con sus labios y salió raudo de la habitación. La mujer lo siguió intentando alcanzar sus rápidas pisadas, para eso se levantó el borde de su modesto vestido intentando no tropezar.

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha por favor... ¿por qué te comportas así conmigo? ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Antes solías decir que estabas loco por mí, decías que me amabas y que no podías vivir si no estaba contigo ¿por qué te comportas de esa forma ahora conmigo? ¿me estas castigando por haberte dejado? ¿es eso? Lo hice para que no te sintieras presionado, tenías que casarte con Kagome estando yo lejos, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y me tienes toda tuya.

El hombre se detuvo y la miró fijamente, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron levemente, era la expresión de alguien a quien le hubieran contado algo muy gracioso y absurdo.

- ¿Estas loca o qué? ¿no te dije acaso que no te amo?

La garganta de ella se agitó.

- Lo dices sólo para herirme.

Él intentó reír. La actitud de ella le cansaba demasiado. Sin duda parecía no escucharlo. Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

- Inuyasha... Inuyasha...- De pronto la desesperación la invadió. Su indiferencia la abrumó a tal modo que al fin pudo darse cuenta de la verdad, la verdad que se negaba a creer, que se negaba a aceptar, algo de lo que quizás ya sabía pero que intentaba no pensar, analizar... ¿en verdad ya no la amaba? ¿sería acaso eso posible? ¡No! ¡Jamás! Corrió rodeándolo e interponiéndose a su paso, ahora Kikyou estaba a punto de llorar, de pronto la sensación de pérdida se hizo casi insoportable y sólo lograba pensar cosas irracionales.- Inuyasha ¿Por qué me dices todas esas cosas? ¿qué hice para merecer ese desprecio tuyo?- Tuvo la mirada dorada atenta en ella, pero sin emoción alguna, la mujer aferró sus manos a las mangas de su camisa- ¡Contesta! ¿por qué me tratas así? Decías que me amabas... ideamos este plan... tenías que casarte con ella y luego dejarla, ahora Kagome ya no esta ¡es nuestra oportunidad! ¡¡la fortuna ya es nuestra!!

La emoción de su mirada era nula, seguía así y la expresión de su rostro también. Kikyo no entendía porqué él actuaba así con ella, con tanta frialdad e indiferencia ¿es que acaso no tenía corazón? las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas, realmente le dolía en extremo su actitud. Si ésta era una forma de castigarla, de provocarla, había ganado ¡pero tenía que parar ya!

- Kikyo...- Pronunció él en un suave murmullo, llevando sus manos a donde ella aferraba las suyas y soltándolas de sus antebrazos-... todo cambió ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? Lo que hicimos fue cruel, malvado... jamás me perdonaré haber sido parte del plan... pero me di cuenta de mi actitud poco honorable, hacerle eso a ella, a Kagome... fue descabellado...

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé!- Chilló descontrolada-Bien... ahora dices eso... siempre has tenido algo de tonto en tu corazón.

- No es ser tonto... es ser honesto con los demás... empático... honorable...

- Fuiste débil- Masculló ya, despechada.

Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

- Claro que fui débil... me dejé llevar por ti...

Ella entrecerró los ojos con rencor.

- Decías que me amabas... morías por casarte conmigo...

En ese momento, los dorados ojos de Inuyasha se clavaron con toda sinceridad en la mirada oscura de ella, la mujer tragó apenas.

- Es que abrí los ojos, Kikyo...

Lo miró con repulsión.

- ¿¿Por qué dices eso??

- Te hubiera dado todo y de echo te lo ofrecí... pero no quisiste ya que en ese entonces era pobre...

- ¡No quería seguir viviendo en la pobreza!

Inuyasha meneó la cabeza.

- Si tu amor hubiera sido sincero... me hubieras aceptado tal y como era...

Kikyo se mofó de él.

- Ahhh ¿ves que fuiste débil? ¡Como te atreves haberme cambiado por la sonsa de Kagome!

- Te dije que había abierto los ojos... – Él de pronto deseó que comprendiera, la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijo-... eres cruel y despiadada, rencorosa hasta el punto de vengarte de un inocente... es tu hermana y aún así quieres acabar con su felicidad ¿cómo no iba a dejar de quererte? Quizás hasta nunca te amé, es cierto... tienes veneno en el corazón...

Lo miró furibunda, sus ojos se abrieron más debido a la rabia, la ira que la invadía. Se abalanzó a él y lo comenzó a golpear en el pecho, Inuyasha tuvo dificultad para detenerla, el rencor le hizo tener fuerzas casi descomunales.

- ¡Maldito! ¿cómo te atreves? ¿¿cómo te atreves??

El hombre finalmente logró atrapar sus manos con las suyas, inmovilizándola por completo, ella lo miró roja de furia, con su cabello siempre tan pulcramente peinado, ahora hecho un desastre, con el pecho agitado, los ojos brillantes de rencor.

- Tranquilízate.

La mujer dejó de agitarse poco a poco, la tensión en su cuerpo se disipó, el color de su rostro también, ella alzó la barbilla con orgullo e hizo un ademán soltándose de él.

- Cómo puedes preferir a una estúpida paralítica que ya no sirve para nada... que a mi...

- ¿Ves? Ni siquiera sé como pude alguna vez pensar en casarme contigo... tus sentimientos son tan negros como tu alma. En cambio Kagome siempre tiene buenos pensamientos para ti, a pesar de todo, te defendió la otra vez a pesar de saber lo que ideamos... ¡eso es admirable! Por eso y por todo lo que ella es por que la amo, no me importa como este, la quiero ¡más que a mi vida!

Ella no dijo nada por un instante, luego masculló.

- Ya... ya entiendo... ¿y que pasa si... si ella no existiera? ¿volverías a quererme?

Inuyasha la miró contrariado frunciendo el ceño ¿bromeaba? Arrugó más la frente.

- Nunca podría querer a otra.

Sus palabras fueron como bofetadas en el rostro. Lo miró una vez más. Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas, tantos insultos, pero ni siquiera podía articular palabra. La rabia que tanto sentía por él, se transformó definitivamente en odio a la que era su media hermana... ella... la paralítica, aun estando así Inuyasha la prefería... tenía que quitársela de encima, hacerla desaparecer de una vez por todas e Inuyasha pagaría su deslealtad, su traición al pasarse al otro bando... desgraciado... claro que las pagaría... por haber dicho todo eso también... idiota... ni siquiera sabía, el enemigo que ahora se había ganado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La criada bajó rápidamente las escaleras y miró a su alrededor esperando que nadie la estuviera observando. La mansión lucía tranquila a esa hora de la noche, oscura, silenciosa, todos dormían ya. Ella salió al jardín dejando la puerta entreabierta, se internó entre los árboles y los arbustos hasta que llegó a la pileta. La luna con sus suaves rayos de plata apenas iluminaban el lugar. Nerviosa, miró a su alrededor a pesar de que la visibilidad era escasa. Kagura jugueteó con sus blancas manos, se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la pileta un momento y luego volvió a ponerse de pie.

Desde las sombras de la noche, una figura alta y delgada apareció cubierta por una capa negra que la envolvía de pies a cabeza. La criada la miró expectante y la vez nerviosa. Cuando la recién llegada se quitó la capucha de la cabeza y su diabólicamente bello rostro quedó al descubierto, Kagura no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos por su presencia. Casi se convenció que esa mujer hacía pacto con el diablo.

- Buenas noches.

- Ha pasado más de una semana desde que se supone le das el brebaje que debía acabar con la vida de esa insulsa, y aun no hay resultados...

La doncella hizo una mueca, se sentó otra vez en el borde de la pileta y miró el pasto bajo sus pies, confundida.

- No sé... le estoy dando las hierbas que usted me indicó... la dosis en los últimos días ha aumentado... debería estar... muerta...

Kikyo hizo una mueca de desprecio.

- Pero no lo esta, _querida_...

- No sé... sí se bebe el té a diario... aunque... ha estado bastante más delgada y desmejorada, débil... como lo estaba la señora, la madre de Kagome, se supone que el veneno esta haciendo efecto... aunque más lentamente... quizás el organismo de ella es más fuerte que el de la difunta señora Higurashi...

- Quizás tu no estas haciendo bien tu trabajo, _querida_...- Masculló la otra, cruzándose de brazos.

La doncella la observó ofendida.

- He hecho exactamente lo que me pidió. Le doy el veneno en el té y ella se lo bebe todo. Esta haciendo efecto, lo sé, Kagome no logra comer nada, incluso se ha desmayado, menos mal que es tan testaruda que se niega a que la vea un médico, si alguien se entera de lo que estamos haciendo entonces...

Kikyo torció la boca, exasperada.

- Nadie se dará cuenta ¡por Dios! De eso se trata esto...- Apretó los labios y respiró fuerte un par de veces, pensando, ideando la mejor forma de acabar con el estorbo al que consideraba a Kagome, para vengarse de él... el siguiente sería Inuyasha... sí, pero luego de atraparlo y volverlo a engatusar...- Bien... quizás... haya que esperar un poco más... – Miró fijo a la mujer-... vas a aumentar la dosis, mañana mismo, ella tiene que morir esta semana, ya no soporto vivir de la caridad...

La criada suspiró pesadamente. A veces, no se sentía muy bien saber que estaba bajo las órdenes de aquella mujer tan detestable.

- Esta bien...- Murmuró resignada.

Kikyo se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha, alzó la barbilla una vez más.

- Si las cosas no funcionan, ya tomaré medidas más drásticas... quizás un veneno efectivo y definitivo pueda resultar...

Kagura sólo asintió. La mujer salió de allí sin siquiera despedirse.

Kikyo caminó aprisa, sus zapatos de tacón resonaron en el empedrado de las calles solitarias, a pesar del ruido que producían, no alteraron en nada la silenciosa quietud de la noche.

Inuyasha la observó sobre su caballo desde una esquina, camuflado en su capa de negro terciopelo. Desde que había tenido la última conversación con Kikyo, había desconfiado de ella, de sus intenciones...

_- Ya... ya entiendo... ¿y que pasa si... si ella no existiera? ¿volverías a quererme?_

En el momento en que ella lo había dicho, no le había tomado el peso que significaba realmente. Cuando se dio cuenta del peligro que significaban esas palabras, entonces reaccionó, con pavor, lo que podía significar. Kikyo era perversa, y sí... bien podría hacer algo contra la vida de su querida Kagome.

Desde aquella vez venía a vigilar el sueño de ella, esperando... y ahora la encontraba ahí, saliendo a esas horas de la noche... era obvio que estaba aliada con alguien pero... ¿quién? ¿Kaede? Imposible, aquella anciana era como una madre... ¿Quién? Algún criado, quizás... pero eran tantos... ¡Dios! Si Kagome estaba en peligro en su propia casa... en su propio hogar... ¿cómo iba a salvarla? ¿cómo iba a protegerla? ¿Cómo iba a evitar que cayera en problemas? ¿apartarla del peligro en que estaba? ¡¿cómo?! Tuvo miedo, no, pavor por Kagome. Debería haber seguido a Kikyo, acorralarla, apretar su garganta nuevamente y obligarla a decirle la verdad, qué pretendía... amenazarla, si le hacía algo a su esposa entonces ahora sí no tendría piedad ni remordimientos... pero la preocupación y el pánico fue más fuerte que su odio, bajó del caballo de un salto y corrió en dirección de la mansión Higurashi. Quizás con suerte encontraba a su cómplice.

Abrió la reja de hierro forjado y cruzó el jardín a paso veloz, observando ansioso a su alrededor, con el corazón agitado, la mandíbula tensa, los puños apretados... atravesó los prados, entre los arbustos esperando la rata rastrera cómplice de Kikyo, pero no vio nada, su corazón comenzó a latir más desbocado, de pronto él perdió el control, estaba en pánico, tuvo el horrible presentimiento que algo malo le había sucedido a Kagome. Corrió hasta el sendero de piedrecillas y saltó las escalas que daban a la puerta principal, golpeó con sus puños una, dos, tres veces y luego el golpeteo fue intermitente debido a la desesperación.

Un criado somnoliento y legañoso, que bostezó sin educación frente a su cara fue quien le abrió. Vestía su típica camisa de dormir a rayas, con un gorro que cubría su calvicie y sostenía una vela sobre un candelabro en sus manos. Ni siquiera lo miró.

- Que horas son estas para...

Corrió y subió los peldaños de la gran escala de dos en dos. No sabía cuál era su habitación, así que las abrió intempestivamente una por una, esperando encontrarla, debido al ruido aparecieron otros criados en la planta baja y un segundo más tarde la propia Kaede abrió la puerta de su habitación, contrariada y sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Inuyasha alcanzó a escuchar la voz de la niñera llamándolo, cuando abrió una de las tantas puertas entonces la encontró. Su corazón pareció detenerse.

Kagome se encontraba sentada junto a la cama, sus pies desnudos tocaban el suelo de madera, ella tenía el rostro bajo, los cabellos le caían encima de la cara hasta tocar casi el piso, ella tenía arcadas, sollozaba apretándose el estómago y temblaba por completo. El hombre se aproximó y la tomó en brazos con un solo ademán. La muchacha no reaccionó, su cuerpo casi inerte se desplomó en su regazo, Inuyasha la acomodó en sus brazos mientras intentaba hablarle. Ella estaba pálida como la luz de la luna, sudaba por completo, el flequillo sin brillo se le pegaba a la frente, estaba delgada, más delgada de lo que recordaba y ahora desmayada, sin sentido, en sus brazos.

- ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!! ¡Despierta, Kagome!

Salió con la joven rápidamente de la habitación, la anciana Kaede lo siguió desesperada, al bajar las escaleras los criados miraron y varios murmullos aterrados se dejaron escuchar, Inuyasha también los escuchó.

- La maldición... la maldición de los Higurashi...

El hombre atrajo contra su pecho el cuerpo casi inmóvil de la que era su esposa. Parecía ahora enajenado, un loco. La maldición que había escuchado... esa de que todos los Higurashi debían morir tarde o temprano... ¡no! ¡No! ¡Eso no era posible! ¡Esto no era maldición! ¡Esto debía ser obra de Kikyo!

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron, leí cada uno de ellos y también gracias a aquellas personas que sólo leen, de por sí ya es un honor que brinden un instante en la lectura de este fic**. Sé que demoro un poco en la actualización, pero ya saben que sigo estando bastante ocupada y con muchas cosas qué hacer, en compensación, he escrito capítulos más largos para que se entretengan, aunque cuando termino de escribir quedo literalmente muerta xDxDxD pero eso no ha evitado que ya piense en un nuevo fic... u.u'

Bueno, nos vemos pronto, ya saben que al fic le queda poco (no me pregunten cuanto exactamente, no sé, lo único que sé es que es poco)

Cuídense muchísimo...

**_Lady_**


	28. Reconciliación

****

Capítulo 28: "Reconciliación"

Subió con ella en sus brazos al caballo e instó a éste a cabalgar lo más rápido posible hasta la única persona en la cual dejaría a Kagome en sus manos.

Su fiel equino cabalgó veloz por el empedrado guiado por Inuyasha. El hombre tenía la vista fija en el frente, el miedo lo hacía sudar y también aferrar a su esposa muy fuerte contra su pecho, su mente era un torbellino de imágenes, tenía en la retina grabada aquella escena de ella sollozando y aferrándose el estómago con dolor... sólo volverlo a recordar le dolía el corazón, su sufrimiento era el suyo, no podía soportar verla así...

_- La maldición... la maldición de los Higurashi..._

Qué maldición ni qué nada, estaba seguro, ahora sí lo confirmaba, que Kikyo estaba metida en todo esto... ¡por todos los Dioses! Pero no quería pensar en eso, no quería ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que esa mujer tuviera que ver en lo que le estaba pasando Kagome porque estaba seguro que la mataría... y no quería pensar en eso, sino en su esposa, debía salvarla, como sea... no podía estar así ¡no! ¡no! Ella no lo dejaría... ¡no! Kagome no iba a tener el mismo futuro de sus padres ¡no! Haría lo que fuera por doblarle la mano al destino... ¡lo que fuera!

- Kagome... ¡Kagome!- Masculló desesperado, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y conteniendo un nudo en la garganta.

La muchacha no reaccionó, seguía inconsciente, blanca e inmóvil.

Sentía que iba a entrar en pánico, apartó rápidamente la vista del rostro de la joven y con los ojos nublados de lágrimas divisó al fin la casa de paredes blanca y dos pisos que servía de consulta médica.

Detuvo el caballo y bajó con Kagome en sus brazos. Con dos grandes zancadas llegó a la puerta y la abrió con una fuerte patada. Myoga estaba sentado tras su escritorio, escribiendo con atención hasta que fue interrumpido abruptamente por el hombre. Casi le da un infarto pues a esa hora de la noche todo era silencio... hasta ahora.

Lo miró bajo el arco de sus anteojos. La expresión desesperada de Inuyasha lo turbó por completo.

- Por favor, haga algo ¡necesita su ayuda!

Inuyasha la depositó en la cama baja que estaba tras un biombo. Le apartó el flequillo húmedo de la frente rogando por milésima vez para que ella estuviera bien. El anciano se situó segundos más tarde a su lado, miró a la joven con atención, luego le abrió los ojos inspeccionándolos, en seguida se apartó y caminó hasta un estante. Inuyasha lo observó ansioso en todo momento.

- Mmmm debes tranquilizarte muchacho...

- ¿Qué tiene? ¿se encuentra bien? ¡dígame!

El anciano tenía un frasco marrón oscuro en su mano, lo destapó y lo acercó a la nariz de la joven. Lo deslizó dos veces antes de que ella comenzara a entreabrir los ojos, arrugar la nariz y ladear el rostro a un lado, evitándolo. El alma de Inuyasha pareció volver a su cuerpo.

- Fue un desmayo... no es tan grave...- Murmuró el anciano, dejando el frasquito sobre una mesa y sentándose junto a la muchacha-... niña Kagome ¿me escucha?

Inuyasha le tomó fuertemente las manos heladas, mirándola con atención. La muchacha tosió un poco debido a que el fuerte olor a amoníaco le picaba la garganta, nariz y los ojos, luego se repuso, el color regresó a sus mejillas, cuando dejó de toser se tranquilizó y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, respirando pausadamente. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se centraron en la mirada ámbar del que era su esposo. A su lado, Myoga le tomaba el pulso de una muñeca.

- Inu... ¿yasha?- Pronunció al fin, frunciendo otra vez la frente en señal de incredulidad. Luego miró a su alrededor y al anciano que estaba a su lado. Su turbación aumentó- Qué... qué...

- Tranquilícese, señora...- Dijo Myoga irguiéndose lentamente y luego mirándola con atención-... estuvo desmayada por bastante rato, sólo es eso...

Kagome se llevó una mano a la frente y entrecerró los ojos. La poca luz de las velas era suficiente para que le dolieran las pupilas.

- ¿Desmayada? Nooo...- Gimió, casi sin voz-... otra vez...

Los ojos de Inuyasha se agrandaron llenos de pánico.

- ¡¿Cómo que otra vez?! – Y se aproximó más a ella completamente nervioso y preocupado.

La joven se quitó la mano de la frente y entonces lo miró. La expresión de su mirada era sorprendida y algo avergonzada, las mejillas cenicientas de inmediato se tiñeron de rubor, el corazón latió de pronto tan fuerte que pareció devolverla completamente a la vida. Quiso decir algo, pero aquella mirada ámbar tan brillante, sagaz e inquisidora sólo logró abrumarla... y por eso sus labios temblaron... y ni un sonido salió de ellos.

- Su corazón late muy aprisa...- Interrumpió el anciano y entonces la muchacha apartó la mirada avergonzada de Inuyasha, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Myoga escuchaba sus latidos por el estetoscopio que posaba sobre su pecho-... pero es lo normal... ¿ha tenido otro malestar?

La joven lo miró y retuvo el aliento. Sabía que Inuyasha la observaba, si sentía su mirada quemante en ella, aquello sólo lograba alterarla más, incomodarla, avergonzarla... temerle...

- Me... me gustaría estar... a solas con usted...- Musitó.

Inuyasha se quedó con sus labios entreabiertos, impresionado. Cuando Myoga lo miró, el hombre reaccionó al pedido, posó nuevamente sus ojos en ella que evitaba mirarlo y eso le dolió demasiado, tanto, que sentía el pecho oprimido, el corazón lastimado. Lo entendió. Kagome no lo había perdonado... quizás... quizás jamás lo haría. Bajó la vista derrotado, sintió aquel nudo doloroso en la garganta, aquello que lo abrumaba, le dolía, lo torturaba. Suspiró pesadamente y se puso de pie, miró a Myoga sin poder evitar la preocupación.

- Esperaré afuera.

La joven alzó el rostro y lo miró, sólo para ver su espalda alejarse finalmente tras la puerta. Kagome sintió demasiado pesar, apretó los labios... ¿se arrepentía de ser tan fría con él? la verdad... ahora así...

- Es una lástima que aun estén separados ¿Cuándo van a reconciliarse?

La muchacha miró al anciano con seriedad.

- Lo nuestro ya no tiene solución.

- Se quieren, es obvio... no hay que ser tan orgulloso en asuntos del corazón- Dijo el anciano, mirándola con atención.

Kagome apartó la mirada de él. No dijo nada por unos segundos, su corazón era un torbellino aun sabiendo que su esposo estaba al otro lado de la puerta ¿la quería? ¿en verdad la quería? Inuyasha... él la había traído al médico. Cielos... cierto... últimamente se había sentido muy mal... ¿qué era lo que tenía? ¿Moriría acaso igual que sus padres? ¿era ese su destino? ¿y cómo Inuyasha había sabido lo mal que se encontraba esa noche? ¿la había ayudado? ¿la había... _salvado_?

Suspiró pesadamente, luego movió la cabeza intentando negar la debilidad que estaba sintiendo por... por Inuyasha...

- ¿Qué hago aquí?

- La trajo el señor Taisho, estaba desmayada- Pronunció el anciano.

Kagome bajó los ojos y se sintió muy tonta. Era lógico que eso ya se lo había dicho.

- Me... me he sentido muy mal últimamente...

- Es obvio que algo le esta pasando- Dijo el anciano, poniéndose de pie- Los desmayos son a consecuencia de algo... luce desmejorada ¿ha tenido náuseas?

- ¡Oh! Sí, sí... mareos, vómitos, cansancio... – Kagome tragó apenas, los ojos se agolparon de lágrimas-... dígame... ¿estoy enferma? Es... es como estaba mi madre... ¿voy a morir? ¿es eso?

El anciano volteó y caminó hasta su escritorio, allí dejó el estetoscopio y acomodó sus gafas, meditabundo.

- No... no lo sé...

- ¡Mi madre estaba así como estoy yo ahora!- Bramó la joven, temblando de miedo- Usted no sabe lo que tengo ¿verdad? Voy a morir... es eso...

- Sus síntomas podrían ser cualquier cosa... – Respondió el anciano. La joven dejó de sollozar-... desde un mal estomacal hasta... bueno... deberé examinarla mejor.

Kagome sollozó una vez más.

- No va a encontrar nada...

El anciano se acercó otra vez a ella, encendió una pequeña lucecita que acercó a sus ojos, estudiando sus pupilas, luego examinó el color de su lengua, palpó sus amígdalas, se apartó y la miró fijo, frunciendo el ceño.

- Hay algo... que no he querido comentarle pues... la verdad esperaba el momento para hacerlo.

La joven lo observó expectante, sintiendo aquel temblor incontrolable que anunciaba algo muy malo... muy malo, lo presentía.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué quiere decirme? ¿sabe lo que tengo? Es la maldición ¿verdad? Nadie sabe lo que mi madre tuvo y ahora... ahora me pasa esto a mí...

El anciano negó con su cabeza.

- No existe tal maldición, me extraña que usted crea en semejante tontería...

- ¿Y entonces? – Abrió más los ojos, sorprendida- ¿Lo sabe? ¿sabe que tenía ella?

Myoga bajó la vista y se palpó la barba encanecida con sus manos, meditando sus palabras.

- Nosotros... nosotros los médicos siempre pensamos que para todo hay una causa, una razón... nos enseñan a no creer en embrujos, mal de ojos y todo ese tipo de cosas... – Miró a la muchacha que lo observaba expectante, tuvo pena de ella, su rostro sombrío y atemorizado le revelaba que la joven en verdad creía que estaba muriendo por una maldición-... es cierto que aun la ciencia tiene muchos misterios... el cuerpo humano es tan complejo... quizás con el tiempo sepamos a cabalidad el origen y también la cura de ciertas enfermedades... nada es al azar... ni producto de magia o... maldición... atendí a su madre y lo de ella era de por sí misterioso... nunca supe lo que pasaba... porqué de pronto su cuerpo se deterioró... debía haber una razón, estaba seguro... lamentablemente en vida, nunca pude averiguar lo que era...- Hizo una pausa, aspiró aire para darse valor, miró a la joven fijamente, esta lo observaba casi pasmada-... tenía una muestra de su sangre la cual sólo pude encontrar lo que buscaba una vez que su madre falleció... no lo hice solo... algunos colegas cooperaron en la investigación, el caso era muy complicado, un enigma... pero como le dije antes... todo tiene una razón, una explicación... y finalmente la encontramos... – Tragó fuerte una vez más-... por su bien le revelaré lo que encontramos en su sangre...- Kagome lo miró casi sin respirar-... veneno... su madre fue envenenada, poco a poco... lentamente... no hay maldición alguna.

Ella abrió aun más los ojos, debido a la enorme sorpresa y además miedo que eso le causaba, sus labios se entreabrieron, sus mejillas volvieron a palidecer, su cuerpo tembló de pánico, no supo ni qué decir.

Myoga meneó la cabeza.

- Usted no debería confiar en los sirvientes de su casa... quizás hubiera sido mejor permanecer en Taisho Park...

Kagome se abrazó a sí misma, sollozó cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, pero no lo escuchaba a él, sólo podía pensar en su pobre madre, sufriendo el día a día, debilitándose, todo por... ¡por un envenenamiento! Aquello casi la hizo perder la razón, se esforzó por respirar y mantenerse consciente ¡a pesar de que cada segundo que pasaba sólo podía imaginar el sufrimiento de su madre causado por alguien cercano! ¡Alguien de su propia casa!

- No... no puede ser...- Gimió, mirando aterrada al anciano.- No...

- Le sacaré un poco de sangre e investigaré... tardaré un par de días... en cuanto tenga el resultado se lo haré saber... de momento creo que lo mejor sería que recibiera la comida e incluso el agua que beba de una persona de suma confianza... también sería muy bueno, por seguridad, que volviera con su esposo... estoy seguro que él la protegerá... – Miró a la joven con aprehensión, ella lucía ajena a sus palabras, parecía absorta en el miedo, en los dolorosos recuerdos de su madre-... niña, escuche... es muy apresurado para decir que usted también puede estar pasando por lo mismo... quizás hasta puede que sean buenas nuevas para usted... pero debe cuidarse, prométame que saldrá de la mansión Higurashi... ¿lo hará? No esta segura en esa casa ni en la gente que la habita...

Pero ella no escuchaba, porque estaba aterrada, tan aterrada que ni siquiera podía reaccionar. Su mente se sumergió en el pasado, en los días en que su madre ni siquiera podía alimentarse, en las noches de terrible agonía... en el olor a muerte con el que despertaba cada día...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Myoga se lo contó todo a un estupefacto Inuyasha. Tenía qué hacerlo, Kagome no podía confiar en nadie, salvo en él y el anciano estaba seguro que ese hombre la protegería ¿no eran esposos? Además esta era una muy buena oportunidad para reconciliarlos. El galeno conocía de toda la vida al joven Taisho así como a Kagome, ellos debían estar juntos, sabía que se amaban.

Cuando Inuyasha entró nuevamente en la habitación, miró a su esposa con aprehensión y dudó avanzar hacia ella. Kagome estaba sentada en la cama, blanca como la misma luna, los ojos enrojecidos, llenos de lágrimas y perdida en el terror de sus pensamientos. En _shock_, dijo Myoga.

- Kagome...- Susurró, llamándola con su voz angustiada, dolida. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de su reacción. Debía llevarla de vuelta a casa, a la de ambos, Taisho Park ¿lo querría? ¿aceptaría ella? Pero estaba sumergida en el pánico de la noticia ¿qué podía hacer para que volviera a la realidad?

La muchacha ladeó el rostro y lo miró. No era una mirada vacía ni perdida la que lo observaba, ella pestañeó y se mordió los labios. Suspiró fuertemente al verlo ahí, cerca suyo, de pronto, parecía que el alma había regresado al cuerpo.

- Inu... Inuyasha...

No le bastó más a él para ir hasta ella y abrazarla fuertemente. La joven lo abrazó con fuerza a su cuello y escondió el rostro en él, sollozó y tembló llena de pánico, no quería soltarlo, sentía que si lo hacía iba a quedar desprotegida, a merced de la muerte que la acosaba.

- Tranquila... tranquila...- Murmuró el hombre en su oído y le besó la sien con cariño, deseaba tanto hacerlo, volver a tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir la tibieza de su menudo cuerpo, aspirar el aroma entrañable de sus cabellos. La estrechó más fuerte contra su pecho.- Kagome... ven conmigo... te lo ruego... por favor... por favor...

Ella dejó de sollozar y apartó el rostro de él un momento, lo miró a los ojos con las lágrimas aun en sus mejillas, el dolor vivo en su corazón, los terribles recuerdos en su mente.

Inuyasha estaba ahí, sosteniéndola fuertemente, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndola, protegiéndola, haciendo revivir cada poro de su piel, su esencia completa. Su mirada dorada pareció brindarle un calor extraño en su pecho y en su estómago, las nauseas desaparecieron y por fin, después de tantos días, no se sintió enferma, ni asqueada. Inuyasha... casi no podía creer lo equivocada que había estado con él... lo había lastimado también, lo había abandonado y desconfiado al punto de dudar de su amor... había pensado en que él era quien quería acabar con su vida, cuando a todas luces... y ahora lo comprendía... era otra la persona... otra... pero... ¿quién? ¿Kikyo? Kikyo no estaba en su casa ahora... volvió a abrazar a Inuyasha y a esconder el rostro en su tibio cuello.

- Lo siento... lo siento tanto... no debí... no debí dudar de ti... ¡perdóname!

El hombre le tomó el rostro y la miró fijo, intentó sonreírle pero ella aun seguía en pánico.

- No debes pedirme perdón, fui yo quien comenzó todo esto, tú debes perdonarme...

- No... no... dudé de ti... la verdad no dudaba pero... fui testaruda... quería lastimarte... ¡lo siento tanto!- Y volvió a esconder el rostro en su cuello- No quiero estar sola... no quiero volver a esa casa... tengo miedo... quiero estar contigo, sólo contigo... por siempre...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun era de noche cuando volvieron a Taisho Park. Los dos, solos, sobre el caballo, a galope suave, cruzando la campiña que rodeaba el castillo. Cuando Inuyasha bajó, estiró sus brazos para llevarla en ellos hasta el interior del hogar, Kagome confió en él y se dejó caer, pero en seguida se apartó. Aquello turbó a Inuyasha y una nueva sombra de temor lo embargó. Pero la joven se afirmó en el lomo del caballo y lo miró con atención.

- Yo... ya puedo... caminar...

Y entonces ella dio un paso lento en su dirección y luego otro más seguro. Al tercero cayó en el pecho de él y lo abrazó. Inuyasha no cabía de tanta felicidad, la estrechó más fuerte y besó luego su frente, sus mejillas y sus cabellos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡Kagome! ¡¡Kagome!!

La joven sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte. También se sentía muy contenta, era como si la felicidad de él de pronto se hubiera traspasado a ella. Inuyasha la tomó en sus brazos, sabía que podía caminar pero quería mimarla ahora.

- Puedo caminar ahora, bájame...- Protestó Kagome suavemente.

Pero él le brindó una sonrisa tierna, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

- No, necesitas descansar, te llevaré a la habitación.

Podría protestar pero no iba a hacerlo ahora, la muchacha se sentía feliz dentro de la amargura. A pesar del profundo dolor y del miedo que antes había sentido, ahora era como si todo aquello hubiera desaparecido. Era lo que causaba estar nuevamente cerca de él, de Inuyasha. Su presencia provocaba seguridad en ella, alegría, optimismo... todo, por él.

Le pareció un segundo el recorrido que hicieron, que él hizo, hasta llegar a la habitación que antes habían compartido. A la joven se le encogió el corazón al recordar la triste separación, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

El hombre la depositó con suma suavidad en la cama, al incorporarse, no pudo moverse ya que la muchacha aun lo sostenía del cuello, la miró sonriendo, ella estaba muy seria ahora.

- No te vayas...

Inuyasha dejó de sonreír. Entonces suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Kagome lo soltó, pero en cambio tomó sus manos cálidas entre las suyas y las besó. El hombre no pudo reprimirse más y la besó con vehemencia en la boca. No tuvo oposición de su esposa, al contrario, Kagome le respondió igual sedienta de sus besos y ansiosa por sus caricias. Inuyasha pensó en el instante en que la besaba, que definitivamente si no estaba con ella su vida no tenía sentido, la amaba profundamente y moriría si algo malo le pasaba. La estrechó más contra su cuerpo mientras la pasión iba despertando en ellos... como antes... como siempre... la verdad es que ahora volvían a sentirse vivos y felices, sus corazones volvieron a latir como si fueran uno...

- Te amo...- Murmuró Inuyasha, cuando se apartó de su boca y la miró con atención.

La joven recostó la cabeza en la almohada, alzó los brazos enrollándolos nuevamente en su cuello, atrayéndolo hasta ella, lo besó una vez más con suavidad pero él le respondió con ardiente pasión.

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: **Hola nuevamente, gracias por todos sus comentarios, ustedes son parte de la historia pues sus mensajes me motivan a escribir más rápido. También gracias a quienes leen solamente, siempre digo que es ya un honor el que se tomen el tiempo solamente de leer esta historia. Gracias**.

Ya era hora que nuestra pareja se reconciliara, aunque aun hay muchas cosas que resolver ¿verdad? obvio... y misterios que develar...

Bueno, me voy a dormir, cuídense mucho, gracias otra vez y nos vemos pronto con los últimos capítulos de éste fic.

_**Lady**_.


	29. La Equivocación de Kagome

**Capítulo 29: "La equivocación de Kagome"**

La besaba con locura, hambriento de sus besos, la estrechaba más contra sí, creyendo que quizás era un sueño y que en cualquier momento iba a despertar. Ella sentía la fuerte pasión con que él respondía a sus besos y caricias. Esto era tan diferente, ni siquiera la primera noche de bodas había sido así, tan... tan apasionada, ardiente. Fue extraña y placentera la sensación que tuvo cuando Inuyasha deslizó su mano bajo la camisa de dormir y tocó sus piernas con suavidad, con el simple toque de sus yemas era capaz de consumirse en fuego. Kagome apartó la boca de la suya y jadeó, miró a Inuyasha algo impresionada, lo tenía muy cerca suyo, su nariz tocaba la de él, sus labios aun eran rozados por los de su esposo, ansioso aún.

- Dijiste...- Y su voz apenas fue audible debido a la enorme agitación que sentía, casi se quedaba sin aliento. Frunció el caño y sonrió apenas-... dijiste que me ibas a dejar descansar...

Entonces Inuyasha se apartó sólo un poco para contemplarla. En principio su rostro lucía preocupado, pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Kagome, él también sonrió.

- ¿Quieres que te deje dormir?

- ¡No!

Y ella lo acercó fuerte a su rostro y lo besó. Aquello lo sorprendió pero luego la abrazó deslizando sus manos tras su espalda y acercándola a él. Otra vez comenzó el juego de besos hambrientos y caricias ardientes, nunca ninguno de los dos se había dejado llevar tanto por la pasión como ahora, era como si de pronto sus cuerpos actuaran de forma incontrolable, que el simple echo de estar cerca o el roce del otro provocaba el más infinito placer, ardor y descontrol.

Hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer, en el preciso instante en que ambos se separaron, Kagome observó los primeros rayos del sol que aparecieron tras las montañas. Se quedó quieta, casi hipnotizada por los colores anaranjados, amarillos, rojos y púrpuras de las nubes que revoloteaban junto al sol que recién salía. Se sentía tan tranquila ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido, del miedo horrible que había experimentado por semanas en su mansión, sola, de sentirse enferma, con malestares. Frunció el ceño. Qué extraño. Ahora ni siquiera tenía nauseas... ¡oh! Quizás era porque no había desayunado... el veneno ¡Dios del cielo! ¡El veneno! ¿quién podría estarla envenenando? Sus mejillas enrojecieron aun más y tembló de miedo, acurrucándose de forma fetal en la cama.

La observó y de inmediato supo que ella se había sumergido en sentimientos de terror y preocupación. Se acercó tras su espalda y deslizó sus manos por su cintura, enlazando sus manos contra su vientre. Él estaba en su espalda ahora, apegado a ella, dándole besos suaves en el cuello intentando calmarla.

- Dime que es lo que te preocupa...

De inmediato Kagome volteó y se encontró con el fulgor del ámbar de su mirada. Aunque se dio cuenta que había arruinado el momento, no pudo evitarlo y se lamentó internamente despertar a la amenazante realidad. Bajó la vista y suspiró fuertemente.

- No puedo... no puedo evitarlo...- Alzó la mirada aprehensiva a él-... y... si...- Jadeó-... si algo pasa... – Lo vio arrugar la frente y palidecer de preocupación, la muchacha tragó con fuerza-... si... si estoy enferma...

Inuyasha posó su mano cálida en la mejilla, Kagome sintió otra vez aquel nudo doloroso en la garganta y las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. La verdad es que sólo imaginar que pudiera pasarle lo que le sucedió a su madre la aterraba, pero más que aterrarla, le dolía... porque eso significaría morir y no ver jamás el rostro de Inuyasha, ni sentir su calor, ni sus caricias, ni su ronca y potente voz... y justo ahora... ahora que sabía que la amaba, que ya no tenía dudas ¿por qué el destino era así, tan injusto? Si tan solo no lo hubiera conocido... quizás así ahora no sufriría tanto por la pérdida...

- Estarás bien, lo sé- Respondió Inuyasha, acercando su frente a la suya, la mano sobre su mejilla se volvió casi posesiva- Deja de pensar en eso.

- No puedo... – Sollozó-... no puedo... ¿por qué? ¿por qué me sucede todo esto? ¿qué he hecho yo? ¿por qué justo cuando comenzaba a ser inmensamente feliz esta la posibilidad de perderte? ¡¿por qué?!

Inuyasha endureció la mandíbula y fue a él quien esta vez se le formó un nudo tétrico y agudo en la garganta. Apartó sólo un poco el rostro para tener una visión completa de ella. Kagome lo miraba asustada, aterrada y adolorida, confusa y temerosa. Arrugó más la frente, no estaba enfadado de sus palabras, estaba asustado de ellas y se quitaba de la mente una y otra vez que aquel destino sin ella no existía.

- Escúchame...- Susurró con fervor y sus ojos se fijaron en los de ella con posesión-... vas a estar bien, lo prometo, nada malo te sucederá... lo que sea que tengas mi amor, pasará, ya verás, te recuperarás y estaremos juntos por siempre.

La muchacha no pudo evitarlo, se quedó atrapada en su mirada y deseó con todas sus fuerzas creer en las fervientes palabras de él, que en verdad iba a sanarse de lo que fuera que tuviera, no tendría el mismo destino de sus padres, no, ahora estaba bajo el cuidado y la protección de Inuyasha. Debía confiar en que las cosas mejorarían. Se acurró en silencio en su pecho y suspiró, mientras sentía la caricia de las manos de él en sus cabellos. Entrecerró los ojos, cansada y deseando estar tranquila. ¡Dios! No podía creer que su media hermana fuera la culpable de todo, sólo pensarlo la horrorizaba ¿tanto era su odio contra ellos? Pero aun le parecía casi increíble que la mujer que tanto apreció, la que alguna vez había sido su confidente, su amiga, deseaba acabar con su vida... como lo había hecho con sus padres. Eso le hizo aferrarse con sus manos a los hombros de Inuyasha, fue tanta la presión que casi enterró sus uñas en la dura y caliente piel de su esposo. Fue involuntario, en todo caso.

- Ey, gatita... ¿Qué sucede ahora?

Aunque su tono fue juguetón e informal, Kagome no pudo evitar estremecerse. Apartó la mejilla del abrigo del pecho que él le brindaba y lo miró. Se sintió miserable, avergonzada e incómoda. No quería pensar más en estas cosas, pero era una sombra que la acosaba, que jamás la dejaría libre, que siempre la perseguiría, era inevitable.

- Yo...- Lo miró con intensidad, luego se mordisqueó los labios, la reacción de Inuyasha fue involuntaria pero notoria para ella, hizo una mueca intentando sonreír-...lo siento... nada... no me hagas caso.

Inuyasha se apartó un par de centímetros, lo suficiente para aplacar el deseo por su joven esposa. Era algo vergonzoso reaccionar así de forma tan incontrolable cuando estaban en una conversación tan seria, intentó poner el mejor rostro de seriedad que pudo pero la verdad era que se sintió muy tonto. Jamás se había descontrolado tanto, pensaba que a su edad, ya nada nuevo podría pasarle. Carraspeó e intentó fruncir el ceño nuevamente. Necesitaba saber su preocupación, necesitaba desesperadamente saber qué era lo que tanto le dolía.

- Vamos, dímelo, quiero saber.- Demandó, con su voz ronca, preocupada y con un leve tinte autoritario.

La joven no supo captar el ultimo sentimiento de Inuyasha, si lo hubiera adivinado, de puro orgullo no hubiera hablado. Odiaba el autoritarismo.

- Kikyo...

Y sólo aquel nombre que quedó en el aire de la habitación logró hacerlo estremecer, hervir la sangre de rabia, sentir la hiel venenosa en su boca y garganta. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de desprecio y asco. Sólo recordarla lograba revivir sentimientos casi asesinos. Quería hacerla desaparecer, apartarla de Kagome y que jamás siquiera supiera de ella, que no la recordara más porque incluso creía que sus pensamientos malignos podrían lastimar a su esposa, que ni siquiera se atreviera a mirarla o...

Kagome lo miró atentamente. Jamás había visto tal expresión de horror en Inuyasha y también... aquello la sorprendió y pudo haberla atemorizado pues él lucía casi como un loco asesino. Pero confiaba en su Inuyasha... y ella tenía que aplacar su ira, su enojo, ya que sin querer lo había provocado. Estiró su mano y acarició con sus finos y delgados dedos su mejilla endurecida.

Tenía que controlarse, debía hacerlo y liberar de su mente aquel pensamiento asesino... debía hacerlo, por ella... cerró los ojos con fuerza y resopló. Mentalmente contó hasta más de 20, tenía que disipar el pensamiento... aplacar su furia y rencor... por ella, sólo por ella...

- Continúa...- Murmuró, pero la muchacha bajó la vista, decidida a no hacerlo-... por favor... quiero saber qué es lo que sucede.

Kagome volvió a alzar la mirada a él. Era suplica y preocupación lo que veía en sus ojos dorados. Suspiró derrotada ¿cómo no iba a decirle lo que sentía?

- No puedo creer... es difícil de...- La joven parecía turbada y algo descolocada-... difícil de imaginar que... que _ella...-_ De pronto el tono de su voz se volvió casi un murmullo, como si nombrara a alguien prohibido-... quiera destruirme...

- ¿No lo crees?

La muchacha volvió a morderse el labio, avergonzada. Esta vez no tuvo el mismo efecto provocador en Inuyasha.

- La verdad... – Cerró los ojos y suspiró-... no puedo creer... que Kikyo... haya envenenado a mi madre... ¿por qué lo haría? No, es imposible, no puede ser cierto ¡no!- Y comenzó a temblar y sollozar, ocultó el rostro con sus manos.

- Basta, por favor ¡abre los ojos!- Dijo él estrechándola fuerte contra su pecho- ¿por qué la defiendes de esa forma? No lo merece... en verdad no lo merece...

Kagome meneó la cabeza, sus lágrimas caían ahora en el pecho de Inuyasha, ella ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

- Fue mi amiga... mi confidente... no pudo estar todo el tiempo odiándome... no, no puede ser... yo la quería, la estimaba...

Él apretó los labios, impotente ante su llanto y sus sentimientos puros y buenos contra esa mujer que no los merecía. Inuyasha sabía todo esto, lo supo desde el momento en que la misma Kagome, inocente aun a sus cortejos, creyendo que él cortejaba a su institutriz, le habló de ella y su dignidad como persona.

- Por favor, no llores...- Suplicó ronco-... la maldad de algunas personas no tiene límites... pero no es culpa nuestra lo que ellos sientan... sea lo que sea lo que les haya pasado... no todos quienes sufren en la vida andan buscando venganza y más aun, matando a la gente ¡eso es de locos!

La muchacha hipeó y suspiró. Inuyasha besó su frente y luego susurró.

- No te preocupes... pediré que se haga una investigación, quizás alguien nos pueda ayudar, alguien de los sirvientes que haya sido su confidente o un testigo... lo averiguaremos... y si es culpable, si lo es, me encargaré que pague por lo que ha hecho...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía cajita de música en su regazo y la acariciaba con nostalgia recordando el preciso momento en que la recibió. Sonrió al evocar a ese Inuyasha tan arrogante y presumido, pero a la vez dolido y turbado por su frialdad. No era frialdad... era porque intentaba no demostrarle lo locamente enamorada que estaba de él... tenía miedo de que estuviera jugando... y aunque al final sus presentimientos había sido ciertos... Inuyasha ahora la amaba... de lo contrario... ahora no estaría en Taisho Park.

En ese momento, alzó la mirada y vio las nubes blancas y espumosas correr con prisa en un cielo brillantemente azul. La brisa desordenó el flequillo de sus cabellos, el aroma que trajo el viento fue de azucenas, pinos y abedules. Kagome sonrió. Hacía mucho no se sentía tan tranquila, demasiado tranquila, relajada. A pesar de todo. A pesar de que aun aquella mañana se había vuelto a desmayar. A pesar de que su estómago no resistía comida alguna y estaba más delgada que nunca y que sus cabellos se habían vuelto opacos y sin vida debido a la falta de nutrientes, aun así y ahora, en Taisho Park, se sentía tranquila. Y feliz.

Pero ahora era Inuyasha quien la observaba con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía mucho temor. Se suponía que estando en sus dominios ella iba a estar mejor ¿por qué aun seguía sintiéndose tan mal? Aunque apenas habían pasado dos días desde que ella estaba de vuelta, pero cada minuto, cada instante que pasaba esperando los resultados de los análisis de sangre creía que se le iba la vida en ello, esperando. Y a pesar de todo, su querida Kagome ahora estaba tranquila, serena, con un brillo extraño en los ojos que recién aquella mañana había notado... no podía ser, ella se debilitaba más y más pero aun así algo parecía extraño... algo... que no lograba identificar.

- Iré... – Dijo cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la joven, que estaba sentada en un banco de madera alzó la mirada y le sonrió-... iré al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas- Agregó, intentando sonreír cuando en verdad sólo deseaba acudir a la consulta del viejo Myoga y luego de eso, volver a buscar el rastro de Kikyo. O de alguien que supiera en donde se escondía esa rata.

- ¿Te acompaño?- Preguntó Kagome intentado ponerse de pie, pero enseguida sintió la mano pesada que intentó ser suave en su hombro, obligándola a permanecer como estaba, ella frunció el ceño.

- No, mi amor, quédate y descansa.

La muchacha le sonrió abiertamente.

- Estoy bien, en serio.

Pero los temores del hombre lo estaban consumiendo de a poco. Meneó la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Quédate. Estarás más segura en este castillo que fuera de él.

- Pero me aburro- Protestó la joven, estirando su labio inferior como lo hacen los niños chiquitos cuando tienen un berrinche.

No pudo evitarlo y a pesar de sus profundos temores, le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla que comenzaba a sonrojarse.

- Hace tiempo no tocas el piano...

Lo miró fijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Inuyasha atrapó su rostro con sus manos y la besó profundamente, sabiendo que la despedida sería corta y que pronto estaría a su lado. Se despidió y prometió volver en poco rato, Kagome lo vio marcharse a galope rápido en su caballo y cuando él estuvo fuera de su alcance sintió un doloroso nudo en el estómago. Miró la cajita de música nuevamente y la contempló pensativa. Los recuerdos de Kikyo volvían a su mente y ella aun se negaba a creer que esa mujer la odiara de esa manera. Le parecía casi imposible. Sus dedos abrieron la pequeña caja de madera y de inmediato la música inundó el jardín. Pero ella no prestó atención a la melodía, sino que se concentró en el saquito de terciopelo que descansaba en el fondo de ella. El aroma a hierbas secas le picó la nariz, contrario a lo que imaginó, no le causó pesar, sino cierto alivio. Eran aromas a hierbas tranquilizantes, quizás. Recordó a la extraña anciana ermitaña y en sus palabras la vez que se lo regaló.

_- Llévelo consigo... es contra la envidia y... el mal de ojo..._

Contra la envidia y el mal de ojo... envidia... mal de ojo... Kagome aferró fuerte a su mano el pequeño trozo de tela, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón alterados. La anciana curandera, llamada bruja por algunos... la que hacía brebajes para sanar o enfermar...

_- Se sorprendería de la clase de personas que me busca...- Miró a la joven esta vez con seriedad, cerciorándose si en verdad era tan inocente como parecía-... hay gente que... _

La muchacha tragó fuerte, le dolió la garganta, algo la alertó, la asustó, de inmediato pensó que debía ir nuevamente a esa casita... algo le decía... que la verdad que buscaba, la iba a encontrar ahí.

A pesar de su estado medio débil y fatigado, la fuerza de su curiosidad fue más grande y por eso no tardó demasiado en pisar el pequeño trozo de tierra de la anciana ermitaña.

La encontró sentada en una piedra, bajo un gran árbol frondoso, lanzando maíz a las gallinas. Tsubaki sonrió al verla y se puso de inmediato de pie, era como si la hubiera estado esperando desde hacía mucho.

La joven muchacha la saludó cortésmente y no se rehusó al té que la anciana le ofreció. A pesar de todo lo que decían de ella, no le temía. Cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa, en la estrecha cocina oscura y de aire viciado, la anciana la miró fijamente y en seguida le habló.

- Espero no haya estado en problemas, querida.

Kagome dejó la taza en el platillo y la observó. Tuvo aquella ligera sensación que esa anciana sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

- Tuve algunos...- Musitó-... me caí de un caballo y no pude caminar... también tuve muchos problemas con mi esposo... creí que jamás se resolverían.

- Pero usted esta de vuelta en Taisho Park, eso significa que el amor es más fuerte que la maldad.

Kagome volvió a mirarla fijamente y no dijo nada por un momento. Luego suspiró y extrajo el saquito de terciopelo de su escote y lo dejó sobre la mesa. La anciana alzó ambas cejas.

- Quizás esto me haya ayudado... ¿verdad?

Tsubaki suspiró cansadamente.

- Mmmm... cuando se lo di, no fue para que la protegiera de problemas maritales o accidentes...- Su voz bajó de tono, casi en un siniestro murmullo-... lo hice para que se cuidara de gente que desea hacerle mal... y usted ya sabe a quien me refiero...

Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron de sorpresa, la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber qué decir. De pronto tuvo miedo nuevamente, miedo de preguntar... de enfrentarse a la verdad...

- Yo...- Comenzó a respirar con extremada fuerza, de pronto, la habitación comenzó a moverse, no, no podía ser la habitación, era su cabeza de lo mareada nuevamente-... no... no puede ser... – Miró a la anciana con pavor-... estuvo aquí ¿¿verdad?? Ha estado aquí antes... ha pedido hierbas... – Gimió, horrorizada-... para destruir a otras... personas...

La anciana de pronto arrugó la frente y su mirada blanquecina por los años se posó en sus ojos, a la joven le atemorizó.

- Sirvo para el bien y el mal... no puedo evitarlo... y le di lo que ella me pedía... hierbas que poco a poco matan a las personas... las envenena... una vez el veneno en su cuerpo, esta condenado a morir...

Kagome ahogó un grito de horror tras su mano, se puso abruptamente de pie y la silla cayó al suelo estrepitosamente. Ahora la joven la miraba en estado de shock, pensaba en ella misma, si había probado aquel letal veneno entonces... entonces su fin estaba cerca...

- La verdad no lo tome a mal... cometo errores... las hierbas envenenadas las proporciono cuando hay injusticias, para gente mala... un ladrón absuelto por la ley... un violador que debido a su dinero queda impune en su mansión... un señor que esclaviza y humilla a sus sirvientes... jamás he querido perjudicar a un inocente... sin embargo _ella_... _ella_ me engaño... dijo que su padre era un hombre egoísta y ambicioso, que la había dejado en un orfanato porque necesitaba deshacerse de ella y casarse con alguien de su estrato social... supe que lo envenenó pero siendo un hombre fuerte... no debe haberle hecho mucho efecto... sin embargo su madre... – La anciana bajó la vista, luciendo apenada-... me engañó esa mala mujer... como casi nunca salgo de este lugar, le creí todo lo que me contó... pero al final supe quien había sido la víctima... y supe que usted era su hija... averigüé la verdad...

La muchacha de pronto había palidecido, sentía que iba a desmayarse nuevamente, miró a la anciana asustada, casi aterrada, el nudo que se le formó en la garganta casi le impidió articular palabra.

- Jamás me perdonaré haber sido parte de alguna forma... de la muerte de su madre...

Kagome no pudo evitarlo más y estalló en llanto, se afirmó al borde de la mesa intentando no caer, la anciana la socorrió mientras la joven casi tenía espasmos de horror.

- ¿Voy a morir? ¿es eso? ¿voy a morir? ¿por eso me siento así? ¿es por eso? ¿no hay una cura? ¿estoy condenada?

La anciana frunció el ceño y la obligó a sentarse.

- ¿Morirse? ¿usted? Para enmendar mi terrible error le di este amuleto, querida... usted no esta envenenada...

La muchacha la miró con reticencia con sus ojos rojos del llanto y el rostro contraído del miedo.

- ¿Cómo que no? Tengo los mismos síntomas de mi madre... ¡y sé que un sirviente de mi antigua casa esta confabulado con Kikyo! ¡Me están envenenado!

- Ah! No, no, querida... usted ha rechazado todo el veneno, es más... ni siquiera lo ha probado... esa criatura sabe lo que es malo...- Le sonrió.

Kagome frunció el ceño y la miró contrariada.

- ¿Criatura?- Musitó apenas.

- La criatura... ¿qué? ¿no se ha dado cuenta que esta embarazada?

Continuará...

* * *

**N/A**: Pues sí, Kagome jamás bebió el té, recuerden que apenas lo probaba lo rechazaba de inmediato jeje... pobre...

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero... se me quemó el pc!! y tenía casi listo el capítulo así que ni saben como estuve (casi ataque múltiple jaja), pensé que perdería todo lo que hay aquí pero afortunadamente sólo se cambió la fuente de poder y ahora quedó como nuevo (fiuuu, esto no lo cuento dos veces XD)...

Ya, **el próximo capítulo es el final**... aun nos queda Kikyo rondando por ahí... hay que darle un final a los malos también jeje...

**Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes me dejaron sus comentarios, leí cada uno de ellos y también agradezco de corazón a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic. Gracias por la compañía, el apoyo y seguirme siempre. Qué haría yo sin ustedes ^^**

Nos vemos en el último capítulo, cuídense mucho.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_


	30. Una Nueva Vida

**Capítulo 30: "Una Nueva Vida"**

Embarazada. Cuando escuchó esa palabra algo extraño pasó. Sintió como de pronto una corriente cálida inundaba todo su cuerpo, de inmediato sus mejillas se ruborizaron, sus pupilas se agrandaron, un calor intenso se apoderó de su pecho y también de su vientre. También tuvo escalofríos. Calor y frío. Todo en un sólo segundo.

- Por todos los cielos, señora, siéntese... creo que se va a desmayar...- Gimió la anciana, algo asustada y preocupada, obligando a la joven a sentarse.

Esta obedeció sin oponer siquiera resistencia, tenía la mirada aun absorta pero estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Era increíble lo que estaba pasando ¿o era cierto? Entonces al fin pareció reaccionar, miró a la anciana con incredulidad mientras ésta le acercaba una jarra con agua fresca, Kagome la tomó entre sus manos, pero no la bebió.

- No... no... imposible... esta bromeando ¿verdad?

Su voz sólo era un susurro tembloroso e incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué habría de bromear con esto?- Contrarrestó la anciana, sentándose en frente suyo- Tiene todos los síntomas y además se le nota en la cara, créame niña, sé perfectamente cuando una mujer esta encinta.

Kagome la miraba absorta, ahora, casi podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, la anciana la instó a beber el agua y la muchacha lo hizo a pausas. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que la abrumaban y no la dejaban ni siquiera pensar con lucidez y coherencia.

Por una parte, estaba aquella inesperada sorpresa de la cual Tsubaki le había revelado. Estaba embarazada ¿lo estaba realmente? Aquello la alegraba enormemente puesto que por semanas había imaginado que moriría a causa de los malestares que eran tan similares a los que había tenido su madre. Quería creer que era cierto, que tenía un ser dentro de su cuerpo y que éste crecía y crecía ¿sería como Inuyasha? ¿o como ella? Pero debía confirmarlo... no podía ilusionarse tan rápido sólo por las palabras de una anciana ermitaña... ella no era un médico ¿cómo podía saber lo que tenía con apenas mirarla?, estaba la duda latente... quizás no debería creer las palabras de una mujer a la cual consideraban una bruja... pero algo en su interior... algo le decía que...

Y estaba lo otro... la revelación... la verdad de la maldad de Kikyo.

¡Ella había envenado a su padre también! Pero, al no obtener resultados... entonces... la causa de su horrible muerte, aquella caída de las escaleras... ¿había sido provocada? Su corazón dio un brinco asustado. Se llevó una mano al pecho, casi le dolía de la conmoción. La imagen tétrica del hombre desnucado y la boca sangrante le provocó deseos de vomitar. Comenzó a respirar fuertemente, atrapando el aire a bocanadas creyendo que así sería capaz de mitigar las náuseas y tranquilizarse. La anciana le brindó otro poco de agua y la miró ahora muy preocupada. La muchacha tenía el rostro ceniciento y de pronto dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos que se cruzaban sobre la mesa, parecía que de pronto había perdido las fuerzas.

- ¿Señora? ¿señora?- Dijo la anciana, poniéndose a su lado y tocándole el hombro- ¿Me escucha?

- Sí... sí...- Musitó, intentando levantar el rostro pero no pudo, la debilidad seguía ahí, la sien le dolió como si le hubieran clavado mil agujas, las náuseas no se apaciguaron.

La anciana se sobresaltó, ahora la joven estaba casi verde, tenía la frente sudada, cuando le tomaba la mano la sentía helada y temblorosa. Se arrepintió de haber sido poco considerada con ella... si hubiera sido más sutil al revelarle la verdad de las cosas que la rodeaba... pero esta niña tan perspicaz estaba ciega ante cuestiones que realmente eran importantes y que directamente le concernía... era extraña en ese aspecto. Aun así debió ser más cautelosa al contarle todo... si no hubiera sido una ermitaña seguro hubiera actuado con más tacto... ahora que veía aquella muchacha casi al borde del colapso se asustó en extremo, como hacía mucho no sucedía.

En ese instante, una figura alta y omnipotente se apareció en el umbral de la puerta, que se encontraba abierta.

- ¡¿Kagome?!

La anciana posó la mano sobre su vista pues al dirigirla hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el recién llegado, los rayos del sol le daban de lleno en la cara. Fue por eso que no lo reconoció, pues sólo veía destellos a su alrededor. Cuando el hombre avanzó a zancadas hasta ellas entonces lo reconoció. Él se inclinó ante la joven que aun ocultaba el rostro en sus manos, le habló con suavidad pero a la vez asustado.

- ¿Kagome? ¡Kagome!

- Esta sofocada y debilitada, señor.- Dijo Tsubaki.

Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y la cargó, sacándola rápidamente de ahí. La muchacha aun parecía aturdida y debilitada, cuando entreabría los ojos le parecía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Se acurrucó más en el pecho de Inuyasha y su nariz aspiró el aroma varonil de él. De alguna forma eso logró contentarla y a la vez tranquilizarla. El perfume natural de su esposo calmó todos los malestares que había tenido... eso incluido con el aire fresco de la tarde. Cuando inspiró fuertemente sus pulmones se llenaron del aroma a hierba, los abedules e incluso del río suave del bosque cercano. Entonces Kagome sonrió y se abrazó al cuello de Inuyasha.

- ¿Kagome?

- Estoy bien... tranquilo...- Musitó y abrió los ojos para mirarlo.

Entonces el paso veloz que él había empleado se apaciguó. Inuyasha se detuvo finalmente y la observó con minuciosidad.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella volvió a sonreír.

- Mucho mejor.

El hombre suspiró aliviado, aun así no soltó a su esposa. Kagome podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón, no tuvo que esforzarse en adivinar en lo preocupado que estaba, sólo era cosa de descubrir el mensaje en sus ojos dorados que se fijaban en los suyos. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte...

- Claro que sí...- Masculló él, volviendo a retomar su marcha con rumbo al castillo. La tensión de sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la joven se volvió más posesiva. Kagome bajó la mirada, sabía que estaba disgustado-... cuando no te vi en el castillo creí que moriría... me preocupé... – La muchacha apenas alzó la vista a él y aunque Inuyasha lucía serio, más que eso estaba preocupado, no enojado-... no debiste salir así cuando yo no estaba... menos en las condiciones en que te encuentras... y menos sabiendo que... que _ella_... – Su voz de pronto bajó de tono-... que_ ella_ esta tras de ti... aunque te niegues a creerlo.

La joven tragó con fuerza, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

- Lo... lo siento... sé que te preocupas por mi...

- Lo siento... soy demasiado... posesivo... pero realmente me asusté al no verte...

Kagome se sintió mal por él. Debería haber sido más considerada, era obvio que Inuyasha se había preocupado demasiado.

- A mi me gusta que seas posesivo...- Sonrió, intentando disipar la tensión de la situación.

El hombre se detuvo otra vez, la miró fijo y tragó fuertemente.

- En verdad me asusté... parecía loco buscándote, nadie sabía dónde estabas, hasta que vi la cajita de música en el jardín y al tomarla, vi lo que había dentro...

Kagome frunció el ceño.

- El amuleto de la anciana...

Inuyasha sonrió.

- El amuleto de la anciana...- Repitió, ya más aliviado.-... eso me guió hasta ti... – Arrugó la frente-... ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí nuevamente?

Entonces, el corazón de la muchacha se aceleró cuando recordó las palabras de la ermitaña Tsubaki. Miró a Inuyasha y en ese momento sintió que se estremecía, que aquel calor reconfortante volvía a recorrer su cuerpo entero hasta finalizar en los dos rosetones de sus mejillas. ¿Podía ser cierto que llevaba en su vientre un bebé? La anciana podía equivocarse... nadie sabe eso con sólo mirar a alguien... no podía decirle a Inuyasha que... algo de lo cual no era seguro. Y sin embargo le decía que tal vez... tal vez sí lo era...

- ¿Kagome?

Ella se sobresaltó y luego volvió a sonreír con suavidad.

- Ya me siento bien ¿puedes bajarme?

Él la miró con reticencia, alzó una ceja muy serio.

- Sabes que no estas bien.

- Estoy bien, créeme- Respondió. Pero su esposo no la soltó, Kagome suspiró cansada.- me sentía mal por... por que al fin me he convencido de la verdadera naturaleza de Kikyo...

Inuyasha la observó impresionado, pareció de pronto preocupado y asustado. Por un par de segundos no reaccionó, luego se recobró y soltó con suavidad a la joven, dejándola de pie, a su lado. Aun así sus manos se aferraron a los codos de ella, reteniéndola, sólo para asegurarse de tenerla en pie, que no iba a volver a flaquear.

- ¿Qué te dijo la anciana?

Y entonces ella le contó todo a cerca de esa mujer, de cómo había intentado envenenar primero a su padre y que no habiendo el veneno resultado, había utilizado otro método más drástico. La caída en la escalera, era obvio que eso era lo que había hecho su media hermana, ya no tenía dudas. Lo de su madre ya estaba confirmado, la había envenenado día a día... hasta la muerte.

- Fui a la consulta de Myoga...- Murmuró Inuyasha sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. El agarre de sus manos en su piel se volvió nuevamente posesivo-... no estaba, debemos volver esta tarde, debemos saber si encontró una cura para...

Kagome posó sus manos en su pecho, la mirada que ella le brindó lo turbó a él pues se suponía que tenía miedo... y su joven esposa... no lo demostraba.

- Quizás... no lo que tengo... no es tan grave...

Arrugó aun más la frente, observándola atentamente. Pero Inuyasha estaba demasiado preocupado por ella, así que pensó que Kagome sólo intentaba aligerar las cosas. Ya conocía su carácter suave y optimista. No pudo evitar sonreír con amargura.

- Pero de todas formas iremos esta tarde...- Musitó muy ronco y entonces no pudo controlarse y la besó en los labios.

La muchacha sonrió y se dejó besar, de pronto parecía que perdía todas las fuerzas que antes había recuperado, las piernas le flaquearon pero su corazón latió tan fuerte como un tambor, Inuyasha la retuvo contra su pecho, nuevamente preocupado, pero Kagome sólo sonrió y se disculpó.

- Lo... lo siento...- Lo miró de reojo y volvió a sonreír, avergonzada-... aun ahora me... dejas sin aliento.

Pero Inuyasha no pensaba eso, casi sentía que moría cada vez que la veía débil. Y su ira y rabia iba creciendo cada vez más contra la infeliz de Kikyo.

Su preocupación iba en ascenso, así que la obligó a ir a la cama. Kaede trajo una sopa ligera pero fue él quien la mimó, alimentándola. Para su sorpresa Kagome esta vez no tuvo malestar alguno, pero se sentía muy cansada y debilitada otra vez. Inuyasha permaneció acostado a su lado, en silencio, mientras ella dormitaba. De pronto el sueño se había vuelto irresistible para la joven.

- Iré yo sólo... tú sólo descansa...- Murmuró él, tragando con fuerza y sintiéndose demasiado preocupado nuevamente, tenso, casi agónico de angustia.

- Estoy bien... ya lo sé, no te preocupes por favor...

El hombre le sonrió y se acercó a ella, le besó la frente para luego ponerse de pie. Se bajó las mangas de su camisa y comenzó a hablar con seriedad.

- No estaré tranquilo hasta que confirmemos que es lo que tienes... – Volvió a mirar a la muchacha y le sonrió-... sólo así dejaré de preocuparme.

- Vuelve pronto- Respondió Kagome, reteniendo su mano y esta vez mirándolo con súplica. De pronto parecía que le era insoportable que se alejara de ella.

Y aunque Inuyasha gustoso se hubiera quedado a su lado, la preocupación por averiguar de una vez por todas la verdadera condición de Kagome era mucho más fuerte. Cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que caía más en un pozo sin fondo. No podía estar tranquilo, necesitaba saber pronto y ojalá ese maldito de Myoga ya tuviera una cura o lo mataba.

- ¿Estas enfadado?

La miró sorprendido y luego se dio cuenta que su mano apretaba demasiado la de ella. La soltó de inmediato y sonrió.

- No, mi amor, sólo estoy preocupado.

- No debes estar así, ya te dije que estoy bien.

Inuyasha sonrió solamente y esta vez la besó con suavidad en los labios. La dejó antes que pudiera tentarse demasiado. En el momento que subió al caballo, una brisa helada le golpeó el cuerpo. Inuyasha arrugó el ceño y volteó hacia atrás con un nudo en la garganta. Tuvo un sentimiento algo extraño, algo... algo doloroso y turbador. Movió la cabeza y pensó que se debía a su extrema y demente preocupación por su esposa. Pateó el anca del caballo y lo instó a correr veloz hacia la ciudad, deseaba hacer todo muy rápido, porque mientras más pronto iba, más pronto volvería a ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasar desapercibida, confundirse entre las sombras, simular ser un alma en pena, era cosa fácil para ella. Lo había hecho ya muchas veces en el internado, cuando quería estar sola y no compartir la cena con las demás niñas ordinarias que no se comparaban a ella, lo había logrado también en casa de los Higurashi, asustando a la tonta de Kagome, haciéndola creer que "penaban" en la casa, aterrándola, acosándola de miedo. La mujer sonrió con ironía.

- Tonta...- Musitó. Y mientras recorría el castillo pensaba en la razón por la cual su querido y estúpido Inuyasha se había fijado en ella. Era inverosímil... pero cierto... la había cambiado por su media hermana... la que siempre lo había tenido todo, la que siempre había sido mimada, feliz, protegida... querida...

Alzó la mirada, vio la cima de las largas escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones principales. Sabía cual era su habitación... ya conocía ese castillo de memoria, lo conocía como la palma de su mano, alguna vez pensó que sería suyo... no... aún pensaba que podría ser suyo, pero primero debía deshacerse del estorbo... del estorbo que siempre, toda la vida, le había arrebatado todo. Un padre, una madre, un hogar, una herencia, el amor de un hombre... todo.

Cuando subió el primer peldaño, su mano se encrispó con fuerza desmedida en el pasamanos de madera. Si el lugar no hubiera estado casi en penumbras, se hubiera visto la expresión de su rostro y también la mirada de ella. Subió dos peldaños más, con lentitud, pero pensando sólo una cosa. Cuando pasó bajo la débil luz de un pequeño candelabro adosado a la pared, pudo notarse el rostro sombrío de la mujer... además de la mirada diabólica, oscura y siniestra de ella.

Cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, sus ojos se dirigieron al final del pasillo, allí, donde había una puerta semi abierta, había luz aun.

Debía estar dormida, si era así, las cosas iban a estar mucho mejor. Al fin y al cabo, debía hacerse por sus propias manos si quería que resultara. Kagura había resultado una incompetente y más encima había acudido en su ayuda cuando Kagome volvió con Inuyasha y éste había despedido a toda la servidumbre de ella pues desconfiaba de su fidelidad con la familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_- ¡No puede dejarme así! ¡Ahora no tengo trabajo y es su culpa! ¡Él sospecha de uno de nosotros! ¡Debe darme siquiera la mitad del dinero que me prometió!_

Le sonrió con burla.

_- Qué sinvergüenza eres, Kagura. Ni siquiera eres capaz de hacer algo tan pequeño como lo que te encomendé y más encima quieres que te pague..._

_- ¡Arriesgué mi trabajo por usted! ¡Debe ayudarme ahora! ¡Me despidieron por su culpa!_

_- No tengo obligaciones contigo, si no pudiste hacer bien tu trabajo, no es culpa mía...- _La miró con frialdad_-... debiste haberla envenenado como te había ordenado y así hubieras tenido lo que quisieras, ahora no te quejes._

_- Pero..._

_- No tengo nada más qué hablar contigo_.- La interrumpió, dándole una mirada fatal.- _No es mi culpa que seas una incompetente._

Kagura la observó y deseó con toda su alma acabar con su vida. Pero la verdad... esa mujer le daba escalofríos y ni siquiera se atrevía a desafiarla... su instinto de supervivencia le decía que lo mejor era alejarse de ella... aun así deseó con toda su alma vengarse... pero ¿¿cómo podía vengarse sin que ella misma saliera perjudicada??

_- Y ni se te ocurra acusarme, porque al fin y al cabo tú también tienes tus manos manchadas al ayudarme, eres tú quien le daba el veneno todos los días._

Como si hubiera adivinado su pensamiento... maldita... maldita Kikyo... y miserable mujer, jamás de los jamases debió haberse aliado con ella, nunca debió haber confiado en ella, argg, maldita Kikyo... miserable... la maldijo mil veces y deseó con toda su alma la muerte de esa indeseable mujer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kikyo caminó lentamente, imaginando su futuro junto a Inuyasha. A pesar de lo que le había hecho, de la traición por haber roto el plan que habían ideado, de haberla dejado por su media hermana, de dejar de amarla, a pesar de todo eso lo perdonaba. Pero sólo por ahora. Cuando se deshiciera de Kagome y ella volviera a su vida, lo haría sufrir y mucho... esa sería su venganza... por atreverse a despreciarla... y entonces sería dueña de la fortuna de él y también de Kagome ¡la que era suya por derecho! sí, la verdad de todo era que Kagome Higurashi era un estorbo que debía desaparecer, sólo así tendría todo lo que quería, todo lo que consideraba le pertenecía.

Con cada paso que daba, la odiaba más y más.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta, entre la abertura de ésta, observando bajo la tenue luz de una vela parte de la habitación. Desde ahí sólo veía el tocador de Kagome. Escuchó su suave respiración. ¿Estaría dormida? Rogó por eso, así sería más fácil.

Posó los dedos en la fría puerta y la empujó, avanzando con cautela. Entró en la habitación y vio parte de la cama, se acercó más, en absoluto silencio.

Kagome entrecerraba los ojos renuente a dormirse aun, se sentía muy cansada y pensó, que ahora se debía a la larga caminata y a las emociones que había tenido ese día, en vez de echarle la culpa a algún tipo de enfermedad de la cual, cada vez, sabía era inexistente. Los minutos se le hacían eternos, lo único que deseaba era volver a ver pronto a Inuyasha y ver la expresión de su rostro cuando supiera lo que ella en verdad tenía. Se sonrojó y sonrió imaginando el momento. Seguro se contentaría, él quería tener una familia ¿no? Sí, Inuyasha se pondría muy contento... y... ¿sería un niño o una niña? Si era un niño, deseaba que fuera el reflejo idéntico de él... y si era niña... al menos que tuviera los ojos de Inuyasha... sus padres estarían también muy felices de la noticia... ¡Oh! Sus padres, el recuerdo la conmocionó y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...

En ese instante, sintió un horrible escalofrío. De pronto, la bruma en la que estaba sumergida de sueños y recuerdos desapareció, Kagome de inmediato volteó el rostro y entonces la vio. Se quedó estática, casi sin reaccionar por algunos segundos, el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la vio allí de pie, no muy lejos de la cama, observando entre las sombras, como una aparición, un fantasma o un alma en pena. Lo único que se veía era el rostro mortalmente pálido, los ojos oscuros posados en ella, sin expresión, como siempre, los labios rojos resaltaban y la hacían ver más hermosa... pero de aquella hermosura que resultaba escalofriante, irreal. Lo demás, su cabello y sus ropajes oscuros, se fundían entre las sombras.

Casi dejó de respirar.

La mujer se acercó un paso más y entonces Kagome reaccionó, tragando fuertemente y sentándose en la cama.

- Kikyo...

La mujer se detuvo junto a ella y sonrió.

- Hola.

Era la primera vez que la saludaba de manera tan informal. Kagome, instintivamente, pasó un brazo por sobre su estómago, era como si quisiera proteger al pequeño de ella.

- Hola- Respondió con suavidad.

El silencio era absoluto, nadie circulaba por el castillo, ni siquiera la madera seca crujía, o una ventana mal cerrada se azotaba por el viento, nada, el silencio era tan abrumador que Kagome casi juraba que sus estrepitosos latidos del corazón eran escuchados por ella... su media hermana...

Kikyo se sentó muy lentamente a orillas de la cama, vio a la joven Higurashi agitada, respiraba fuertemente, la miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, estaba asustada, eso era indudable, tenía el rostro algo delgado ahora y unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos, algo le pasaba, quizás el veneno de alguna forma le estaba haciendo efecto, pensó, pero aun así, sintió rabia por ella, porque a pesar de lucir desmejorada, era bonita... tenía ese rostro de niña buena e inocente, bondadosa y compasiva... y feliz... maldita...

- Lamento venir a esta hora... pero debíamos hablar...

El que ahora la tratara con más cercanía, no sorprendió a Kagome. Ella comprendió que así debía ser, puesto que al fin y al cabo, eran hermanas... ¿qué querría? ¿pedir perdón? ¿estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho? Quizás se excusaría, diría que no era la culpable de lo que le había sucedido a sus padres... que quizás, de alguna forma, de alguna manera, era inocente... la muchacha quiso creer en eso, se aferró a esa última esperanza con todas sus fuerzas, rogó al cielo porque así fuera, ella era su media hermana ¿no? Hija de su padre, llevaban la misma sangre... Kikyo no podía ser la mujer que todos decían... no... no era una asesina...

- Sí... hablar...- Musitó Kagome, intentando respirar más pausadamente, pero le costaba tranquilizarse. Tragó otra vez con fuerza y deseó que Inuyasha estuviera pronto de vuelta.

- Lamento todo lo que ha pasado...- Dijo al fin la mujer, provocando la incredulidad de su media hermana-... en serio, lo lamento... la verdad yo... – Sonrió otra vez y eso hizo que Kagome se estremeciera-... estas embarazada ¿verdad?

La joven retuvo el aliento, la sangre de pronto pareció congelarse dentro de su cuerpo. Y entonces tuvo miedo de ella... miedo como jamás lo había tenido... pasó el otro brazo por su estómago, fuerte, deseando proteger lo más querido.

- Sí... lo estas...- Murmuró la mujer, esta vez muy impresionada-... eso es... por eso estas así...

Kagome tragó con fuerza, reticente.

- Cómo...- Aclaró su garganta, nerviosa-... ¿cómo lo sabes?

- En el orfanato en donde estuve casi toda mi vida aprendí muchas cosas, querida...

Le restregaba el que hubiera estado ahí. La muchacha la miró con dolor.

- No debes sentir rencor por el pasado, lamento mucho lo que pasó contigo, pero... mi padre nunca supo de ti hasta hace poco ¿verdad?, no tuvo la culpa de que hubieras pasado toda tu vida en un lugar como ese... creo que... creo que si lo hubiera sabi...

- Qué ingenua eres... ¿qué? ¿Crees que me hubiera ido a buscar y entonces me llevaría a la casa a jugar contigo? Porque para ese entonces mi madre ya estaba muerta y todo fue culpa de él... no, querida... soy la hija de una mujer sin fortuna, la bastarda... como siempre...- Sonrió con ironía-... hubiera terminado siendo siempre tu dama de compañía...

- ¡Eso no lo sabes!- Protestó Kagome, herida y muy dolida, al punto de las lágrimas- Mi padre no te hubiera tratado con diferencia, eras su hija ¡igual que yo! Jamás te hubiera tratado como una criada...

Kikyo la miró con crueldad.

- ¿Qué no? – Kagome de inmediato supo que se había equivocado- ¿y que fue lo que hizo cuando me encontró? Llegué a tu casa, Kagome... y fui la criada...

Era cierto...

- ¡Oh! Pero... Kaede me dijo que era para acostumbrarnos a la idea... no podía llegar y decir que... mamá hubiera tenido una conmoción...

- Fui humillada para servirlos y así iba a ser siempre, Kagome...- Respondió la mujer-... pero nuestro padre pagó... fue un lamentable accidente el que tuvo...- Sonrió.

En ese instante, el horror y el miedo la abrumó por completo, el rostro de la joven Higurashi se desfiguró, de un salto salió de la cama pero al hacerlo tan rápido casi pierde la consciencia, se afirmó con fuerza a uno de los postes que sostenían el dosel, respiró fuertemente intentando recuperarse, si se desmayaba estaba perdida.

- Lo... lo sabía... tú...- Gimió, mirándola fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, temblando como una hoja al viento.

Cuando su media hermana se puso de pie deseó tener las fuerzas suficientes para escapar. Lo comprendía. Esa mujer venía a eliminarla también.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué sabías? Tú no sabes nada, querida. Nunca has sabido nada. No conoces la pobreza, no sabes lo que es crecer sin una madre o un padre que te quiera, que te proteja... no sabes lo que significa no tener dinero y poder tener ropa decente... yo, la hija de un noble... pero claro... siempre seré una bastarda... la que sobraba en una familia feliz y completa... aunque claro... tu también ahora te quedaste huérfana ¿verdad? Dime, querida Kagome... ¿qué se siente no tener un padre o una madre?...

Respiraba con fuerza, la miraba horrorizada, y pensó que si hubiera tenido fuerza la golpearía, sí, lo haría, porque ella no era una chica perfecta, no, ahora sentía odio por esa mujer que había arruinado su vida, que había destruido su familia, qué había tenido a Inuyasha también en sus brazos...

- Malvada... – Gimió con rencor-... malvada... mataste a nuestro padre... ¡y envenenaste a mi madre!

- Tu madre era un estorbo, tú eres un estorbo, y yo conseguiré la herencia de los Higurashi casándome con Inuyasha... es mi herencia, la que nuestro padre nunca me dio.

Kagome no supo qué decir, estaba estática ahí, mirándola horrorizada, respirando como si se fuera a asfixiar. Esa mujer estaba loca, pero... su rencor contra todos era algo que podía entender, si ella hubiera tenido ese destino... ¡no! Jamás se hubiera vengado de esa forma contra su propio padre o cualquier otra persona... no... si hubiera tenido un destino así, hubiera querido conocer y querer con todas fuerzas a esas personas con la cual compartía su sangre... pero ella era distinta, muy distinta en ese aspecto a Kikyo...

- Entonces... ¿soy un estorbo para ti?

La mujer sonrió.

- Qué crees, Kagome... no sé como el veneno no ha hecho efecto aun, pero el que tu desaparezcas tiene remedio...- Y entonces, de entre su capa, sacó una pequeña pistola que sin titubear apuntó a la joven.

Kagome no lo pensó dos veces, tomó una almohada y se la lanzó a la cara, el arma cayó de las manos de la mujer y la muchacha salió corriendo de la habitación. Gritó pidiendo ayuda y tropezó varias veces en el pasillo debido a lo torpe que aun sentía los miembros. Mientras corría, casi creía que su media hermana le apuntaba y le daba directamente en la nuca.

- No te muevas, Kagome...

Y eso lo escuchó justo al pie de la escalera, cuando estaba dispuesta a bajarla lo más rápido posible. No pudo hacerlo, tembló y sollozó porque sabía que estaba perdida, esa mujer, loca y malvada la quería eliminar y lo iba a hacer ¿Quién podría ayudarla ahora? Ni el viejo Toutossai que apareció abajo, en el vestíbulo, alertado ante los gritos de su joven ama, podía hacer algo.

Kagome volteó lentamente y se enfrentó a Kikyo. Las lagrimas caían de sus ojos porque la tristeza era tremenda también, saber que su propia hermana tuviera aquellos instintos asesinos contra ella, contra sus padres, contra todos, era de locos.

- Por favor... por favor Kikyo... no lo hagas... estoy embarazada ¿serías capaz de hacerlo? Matarás a un inocente, por favor, te daré todo lo que quieras, a mi no me importa la herencia, sé que te corresponde una parte pero te la daré toda si tú quieres, para recompensar los años que estuviste sola... Kikyo... por favor... – Suplicó con la voz casi quebrada en llanto-... por favor...

La expresión del rostro de la mujer no cambió. La apuntaba directamente al pecho y sin demostrar un ápice de misericordia.

- Ya te dije... me estorbas, además no sólo quiero el dinero que me pertenece... también quiero de vuelta a mi Inuyasha...

Inuyasha... obvio... era obvio que también lo quería a él... ¡Dios! Estaba acabada...

- ¡¡Kikyo!!

Kagome se quedó estática, pero de pura emoción no fue capaz de voltear, sin embargo sabía que ahí estaba él, Inuyasha...

Kikyo apartó la mirada de ella y observó al hombre, abajo, en los pies de la escalera, en el primer escalón, con la mano afirmada en la barandilla dispuesto a subir, pero no lo hacía por temor, ah sí, vio el temor en sus ojos, en el rostro contraído, en el tono de su voz.

- No lo hagas...

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Ese fue nuestro plan desde el principio, tenías que deshacerte de ella como fuera! El que hayas cambiado de opinión no sé porqué es otra cosa... bien... nunca has sido muy sensato que digamos...

- ¡Déjala! por favor, Kikyo ¿no lo entiendes? Es tu hermana ¡por todos los cielos!

- Y la defiendes...- Musitó, arrugando el entrecejo y sintiendo más rabia por él que por Kagome ahora. La había cambiado... se había atrevido a cambiarla por otra... miserable... débil... estúpido de Inuyasha. Y entonces lo apuntó a él directo a su pecho-... cómo te atreviste a dejarme por ella... yo... que te apoyaba en todo...

El hombre alzó la barbilla, no tenía miedo, ni una pizca de temor, al contrario, parecía desafiarla, Kagome se horrorizó ¿cómo podía enfrentarla así? ¿Acaso no valoraba su vida?

- Tú me llevaste a la más baja decadencia humana, pero la culpa fue mía, por no haber abierto los ojos antes, Kikyo.

- Cómo te atreves...- Masculló la mujer.

Sintió una ira tremenda por su desprecio. Ella movió el gatillo de su arma pero Kagome se abalanzó hacia ella, tomándole el brazo y haciéndolo que apuntara hacia cualquier lugar, menos hacia Inuyasha, pero Kikyou tenía mucha fuerza. El arma se disparó cerca de él, obligándolo a agacharse, la bala pasó tan cerca que pensó que le había disparado en la cabeza, al reaccionar tocó la sien por donde sentía algo caliente y vio sangre en sus dedos, volvió a tantear y supuso que sólo había sido el roce de la bala, afortunadamente, entonces alzó la vista hasta lo alto muerto de miedo pensando en la reacción de Kikyo.

Las dos mujeres luchaban, una alta y vestida de negro parecía tener más fuerza contra la pequeña de enagua blanca, ésta última estaba de espaldas a él, con los talones apenas en el inicio de la escalera, aún así no lograba caer y por algún milagro Inuyasha rogó para que Kagome se mantuviera en el mismo lugar. Corrió subiendo de a dos escalones con todas sus fuerzas, el momento pareció eterno, las mujeres luchaban, Kikyo aun sostenía el arma en su mano y estaba ansiosa por dispararle ahora a Kagome, su rostro estaba desfigurado por la ira y el odio, sus ojos oscuros parecían los de un ser del inframundo. Inuyasha llegó hasta ella y tomó a Kagome de la cintura, afirmándose contra la barandilla de la escalera, arrebatándola del lado de Kikyo que al verse sin protección, tambaleó y luego cayó escaleras abajo. Rodó gimiendo horrorizada y cuando su cuerpo llegó al suelo, su cabeza volteó hacia ellos con los ojos abiertos y sangre en su boca, se había roto el cuello.

Kagome gritó y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha, estallando en llanto y él apartó de inmediato la mirada de la que había sido su amante para sólo estrechar a su esposa y darle el consuelo que necesitaba. La sentía estremecerse, debilitarse, llorar con desconsuelo y tristeza. Inuyasha comprendió que la muerte de Kikyo había sido casi idéntica a la muerte del padre de ellas dos... con la diferencia que esto había sido un accidente y el otro no. Kagome también había sido testigo de aquella vez, había visto a su padre muerto a los pies de las escaleras de la misma forma que ahora veía a la única persona que quedaba de su familia.

- Tranquila, mi amor...- Besó sus cabellos y le habló al oído intentando calmarla-... shhhhh, no llores... ella se lo buscó...

Kagome se sumergió más entre sus brazos y él la condujo hacia el interior del pasillo, deseando alejarse del cadáver de su ex amante.

- Kagome, tranquilízate, te lo ruego... – Suplicó Inuyasha y entonces tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la joven, la miró con intensidad mientras veía como ella seguía llorando, desconsolada, las lagrimas caían y bañaban sus mejillas, Kagome no quería mirarlo pero al fin lo hizo, sólo en el momento que mantuvieron el contacto visual el llanto de ella comenzó a disminuir.-... no llores...- Musitó Inuyasha, una vez más-... no llores... que eso puede hacerle mal... al bebé...

Y entonces la joven dejó de hacerlo y lo miró fijamente. Tragó con fuerza, una oleada de calor placentero se apoderó de su cuerpo, era como si sólo hubiera estado esperando eso para sentir que en verdad su cuerpo estaba cambiando, que ambos compartían un secreto, un secreto maravillo.

- Lo... lo sabes...- Musitó al fin, mirándolo aborta.

Él sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

- Y tú también lo sabías ¿verdad?

Kagome volvió a buscar el refugio de sus brazos, agradeciendo a Dios por el regalo brindado, por no estar enferma, por no haber salido lastimada... y también rogó, con todas sus fuerzas, por el alma y el descanso eterno de su media hermana Kikyo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otra persona, después de una caída que había resultado casi fatal, no lo hubiera intentado nunca más, pero una cosa era cabalgar sola y otra muy distinta era estar en el mismo caballo que él, que la tenía sentada enfrente suyo, sosteniéndola muy fuerte del vientre que aun era demasiado pequeño pero sí notorio de su condición.

A sus cuatro meses de embarazo ya no tenía náuseas, ni cansancio, ni ninguna clase de malestar y eso era para celebrar, pensó Inuyasha y conocía perfectamente el sitio para hacerlo.

Se adentraban cada vez más y más en el bosque, en donde el viento se vuelve inexistente y la luz del sol actuaba con debilidad. Era como un refugio, en donde las copas de los árboles se mecían y al hacerlo dejaban entrar en aquellos lugares pequeños y tibios rayos de sol. El arrullo del riachuelo se mezclaba con el trino de los pajaritos que descansaban por ahí, el canto de una cigarra, el sonido de algo pequeño cayendo al agua... era el escenario más mágico, el momento más inolvidable que jamás había pensado experimentar. Kagome miró a su alrededor sintiéndose emocionada, quizás en su nuevo estado las emociones estaban más a flor de piel, quizás por eso pensaba que en verdad ahí había magia, que las hadas existían y corrían ocultándose de ellos, como decía Inuyasha mil veces.

Él bajo del caballo y estiró sus brazos esperándola a ella. Kagome bajó y él la estrecho fuerte y luego la bajó con suavidad hasta el suelo.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar?- Preguntó, mirándola con absoluta devoción y amor.

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente.

- Es perfecto.

Satisfecho, le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó la canasta que colgaba de un lado del caballo la cual contenía lo necesario para sus propósitos de esa tarde.

La joven observó sus movimientos con una sonrisa, mientras Inuyasha sacaba de la canasta una manta y la extendía en el suelo, muy cerca del arrollo. Luego caminó hasta ella y la tomó del codo, obligándola a sentarse. Él hizo lo mismo sentándose a su lado y extrayendo luego toda la comida que la anciana Kaede les había preparado. Ver tantos pastelitos, sándwiches, refrescos y otras cosas hizo que Kagome alzara una ceja.

- ¿Nos tenemos que comer todo eso?

El hombre le dio un primer trozo de pastel y a su lado una vaso de té helado.

- Bueno... quizás no es bastante comida para tres personas ¿verdad? Mi pequeño pianista necesita comer bastante- Bromeó.

La joven movió la cabeza, debería haber imaginado esto de su parte.

- Vamos, mi amor, come, tu nana se esforzó todo el día en la comida.- Instó Inuyasha, sonriendo con travesura.

No opuso demasiada resistencia, menos ahora que sentía que al fin podía comer sin pasar por alguna clase de vergüenza.

- Te confabulas con ella para que parezca un balón ¿verdad?- Dijo, con la boca llena y luego bebiendo algo del delicioso y refrescante té.

- Eso es, buena chica.

La mirada furibunda que ella le dio lo hizo reír a carcajadas. Kagome se abalanzó a él queriendo golpearlo, pero Inuyasha la inmovilizó de inmediato sosteniéndola de las muñecas y dejándola recostada en el suelo. Las risas de ambos desaparecieron cuando sus miradas llena de deseo se encontraron nuevamente, como cada día, cada noche eterna.

- Inuyasha... no me mires de esa forma...- Murmuró la joven, respirando de forma casi descontrolada.

- Sabes que no puedo evitarlo, mi amor...- Respondió el hombre con la voz ronca y apasionada, sus ojos dorados escudriñaron la mirada de ella, como siempre, queriendo descubrir sus más ínfimos secretos, todo, aunque sabía que Kagome no los tenía con él.-... sabes que estoy... atrapado por tu amor... te amo.

Ella sonrió tranquilamente, su mirada se desvió hacia la copas de los árboles que se mecían debido a la suave brisa de la tarde, luego volvió a posar sus ojos en él.

- Nunca creí... que tú algún día... sentirías eso por mí...

Inuyasha rió y ella también lo hizo.

- Tampoco yo imaginé... que me volverías a dirigir la palabra luego de haberte sacado la lengua aquella vez...

- Siempre fuiste muy sutil...- Respondió en un suave murmullo juguetón, sólo para provocarlo.

- Sí, siempre he sido bien idiota en realidad- Le dijo, acercando esta vez su rostro al suyo- Espero que me enseñes a ser una mejor persona...

Kagome posó una mano en su endurecida mejilla, él entrecerró los ojos al tibio tacto de su piel.

- ERES una mejor persona... siempre lo has sido...

Inuyasha sonrió. ¿Podía haber sido más afortunado? No... pero era malditamente afortunado de tenerla a ella, de alguna forma, de alguna manera, sacaba lo mejor de él, por eso ahora las cosas iban viento en popa en todos los aspectos. Quizás Dios al fin lo había premiado... quizás de ahora en adelante debía agradecer día a día lo que tenía.

Acercó sus labios a ella y la besó con infinita suavidad, la joven se aferró a él abrazando su cuello, respondiéndole con el mismo amor que él le brindaba.

Cuando Inuyasha se apartó lentamente, Kagome suspiró y observó su mirada. Era extraño volver a sentirse tan inmensamente feliz después de todo lo malo que había pasado. Mil veces pensó, que si hubiera estado sola, no habría soportado con la pena de la pérdida de sus padres, pero gracias al apoyo de Inuyasha, de su infinito cariño, de su amor, de su protección, volvía a sentir que la vida era gloriosa. Y ahora llevaba un bebé en sus entrañas y ya ninguno de los dos se sentía solo... eran una familia... sus padres hubieran estado muy orgullosos de ella.

- Te amo, Inuyasha...- Musitó-... te amo porque eres todo lo que necesito...

El hombre sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez con incontrolable ímpetu. La verdad era que ella también era todo lo que necesitaba... sí, estaba completamente atrapado por su amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A**: Ahhh después de varios días sin poder actualizar, al fin ahora logro hacerlo. La verdad es que siempre me tomo el tiempo para escribir los finales, pues estos son los más difíciles al menos para mi, además en verdad he estado más que nunca ocupada con mi trabajo, ha sido estresante pero ahora ya me siento bastante tranquila, contenta pero a la vez con tristeza por haber dado término a la historia. Me encariño mucho con ellas, pero sé que debo sentirme orgullosa por haberla finalizado y por haber tenido la atención y el apoyo de todos ustedes, los lectores, que siempre me acompañan, que me dan ánimos cuando más lo necesito, que me infunden fuerzas cuando no las tengo, que me brindan su amistad sin siquiera conocerme. Por todo eso y mucho más escribo estas historias... son un pequeño reflejo de lo que soy y lo que siento. Aunque a veces parezca increíble... estos fics siempre tienen algo pequeñito de mi vida y este no ha sido la escepción... es algo triste pero son cosas de la vida, nadie es perfecto, nadie lo es.

Quise incorporar además cosas, sentimientos, situaciones, que hemos visto en el animé para que resultara un poquito más creíble. Por ejemplo, la alianza de Kagura y Kikyo (película 2), el miedo de Kagura por ella (la misma película), el odio de Kikyo contra Kagome (aquel capítulo cuando ésta quiso matarla, pero sólo robó la perla de Shikon), la elección de Inuyasha por Kagome por sobre ella, provocando el desconsuelo de ésta, los celos y la imperfección de Kagome contra Kikoy (capítulo "El lugar donde nos conocimos" *o*), etc.

Bueno... ya nada más me queda agregar... esta semana la tengo muy estresante en mi trabajo, mucho... la otra lo será un poco menos... pero aun así tengo pensado un nuevo fic, una historia algo cortita, de temática veraniega, sol, playa y ese tipo de cosas, la verdad es que sueño, deliro por las vacaciones y por viajar y aunque es probable que no pueda hacer eso último, al menos quiero ser como Julio Verne y escribir de lugares que tal vez nunca conoceré... quien sabe. **Espero seguir teniendo su cariño y apoyo, agradezco con todo mi corazón a cada uno de ustedes quienes me dejaron un review y también a los que se pasaron a leer, ya saben, no soy escritora, nunca he estudiado para eso, sólo quiero entretenerme, entretenerlas y soñar con el amor verdadero**.

**Por favor, no copien mis fics, den el link solamente, no quiero tener problemas por favor ¿ya?**

Cuídense mucho, éxitos a aquellos que estan terminando las clases, que esperan los resultados de la Universidad, que estan en pleno estudio, que trabajan y viven día a día, nos vemos pronto.

_**Lady Sakura Lee**_

15 de diciembre de 2008.-


End file.
